Cult Potter
by Emerald-Dragon501
Summary: La vie d'Edith Potter avec sa famille abusive lui a apprit deux choses. Le seul langage que certaines personnes comprennent est la violence. La peur ne dure qu'une génération, la bonté dure pour toujours. La Survivante retourne dans l'Angleterre magique avec une vision cynique, des alliés dans les quatre maisons, pour un but final que personne n'avaient anticipé. HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire. L'auteur du chef d'œuvre que vous avez sous les yeux, c'est TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est notée M essentiellement parce qu'elle part d'un culte basé sur le pouvoir devenant un groupe marginal au cœur d'une société corrompue, créant un troisième camp dans la guerre de sang qui n'en cesse jamais. Edith Potter n'est pas vraiment Noire, et encore moins Blanche, elle est plutôt Gris Foncé.**

 **Fun Fact : Edith Potter/Harry Potter n'est pas le seul personnage dont le sexe a été changé. Elle et Dancia Malfoy/Draco Malfoy partagent le même genre grâce à l'effet papillon.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Cachée entre les manteaux dans un placard, dans une rue en apparence normale avec une famille en apparence normale, une petite fille attendait le bon moment pour s'enfuir.

Elle était petite et maigre, trop même pour une gamine de seulement huit ans. Des cheveux roux très sombres, emmêlés et rêches, pendaient autour de son visage comme un rideau, cachant ses yeux magnifiques yeux verts qui voyaient toujours beaucoup trop. Elle était habillée de vêtements usés et vieux d'au moins une génération, qui lui valaient souvent les moqueries de la part des enfants plus riches du voisinage.

Bien sûr, certains enfants se cachaient dans ce genre d'endroits quand ils jouaient avec leur famille. Ce n'était pas le cas là, pourtant. En fait, la petite fille se cachait de son oncle, qui était ivre et dans une très grande colère. Elle pouvait l'entendre détruire des assiettes dans la cuisine, diffamer et crier parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la promotion qu'il espérait.

Edith Potter avait une expérience suffisante avec ces crises de rage pour savoir qu'elle devait rester loin de lui. Il y avait une longue cicatrice sur son bras pour le prouver, reçue quand il lui avait jeté un des vases chinois de sa tante il y a quelques temps. Quand il était comme ça, sa tante emmenait son idiot de cousin au parc ou n'importe quel endroit où elle pourrait le gâter, laissant sa nièce non désirée à la maison.

En général, Vernon Dursley buvait tellement qu'il finirait soit par s'évanouir, soit par s'endormir. C'était à ce moment qu'Edith pourrait s'échapper, sortir de la maison et se perdre sur les routes. Elle y resterait, vagabondant à droite et à gauche, aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait avant de devoir retourner à l'endroit qu'elle appelait à contre-cœur 'maison'.

Edith se colla de dos contre les murs en bois du placard, se mordant la lèvre si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir une goutte de sang perler. Elle souhaitait désespérément que Vernon ne la trouve pas, qu'elle puisse devenir invisible et qu'il ne soit pas capable de lui faire du mal.

Parfois ça marchait ; il se traînait pathétiquement pour ensuite passer devant elle sans la voir pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenaient pas (pas encore). D'autres fois, elle n'était pas aussi chanceuse. Normalement, elle se réveillait dans le placard où elle dormait avec une migraine insoutenable, du sang sur et autour d'elle, et les dernières heures floues dans sa mémoire.

Ça n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que le manque de nourriture, heureusement.

Edith était habituée à la douleur. Ça la peinait grandement, et elle se jura qu'une fois qu'elle aurait finalement échappé à ces gens, elle protégerais les autres contre ce genre de souffrance.

 _« Je m'assurerais que rien de mal ne leur arrive. Je serais la Reine et ils seront mon peuple. Je créerais une Utopie et personne ne sera plus jamais triste. »_

Un bruit sourd la sortit de ses pensées, suivi du silence. Prudemment, Edith entrouvrit la porte du placard et jeta un œil dans la cuisine. Comme elle l'espérait, Vernon s'était effondré au sol, la langue pendant sur le côté, étendu comme une poupée de chiffons.

Rapidement, Edith récupéra le vieux trench coat noir que personne n'utilisait et s'entoura avec, puis glissa ses bottes trouvées à ses pieds et sortit du placard. Elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule une dernière fois, juste pour être sûre, avant de s'approcher de la porte. Elle vola la deuxième clé et une poignée de pièces qui se trouvaient sur la table à côté de la porte, et l'ouvrit.

Little Whinging était un quartier résidentiel assez chic – le prix des maisons avait augmenté récemment grâce aux mouvements des marchés, alors des familles de plus en plus riches avaient emménagé. Ça semblait très propre, très parfait... dans la banlieue, en tout cas.

Edith commença à traverser les rues, boutonnant son manteau en marchant. Les pelouses vertes bien taillées et les maisons collées les unes aux autres l'ennuyaient, c'était tellement banal ; il n'y avait pas de place pour quoi que ce soit de différent ou d'étrange. Et 'étrange' était quelque chose qui résumait bien la personne qu'était Edith.

Ne pouvant compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle-même, Edith était devenue très observatrice. Petunia et Vernon lui avaient bourré le crâne en lui répétant qu'elle était un 'monstre', une perversion anormale et non naturelle comparé aux vrais êtres humains. Étais-ce pour ça que des choses étranges ne cessaient d'arriver autour d'elle ?

Des objets bougeaient tous seuls quand elle avait peur. Des ampoules explosaient ou d'éteignaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle courait pour fuir le gang de Dudley et se retrouva soudain sur le toit de l'école. Des fenêtres en verre qui disparaissaient. Des enfants qui insistaient en disant que quelqu'un leur donnait des cauchemars.

Tout le monde chuchotaient à propos d'elle, ils la regardaient avec de la prudence dans les yeux. Petunia et Vernon avaient très clairement montré qu'ils avaient raison de craindre Edith. Elle était un monstre, serait bientôt une criminelle, répétaient-ils. Elle était froide, égoïste et dangereuse.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix, si tout le monde ne cessait de la rejeter ? Edith se le demandait souvent, même si elle finissait par effacer la question de son esprit. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se garder relativement en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile.

Surtout quand on comptait le gang de Dudley, qui la martyrisaient constamment à l'école.

Alors quand elle les aperçut au coin de la rue, elle tourna brusquement sur la droite et se dépêcha d'entrer au cœur de la ville. Elle en connaissait les moindres recoins, contrairement à eux.

* * *

Edith était assise, négligemment appuyée contre une barre de fer sous un pont ferroviaire. Il pleuvait à verse et le vent frais soufflait très fort ; le mois d'octobre était presque passé et bientôt novembre serait là, et elle n'avait pas un manteau vraiment adéquat contre le froid. Elle grignotait une pomme qu'elle avait volé, notant distraitement des mesures sur la surface cuivrée et usée. Des centaines de marques étaient déjà marquées sur la poutre de support, le nombre de jours qu'elle avait passé ici.

Elle observait la route depuis la hauteur, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours ; les voitures roulaient dans le tunnel conduisant hors de la ville vers les autres plus grandes. Si quelqu'un la remarquait, ils se contentaient de continuer leur chemin sans s'arrêter.

Edith rajusta son manteau pour couvrir mieux sa nuque ; ses chaussettes étaient déjà trempées et ses pieds étaient engourdis. Jetant le trognon de sa pomme une fois qu'elle eut prit la dernière bouchée, Edith se frotta les mains pour essayer de les réchauffer. Le froid et l'engourdissement la faisaient somnoler, mais elle ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'endormir à cet endroit.

Baillant, Edith ramena ses genoux plus proches contre sa poitrine et reporta son attention sur ses mains. Elle tissait des fils rouges et jaunes autour de perles bleues et violettes, les tressant encore et encore pour en faire un bracelet brésilien. Elle en avait déjà fait une bonne dizaine ; parfois c'était le seul moyen de passer le temps dans son placard sombre où elle était emprisonnée.

Parfois elle avait du mal à se comprendre elle-même. Elle aimait les gens, mais elle haïssait sa famille. Elle ressentait de la compassion pour les pauvres, et de la rancœur envers les gens riches, bien habillés et pompeux comme son oncle et sa tante abusifs.

En regardant un peu trop Star Wars, on pourrait supposer qu'on ne peut pas ressentir de compassion et de bonté si on se perd dans la 'haine'. Edith avait toujours trouvé amusant qu'Obi-Wan ait dit : « Seul un Siths sont aussi absolus... » ce qui était une chose assez absolue, en fait.

Edith se sentait assez proche d'Anakin Skywalker. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, même si elle avait un tempérament bien moins colérique. _« Les tempéraments explosifs sont dangereux quand tu te fais battre pour le moindre crime imaginaire. »_ Ils avaient tous les deux commencé leur vie en tant qu'esclaves. Tout le monde se méfiait d'eux et les regardaient avec dédain à moins qu'ils aient besoin de quelque chose.

Les Jedi voulaient qu'il soit leur enfant prodige, l'élu de leur prophétie, et ils n'avaient que faire ce que ça pouvait signifier pour lui – encore plus si on comptait leur manière de traiter sa Padawan Ahsoka. Yoda avait même sit qu'il deviendrait mauvais qu'il continuait d'aimer sa mère et sa femme. L'amour, cette chose si précieuse, traitée comme une erreur, une aberration.

Edith trouvait ça presque dégoûtant, pour tout dire. Sans amour, il vaut peut-être mieux de mourir.

L'Empereur n'était pas différent, même s'il était ouvertement mauvais. De manière carrément flagrante, en fait, c'était assez dingue. Luke réussit finalement à restaurer l'âme d'Anakin, mais ce n'était pas assez pour sauver le pauvre homme.

Edith entendit des cris depuis les rues. Surprise, elle baissa les yeux sur la route. Un homme bien vêtu, évidemment riche, s'était fait arrêter au coin d'une rue par trois jeunes hommes habillés de vêtement usés et troués, avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

Malgré le fait que c'était une ville assez peuplée, Edith vit les gens qui marchaient sans s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit ou bien qui disparaissaient anxieusement dans les bâtiments alentours. Personne ne tenta d'aider l'homme, et il fut rapidement volé de tous les objets de valeur qu'il possédait.

Elle avait déjà vu des passants se faire braquer ; c'est elle qui appelait la police et maintenait de la pression sur les blessures jusqu'à ce qu'une ambulance arrive. Elle voyait ce genre de chose tout le temps.

 _« C'est vraiment un monde froid là dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Songea Edith, s'adossant contre la poutre couverte de pluie. _« Si tu essaie d'aider ces gens, tu es considéré comme un taré anormal. »_

Retournant son attention sur le tissage de son bracelet, Edith imagina le monde parfait qu'elle voulait créer – avec elle-même en Reine et les pauvres, les marginaux étant ses citoyens. Elle prendrait soin de tout le monde ; elle permettrait que le bonheur, la sécurité et la famille soient une priorité. Tous seraient heureux et saufs.

« Lavander's blue, dilly dilly, lavander's green, when I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen. » Chanta-t-elle, enroulant les fils autour d'une perle bleue pâle. « Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told you so ? T'was my own heart, dilly dilly, it told me so. »

Elle attacha le nœud et continua de tresser, rajoutant un faux rubis d'un beau rouge sang dans le bracelet. « Lavander's green, dilly dilly, lavander's blue, you must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you. »

Dans ses rêves, une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants lui chantait cette chanson tout en balançant le berceau dans lequel elle était couchée. Edith avait comprit que c'était un de ses plus vieux souvenirs – un souvenir de sa mère, Lily Evans. Elle suivait son instinct sur ce point, parce que Petunia n'avait aucune photo d'elle dans sa maison et que Vernon se mettait toujours dans une colère noire quand sa belle-sœur était mentionnée.

Edith jeta un œil à sa montre-bracelet dont l'écran était fissuré, qu'elle avait volé à un vide grenier un an plus tôt. Elle indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de minuit, et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Se relevant, la petite fille descendit de la poutre de support et se dirigea dans une allée sombre derrière un restaurant fast food. Elle se glissa dans la porte arrière ouverte, esquivant quelques cuisiniers et entrant la cage d'escalier jusqu'au sous-sol.

Sautant habilement plusieurs marches, Edith continua jusqu'à l'arrière du sous-sol où se trouvait la chaudière. Enleva son manteau trempé d'eau de pluie et le posant sur le chauffage, la petite fille se pelotonna contre la grande boite et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

« Monstre ! Hé, Monstre, c'est à toi que je parle ! »

Edith grimaça, son poing se serrant dans la poche de son manteau quand elle entendit la voix grinçante de Dudley derrière elle. Elle était debout à l'extrémité de l'aire de jeu, comme toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand son cousin la trouva. Son gang était avec lui.

En général, quand ça arrivait, elle se faisait battre si violemment qu'elle finissait par saigner à plusieurs endroits. Cela força plusieurs fois Petunia à l'emmener à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui les choses allaient se passer différemment !

La colère monta dans les veines d'Edith. Dudley ressentait une joie perverse à la battre. Elle haïssait le fait d'être constamment maltraitée, et elle ne ripostait jamais.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La magie sembla exploser depuis le noyau magique d'Edith, envoya une onde de choc autour d'elle.

Son cousin et ses amis furent repoussés dans plusieurs directions ; Dudley se cogna la tête contre le poteau en fer près de la clôture et tomba comme un sac de briques.

Quand il ne bougea pas après quelques secondes, son gang paniqua et se dispersèrent, laissant Edith en état de choc à quelques mètres de là. Timidement, elle s'approcha de son cousin et le poussa sur le côté ; un sacré effort sachant qu'il faisait facilement le double de son poids et de sa taille. Elle vit un peu de sang couler de sa nuque où il avait cogné le poteau.

Lâchant son bras, Edith courut jusqu'à un des surveillants de l'aire de jeu, le cœur battant. Est-ce qu'elle avait _tué_ Dudley ? _« S'il vous plait, dites qu'il va bien, s'il vous plait... »_

Heureusement, quand la professeure l'examina elle la rassura, il s'était juste fait une égratignure et une grosse bosse ; la jeune Potter aurait dû se douter que la tête de son cousin était trop grosse et épaisse pour être sérieusement blessée par quelque chose comme ça. La professeure lui demanda ce qui était arrivé, elle lui expliqua que son abruti de cousin se bagarrait avec ses amis et était tombé.

Dudley et son gang étaient de vrais voyous. Edith était une jeune fille sage et bien élevée. La professeure la crut de suite, surtout quand les garçons ne cessaient d'insister avec hystérie qu'elle les avait – on ne sait comment – balancé au loin comme des poupées de chiffons.

La professeure finit par laisser les garçons partir avec l'avertissement qu'elle allait les surveiller, avant de ramener Dudley à l'école.

Edith resta où elle était, les regardant partir, sentant quelque chose de froid et calculateur prendre place dans sa poitrine.

Le gang rodèrent près d'elle, la fixant avec un regard nouveau. Il y avait de la peur... et quelque chose d'autre, du respect ? De l'admiration ? Edith observa chacun d'eux un moment avant de tourner les talons et se s'éloigner d'eux calmement. Ils ne la suivirent pas comme ils le faisaient avant. Ils restaient proches les uns des autres, la regardant partir. Le Monstre n'était pas juste une victime, à présent. Elle était une toute autre chose maintenant. Elle avait le Pouvoir.

Edith apprit une leçon très importante ce jour là : _« Le seul langage que certaines personnes comprennent, c'est la violence. »_

* * *

Edith vit les garçon à nouveau après le déjeuner. Ils rodaient autour de l'entrée de la cantine, évités par le reste de leurs camarades de classe. La rouquine ne ressentait aucune pitié pour eux ; mais la nouvelle compréhension qu'elle avait gagné lui avait donné une idée...

Se dirigeant vers eux, Edith offrit à Piers une pomme de son plateau. Le garçon la fixa avec incrédulité, mais après quelques secondes il l'accepta. Inclinant la tête vers son siège, Edith récupéra plus de nourriture et attendit.

Bientôt, Piers, Duncan et Matt finirent par la rejoindre malgré leur hésitation. Edith discuta nonchalamment avec eux, leur posant des questions à propos de leur journée et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire ce week-end. Simultanément, les garçons étaient honteux et heureux.

Le Monstre n'était pas si mal, pensèrent-ils. Elle était forte, mais elle était aussi gentille même avec les gens qui ne le méritaient pas. Duncan la compara mentalement avec sa mère apathique et amère et trouva qu'il préférait le Monstre ; peut-être qu'il pourrait rester un peu chez elle quand sa vieille plongeait dans l'alcool. Piers, comme le fils de militaire qu'il était, se demanda pourquoi son grand-père était si dédaigneux des gens attentionnés et indulgents. Matt trouvait juste que le Monstre était plus intimidante que Dudley maintenant, et voulait rester avec la personne la plus forte. De plus, elle parlait bien mieux que lui.

Edith pouvait voir les changements dans les yeux des garçons. Leur loyauté changeait. La jeune Potter était très douée pour comprendre les gens ; les rues lui avaient appris que leurs intentions pouvaient souvent se lire dans leurs yeux. Savoir qui éviter était indispensable pour éviter de se faire blesser.

Elle s'offrait elle-même comme leur amie, et comme bouée de sauvetage s'ils étaient entourés d'étudiants et d'adultes méfiants qui leur lançaient des regards froids et désapprobateurs. De cette manière, elle s'assurait de leur loyauté envers elle.

Quand Dudley tenta de la martyriser le lendemain, Duncan le prévint de ne pas l'insulter. L'air sur le visage de son cousin était absolument inestimable ; Edith laissa échapper un sourire. Quand Dudley la suivit pour tenter de la frapper au visage, Matt s'interposa et le poussa au sol. Duncan le menaça de 'lui en coller une' s'il essayait de faire du mal au Monstre encore une fois.

Edith apprit une autre leçon ce coup ci. La bonté était _beaucoup_ plus forte que la peur, dans de nombreux domaines.

La peur ne dure qu'une génération. La bonté dure pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Identité

Edith était assise en haut d'un des jeux de l'aire, balançant ses pieds pour étirer ses muscles. Elle avait grandit ces derniers mois, alors le placard à chaussure semblait encore plus confiné qu'avant. Sa patiente envers sa minuscule chambre devenait de plus en plus rare ; même si la présence de l' _ancien_ gang de Dudley à la maison avait poussé Vernon et Petunia à lui donner des repas plus réguliers de peur d'être découverts, ils étaient toujours aussi horribles avec elle.

Duncan grimpa jusqu'à elle et lui offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud ; c'était un des rares jours où sa mère était suffisamment sobre pour donner un peu d'affection à son fils. Edith l'accepta avec un sourire et prit une gorgée, appréciant la chaleur que la boisson lui apportait.

« Je hais les maths. » Grogna Piers ; il était perché sur un toboggan, luttant avec les devoirs que leur avait donné leur professeur la veille. « Quelle est la valeur de x ? En quoi est-ce important ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas juste _sauter_ ce jeu de 'cache-cache' et simplement _utiliser les nombres_ dès le début ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? » Demanda Edith.

Piers rampa jusqu'à elle et posa son livre sur le sol entre eux. La rouquine examina la question un moment avant d'expliquer une nouvelle fois l'équation au garçon qui avait des soucis d'apprentissages.

« Comment fais-tu pour comprendre tout ça si facilement, Montre ? » Demanda Matt quand elle eut fini. Il était dyslexique non diagnostiqué, ses parents le pensaient juste 'fainéant'.

Les garçons l'appelaient toujours ainsi, mais avec moins de moquerie dans leur voix. De plus, ils n'avaient pas exactement tort, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était un monstre.

Edith haussa les épaules. « Je dois passer pas mal de temps seule, alors j'utilise les maths pour passer le temps. » Elle prit une autre gorgée ; elle ne mentionna pas que le 'temps seule' était en général quand sa tante et son oncle l'enfermaient en dans son placard. Pas besoin d'en parler.

« Hé, Piers ! » Duncan se tendit quand Dudley piétina le manège pour arriver vers eux ; il se plaça entre Edith et son cousin. Edith s'empêcha de sourire, quelques mots gentils ou chaleureux et il la protégeait sans même qu'elle le lui ait demandé.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, Dudley ? » Grogna Piers, ennuyé d'être distrait alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la fin de la page. Son père lui avait promis de déjeuner à McDonalds s'il parvenait à rester au-dessus de la moyenne.

« Miss Hannington est à la bibliothèque, et sa voiture est au parking ! Allons jeter des œufs dessus ! » Dit Dudley. Il détestait leur professeur de maths parce qu'elle l'empêchait toujours d'aller en récréation quand il commençait à embêter les autres étudiants, surtout Edith.

« Je suis occupé, là. » Répondit Piers. « J'ai pas envie, en plus. »

Dudley le dévisagea. Il avait tenté de se réinsérer dans le gang plusieurs fois depuis l'Incident, mais l'emprise d'Edith sur eux avait tout changé. Duncan ne voulait tout simplement plus être vu avec lui, parce qu'il s'était attaché aux manières calmes et amicales d'Edith (Dudley criait tout le temps quand ils se faisaient prendre en train de vandaliser quelque chose, même si c'était sa faute). Piers et Matt, quoique plutôt loyaux, avaient ignoré Dudley de manière flagrante plusieurs fois à la demande d'Edith.

« Pourquoi pas !? » Hurla-t-il, sa voix devenant aigüe et gémissante.

« Parce qu'on a toujours des ennuis quand on est avec toi. » Répliqua Matt avec une irritation condescendante. « Puis tu nous aboie dessus pour 'tout foutre en l'air' et t'attirer des ennuis. »

Le visage de Dudley vira au mauve ; un signe clair qu'il était prêt à imiter les crises de colères de son père.

« Pourquoi vous voulez rester avec le Monstre, sales traitres !? Elle est rien, c'est un monstre ! Je vais le dire à papa ! Elle vous a tourné contre moi ! »

« Non, Dudley, c'est de ta faute. » L'informa Edith, sa voix devenue froide. Elle était fatiguée de l'attitude de son cousin. « Et si tu devenais un _homme_ et acceptais les conséquences de tes actes pour une fois dans ta vie ? »

Dudley lui sauta dessus. Duncan le frappa à l'estomac, le jetant au sol. Piers et Matt descendirent du jeu et le rejoignirent, frappant Dudley du pied et du poing. Edith ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter ; elle se contenta de boire son chocolat chaud en regardant avec flegme.

Ça continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dudley, amoché et égratigné, quitte le parc. Piers ricana et se frotta les mains.

« Quelle blague. » Marmonna-t-il.

Edith acquiesça. Sachant que Tante Petunia et Oncle Vernon ne laisseraient jamais ça passer, elle demanda : « Matt, je peux avoir deux tickets de bus et un autre de ciné ? Je pense qu'on mérite tous un peu de répit après un boulot difficile. »

Matt la fixa une seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir son porte-monnaie. Prenant l'argent avec un mouvement de tête et une poignée de main, Edith fit signe aux trois garçons et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

Elle monta dedans juste avant que Vernon n'explose dans l'aire de jeu vide.

* * *

 **« Tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... »**

Edith s'adossa contre so siège, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran où Kylo Ren interrogeait la jeune vagabonde Rey. Le septième Star Wars venait de sortir, et elle était profondément intriguée par le nouveau Sith.

Kylo Ren... Ben Solo... partageait quelques similitudes avec son grand-père Anakin. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était encore plus énigmatique. Bien qu'il ait un tempérament impulsif – la scène où il détruisait littéralement le système de contrôle lui vint en mémoire – il avait basculé dans le Côté Obscur de son plein grès.

Anakin y avait basculé afin de sauver la vie de Padme, mais Kylo semblait être sombré dans l'obscurité volontairement... il y avait une complexité caché derrière son masque qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de dissimuler. Il était convaincu que le Côté Obscur était le seul moyen d'obtenir le pouvoir dont il avait besoin...

Edith pensait qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié raison. Clairement, les Sith étaient trop mauvais pour maintenir un empire. Ils n'inspiraient aucune loyauté, en dehors des enfants ayant subi des lavages de cerveau et d'autres monstres qui voulaient le pouvoir pour leur propre vanité. Si les Rebelles les avaient pas défait, l'Empire se serait écroulé sur lui-même, déchiré par des dissensions parmi ses chefs.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait nier que la République était remplie d'abrutis sans cervelles (ne pas écouter la Princesse Leia ? Vraiment ?) et les Jedi avaient été un groupe de sociopathes fanatiques sans émotions. Il y avait du pouvoir dans le Côté Obscur, un pouvoir incroyable.

Edith savait pourtant que Kylo Ren oubliait quelque chose d'important – tu ne peux pas être _que_ Sombre. La route pour arriver à un véritable empire nécessitait autant l'Obscurité que la Lumière. La loyauté et l'amour autant que la peur et le respect.

Elle se demanda si Rey pourrait l'aider à réaliser ce fait.

Ses pensées politiques de côté, Edith était fascinée par ce que Kylo était capable de _faire_ avec la Force. Anakin pouvait simplement l'utiliser pour étrangler des subordonnés imbéciles, alors que l'Empereur pouvait lancer des éclairs, mais rien d'autre on dirait.

Kylo, par contre, stoppait des tirs de blaster en plein air, lévitait des gens et lisaient leur esprit. En fait, plusieurs des choses qu'il pouvait faire semblaient familières...

Au contraire de ce que sa tante et son oncle tentaient de lui faire croire, Edith était bien consciente des choses bizarres qui arrivaient autour d'elle. Se trouver un instant au sol puis le suivant sur le toit d'un bâtiment... être capable de se cacher des yeux de son oncle... ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait aussi les personnes étranges qui semblaient la connaître ; comme cet homme avec un chapeau violet qui s'était incliné devant elle dans le supermarché. Petunia les avaient poussé dehors elle et Dudley avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit l'homme, mais l'incident était resté gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qu'être un Monstre voulait dire ?

Plus elle regardait Kylo Ren, plus Edith voulait essayer quelque chose... c'était fou d'y penser, mais un instinct commençait à bouillir en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'ignorer...

Edith attendit jusqu'à ce que le film soit terminé pour retourner son attention envers son sac de popcorn à moitié vide. _« C'est absurde. »_ Pensa-t-elle, mais elle le plaça sur le siège et recula de quelques pas.

Levant la main exactement comme Ren l'avait fait dans le film, Edith imagina le sac s'élever. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une étincelle à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et le paquet jaune commença à flotter au-dessus du sol.

Elle haleta. Le sac tremblait à quelques centimètres du sol ; elle plissa les yeux en le fixant, tentant désespérément de le garder aussi longtemps que possible. Il s'éleva de plus en plus haut, les plus petits morceaux de popcorn qui étaient tombés le suivant.

Edith observa le sac volant avec émerveillement, quand un grand éclat de rire lui échappa.

Elle avait des pouvoirs mystiques.

Quand son rire augmenta, sa concentration se brisa et fit retomber le sac au sol. Pressant ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, Edith sentit une étrange et vivifiante impression de compréhension monter en elle. Elle était un monstre, un _monstre mystique_.

Glissant son sac sur son épaule, Edith quitta le cinéma tremblante d'excitation. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle, une idée lui venant plutôt soudainement. Pourquoi avait-elle des pouvoirs ? Était-ce dû au hasard ? ...Ses parents avaient-ils été mystiques, eux aussi ? Et qu'est-ce que Vernon _voulait_ -il _dire_ par 'monstre' ? Est-ce pour ça que Petunia ne parlait jamais de sa mère, puisqu'elle avait été magique mais pas Petunia ?

Edith leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était nuageux, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devrait rentrer, pour l'instant – il était très probable que ce ne soit pas encore sûr.

Résignée à vagabonder, Edith décida de se diriger vers la maison de Duncan. Sa mère était si apathique envers ce qui l'entourait, qu'elle laisserait l'étrange rouquine dormir sur son canapé sans rien demander si Duncan insistait un peu. Il était suffisamment éloigné de chez les Dursley pour qu'il soit improbable qu'elle soit découverte avant d'avoir pu prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Edith était encore éveillée sur le canapé longtemps après que Duncan et sa mère se soient endormis – heureusement que c'était samedi soir.

En fait, elle se concentrait pour faire léviter plusieurs objets : des livres, la télécommande du téléviseur, le calendrier 2010 que Duncan avait encore pour une raison ou pour une autre – ce gamin avait un côté doux malgré son amitié avec Piers et Matt.

 _« Je suis Carrie White. »_ Songea Edith avec amusement. Elle possédait un exemplaire de cette histoire qu'elle avait volé à la bibliothèque ; c'était son livre préféré.

À présent, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'éviter le bal de promo et tout ce qui avait un lien avec les cochons, et elle irait bien (théoriquement). Elle ne pouvait pas danser de toute façon alors elle ne raterait pas grand chose.

Évidemment, elle connaissait très bien la Loi de Murphy, alors elle tenta de ne pas trop y penser.

Finalement, Edith commença à s'endormir. Elle se retrouva à flotter dans l'obscurité, assistant à une série d'évènements troublants et un flash de lumière verte familier...

 **« Lily ! Lily il est ici, vas t'en, emmène Edith, je vais le retenir ! »**

 **La voix était distante – son père ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Un instant plus tard, une femme aux cheveux roux foncés arriva en courant dans la chambre, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir une présence oppressante dans l'air, et elle devenait de plus en plus puissante à chaque minute.**

 **La femme attrapa les barreaux de son berceau, la regardant avec des yeux pleins de larmes.**

 **Elle n'avait jamais vu personne la regarder comme ça ; même les garçons n'étaient jamais aussi intenses – ce n'était pas chaleureux et aimant, sans la moindre peur dans le regard.**

 **C'était la première fois que quelqu'un regardait Edith avec un amour inconditionnel.**

 **« Edith, écoutes moi... maman t'aimes... papa t'aimes... Edith, tu dois survivre... sois forte... »**

 **La porte explosa, révélant un homme en noir avec un masque argenté en forme de crâne. Lily se plaça entre sa fille et l'homme... Edith se releva dans son berceau, incapable d'intervenir, regardant avec confusion et horreur quelque chose arriver qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre...**

 **« Pas mon bébé ! S'il vous plait, pas ma fille... »**

 **L'homme en noir ricana, faisant frissonner Lily. « Je pensais que les Gryffondors avaient plus de courage que ça... »**

 **« Tuez-moi à sa place ! » Sanglota Lily, implorant, avançant avec ses mains relevées pour montrer qu'elle était sans défenses. « Tuez-moi à sa place, s'il vous plait, pas mon bébé... laissez ma fille vivre... »**

 **« Idiote... écartes-toi maintenant, et je vous laisserais vivre... »**

 **« Non... pas ma fille... pas ma Edith... » Lily leva la main et ses yeux verts brillèrent de magie. « Vous n'aurez pas ma petite fille. »**

 **« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi... AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**

 **Edith cria pour la première fois... le flash de lumière verte qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis sa petite enfance... quand tout devint clair, le corps de Lily était immobile au sol. Edith rampa vers elle et tenta de toucher son épaule, mais sa main passa à travers...**

 **La silhouette en noir traversa la pièce... Edith leva les yeux pour le voir debout en face de son berceau.**

 **Sa version bébé regarda sa mère, se demandant pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas, ne réalisait pas qu'elle était très proche de la rejoindre. L'homme leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son front. « Avada Kedavra ! »**

 **Les yeux d'Edith s'écarquillèrent. Un bouclier rouge s'était formé autour d'elle, arrêtant le sortilège vert et absorbant son énergie. Une seconde plus tard, le faisceau fut renvoyé sur l'homme.**

 **Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que son corps se désintégrait ; la chambre se remplie de lumière blanche qui ne baissa pas. Edith mit sa main sur ses yeux, grimaçante, quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait entendre des brides de conversations...**

 **« … s'est endormie alors qu'on survolait Bristol... »**

 **« … la laisser ici ? … observé ces moldus... les pires qui soient... »**

 **« … l'endroit où elle sera le plus en sécurité... même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas... cicatrices peuvent être utiles... »**

 **« … bonne chance... Edith Potter... »**

« Hé, Edith... Edith... hé Edith, c'est le matin ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Edith grogna et se retourna. Duncan était à côté d'elle, ses yeux marron remplis d'inquiétude. La jeune rouquine avait des courbatures et regarda autour d'elle, encore à moitié endormie. À un moment dans la nuit, elle était tombée du canapé.

« Edith ! » S'exclama Duncan, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu tremblais et tu pleurais en dormant. »

Edith secoua la tête. « Non, ça va... j'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Ouais, je suis sûre. » Edith se releva lentement, s'étirant en même temps. Duncan se dépêcha de se remettre debout. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Onze heures. » Répondit Duncan. « On... on devrait retrouver Piers pour déjeuner, pas vrai ? Mais si tu te sens pas bien... »

« Je vais bien. » Insista Edith. C'était faux, elle allait plutôt mal, mais il ne comprendrait pas même si elle essayait de lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas un rêve... c'était une série de souvenirs fragmentés, remontés à la surface par l'éveil de sa magie... « Allons-y. Ce ne serait pas sympa de faire attendre nos amis. »

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt calmement ; Piers était heureux d'avoir réussi à garder sa moyenne de math élevée. « Vous auriez du voir le visage d'Hannigan quand elle m'a rendu ma copie, on aurait dit que j'avais deux têtes. » Sa confiance avait augmentée, alors il mangeait avec voracité.

Edith écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille, son esprit était à des années lumières de là. Quand ils finirent de manger, elle dit au revoir à ses compagnons (elle ne les considéraient pas encore comme des amis, mais 'minions' était un peu trop cruel, d'après elle. Ça impliquait qu'elle n'était pas gentille avec eux ou qu'elle leur ferait du mal) et retourna chez son oncle et sa tante.

S'arrêtant à la porte, Edith sentit la montée d'appréhension familière à l'idée d'entrer dans cette maison abusive. Mais, elle se souvint en faisant léviter quelques cailloux dans le jardin, qu'elle n'était plus sans défense à présent. Et elle avait des questions qui avaient _besoin_ de réponses.

Tournant la poignée, Edith entra, enlevant son manteau. La maison était en bazar, sans doute le résultat d'une autre des crises de colères de Dudley – il en avait de plus en plus depuis qu'Edith avait 'volé' son gang.

Vernon arriva de la cuisine en se dandinant. « Je vous ai déjà dit, sales rats, le loyer sera payé à la fin de la sem... » Il se stoppa et fixa Edith un instant, ses yeux de porcs s'écarquillant en un mélange de choc et de fureur.

« Toi. Fermes la porte, tout de suite. »

Edith obéit, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Une seconde plus tard, Vernon lui sauta presque dessus, la main levée pour la frapper. « Comment as-tu pu _oser_ blesser Dudley, espèce de _monstre_ répugnante. »

Instinctivement, Edith tendit la main avec l'intention de le repousser. Mais au lieu de s'écrouler sous le poids de ses coups, elle entendit un bruit sourd et Petunia hurla.

Elle releva les yeux et observa son travail : Vernon avait été jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par une force invisible, brisant un bureau sous son poids et un pot de fleur cassé sur la tête.

Edith sentait la magie courir dans ses veines. Elle reconnaissait sa présence maintenant, et sourit méchamment à son oncle. Si Vernon avait pu articuler, il aurait dit que son sourire était 'celui d'un coyote qui avait trouvé une gazelle boiteuse'.

La différence de pouvoir devint de plus en plus évidente quand Edith leva la main vers le plafond, y mettant toute sa concentration. Vernon commença à être soulevé du sol, criant et se débattant vainement. Edith le regarda flotter vers le lustre, son sourire devenant encore plus cruel alors qu'elle observait sa lutte futile.

« Arrêtes ! » Hurla Petunia, se cachant dans les escaliers. « Tu-tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de-de- »

« De _QUOI_ ? » Répliqua Edith, tournant la tête vers sa tutrice. « De faire _ça_ ?! »

Vernon fut plaqué tête la première contre le plafond. Edith le laissa tomber comme un sac de briques, obèse le sac de briques, sur le sol, du sang perlait son front.

Edith le regarda grogner et pleurnicher, et soudain toute la haine qu'elle ressentait contre cet homme monta en elle et se manifesta comme sa magie. Elle l'attrapa et le jeta à nouveau à travers la pièce, détruisant au passage la collection de vases de Petunia. Vernon gémit alors qu'il devenait une sorte de balle de ping-pong humaine, balancé d'un mur à l'autre de la maison.

« ARRÊTES ! Arrêtes, _tu vas le tuer_ ! » Sanglota Petunia.

Finalement, sa nièce se calma, laissant un homme en pleur et couvert de sang sur le sol. Elle se tourna et monta rapidement les escaliers. Petunia gémit et rampa loin d'elle.

« Arrêtes _quoi_ ? » Répéta Edith, ses yeux brillant de haine. « Je ne l'ai même pas _touché_. »

« Tu-tu uti-utilises cette... cette _magie_ monstrueuse. » Répondit Petunia, tressaillant quand Edith avança d'un air menaçant au mot 'monstrueuse'.

« Magie ? » Edith rit sans humour. « _La magie n'existe pas_. » Siffla-t-elle, répétant intentionnellement ce que ses 'tuteurs' ne cessaient de lui dire depuis qu'elle était une jeune et naïve enfant.

Petunia baissa la tête. « Si, ça existe. Ma-ma _sœur_ avait de la magie. Quand on était enfant, elle-elle est allé dans une école exprès... il y a toute une société de ces mon-mo- de ces _gens_ là dehors. »

Edith la fixa pendant un instant, les yeux dilatés, son air de prédateur restant gravé sur son visage. « Oh. Vraiment ? » Cracha-t-elle. Plusieurs objets autour d'elle commencèrent à flotter, Petunia cria de peur. « Alors, dis-moi, _comme_ font une _sorcière_ et un _sorcier_ pour mourir dans un _accident_ de _voiture_ ? »

« Ce-ce n'était pas un ac-a-accident de voiture. » S'étrangla Petunia. « Ils... ils ont mis en colère un-un sorcier criminel et-et il les a tu-tué. »

« Hmm. » Edith réfléchit quelques instants avant de grogner. « Et _quand_ allais-je découvrir la vérité ? _Quand_ allais-tu me admettre ce qui est _vraiment_ arrivé à mes parents ? »

« O-on ne comptait pas te le dire ! Cet-cet endroit – c'est _anormal_ – ce n'est pas pour des gens _normaux_. On voulait l'éradiquer de chez toi ! »

Edith renifla. Elle croisa les bras et montra d'un signe de tête les nombreux objets qui lévitaient autour d'elles. « Eh bien, vous avez _échoué_ ! » Ricana-t-elle moqueusement.

Se tournant vers le placard sous l'escalier, Edith ouvrit la porte et commença à retirer ses possessions. Les objets tombèrent au sol, causant à sa tante de sursauter.

« Je vais m'installer dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. » Informa Edith en direction de sa tante. « C'est la mienne, maintenant. Emmènes-moi mon dîner directement là-bas, j'ai pas mal de choses à lire. »

Elle passa à côté de sa tante, qui tenta faiblement de protester avant d'être contrainte au silence par un regard assassin lancé dans sa direction. Une fois qu'Edith eut disparu dans sa chambre, Petunia finit par descendre les escaliers pour aider son mari blessé.

Vernon avait un bras cassé et perdu une grande quantité de sang. Petunia inventa qu'il avait été attaqué par un gang de motars ; comme elle l'avait fait à tellement de reprises pour excuser les blessures d'Edith les quelques fois qu'elle avait du l'emmener à l'hôpital.

À présent, elle _priait_ pour que la lettre d'Edith arrive enfin... si seulement cette terreur pouvait quitter leur maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les Lettres

La lettre arriva le jour de ses 11 ans, comme promis. Edith avait terrorisé ses tuteurs pour qu'ils lui donnent toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour s'en sortir dans le 'monde sorcier'. Son oncle était encore têtu et buté à propos de la situation, mais il ne pouvait plus intimider physiquement Edith – la force brute était la seule manière qu'il avait de l'intimider.

Edith avait parlé avec Duncan, Matt et Piers avant ce jour là – elle avait fait croire qu'elle était envoyée dans une sorte d'école spécialisée. Elle avait conseillé aux trois garçons de s'ouvrir, se trouver d'autres _amis_ sur qui ils pourraient compter. Elle les avait par contre rassuré en leur disant qu'elle leur écrirait des lettres.

Elle supposait que c'était normal – ces trois là lui avaient offert des cadeaux d'anniversaire, après tout.

Edith sortit de sa chambre, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle aurait besoin d'emporter. Essentiellement, elle avait des livres – la plupart d'entre eux qu'elle avait récupéré dans la 'seconde chambre' de Dudley, qui avait été transformée en la nouvelle chambre d'amis, et qu'elle avait réclamé comme sa propre chambre.

Dudley était bien sûr en colère, mais même ses crises, y compris quand il avait jeté une pauvre tortue par la fenêtre, n'avaient pu convaincre Petunia. Dudley fut choqué presque toute la journée après ça.

Pourtant, son 'jouet' préféré était le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait reçu de Piers – un taser.

Edith savait que le père de Piers était un ancien militaire paranoïaque qui voyait des ennemis partout où il allait, alors le garçon avait appris très jeune à se défendre pour rester en vie. Ça expliquait l'attitude générale de Piers, et il avait offert un taser à Edith, lui disant « les filles sont plus en danger que les garçons, tu devrais le garder sur toi si tu vas quelque part. »

Et en effet, cet objets s'était rendu très utile quand elle avait été attrapé par une racaille des rues qui comptait lui faire des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle avait envoyé ce taré à l'hôpital grâce au taser.

Alors elle l'emporta avec elle, juste au cas où – le monde magique n'était probablement pas sans danger, après tout. Il y avait des gens vicieux partout. Même dans les sociétés _respectables_ , elle le savait très bien.

Elle sélectionna ses livres préférés – _Carrie_ , _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , _À la croisée des mondes_ , _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_ , _Shining : l'enfant lumière_ , _Ça_ et _Sin City_ et les plaça dans sa valise.

Ses nouveaux vêtement aussi. Elle n'allait pas renoncer à _cette_ commodité, évidemment, même si des robes de sorciers étaient demandées. Elle avait passé huit ans à porter les vieux haillons de sa tante, plus jamais.

Ses carnets furent aussi rangés dans la valise, elle gardait des traces des choses que Matt avait volé, les affaires qu'elle avait elle-même volé et revendu, et l'argent qu'elle avait pu se faire. Petunia avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait convertir les livres en argent sorcier, et elle n'allait surement pas laisser sa chère tante ni son oncle préféré poser leurs sales pattes sur son argent. Elle gardait aussi en notes toutes les personnes avec qui elle interagissait.

Elle posa aussi les gants qu'elle utilisait quand elle pénétrait les maisons. Parfois, elle entrait par effraction dans des maisons dont les propriétaires étaient en vacance, pour y passer la nuit. Elle pouvait en général monter trois étages avant que le vertige la rende incertaine et mal à l'aise.

Plaçant son dernier livre à l'intérieur ( _Le Joyau_ ), Edith ferma et verrouilla sa valise (surtout pour empêcher Dudley de la fouiller. Cet abruti ne retenait jamais ses leçons, vraiment). Elle n'était même pas remplie à la moitié de sa capacité, Edith n'avait pas encore été faire ses courses. Sa tante allait l'y emmener dans la matinée.

Elle descendit les escaliers, Petunia se tenait nerveusement près de la porte. « Allons-y. » Dit simplement Edith, ignorant royalement son oncle, partant sans dire 'bonjour'.

* * *

« Alors, quel animal est-ce que je vais prendre... »

« Un-un animal n'est pas... vraiment... obli-obligatoire. » Dit nerveusement Petunia.

« Mais j'en veux un. » Répliqua Edith, ricana quand sa tante grimaça en réponse. « On ne sait jamais quand un chien de garde peut s'avérer pratique. Alors, l'animalerie est au coin de la rue... allons-y. » Tournant vers le magasin, Edith ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce principale.

Il y avait des rats, des gerbilles, des serpents, des chats et des chouettes. La rouquine examina chaque animal, plongée dans ses pensées ; quel animal serait le plus utile ?

Un grognement bas attira son attention.

Au fond du bâtiment se trouvait un énorme chien blanc couvert de cicatrices, couché en rond dans un coin, regardant passer les sorciers et sorcières avec un regard méfiant.

« Oh, soyez prudente si vous vous approchez de lui. » Avertit la sorcière derrière le comptoir. « Il a été récupéré d'une maison abusive, et il est agressif envers les étrangers. »

« Qui pouvait maltraiter une bête aussi magnifique ? » Demanda Edith avec une incrédulité assez exagérée, lançant à Petunia un coup d'œil moqueur. « Puis-je l'examiner ? »

La sorcière hocha lentement la tête. « D'accord mais sois prudente, petite. »

Edith s'approcha du grand et massif chien blanc, ignorant l'inconfort de sa tante. S'agenouillant en face de lui, elle lui dit d'une voix douce. « Salut, toi. Tu es vraiment beau, tu sais ? »

Le chien se releva un peu, les oreilles se tournant vers elle. Il se demandait pourquoi cette personne se mettait en danger en s'abaissant à son niveau. La plupart des gens le regardaient de haut avant de détourner les yeux en voyant cette saleté de muselière attachée autour de son museau. Celle-ci, par contre, semblait assez amicale.

Edith leva calmement la main et la tendit à mi-chemin entre eux – assez proche pour qu'il puisse la renifler, mais suffisamment éloignée pour qu'elle puisse la retirer s'il l'attaquait. Le demi-loup observa sa main une minute, ses yeux dorés pleins pleins de méfiance, avant de la renifler prudemment.

La fille lui sourit gentiment. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que c'est de se faire frapper sans aucune raison. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu peux me croire. »

Le chien pencha la tête sur la droite, ses oreilles bougeant vers elle. _Un bon signe_. Ouvrant sa main, Edith commença à le caresser sur la tête. Elle sentit les cicatrices sur ses deux oreilles abimées. Elles lui rappelaient ses propres longues cicatrices sur ses épaules et son bras.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Le chien grogna légèrement et secoua la tête. « Hmm... Tristan, qu'en penses tu ? J'aime bien ce nom. Et toi ? »

Après un court moment, le chien frotta sa tête contre son bras et se leva quand elle le fit. La jeune fille sourit alors que Petunia devint légèrement pâle.

La sorcière semblait ahurie ; Edith sourit gentiment. « Combien compte-t-il, miss ? »

* * *

« Les chiens ne sont pas sur la liste des créatures acceptées à l'école... »

« Les perroquets ne l'étaient pas non plus dans notre école primaire, ça n'a pas arrêté Dudley. » Répliqua Edith sèchement. « J'ai un plan pour être autorisée à le garder. Alors, où est Gringotts ? »

Le bâtiment était difficile à manquer – il était énormément décoré avec un style du 17e siècle. En fait, la plupart des magasins du Chemin de Traverse semblaient venir du moyen-âge. En entrant, la deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'aucun des guichetiers n'étaient humains – ils était des gobelins.

Edith n'avait jamais vu de gobelins auparavant. Alors elle ne regardait pas les créatures avec dégoût, mais avec une grande curiosité en s'approchant du guichetier le plus proche. Petunia, au contraire, était visiblement inconfortable et semblait vouloir quitter le bâtiment au pas de course à la première occasion.

« Bonjour, monsieur. J'aimerais effectuer un retrait d'argent. » Elle avait acheté Tristan (qui attendait dehors pour ne pas effrayer les clients) avec les quelques galions qu'avait laissé sa mère avec ses affaires d'école une décennie plus tôt.

Le gobelin cligna des yeux et la regarda avec étonnement. « Votre clé, s'il vous plait. »

Petunia, les mains tremblantes, lui tendit la clé. Edith roula des yeux avec lassitude, et resta près du gobelin quand il les emmena au chariot de transport.

Elle fut conduite à son coffre. Il y avait de l' _or_ et de l' _argent_ là-dedans – ce n'était pas le trésor du _Compte de Monte-Cristo_ , mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé trouver. Elle remplit un petit sac avec les pièces d'or et d'argent et partit, remerciant Gripsec du temps qu'il lui avait accordé.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi le gobelin semblait agréablement surpris par son attitude ; il y avait tellement de choses qu'il lui restait à lire pour comprendre ce monde.

* * *

Edith continua d'acheter le reste de ses fournitures de manière méthodique. Les chaudrons, plumes (des plumes ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était le Moyen-Âge ? N'avaient-ils pas découvert les stylos ?) et les chapeaux pointus (parce que personne n'avait associé _ça_ au Magicien d'Oz et était mort de rire !), à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était récupérer ses robes.

Tristan était assis dehors près de la fenêtre, l'air ennuyé d'être une fois de plus laissé dehors. Edith le caressa de la tête avant d'entrer et de trouver la vendeuse.

« Bien sûre, jeune fille – mets-toi debout sur cette chaise ; je m'occuperais de toi dans un instant. »

Edith acquiesça et grimpa sur la chaise. Sur celle à côté d'elle se trouvait une fille de son âge qui était en train d'être servie. Elle avait les cheveux blonds platine, était très jolie, mais avait un air de dédain hostile sur le visage. Son expression ressemblait à un masque, mais Edith ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

« Bonjour. » Salua gracieusement la fille.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Edith, écartant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Tu vas à Poudlard, toi aussi ? » Demanda la fille. Quand Edith hocha la tête, elle ajouta. « Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? Moi j'aimerais à Serpentard. »

Edith haussa les épaules. « Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé pour être honnête. » Elle envoya à l'autre jeune fille un clin d'œil amical avant de continuer. « Mais je dois admettre, Serpentard me conviendrait bien. »

La fille sourit. « Je sais. Il n'y a pas meilleure maison ; si j'étais à Poufsouffle, je partirais, pas toi ? »

Edith fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

La blonde cligna des yeux, puis les ferma comme si elle n'avait jamais pensé à la réponse avant. « Mon père dit que Poufsouffle est la maison où sont répartis les faibles, ceux qui n'ont pas les qualités requises pour aller dans les autres maisons. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas tous être comme ça. » Répliqua Edith. « Tout le monde fait des choix différents à un moment dans leur vie. Personne ne devient subitement un héros ou un monstre en un instant... et parfois ils sont excusés pour leurs choix, parce que personne ne les croit capable d'autre chose. »

Elle regarda la blonde dans les yeux. L'idée qu'elle venait d'évoquer n'était pas immédiatement entrée dans son esprit – elle s'y attendait. Mais le doute et la confusion qu'elle avait semé resterait dans sa conscience. Matt avait eu le même regard la première fois qu'elle l'avait invité à manger ensembles à l'école.

 _« Je deviens de plus en plus douée, si elle ne rejette pas mon idée immédiatement. »_

« Je suis Dancia Malfoy. » Finit par dire la blonde, offrant sa main à Edith.

La rouquine lui serra la main et sourit. « Je suis Edith. Edith Potter. »

Les yeux de Dancia s'écarquillèrent. « Tu es la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu ? »

Edith haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. En général quand j'y penses, ça me rappelle le jour où mes parents ont été tués par un puriste du sang lunatique. » Son esprit se perdit vers le cauchemar à propos du sortilège de la mort.

Dancia sembla perdre un peu de sa confidence. « Ah... oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. » Dit-elle incertaine. « C'était une tragédie. »

« Que tout le monde célèbre. » Nota Edith, tournant son visage vers la fenêtre. Tristan avait posé les pattes sur l'appui de la fenêtre, gardant un œil sur elle.

Cherchant clairement un changement de conversation, Dancia le montra de la tête. « Est-ce que cette grosse boule de poils est à toi ? Je pense qu'il me foudroie du regard. »

« C'est Tristan. Il est encore un peu suspicieux. » Expliqua Edith en souriant. « C'est un chien de garde, après tout. »

« Mes parents m'ont acheté une chouette. C'est une lignée exotique. » Affirma fièrement Dancia. « _Elle est riche »_ , nota Edith. « C'est pas un chien de garde, mais mon père pensait que je n'en avais pas besoin. Sachant qui est la famille. »

« Bien sûr. » Edith hocha la tête affablement. « Mais je pense qu'il est important de se souvenir que certaines personne sont suffisamment désespérées pour s'en ficher, quel que soit le monde dans lequel on est. Les rues sont pleines de dangers si tu sais où chercher. »

Dancia fronça le nez. « Dans le monde _moldu_ , peut-être. Le monde moldu est bien plus avancé que ça. Tu verras bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

 _« Dans ton opinion, »_ pensa Edith ironiquement, mais elle ne le dit pas à haute voix. _« Une gamine riche qui a le luxe d'être naïve, innocente. Mais plutôt naïve, je pense. Je serais envieuse, si je n'avais pas dit adieu à cette émotion il y a longtemps. »_

« C'est fini, jeune fille. » Intervint Madame Guipure, en tendant à Edith ses robes.

La rouquine la remercia et offrit un sourire amical à Dancia. « Je te reverrais à Poudlard, Dancia. » Elle lui fit signe de la main et sortit de la boutique.

Tristan aboya et courut pour la rejoindre. Edith rit et caressa sa tête, claquant ses doigts et fit digne à Petunia pour qu'elle la suive, celle-ci se trouvait auparavant près du stand de journeaux. « Dernière destination : la librairie. »

* * *

Edith entra dans le magasin, laissant une fois de plus Petunia être fusillée du regard par Tristan tandis qu'elle trouvait ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle contourna des jeune enfants qui criaient d'excitation à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard et leurs parents qui semblaient lassés. Rajustant son sac sur son épaule, elle avança un peu plus pour trouver les livres nécessaires.

« Voyons voir... sortilèges pour débutants, première année de potions, histoire moldue. » Elle ricana en lisant ça). « Métamorphose pour débutants... » Elle baissa les livres, les balançant soigneusement dans ses bras. « Hmm, c'est tout pour la première année... et si j'en prenais plus ? Je devrais prendre toutes les fournitures que je peux pour en apprendre plus. »

Elle mesura les livres de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans son sac d'argent – oui, elle pouvait se le permettre – elle attrapa les livres de deuxième et troisième année également. Les enfouissant dans son sac, elle commença à aller au comptoir quand elle se cogna accidentellement contre quelqu'un.

« Ah ! Je suis désolée... » Clignant des yeux, Edith trouva son assaillante accidentelle. Elle avait son âge, avec des boucles brunes et des yeux marron, des dents de devant un peu en avant. Elle portait dans ses bras de nombreux livres.

« Oh, ça va. » Sourit Edith. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le livre qui avait échappé à la fille et le lui tendit. « Ils ne sont pas faciles à porter, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre fille sourit apaisée. « Non, tu as raison, et merci. Je suis Hermione Granger. »

« Edith. » Elle ne mentionna pas son nom de famille ; elle ne voulait pas une autre conversation à propos d'un titre stupide en traits d'union. « Vas-tu à Poudlard, toi aussi ? »

« Oui ! J'espère que ces livres m'aideront à mieux comprendre, je veux pouvoir m'intégrer. Je suis une née moldue, alors j'ai beaucoup à prouver, pas vrai ? »

« … C'est possible. » Edith n'y avait pas pensé. « Mais je pense que tu t'en sortira. » Elle montra d'un signe de tête son chargement. « Il vaut mieux, considérant à quel point ils ont l'air lourds ! »

Hermione rit en réponse, et les deux sortirent de la librairie ensemble.

Tristan aboya et laissa Petunia, qui s'était précipité dans une allée proche pour éviter le chien. Edith le caressa sur la tête et fit signe au revoir à sa nouvelle amie, mais pas avant d'avoir suggéré qu'elles essaient de se retrouver sur le quais.

« Et maintenant, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Demanda Petunia, irritée. Edith la regarda ennuyée avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui, allons-y. »

* * *

« AHHH ! »

 _Wouaf ! Wouaf !_

Tristan grogna et aboya sur Dudley, faisant courir le garçon obèse hors de la chambre d'Edith. La jeune fille ricana et lui offrit quelques friandises, qu'il mangea dans sa main.

Le dîner fut plutôt amusant. Vernon avait été furieux de voir toutes les affaires 'monstrueuses' que sa nièce avait ramené dans sa maison. Dudley avait été horrifié de voir qu'Edith avait eu des nouvelles affaires alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu autant en une seule journée. Petunia avait été humiliée par la manière qu'avait sa nièce de la commander pendant qu'elle achetait ses affaires d'école.

Edith ignora ses trois anciens bourreaux pour manger ; elle avait déjà prévu de passer la soirée à étudier. C'était une des rares fois qu'elle avait réellement hâte de travailler autant. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre.

Sa baguette était faite de bois de saule avec un ventricule de dragon, chaude au toucher. Ollivander avait dit que c'était la baguette jumelle de cette qui lui avait donné sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Y avait-il une chance que ce soit une coïncidence ?

Elle n'était pas _si_ chanceuse, alors il y avait peu de chances.

Ouvrant un de ses manuels de cours, Edith s'affala sur son lit, allumant au passage la lampe de chevet.

 _« Sortilèges pour débutants ; prononciation et mouvements... »_ Commença Edith, s'adossant contre la tête de lit et passant une de ses jambes par-dessus l'autre. Tristan sauta sur le lit à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La fillette lui sourit et posa sa main sur son encolure avant de retourner son attention sur son manuel.

 _« Le mouvement du poignet est très important, la baguette sert à canaliser votre magie... la magie sans baguette ne sera pas enseignée avant la sixième ou septième année... »_ Edith continua de lire presque toute la nuit. « Sixième ou septième année ? Ha. Je pense que je vais m'y mettre bien avant ça... peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 4 : En chemin

Une semaine plus tard, Edith se leva tôt, et demanda à son oncle et sa tante de la conduire à la gare.

Vernon pensa surement qu'il était très intelligent en l'abandonnant là, lui criant qu'il y avait des voies 9 et 10 mais pas de voie 9¾. Encore un signe que son esprit avait la taille d'un petit poids ; évidemment que l'entrée dans le monde magique ne serait pas visible aux yeux de tous.

Alors au lieu de s'énerver, Edith s'approcha de la plateforme 9 et attendit un peu. Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Hermione et ses parents n'arrivent. Elle sourit et fit signe à la jeune fille.

« Edith ! C'est sympa de te revoir. » Dit Hermione, les yeux brillants. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant. Edith trouvait ça dommage ; elle s'était sans doute attendu à avoir été oubliée. « _Eh bien, je ne compte pas être ce genre de personne. »_

Edith sourit et lui serra la main, avant d'incliner la tête vers ses parents. « Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Granger. Je suis Edith, j'entre dans la même année qu'Hermione à Poudlard. »

La femme sembla étonnée de son geste polit. Elle devait s'occuper de gamins terrifiés et hurlant constamment, la plupart qui la traitaient de démon ou de sadique quand elle essayait de nettoyer leurs dents – ce genre de chose peut rendre une personne surprise par une attitude polie. « Bonjour Edith. Je suis Emily, et voici Jared. Tu es la nouvelle amie de notre fille ? »

« Oui. » Conforma Edith en souriant. Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'où se trouve la voie, alors j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Aucun problème. » Intervint Jared ; il semblait quand même un peu inconfortable. Edith sourit et resta avec la famille de dentistes qui continuèrent de marcher dans la gare. Un peu plus loin, ils virent une famille de rouquins disparaître à travers un mur.

« Ça, c'est troublant. » Remarqua Emily, légèrement pâle. « Je suppose que c'est le plus loin qu'on puisse aller. » Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Edith sentit la pointe d'une émotions qu'elle tolérait mais tentait souvent de supprimer – de la jalousie. Voulant tourner son attention sur autre chose, elle décida de traverser le mur en premier.

Tirant sur la laisse de Tristan pour le ramener plus près d'elle, elle prit son chariot et courut à travers le mur. Au lieu de s'écraser contre les briques et se casser un os, elle se trouva dans un lieu rempli de chouettes, de gens portant des robes d'écoles, et d'objets volants. La rouquine leva les yeux pour lire l'écriteau. « Voie 9¾, Poudlard Express. »

La gare était bondée de mondes. À quelques mètres, la famille de rouquins étaient serrés les uns aux autres. Le plus jeune enfant – une fille – pleurait, ses frères aînés tentaient de la réconforter en lui promettant de lui envoyer des lettres très souvent. Une paire de jumeaux les quittèrent pour rejoindre un garçon de leur âge à la peau mate qui tenait dans sa main une tarentule.

Elle vit Dancia Malfoy un peu plus loin, entourée de deux adultes à l'air aristocratique qui devaient être ses parents. La jeune fille essayait visiblement de cacher son excitation, regardant son père pour des instructions.

« Wouah. » S'émerveilla Hermione, arrivant après elle. Edith hocha la tête, dans le même état qu'elle. Le duo resta là une minute, observant autour d'elles. Une fois le choc initial passé, Edith et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le train et montèrent à bord.

Après quelques instants, Hermione cessa de la suivre pour aider un jeune garçon dont le crapaud avait disparu. Edith songea à l'aider, mais la foule commençait à rendre son chien nerveux alors elle décida de continuer. Hermione la trouverait plus tard.

Tristan se pressa contre sa jambe gauche, les oreilles couchées contre son crâne alors qu'ils passaient des compartiments remplis pour trouver un endroit où s'assoir. Edith regarda autour d'elle, ils se trouvaient à peu près au milieu du train, et fronça les sourcils.

« Hors de mon chemin, _sang-de-bourbe_. J'étais ici avant, alors dégages d'ici gentiment. »

« Tu-Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça... ! C'est _grossier_. »

Une jeune fille était menacée par un garçon qui portait déjà ses robes d'école. Comme elle portait un sweat-shirt et un jeans, elle était probablement une née moldue. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, la peau pâle et les yeux bleus ; elle était clairement nerveuse mais déterminée à rester où elle était.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça te rappellerais ta place dans notre monde. Maintenant, _bouge_ ! » Cria le garçon, la jetant contre le mur.

Edith plissa les yeux, et elle entra calmement pour tapoter l'épaule du garçon. « C'était supposé être menaçant ? Parce que là tu ressemble à un enfant qui fait un caprice. »

Le garçon se tourna et la fusilla du regard. « Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde sale sang-de... »

Tristan lui aboya dessus, les crocs dévoilés. Le garçon trébucha en arrière, regardant le chien massif avec peur. « Par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas sur la liste des animaux autorisés ! »

« Il est mon chien de garde. » Répondit simplement Edith, posant sa main sur le dos de Tristan pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Ce ne serait pas une bonne manière de commencer l'année. « Mes tuteurs refusaient de me laisser venir sans lui. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi... tu ressemble énormément à mon cousin. Un bébé gémissant qui ne cesse les caprices. Maintenant, vas voir ailleurs ! »

Elle passa devant lui pour entrer dans le compartiment, ignorant le garçon comme s'il n'était qu'une crotte de chien sur le sol. En entrant, elle prit la fille par la main et la poussa à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte au nez du garçon fulminant.

La brune prit une profonde inspiration, avant de la relâcher et de sourire nerveusement. « Merci. »

« Aucun soucis. » Edith lança au garçon un regard dédaigneux alors qu'il rodait hors du compartiment, tentant de comprendre si suivre son orgueil méritait de risquer la colère – et les crocs – de Tristan. « J'ai du faire face à des abrutis comme lui avant. Je suis Edith. »

« Sally Ann. » Répondit la jeune fille, soulagée. « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Toi aussi, tu viens d'arriver dans ce monde ? »

« Oui. Enfin, mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais ils sont morts quand j'étais enfant. J'ai été élevée par mes tuteurs totalement moldus. » Expliqua Edith. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais c'était plus simple que la vérité.

«Oh. » Sally Anne fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolée pour tes parents. »

« Ça va. J'ai fait mon deuil. » _« Une fois que j'ai appris la vérité. »_ « Alors, pas de sorciers dans ta famille ? C'est tout nouveau pour toi ? »

Sally Anne hocha la tête, son expression s'illuminant. « Ouais ; j'ai toujours été différente de tout le monde, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, jusqu'à il y a un an. Quand j'ai eu ma baguette, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une place dans le monde, c'était génial. » Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avant de se calmer un peu. « J'aurais du savoir que ce ne serait pas parfait. »

« Il y aura toujours des gens comme lui. » Lui dit Edith. « Une fois que tu as appris comment gérer ce genre de personnes, ils perdent leur pouvoir. » Offrant à la jeune fille un regard chaleureux et amical, elle continua. « Tout d'abord, tu dois leur faire croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'intimider. Tu as déjà bien commencé. »

Sally se mordit la lèvre. « Mais il ne voulait pas partir. »

« Ils ont la tête dure. Il faudra sans doute plus que ça pour t'en débarrasser pour de bon, mais c'est là que tu dois commencer. » _« Je recommanderais bien de les balancer contre une barre de fer et leur donner une commotion cérébrale, mais je ne veux pas la faire fuir. »_ « Les gens comme nous devons nous serrer les coudes. »

Sally la regarda avec espoir. « Amies ? »

Edith offrit sa main. « Amies. » Accepta-t-elle. Sally eut un sourire rayonnant et lui serra la main. Elle ne suspectait pas les motivations ultérieures d'Edith, même si elles étaient plutôt apathiques.

Le gang manquait à Edith, ainsi que le pouvoir qu'ils lui conféraient. Alors elle allait en créer un nouveau, dans sa nouvelle maison, pour rester en sécurité et mettre en place ses plans pour sauver le monde.

Maintenant qu'elle était auprès de gens comme elle, elle avait enfin la possibilité de créer le monde meilleur dont elle avait rêvé durant toutes ces nuits solitaires passées dans la nuit. Elle pourrait être la Reine, et protéger son royaume.

Et quel meilleur endroit pour commencer, qu'un pays malade et détruit mené par des leaders corrompus.

« Tu as beaucoup lu sur le monde magique ? » Demanda Edith, faisant signe à Tristan de sauter à côté d'elle sur la banquette. Le chien massif posa sa tête sur ses genoux, grognant légèrement de bonheur.

« Juste un peu, surtout la nuit dernière – j'étais tellement excitée que je ne pouvais pas dormir. » Admis Sally.

Edith sourit. « Compréhensible. »

Un coup fut frappé à la porte, interrompant leur conversation. Les deux filles se tournèrent vers un jeune garçon – différent du premier – qui se tenait debout à l'entrée du compartiment, calme mais timide. « Bonjour, est-ce qu'il reste de la place ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. »

Edith l'examina un moment avant de répondre. « Bien sûr. » Elle montra du geste la place à côté de Sally. Il s'assit, regardant Tristan avec inquiétude.

« Il est grand. C'est un husky ? »

« Husky et lévrier anglais, en fait. Il est croisé. » Expliqua affectueusement Edith, alors que Tristan tapait sa queue contre le mur. « Mon chien de garde, Tristan. N'est-il pas magnifique ? »

« Je peux le toucher ? » Demanda le garçon.

« Hmm... d'accord, mais assures-toi qu'il ait pu voir ta main avant. Il a un certain caractère. » Le garçon hocha la tête avant de se redresser et de montrer sa main à Tristan. Le chien la renifla un moment avant de grogner en acceptant d'être caresser.

« Je suis Blaise Zabini. » Finit par dire le garçon en lui tendant la main.

« Je suis Edith, et elle c'est Sally. » Edith lui serra la main et Blaise se rassit près de Sally. « Tristan a l'air de bien t'aimer, tu dois être spécial. »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. » Ses yeux devinrent un peu distant, Edith prit note dans son esprit d'enquêter plus profondément. « Je suppose que je suis bon avec les animaux. On en avait pleins à la maison, y compris un faucon. »

« Vraiment ? Wouah, tes parents sont cool. » S'émerveilla Sally.

Edith ne manqua pas la manière qu'avait Blaise de cligner des yeux et de grimacer légèrement. « Ouais. Ils le sont, surtout ma mère. Elle est une sénatrice talentueuse. »

« Certaines personnes ont plus de chance que d'autres. » Marmonna Edith. Quand Blaise la regarda avec curiosité, elle grommela : « Mon oncle fabrique des perceuses. C'est aussi ennuyeux que ça a l'air. »

Ses deux nouvelles connaissances rirent à sa blague, ce qu'elle prit pour un signe de succès.

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, révélant Hermione et un autre garçon de leur âge qui n'avait pas encore perdu ses formes enfantines. « Salut Edith, bonjour tout le monde. » Elle fit un geste de main aux autres enfants dans le compartiment avant de montrer d'un mouvement de tête le garçon qui l'accompagnait. « Voici Neville, il cherche son crapaud – est-ce que l'un de vous l'a vu ? »

Sally fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, grimaçant, désolée. Blaise, par contre, se redressa. « Je pense que j'ai vu un crapaud il y a quelques minutes. Quel est son nom ? »

« Trevor. » Répondit Neville, triste.

Blaise sortit sa baguette. « Regardez ça. Accio Trevor le Crapaud ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, un crapaud flotta jusqu'à eux et atterrit sur le torse de ce pauvre Neville. Le garçon glapit et attrapa l'animal avant qu'il ne puisse tenter une nouvelle évasion. « Un simple sort d'attraction, c'est très efficace. »

Edith connaissait déjà le sort, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux avant. Blaise avait raison, l' _accio_ avait le potentiel d'être _très_ utile. Et Blaise aussi d'ailleurs.

« Trevor ! » S'écria joyeusement Neville. « Merci ! »

* * *

Le train atteint enfin Poudlard et tout les étudiants débarquèrent. Edith faillit se cogner contre un homme géant – littéralement, il était _très_ grand – nommé Hagrid, qui conduisait les premières années dans le château. Heureusement pour elle, Hagrid était un grand fan d'animaux en tout genre, surtout les plus effrayants et se prit de suite d'affection pour Tristan. Il lui proposa de le déposer dans sa salle commune puisque les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés dans la Grande Salle excepté les hiboux du mail.

Hagrid les emmena dans des barques. Neville et Blaise finirent dans une barque différente avec un certain Dean et un des rouquins de la gare.

Alors Edith, Sally et Hermione montèrent le petit bateau, et furent rejointes par une fille aux cheveux blonds-roux, des lunettes et des yeux gris.

« Il y a de la place pour quelqu'un en plus ? » Quand Hermione acquiesça et se poussa pour lui permettre de monter, elle continua. « Je suis Susan Bones, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Edith. » « Hermione. » « Sally. »

Les barques commencèrent à avancer toutes seules, faisant rire Edith. Malgré le grand contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses émotions, les miracles de la magie l'émerveillaient toujours dans des moments comme celui-là.

« C'est génial. » Murmura Susan, tout autant ébahie.

« C'est comme si Disneyland avait été créé par des sorciers et sorcières. » Remarqua Sally, Hermione acquiesça en réponse. Edith sourit mais ne dit rien.

« Dans quelle maison vous pensez aller ? » Demanda soudain Susan.

« Serpentard, probablement. » Edith haussa les épaules. « Ça correspond à ma personnalité. »

Hermione sembla pensive. « Je ne sais pas... peut-être Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Je préférerais Serdaigle, quand même, parce que j'ai toujours adoré lire. »

« Je penche plus pour Poufsouffle. » Ajouta Sally. « J'ai une très grande famille, alors le fait d'être ensemble et la loyauté ont toujours été importants pour moi. »

« Moi aussi je voudrais Poufsouffle. » Acquiesça Susan. « Cette maison est toujours sous-estimée. Les gens les regardent, ils voient 'l'amitié et les liens' et se moquent, pensent à des faibles qui n'ont pas été accepté dans les autres maisons. Ils ne voient pas l'importance de l'entourage. »

« Seuls des idiots ne voient pas la puissance d'un Poufsouffle. » Intervint Edith. « Ils pensent que le pouvoir, le respect et l'héritage peut être atteint seul, mais personne ne peut prétendre à une de ces trois choses sans le support d'autres personnes. Même ce taré de Voldemort avait besoin d'une armée pour prendre le contrôle... » Réalisant que les trois filles la regardaient fixement, elle demanda : « Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit son nom ! » Expliqua Susan avec admiration. « Ma tante est la seule personne que je connais qui l'appelait par son nom. Tout le monde l'appelle Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Bien sûr que je l'appelle par son nom. » Soupira Edith, les yeux plissés. « Que pourrait-il me faire, alors qu'il est six pieds sous terre, qu'il ne m'a pas fait cette nuit d'Halloween ? »

Pendant un moment, aucune des filles ne dit quoi que ce soit, avant que Sally ne bégaie. « Cette nuit d'Halloween... ? Attends... tu es Edith _Potter_ ? »

Edith soupira et s'adossa contre un des côtés de la barque. « Je ne voulais pas mentionner mon nom, avec toutes ces stupidités qu'on ne cesse de me répéter, mais oui, c'est moi. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques minutes sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il soit clair que je ne pourrais pas échapper à ma 'célébrité', même si j'essayais. Et je voulais de _vrais_ amis, pas des moutons fanatiques qui sont seulement intéressés par moi pour ma renommée. »

 _« Ces personnes ont toujours été les premiers à trahir un leader. On ne peut pas se fier à des gens comme ça. »_

« Nous sommes de vraies amies. » Protesta Hermione, légèrement blessée.

Edith se tourna vers elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je le sais, maintenant. Je voulais juste être sûre. »

 _« Je voulais savoir de quoi tu étais faite. On dirait bien que j'ai fait un bon pari. Parfait. Ça me fait six amis. »_

Les barques arrivèrent de l'autre côté du lac.

Edith descendit la première avant d'offrir à Hermione sa main, assurant à la brune qu'elle lui faisait toujours confiance. Les quatre filles se glissèrent dans la foule alors qu'une femme à l'air sévère dans une robe de sorcier émeraude vienne les accueillir.

Le professeur McGonagall était leur professeur de métamorphose, et elle les conduisit dans le château où des bougies flottaient dans l'air et des fantômes passaient au-dessus de leur tête. Sally cria en voyant les fantômes ; ils volaient près du plafond, se disputant à propos de maisons et d'un certain esprit frappeur. « Je me demande s'ils attendaient dans le couloir juste pour nous faire peur. » Se demanda Edith à haute voix.

« Sans doute. » Ricana Susan. « Les fantômes sont un bon moyen de capter l'attention. »

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les deuxième à septième année étaient assis à quatre tables séparées. C'était une très grande pièce, et il y avait de nombreux enfants ; c'était une école pour apprendre la magie après tout. Le drapeau rouge avec un lion pour Gryffondor, le jaune avec un blaireau pour Poufsouffle, le vert avec un serpent de Serpentard et le bleu avec un aigle de Serdaigle pendaient du plafond au-dessus des millions de bougies flottantes (apparemment les sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment familiers avec l'électricité) et les tables étaient pleines de nourriture qui semblait tout simplement délicieuse. Le plafond était enchanté pour ressembler au ciel nocturne, et un vent léger passait dans la pièce.

À l'autre extrémité de la Salle se trouvait la table des professeurs et tous étaient assis. Au milieu, un homme qui ne pouvait être qu'Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur.

Le professeur McGonagall conduisit le groupe de premières années jusqu'à la table des professeurs, en face de laquelle un tabouret avait été placé avec un vieux chapeau dessus. Elle récupéra le chapeau, sortit la liste des élèves et commença. « Abbott, Hannah ! »

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds clairs prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête, s'agita et ouvrit une bouche qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué avant. Après une seconde de silence, il s'écria : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

La table des jaunes et noirs applaudit Hannah, qui sourit de soulagement en descendant du tabouret et se précipita pour les rejoindre. « _Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche. »_ pensa Edith. _« Je me demande pourquoi les gens se tracassent à faire courir une rumeur sur des trolls quand tout le monde devrait se souvenir de ça. »_

« Bones, Susan ! »

Susan sourit à ses amis. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. » Elle alla s'assoir sur le tabouret.

Une fois encore, il s'anima quand il fut placé sur sa tête. « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que je dois répartir une autre Bones. Je me rappelle de ta tante quand elle était enfant. Hmm, sournoise, très intelligente, tu pourrais avoir ta place à Serpentard... mais avec ce genre de loyauté, il n'y a qu'une place pour toi ! POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Edith applaudit Susan quand elle rejoignit la table des blaireaux ; Hannah se décala et lui offrit une place pour s'assoir. Susan sourit joyeusement, faisant signe à ses amis.

La liste continua un moment, quelques filles rejoignirent Gryffondor et Serpentard (Lavande Brown et les jumelles Carrow, pour n'en citer que trois) avant que ce soit le tour d'Hermione.

S'avançant jusqu'au chapeau, Hermione lança à Edith un sourire plein d'espoir. « Hmm... difficile... un esprit brillant, une mémoire presque photographique... un grand désire de changer le monde, très ambitieux de ta part... du courage, oui, tu n'a pas peur de défendre ce en quoi tu crois... je pense que tu seras bien à SERDAIGLE ! »

La maison bleue et bronze applaudit cette fois-ci ; Hermione s'assit entre deux filles à la peau mate qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

« Londubat, Neville ! »

« Ça va aller, où que tu ailles, tout ira bien si tu garde la tête haute. » Lui souffla Edith alors que le jeune garçon se figeait sur place. Neville lui offrit un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

Le chapeau délibéra quelques instants avant de crier. « GRYFFONDOR ! » La maison rouge et or explosa en applaudissements, Neville sembla choqué et courut presque jusqu'à eux avec le chapeau toujours sur la tête, s'arrêtant à temps pour le donner à Brocklehurst, Mandy.

Après que la jeune fille fut envoyée à Serdaigle, ce fut au tour d'un autre visage familier...

« Malfoy, Dancia ! »

La blonde s'assit sur le siège, non sans regarder Edith dans les yeux. La fille-qui-a-survécu pour détester son titre stupide lui fit un clin d'œil, gagnant un sourire hésitant de l'héritière Malfoy d'ordinaire stoïque avant que le chapeau ne soit placé sur sa tête.

« Hm ? Une autre Malfoy ? Je sais exactement quoi faire de toi ! SERPENTARD ! »

La dernière table applaudit. Dancia semblait soulagée en traversant la salle vers la table des serpents, tentant d'être aussi distinguée que possible pour une fille de 11 ans.

Après que 'Jones, Megan' fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, ce fut le tour de Sally.

« Perks, Sally Anne ! »

Sally prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer jusqu'au tabouret. Elle s'assit et le chapeau sembla réfléchir. « Hm, tu as l'impression de devoir prouver ta place dans ce monde. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour commencer qu'à POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Sally était heureuse, puisqu'elle pourrait ainsi rester avec une de ses amies, Susan, alors elle se précipita vers la table des jaunes et noirs où Susan s'était installée.

Mais c'est là que le vrai spectacle commence...

« Potter, Edith ! »

La pièce devient très, très silencieuse. Edith résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de lancer les nombreuses insultes qu'elle avait apprit grâce à la mère de Duncan. Ils étaient émerveillés par elle parce qu'ils avaient toujours le luxe d'avoir des parents ? Comme si sa vie était _formidable_ !

Alors qu'elle avançait vers le siège et chapeau, elle remarqua deux personnes qui la regardaient depuis la table des professeurs. Le premier était le Directeur, l'autre le directeur des Serpentard, Severus Snape. Les deux l'observaient avec attention, les yeux plissés comme s'ils étaient particulièrement attentifs à ce qui allait arriver.

S'asseyant, Edith frissonna légèrement alors que le chapeau était placé sur sa tête. Elle eut la sensation qu'on s'introduisait dans son esprit, c'était gênant et envahissant.

« Hm, Potter... que vais-je faire de toi ? Mon instinct est de te mettre à Gryffondor, mais avec un tel passé... »

Edith agrippa le tabouret jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. _« Racontes ce que tu vois à qui que ce soit et je te jèterais personnellement dans une déchiqueteuse. »_ Siffla-t-elle.

Son histoire, ses cicatrices, ses souffrances ne regardaient personne d'autre qu'elle ; surtout pas ces gens qui la traitaient déjà comme un monstre de foire.

Heureusement pour elle, le chapeau comprit bien sa menace et se gratta la gorge... enfin, la façon dont un chapeau pouvait se racler la gorge était une chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. « Voyons voir... un esprit fort et déterminé, intelligente, sournoise et ambitieuse... oui, il y a beaucoup d'ambition en toi, je sais maintenant où tu dois aller. SERPENTARD ! »

Edith remarqua bien l'instant de silence étonné après cette annonce, même s'il fut brisé par Hermione, Susan, Sally, Neville et Blaise qui se mirent à applaudir. Son cœur se réchauffa subitement face à ça.

Ça aida à faire reprendre leurs esprits à la table verte qui explosa en applaudissements et en cris de joie, certains des plus jeunes s'écriant « On a Potter ! » alors que les plus âgés semblaient surpris et embrouillés.

Personne ne sembla plus ahuri que leur directeur lui-même. Edith sentit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle traversait la salle pour s'assoir près de Dancia, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Malfoy. » Dit Edith en prenant un verre devant son assiette et commença à boire. Au début, le goût la fit presque vomir – est-ce que c'était de la _citrouille_ ? – mais après trois gorgées, ça devint moins horrible. Ça avait l'air d'être la seule boisson, après tout.

« De même Edith – je n'y crois pas ! Edith Potter à Serpentard ! Ma mère va bien rire quand je lui écrirais. » Annonça Dancia avec un grand sourire.

 _« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a un détail que j'ai loupé ? J'aurais du me douter que Petunia n'aurait pas toutes les informations dont j'aurais besoin, mais là maintenant, on dirait qu'on m'a caché quelque chose de plutôt important... »_

« Weasley, Ronald ! »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Zabini, Blaise ! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Blaise s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un signe de tête significatif ; Edith se déplaça pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à côté d'elle. « C'est intéressant de te voir ici, Edith. » Dit-il, blagueur. « Une Potter à Serpentard ? Ça va faire la une des journeaux ! »

« Oh mon dieu, sauvez-moi. » Grogna Edith, tapant sa tête contre sa main. « La une ? _Vraiment_ ?! C'est si inintéressant que ça dans le coin ? Les journeaux sont vraiment _si_ désespérés que ça ? »

« Eh bien, personne ne pouvait s'y attendre ! Surtout quand tes deux parents étaient à Gryffondor, et que tous les Potter ont toujours été à Gryffondor. » Expliqua Dancia.

« _Bon sang_... Merlin et Morgane, donnez-moi le courage d'affronter ces abrutis... » Marmonna Edith.

« T'en fais pas, Edith. » Dit Blaise, réconfortant. « Ce que je veux dire par 'la une' c'est plus 'quelques journeaux ennuyeux essayant de faire de la controverse'. Je suis sûre que certaines... personne plus 'amicales' défendront ton choix d'aller dans la maison que tu veux. »

Sa mère utilisait en général le mot 'opportuniste' parce que ces gens étaient comme ça la plupart du temps. _« Parfois, être Sombre est nécessaire. »_

Edith hocha la tête en remerciement – le remontant mentalement de 'connaissance' à 'compagnon' alors qu'un Dumbledore choqué se levait et commençait son discourt traditionnel de début d'année.

Après avoir mentionné que le troisième étage était interdit à moins de vouloir mourir (sérieusement ? C'était quoi son problème ?) il les laissa officiellement commencer à manger.

* * *

À peu près une heure plus tard, Edith suivait Dancia et Blaise jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. C'était plutôt joli, en fait, surtout considérant que l'endroit était habité par des enfants la plupart du temps. C'était assez sophistiqué, la pièce semblait sortie tout droit du 19e siècle, avec trois cheminées allumées et plusieurs petites bibliothèques. Il y avait même un portrait mouvant d'un des anciens directeurs de maisons, même s'il n'était pas tout le temps présent.

Tristan, qui était assis sur le tapis en face d'une des cheminées, énervé, gardant farouchement ses affaires, aboya de contentement quand Edith se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Les dortoirs n'étaient pas mixtes, alors Edith souhaita bonne nuit à Blaise alors qu'elle et Dancia se dirigèrent vers leurs propres chambres. Dans celle d'Edith se trouvaient trois lits, ses deux autres camarades étaient Daphne Greengrass, une blonde aux yeux verts, et Tracey Davis, une rouquine aux yeux gris.

Tracey semblait timidement amicale – une sorte de version féminine et magique de Duncan – et Daphne était polie et sympathique.

Oui. C'était un bon endroit pour débuter ses plans.

Edith avait presque fini de déballer ses affaires – rangeant rapidement son taser dans sa ceinture alors que ses camarades de chambres étaient distraites – quand Pansy Parkinson, une fille au visage fermé avec une attitude mécontente, entra sans frapper et cracha : « Potter, le Directeur veut te parler. »

Tristan laissa échapper un grognement sourd, et quand Edith se leva lentement pour sortir, il la suivit, montrant ses crocs à Pansy quand il passa devant elle.

Traversant la salle commune pour arriver dehors, Edith se trouva face à son directeur de maison et le Directeur lui-même.

« Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ? Est-ce que j'ai des problèmes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Non, rien de tel, ma chère fille. » Rassura le Directeur, ses mots faisant soudain monter sa colère. Elle haïssait être appelée _fille_ , ça lui rappelait un peu trop Oncle Vernon. « Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous étiez à Serpentard ? »

« Euh... c'était la décision du chapeau, monsieur, il a évalué mon attitude et a choisi. » Expliqua Edith, les yeux plissés. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que le Directeur avait en tête, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il utilisait.

« Mais, ma chère, vos parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor. Surement, le Choixpeau voulait vous placer là... pourquoi avez)vous choisi Serpentard ? »

« Je n'ai pas _choisi_ Serpentard, c'était sa décision. Et même si je respecte énormément la mémoire de mes parents, pourquoi devrais-je être envoyée à Gryffondor parce qu'ils l'étaient ? Je ne suis pas un clone, je suis surement _très_ différente d'eux. » Répliqua Edith, son irritation maintenant claire.

Au même moment, Severus Snape la fixait d'un regard étrange. Il l'observait depuis le dîner. Ça tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs d'Edith.

« S'il vous plait, cessez de me regarder comme ça, Professeur Snape, ça me met très mal à l'aide. » Claqua-t-elle, se collant encore plus contre Tristan. Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur le chien.

« Quel bel animal... mais il est écrit que seuls un chat, un crapaud et une chouette sont les seuls animaux autorisés... »

« Ma tante a insisté. » Mentit Edith, résistant l'envie de sourire en coin. « On est dans le monde où sa sœur est morte, et elle ne fait confiance à personne ici. J'ai du... beaucoup argumenter pour qu'elle me laisse venir, mais elle ne m'y aurait autorisé que si j'avais une protection suffisante. Tristan n'est pas qu'un animal de compagnie, il est mon chien de garde. »

Tristan grogna pour souligner son rôle.

L'expression de Dumbledore changea ; il n'avait aucune réponse à donner face à cette histoire alors il laissa tomber le sujet, sinon il risquait de devenir suspect. « Miss Potter, êtes-vous sûre – on peut toujours vous transférer à Gryffondor, les emplois du temps ne sont pas encore finalisés... »

Edith le fusilla du regard. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude manipulatrice du Directeur, ni son intérêt pour sa personne. « Non, monsieur. Je suis très bien là où je suis, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de causer des histoires en changeant de maison _après_ la répartition. »

« Mais... »

« Directeur, Miss Potter semble très à l'aise dans ma maison. Puisque vos peurs sont _infondées_ , peut-être devrions-nous la laisser se reposer pour demain. » Finit par dire le professeur Snape, un rictus sur le visage.

 _« Félicitations, vous venez de passer de 'flippant' à 'tolérable'. Voyons combien de temps ça va durer. »_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Premiers jours

Edith se réveilla lentement ; le lit à baldaquin aux draps verts était un peu moins confortable que le lit king size de l'ancienne 'chambre d'amis' au 4 Privet Drive, mais c'était toujours mieux que son placard. Elle avait très bien dormis, malgré (ou peut-être grâce à) la longue journée qu'elle avait vécu hier.

Tristan aboya son approbation ; il était le réveil-matin de cette chambre.

Tracey était déjà réveillée et habillée, lisant un manuel de Runes Anciennes, assise sur son lit. Edith la regarda un moment avant de décider d'engager la conversation.

« Bonjour, Tracey. »

Tracey leva les yeux de son livre et sourit timidement. « Bonjour, Edith. »

« C'est un livre sur les Runes Anciennes ? » Demanda Edith en rejoignant sa camarade de chambre. « Je pensais qu'on ne commençais pas cette matière avant la troisième année ? »

« C'est vrai. C'est juste que... les Runes Anciennes, c'est ma passion. Ça m'intéresse depuis que je suis enfant. » Expliqua Tracey incertaine. Elle s'attendait à être traitée d'intello ou pire, mais Edith ne montra rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

« Vraiment ? Dis m'en plus, s'il te plait – ça a l'air intéressant. »

La nervosité de Tracey fut rapidement remplacée par de l'excitation. C'est comme si un interrupteur avait été allumé ; la jeune fille auparavant silencieuse et timide commença à bombarder Edith d'informations en tout genre alors que leur dernière camarade se réveillait.

Quand les deux filles entrèrent la classe de Métamorphose, leur premier cours de la journée, Tracey avait causé un mal de tête à Edith avec tout de qu'elle lui avait raconté sur les spécificités des runes, des langages morts comme le latin ou le gaélique, et leur relation complexe avec la magie moderne.

Daphne décida finalement de venir la sauver quand elles s'assirent à une table. « Calmes-toi un peu, Trace. Je pense que la tête d'Edith va bientôt exploser. » Dit-elle, taquine.

Edith haussa les épaules et rit nerveusement, tentant de cacher à quel point elle était dépassée. « C'est moi qui ai demandé. » Admit-elle.

« Désolée. » S'excusa Tracey, embarrassée. « Je lis tout sur ce sujet depuis si longtemps que j'oublie à quel point c'est compliqué pour la plupart des gens de comprendre. »

« Je ne suis pas surprise. » Répondit Edith. « Combien d'enfants de notre âge sont suffisamment patients pour tenter de comprendre ce genre de concept ? »

Daphne ricana comme si elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire. Edith sourit doucement elle-même. Si Tracey avait tenté d'expliquer les runes à Dudley, sa tête aurait sans doute implosé en quelques minutes. De toute manière, les trois filles s'assirent dans leur siège quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle de classe.

La leçon du jour consistait à changer une allumette en une aiguille. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, Edith dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y arriver – mais elle était quand même la première à avoir réussi à transformer totalement son allumette à peu près au milieu du cours.

Neville, par contre, avait du mal. Edith nota quelques autres Gryffondor, comme Seamus Finnigan, qui se moquaient alors que les étincelles de la vieille baguette utilisée par Neville le repoussèrent dans son siège.

Sentant l'irritation monter en elle, Edith se tourna vers Tracey. « Je reviens dans un instant. » Avant de se lever et de marcher vers Neville.

« Hé, Neville, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta baguette ? »

Neville se redressa de surprise en entendant sa voix. Edith s'adossa contre son bureau, lui lançant un regard concerné. « Les seules baguettes que j'ai vu avoir cette réaction sont celles qui ne me correspondaient pas quand je suis allé chez Ollivander. Si ta baguette t'avait choisi, elle devrait être lus coopératrice. »

Le garçon rougit et marmonna : « C'est pas la mienne. Celle de mon père. »

« Mmm. » Edith savait peu de choses sur Frank Londubat outre ce qu'elle avait apprit dans la Gazette du Sorcier ; mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était considéré comme un héros dans la guerre. « Je crois que c'est ça le problème. »

Elle sortit sa baguette en bois de saule avec un ventricule de dragon et la lui offrit par la poignée. « Tiens, essaie d'utiliser la mienne. »

Neville la regarda un peu admiratif, avant d'accepter avec hésitation. Il pointa la baguette sur son allumette, et après quelques minutes, elle était devenue une aiguille approximative.

Plusieurs Gryffondor applaudirent, les autres semblaient choqués. Les Serpentard surtout ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que faisait Edith – aider un Gryffondor ?

Edith se contenta de sourire en récupérant sa baguette. « Je pense que tu devrais écrire à ta grand-mère, Neville. Cette baguette n'est vraiment pas calée sur ta magie. »

« Merci, Edith. »

« Très bonne initiative de coopération inter-maison, Miss Potter. Cinq points pour Serpentard. » Annonça McGonagall. Il y eut un torrent d'applaudissement à travers la classe.

* * *

« Alors tu as potions juste après ? »

« Oui, malheureusement. Le professeur Snape me fout les jetons. T'a remarqué à quel point il te _fixe_ ? »

Edith, Sally et Susan venaient de quitter la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner venait de se finir, et les étudiants des quatre maisons avaient une heure de libre pour rester ensembles et discuter avant que les cours reprennent dans l'après-midi. Sally et Susan avaient cours de sortilèges après, alors qu'Edith avait potions.

« Ouais, j'ai vu. » Acquiesça Susan, frissonnant un peu. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il traite tout le monde comme de la merde, sauf les Serpentard. Les autres Poufsouffle ont dit qu'il était froid et méchant. »

« Eh bien, quelqu'un doit prendre le rôle du professeur strict. » Marmonna Edith. « Les autres sont tellement à fond sur l'idée 'la magie n'est-elle pas _fantastique_ ? Oh la la'. Si les cours continuent comme ça, je risque de développer de l'asthme à force de m'étouffer tout le temps pour ne pas vomir. »

Sally ricana. « Tellement vrai. Je veux dire, la magie _est_ impressionnante, mais tu pense pas qu'ils seraient plus académiques à propos de ça. Ça donne envie de suivre les cours du professeur Snape. »

Les trois filles venaient d'entrer dans les donjons quand Sally s'arrêta soudain. Edith lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur avant de suivre son regard. Un garçon vaguement familier arrivait vers elles sans le moindre doute ; derrière lui se trouvaient deux garçons à l'allure de gorilles sans cervelles qui agissaient comme des gardes du corps.

« C'est lui. » Grogna Sally. « Le crétin du train. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Susan, n'ayant aucun contexte à part cette remarque.

« Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe. » Expliqua Sally. Susan siffla quelque chose qu'Edith ne comprit pas, mais elle supposa que ce n'était pas une chose très polie.

Quand le garçon s'approcha, Edith put finalement mettre un nom sur lui – c'était Theodore Nott, un des Serpentard de son année. Les deux derrière lui étaient... Cradde et Boyle ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Quelque chose comme ça. L'un ou l'autre, ça avait du sens, les deux garçons semblaient trop stupides pour être autre chose que des chiens d'attaque, quand de véritable chiens pouvaient être tellement plus intelligents.

Sa main se posa sur sa ceinture ; ses doigts la démangeaient de prendre son sifflet ultrason ou son taser. Ce dernier était supposé n'être que pour des cas extrêmes, et ils étaient trois contre trois, plutôt équitable... mais ça pourrait quand même prouver un point... Que faire...

« Potter. » Cracha Nott en s'arrêtant en face d'elles.

« Que veux-tu, Nott ? » Demanda Edith, la main toujours sur sa ceinture. « Je vais en cours de potions, alors si tu veux discuter de quelque chose... »

« Pourquoi le Choixpeau laisserait entrer une traître à son sang dans notre noble maison ? » Demanda Nott. « Toi. La fille d'un traître à son sang et d'une sang-de-bourbe, qui ont craché sur la mémoire de tout ce que nous les sang purs avions accomplis pour ce pays ? »

La main d'Edith se tendit sur le taser ; tous sentiments neutres à l'encontre du garçon s'évaporèrent à l'insulte sur ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer en premier... mais elle n'avait pas pu grandir auprès des Dursley sans apprendre une chose ou deux.

« Peut-être parce qu'il juge que les nouveaux élèves de Serpentard sont tellement lamentables qu'il ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour restaurer la fierté de cette maison ? Y compris laisser entrer de _sales sang-de-bourbes_ ? » Suggéra calmement Edith.

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible quand les yeux de Nott s'écarquillèrent de rage. « Après tout, le _plus puissant_ sorcier qui passa par la maison Serpentard est mort des mains d'un _bébé sang-mêlé pathétique_ et de sa _sang-de-bourbe_ de mère. C'est tellement pitoyable que c'en est amurant. Et tout son troupeau de moutons suiveurs, qui croyaient aveuglément qu'il était invincible furent forcés de se cacher comme des lâches derrière l'excuse d'un contrôle mental et d'alliances forcées pour garder leur place dans la société. C'est presque _tragique_. »

Sally comprit rapidement ce qu'elle faisait et continua. « Sans blague. Je veux dire, c'est juste _embarrassant_... plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et il meurt à cause d'un bébé qu'il n'est même pas assez grand pour marcher, et encore moins tenir une baguette ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Edith. »

« Aucun problème. » Edith balaya la moquerie sur son statut, souriant méchamment à Nott. « C'est vrai, après tout. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. » Bouillonna Nott. « Ou quelqu'un risque de finir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé en remettant ton espèce de moins que rien à leur place. »

« Oh, j'ai tellement peur. » Répliqua moqueusement Edith, utilisant une voix de petite fille. « Le petit-fils d'un des moutons du Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai tué quand j'étais bébé me menace, comment vais-je m'en sortir ? »

Nott sortit sa baguette. Parfait.

Edith se baissa pour éviter le sort qui passa au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fila droit vers Nott, mit son taser sur la charge la moins forte, et le colla contre son ventre. Nott hurla, les yeux aussi écarquillés que des assiettes alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Crabbe et Boyle, quelque soit leur vrai nom, tentèrent leur tour. Edith s'occupa d'eux en quelques secondes.

Les trois ne bougeaient plus du sol, couchés en une masse flasque. Nott était toujours conscient, alors Edith s'approcha de lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Mettons les choses au clair, Nott. C'est comme ça que ça va se passer. Tu peux essayer de me frapper, mais fais attention parce que je rends toujours les coups au centuple. Reste loin de mes compagnons, parce qu'ils sont sous ma protection. Si tu tente de leur faire du mal, je te ferais encore plus mal. Souviens-toi en bien. »

Sur ces mots, Edith rangea son taser et se retourna vers Sally et Susan. Sally semblait presque en adoration devant elle, et Susan était émerveillée.

« Vous devriez aller en cours. On se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Edith. »

Les deux filles tournèrent les talons pour partir, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire de même, Sally se précipita vers elle et prit Edith dans ses bras.

La rouquine se figea, ahurie, son esprit cessant momentanément de fonctionner. Elle n'avait jamais été prise dans les bras de qui que ce soit avant, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur et la confiance rayonner de Sally, sans la moindre peur.

« Merci Edith. Tu es la meilleure... Moi non plus, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, d'accord ? » Promit Sally. Edith ne put qu'hocher la tête en réponse, laissant Sally reculer et courir rejoindre Susan. Les deux lui firent un signe de main avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Edith resta où elle était, passant sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Après un long moment, elle se retourna et se dépêcha de rejoindre son cours de potions, son allure donnant l'impression qu'elle fuyait quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

* * *

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques... »

Severus Snape avait clairement un style d'enseignement différent du reste des professeurs qu'elle avait rencontré. Personne d'autre n'avait eu de points retirés pour avoir été en retard de cinq minutes.

Edith arriva à son bureau, partagé avec Neville et juste devant Tracey et Dancia, et posa ses livres en moins d'une minute. Il n'appréciait pas les élèves en retard.

« Est-ce que ça va Edith ? T'as l'air un peu pâle. » Murmura Neville, concerné.

« Je me suis juste retrouvée face à un problème dans les couloirs. Rien de grave. » Le rassura Edith, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur.

Snape leur ordonna de commencer leur première potion. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne fixa la rouquine que deux fois – en fait, il semblait éviter son regard cette fois. C'était extrêmement étrange, pour tout dire, mais Edith débattait avec elle-même pour voir si ça valait la peine de le questionner que son changement de personnalité.

Malgré les nombreuses utilisations des potions, Edith trouva que c'était facilement le sujet le moins intéressant. Il y avait tellement de valeurs à prendre en compte, la menace constante de quelque chose qui te fasse exploser/fondre/transforme en rat à cause des brasseurs incompétents, et techniquement on pouvait toujours les acheter dans de nombreux magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes.

C'était probablement mieux qu'elle soit assise à côté de Neville ; le garçon avait du potentiel, mais avait aussi des mains _très_ tremblantes. En gros, son travail était de l'empêcher de se faire éclabousser dès qu'il rajoutait un ingrédient.

Dancia les regardaient du coin de l'œil, et mima sarcastiquement les mains s'agitant dans tous les sens d'une demoiselle en détresse tout droit sortie d'un film des années 40. Edith roula des yeux légèrement, mais se retint de rire, ne voulant pas se moquer de Neville.

Nott se traina avec Cradde et Goyle au milieu du cours, obtenant une réprimande de Snape pour leur retard. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, en s'éloignant le plus possible entre les bureaux,, Nott lança à Edith un regard de haine pure, qu'elle ignora avait l'air de quelqu'un qui chassait une mouche.

C'est à peu près vers ce moment qu'Edith avait vraiment remarqué l'intense rivalité/aversion/haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quelle que soit la raison de cette inimitié, elle remontait à des décennies, et n'avait certainement pas été aidée par l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, et sa tentative successive de dominer le monde.

Elle aurait besoin de plus d'informations avant de prendre une décision concernant la situation ; Hermione avait mentionné un livre appelé 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' qui pourrait être bénéfique pour son plan final.

Un chaudron explosa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Edith grimaça et poussa Neville sans le faire exprès, balayant du regard la fumée qui avait envahie la salle de cours. Étais-ce proche d'eux ?

« WEASLEY ! »

Le professeur Snape se précipita vers un Ron Weasley couvert de suie et choqué se tenait avec son partenaire Seamus. Celui-ci avait déjà fait exploser son allumette en Métamorphose.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous resterez une heure en retenue pour nettoyer cette pièce ! Le cours est terminé. »

Edith fit une pause avant de suivre les autres élèves, jetant un œil à Ron. Les joues du garçon étaient rouges de honte et d'embarras. Il devait clairement redouter que les nouvelles de cet incident se répandent.

Tournant les talons, Edith écrivit une note rapide et la laissa 'accidentellement' tomber sur son bureau en sortant. Le professeur, avec ses yeux d'aigles bien connus, remarqua son manège, mais décida de ne rien dire.

Confus, Ron récupéra le mot et le lut.

 _« T'as pas eu de chance pour ton premier jour ; Snape a une dent contre les Gryffondor. Je pourrais te donner un coup de main pour le prochain cours, si tu veux... ça le distrairait surement. »_

Ron releva les yeux, surpris, avant de regarder la porte ouverte. « Pourquoi un serpent ferait ça... ? » Songea-t-il à haute voix. Quand Snape se retourna, par contre, il fourra rapidement le mot dans sa poche et commença à nettoyer le chaudron avec une éponge. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à pratiquer la magie pour les corvées des retenues.

Ron avait déjà eu ce genre de punitions quand il était à la maison. Il espérait sérieusement que la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu ne lui faisait pas une blague cruelle en lui offrant son aide.

* * *

Edith n'avait pas l'habitude de manger aussi bien. Bien sûr, les derniers mois qu'elle avait passé chez les Dursley avaient été... tolérables... mais on ne lui avait jamais offert autant de plats différentes, et le plus étonnant pour elle était qu'elle pouvait manger autant qu'elle voulait.

En plus, en général quand le dessert était servi, Dudley l'avait déjà dévoré, le porc.

« Tu t'en sors vraiment bien en cours. » Complimenta Blaise au milieu du repas. Tout le monde riait et discutait avec leur maison respective ; à la table des Serdaigle, Hermione parlait avec Cho Chang de leurs leçons de botanique. En même temps, Hannah racontait à Susan et Sally quelques blagues moldues qu'elle avait apprit grâce à Monty Python. Et à l'autre bout à la table des Gryffondor, Neville discutait timidement avec Ron.

Edith était heureuse de voir son réseau naissant s'agrandir.

« Merci. Mais toi aussi c'est ta première année, non ? » Demanda Edith d'un air désinvolte, déguisant sa curiosité face à sa remarque.

« Eh bien, ouais, mais j'ai entendu dire que les nés moldus ne sont pas autorisés à s'entraîner à la maison à cause des détecteurs de Magie chez les Moldus. » Expliqua Blaise.

 _« Oh vraiment ? »_ Les yeux d'Edith se plissèrent légèrement. _« Eh bien, c'est intéressant. Je me demande s'il y a une façon de contourner ce problème... encore une chose à chercher. Y a-t-il une limite de temps pour toute personne qui passe à la bibliothèque ? »_

« Hm. Je suppose que je suis juste bonne élève. » Répondit Edith modestement, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Elle grimaça avant d'avaler : _« Ces gens n'ont-ils jamais entendu parler du lait ? Du jus de pommes ? »_

« Et tellement charmante. » Ajouta Dancia avec un sourire amusé. Edith lui rendit son sourire au compliment déguisé avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. L'héritière blonde tentait d'obtenir des informations ; peut-être pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents ? La rouquine décida qu'elle n'allait pas satisfaire la blonde sans avoir d'abord le contexte.

Après le dîner, le groupe retourna dans leur salle commune. Tristan aboya joyeusement et se précipita contre sa maîtresse. Edith sourit et le gratta derrière les oreilles.

« Potter, pourrais-je vous voir un instant ? »

Edith releva les yeux, surprise de voir le professeur Snape debout près du couloir menant aux dortoirs. Les sourcils foncés, elle hocha la tête, « Bien sûr, monsieur. » Tristan resta près d'elle quand elle suivit le professeur dans son bureau.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Snape resta silencieux un long moment. Finalement, il prit la parole : « Potter, votre tante vous a-t-elle parlé de la scolarité de votre mère à Poudlard ? Des relations qu'elle avait avec les autres élèves ? »

« Pas vraiment, monsieur. » _« Elle ne m'a même rien dit du tout. »_ Corrigea Edith mentalement. « Elle ne m'a dit que très peu de choses en général. J'imagine que ça lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. » _« Pour pas mal de raisons. »_

Snape grogna légèrement, la surprenant. « Je vois. Alors je suppose qu'elle ne vous a pas parlé de moi. »

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ? »

« Votre mère, Lily Evans, était ma plus vieille amie. Nous nous sommes rencontré lorsque nous étions enfants. » Lui expliqua Snape.

Edith fut tellement surprise qu'elle recula d'un pas. Même Tristan laissa échapper un gémissement, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je... j'ai été choqué de vous voir, quand vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard. » Continua Snape. « Je m'excuse si je vous ai rendue nerveuse ; mais vous ne devez mentionner ce fait à _personne_ , miss Potter. »

« Bi-bien sûr, monsieur. » Edith serra les poings ; elle était déchirée entre lui poser des questions sur sa mère et faire simplement cesser la conversation. Elle se sentait presque aussi inconfortable que quand Sally l'avait prise dans ses bras plus tôt dans la journée.

« Lily était une... femme remarquable. Je lui dois beaucoup. » Les yeux de Snape devinrent distant en disant ça ; après un instant, ils retrouvèrent leur froideur habituelle. « J'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup de choses sur son adolescence ; si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez venir me voir. »

Edith hocha lentement la tête. « Je comprends. Merci monsieur. »

« Bien. Et c'est strictement confidentiel. Ne vous vantez pas d'avoir des privilèges ou vous les perdrez. » Snape l'observa un moment avant d'ajouter. « Vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas le devoir que je vous ai demandé. »

« Oui monsieur. »

* * *

Edith était couchée sur son lit, caressant la tête de Tristan, son esprit repassant en boucle les évènements de la journée. Elle était encore réveillée bien après le couvre-feu, perdue dans ses pensées.

Cet endroit était différent. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait s'intégrer facilement, comme à l'école primaire quand elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs, mais le câlin qu'elle avait reçu de Sally avait fait ressortir de nombreuses émotions qu'elle avait supprimé par nécessité il y a longtemps.

Elle avait l'habitude de penser à l'amitié comme une illusion, un joli nom donné aux gangs et aux relations bénéfiques qui se brisaient quand le chef de file perdait son pouvoir. Pourtant, à peine une journée après son arrivée ici, elle expérimentait quelque chose de différent – et c'était grâce aux gens qu'elle avait dans l'idée de recruter. Chez les Dursley, la personne la plus proche d'elle était Duncan, et leur relation tenait plus de 'puissant cousin éloigné' que de 'ami'.

Dudley, son oncle et sa tante s'étaient assurés qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis dans son enfance.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même – quelque chose qu'elle faisait très rarement, parce que c'était dangereux – ça l'effrayait un peu. Ce genre d'émotions rendait vulnérable.

Cela valait-il le coup ? S'ouvrir à ces personnes.

Tristan grogna doucement. Quand Edith posa les yeux sur lui, son chien s'étira et posa sa truffe sur sa joue. Elle rigola silencieusement.

« Tu semble toujours savoir ce que je pense et ressens, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle, passant son bras autour de lui. Tristan renifla d'amusement.

Edith soupira. « Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que je ressens, Tristan. Et si mon instinct d'utiliser la loyauté comme une arme finit par les blesser ? Et si je le fais accidentellement et que ça les détourne de moi ? Et si mes ennemis – parce qu'il est évident que j'en aurais – les utilise pour m'atteindre ? Ce sera ma faute. »

Tristan aboya doucement.

« Ça ne peut pas être empêché ? Mais s'ils sont mes amis, c'est à moi de les protéger. Et je ne peux pas le faire tout le temps ! »

Tristan lui lança un regard las, comme si elle manquait l'évidence.

« Leur apprendre comment être fort... ? Je suppose que c'est l'option la plus évidente... mais s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec mes idées ? »

Edith leva les yeux vers le plafond tout en caressant une des pattes blanches du chien. « Je dois prendre le temps de leur expliquer mon point de vue. Tu as raison, Tristan. Je m'avance trop, il me faudra plus de temps. La patience est une vertu après tout... même Voldemort n'a pas fait l'erreur de se précipiter. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Se faire des amis

Les jours suivants, Edith passa le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque.

 _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était un livre... intéressant. En mettant de côté le fait qu'elle ait pu apprendre à se repérer dans le château (et apprit l'existence de certains passages secrets que même le concierge qui détestait les enfants, Rusard, ne connaissait pas) elle eut enfin plus d'informations sur les querelles Serpentard/Gryffondor, et la division générale de Poudlard.

Serpentard et Gryffondor, deux des fondateurs, s'étaient disputé sur le fait qu'ils puissent ou non laisser des étudiants nés moldus étudier la magie. L'école avait été construite durant l'ère de la chasse aux sorcières, et Serpentard avait perdu son plus jeune fils, brûlé vif pour sorcellerie. Quand il ne put faire flancher son ancien ami, Serpentard quitta l'école, jurant de se venger des tueurs de son fils et de leurs descendants.

Depuis cette époque, les maisons ne cessaient de se battre, même si les raisons du conflit étaient depuis longtemps enterrées et oubliées. _« Quels abrutis, franchement. »_

En lisant des livres sur l'histoire de la magie (la vraie, pas celle enseignée par Binns) prouva qu'être né moldu rendait l'avenir bien plus difficile. Même si Voldemort avait été le mage noir qui détesta le plus les moldus, il était loin d'être le premier. Vu l'attitude de Nott (et de plusieurs étudiants avec le même état d'esprit qu'Edith avait rencontré, comme Marcus Flint), les préjugés sur le sang étaient proéminents dans l'opinion publique. Il y avait des histoires qui circulaient sur des nés moldus qui ne trouvaient pas de travail, qui avaient perdu des procès injustement ou qui avaient été envoyés à Azkaban alors qu'ils étaient innocents, ça n'arrêtait jamais.

Edith grognait fréquemment en lisant ces passages. Pas étonnant que des cons comme Nott ou Flint soient si butés dans leur comportement ignorant et raciste. Les moldus étaient considérés comme des animaux par la plupart des sang purs. Et ce malgré le fait que les 'pauvres moldus sans défense' puissent les éradiquer à coup d'explosion nucléaire s'ils étaient poussés un peu trop.

À présent qu'elle avait _un peu_ de contexte, Edith était déchirée entre un long jeu politique et une Révolution Française pour démarrer son Empire. Avec cette dernière, elle n'aurait pas de problèmes à gagner l'aide des nés moldus – observer les différents arbres généalogiques avait clairement établi que les familles traditionnellement 'sang pures' s'éteignaient avec le temps.

Par contre, les gouvernements établis sur ce genre de révolutions n'étaient généralement pas les plus durables. Parce qu'ils se basaient uniquement sur la peur et la force brute, et qu'ils s'effondraient quand le leader mourait.

C'était un point récurrent dans l'histoire – Alexandre le Grand, Kubli Khan, l'Empire Romain. Au moment où le leader talentueux et charismatique sombrait dans le sommeil permanent, leurs empires tombaient en pièce aux mains d'héritiers avides de pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas assez forts pour leur assurer un avenir. La peur ne vivait que tant que celui qui était craint vivait également, et même là, la cruauté était toujours la première étape à la décadence d'un Empereur.

* * *

« Y a-t-il de la place pour nous deux ? »

Edith et Hermione relevèrent les yeux de leur copie respective de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ pour voir des jumelles aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux vairons qui se tenaient côte à côte près de leur table. Celle qui était à droite portait un manuel d'histoire qui semblait _très_ lourd, tandis que l'autre tenait un livre... d'histoire moldue.

Ah ? Intéressant.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Hermione chaleureusement.

La fille sur la droite sourit de soulagement. « Je suis Hestia. Voici ma sœur jumelle Flora. » Présenta-t-elle. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel mais elle avait un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Hestia était la seule personne envers qui Flora était totalement amicale.

Les jumelles étaient assez réservées, et préféraient généralement ne rester que toutes les deux, mais Hestia trouvait Edith intéressante après l'avoir observé quelques jours. Ses manières amicales et sympathiques avec tout le monde avait poussé la jeune fille à s'en faire une amie, et Flora ne la laissait jamais faire quoi que ce soit seule. Elles étaient plus en sécurité ensemble.

Les deux filles vivaient avec leur tante, Anastasia Carrow, parce que leurs parents étaient tous deux en prison pour avoir été des Mangemorts, et il avait été confirmé qu'ils avaient pratiqué un inceste. Personne ne savait si les jumelles étaient le résultat de cette liaison, mais il était clair qu'elle n'étaient pas enclines à le découvrir. Flora devenait hostile à chaque fois que leur père était mentionné, alors Edith se contenta de noter ces informations.

« Est-ce que c'est pour l'étude des moldus ? » Demanda Edith, montrant d'un signe de tête le livre que portait Flora.

Elle secoua la tête. « Plus ou moins, mais notre Tante veut nous emmener à Los Angeles pendant les vacances d'été. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup aux moldus depuis ces dernières années, depuis qu'elle a rencontré le père de Tracey en fait. »

Tracey cachait le fait qu'elle était une sang-mêlée pour ne pas être dérangée, alors seuls quelques Serpentard étaient au courant. Vu la manière dont Sally était traitée, Edith la comprenait.

« Je pourrais t'en dire un bon paquet sur le monde moldu. Les feus de circulation, c'est le plus important à retenir. » Blagua-t-elle. Hestia éclata de rire, et Flora laissa échapper un sourire momentané.

Les deux filles s'assirent et Edith poussa Hermione à participer à la conversation. Malgré tout son talent et son savoir, elle était socialement instable, et la rouquine essayait de l'aider à sortir de sa coquille. Vu la nature calme et douce d'Hestia, c'était une bonne idée de commencer avec les sœurs Carrow.

« Donc les films marchent comme une Pensine ? Curieux. » Murmura Flora, les sourcils froncés. « Ça se vendrait plutôt bien si on l'adaptait au monde magique. »

« Une Pensine ? » Demanda Edith. Quand Flora lui lança un regard confus, elle haussa les épaules. « Ma tante ne m'a apprit que les bases de ce monde, et je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps à lire, quand même. »

« Les Pensines sont des récipients magiques utilisés pour contenir des souvenirs. » Expliqua Flora. « C'est souvent utilisé lors des procès en tant que preuve. Bien sûr, il y a des moyens d'altérer des souvenirs déjà sélectionnés, mais c'est compliqué et très délicat. »

« Ça semble utile. » _« Très, mais c'est aussi dangereux si quelqu'un d'indésirable tombe dessus. »_

« Ils sont souvent utilisés durant les procès de vieilles affaires. » Continua Flora, les yeux brillant légèrement. Elle avait toujours adoré les mystères et les histoires policières. « En général, c'est soit la menace de l'utilisation d'un souvenir ou l'usage du Veritaserum qui pousse les gens à avouer. » En voyant l'air perplexe d'Edith, elle ajouta. « Le Veritaserum est une potions qui t'oblige à dire la vérité, même si tu ne veux pas. Tu dois forcer l'accuser à l'avaler et l'empêcher d'avoir accès à des larmes de phénix, sinon c'est infaillible. »

« Et pratique. » Songea Edith.

* * *

« Alors, je dois mélanger dans le sens _inverse_ des aiguilles d'une montre après avoir rajouté les yeux de triton ? »

« Oui, Ron. Et souviens-toi bien que tu dois continuer de mélanger quand tu les rajoute, sinon ça risque de bouillir. » Indiqua Edith patiemment au rouquin, même si intérieurement, elle était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Elle commençait à suspecter Ron d'être soit dyslexique, soit qu'il avait des problèmes d'apprentissage, parce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à suivre les instructions du manuel de potions. Sans oublier qu'il avait lui aussi une baguette défectueuse, alors il luttait dans les autres cours.

 _« Il y a toujours un mauvais côté quand on joue au Bon Samaritain. »_

« Sa-salut Edith. »

« Bonjour Neville. » Salua-t-elle, s'empêcher de masser ses tempes avec ses doigts. Même Ron pourrait remarquer e geste, après tout. « Tout va bien ? »

« J'ai vu que tu aidais Ron avec son devoir de potions, et je-j'espérais... » Il se tut nerveusement, mais Edith soupira de soulagement. Si les deux Gryffondor commençaient à travailler _ensemble_ , peut-être que ça diminuerait les heures qu'elle allait passer à bourrer le crâne de Ron avec des instructions.

« Bien sûr, assieds-toi. » Edith montra le siège à côté de Ron. L'expression de Neville s'éclaira de soulagement, et il lui offrit son attention totale.

« Je hais ce livre. » Grommela Ron en regardant son manuel. « Il est couvert de notes et j'arrive pas à lire les instructions ! »

« Tu ne l'a pas acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » Demanda Edith, ennuyée par l'idée que Ron ait pu écrire sur un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé.

« Non, c'est mes frères qui me l'ont donné. Ma famille... on est... on a du se restreindre sur certaines de fournitures de la liste. » Bégaya Ron, mais il releva la tête en regardant Edith comme s'il la défiait de dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il soit pauvre.

Edith secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, Ron. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu viens d'une grande famille où l'argent n'est pas gaspillable. Hé, et si on demandais à Mme Pince si tu peux emprunter un manuel à la bibliothèque chaque fois que tu as potions dans ton emploi du temps. Est-ce que ça t'aiderait ? »

Ron sembla rempli d'espoir. « Vr-vraiment ? Ça serait génial. »

Edith fit signe à Mme Pince et lui demanda si c'était possible. La bibliothécaire commençait déjà à l'apprécier parce qu'elle était toujours silencieuse quand elle étudiait. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adulte revint avec un livre flambant neuf.

« Merci, Edith. » Lui dit Ron avec un respect sincère.

« C'est normal, Ron. »

* * *

« … Ainsi le si craint Dark Vador redevint Anakin Skywalker une dernière fois, et mourut en homme bon sous les yeux de son fils. » Finit Edith en effectuant une petite révérence.

« C'est tellement triste ! » S'exclama Susan.

« C'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver. Anakin s'est racheté, Luke survit et l'Empereur meurt. Cette fin heureuse était méritée. » Argua Tracey.

« Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si Anakin avait _survécu_. Je veux dire, il a vécu tellement de choses... » Protesta Susan. Sally hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

« Il s'est prit suffisamment d'électricité pour tuer cinquante hommes, et il dépendait entièrement d'un équipement cybernétique. Je doute que ça ait pu se terminer d'une autre façon sans magie. » Nota Hermione.

Edith était assise à l'extérieur avec ses amis, racontant aux sang purs l'histoire fantastique de Star Wars, de la série originale à l'univers étendu. Daphne avait eu un instant de panique très peu distingué quand le 'je suis ton père' fut annoncé, ce qui était plutôt amusant – elle était en général assez élégante avec un esprit acéré. Elle et Tracey étaient pendues aux lèvres d'Edith quand elle décrivit l'espace et les vaisseaux qui y voyageaient.

Tracey annonça que Luke Skywalker serait son futur mari. Hestia répliqua qu'elle préférait le hors la loi Han Solo. Susan, par contre, décida que Leia Organa/Skywalker était son modèle politique.

Flora remarqua qu'elle ferait une bonne Lord Sith – ou Lady dans son cas. « N'y a-t-il aucune _femme_ qui utilise la Force ? » Se plaignit-elle quand Edith eut terminé. « Ou bien la Force est-elle sexiste ? »

Edith éclata de rire et lui parla un peu de Rey, Ahsoka Tano et Bastilla Shan – autant qu'elle pouvait sans pour autant lui spoiler le reste de la saga.

« Tu penses que c'est vraiment possible ? Je veux dire, vivre sur d'autres planètes ? » Demanda Neville.

Edith haussa les épaules, avant de ricaner. « Neville, Neville, Neville. Es-tu un sorcier ou pas ? » Neville cligna des yeux et hocha lentement la tête. « Avec la Magie, des choses qu'on peut à peine imaginer deviennent possibles. Il faut que tu commences à penser hors des sentiers battus ! Vois les choses en grand ! _Bien sûr_ que c'est possible ! »

« Imagines ce que seraient les frontières dans l'espace. » Rigola Hermione. « Imagines si on était policiers dans l'espace. On devrait éviter des astéroïdes durant notre temps libre. »

« Ou on les exploserait pour passer. » Suggéra Sally. « Tu sais, _magiquement_. » Le groupe entier éclata de rire à ses mots.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu as découvert ta magie ? Tu pensais que c'était la Force ? » Demanda Blaise à Edith.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de faire des blagues auto-dérisoires sur une gamine mignonne et innocente qui arrivait à cette conclusion. Elle savait que son sourire était un peu forcé ; elle avait regardé les films parce qu'elle se cachait de son oncle et sa tante dans les rues. Essayant simplement de trouver un endroit où elle serait en sécurité, où elle pourrait passer la journée.

 _« Ce ne sera plus jamais comme ça. »_ Jura-t-elle mentalement. _« Je ne suis plus cette petite fille, maintenant. »_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tarkin ait vraiment détruit Alderaan. » Commenta Dancia.

À la surprise de tout le monde, elle était restée la plus choquée face à cet événement particulier de l'histoire. « C'est tellement dingue, des millions de vies éradiquées comme ça, en un instant. » Elle secoua la tête. Elle admirait son père, écoutait ses histoire sur la guerre qui s'était déroulée une décennie plus tôt. Mais imaginer un tel massacre, tant de sang sur ses mains, sur celles de son patron, c'était indiscutablement horrible pour elle. « Pourquoi créer une arme de ce genre de toute façon ? C'est réellement le _mal_ à l' _état pur_. »

Son amie rousse, de qui elle était au début censée se rapprocher sur ordre de son père, nota sa confusion et décida de lui expliquer la dure réalité du monde. Ainsi, la loyauté tournait plus facilement quand on avait tous les faits.

« Question intéressante. » Remarqua Edith, s'adossant contre le banc. Près d'eux, Tristan courait en rond autour du groupe, aboyant et chassant joyeusement les écureuils. C'était un samedi ensoleillé, le genre de météo qu'elle préférait – un vent frais, mais pas trop froid pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'une veste. « Je pense que c'est créé pour terrifier les gens afin qu'ils obéissent, mais à la place, ça les a rendu tellement en colère qu'ils ont eu le courage de s'élever face à l'Empire. C'est drôle, dans un sens, qu'en tentant d'anéantir la Rébellion, ils leur ont en fait donné de la force. Les types comme Tarkin sont toujours le ciment même de leur propre trépas, en tendant de solidifier leur pouvoir. »

Hermione hocha la tête gravement. « C'est tellement vrai. »

« Quelle était la phrase utilisée par Leia, déjà ? 'Plus vous resserrerez l'étau impérial et plus vous aurez d'ennemis qui combattront votre dictature.' » Cita Sally. « Jamais des mots aussi sages n'ont été prononcé. »

Daphne, Tracey, Dancia et Blaise semblèrent tous les quatre se perdre dans leurs pensées. Edith sourit malicieusement, même si elle le cacha derrière un toussotement.

* * *

« Tu as encore commandé des livres ? » Demanda Dancia. « Pourquoi ? »

« Des livres de sorts, évidemment. » Expliqua Edith alors que le hiboux de livraison de l'Allée des Embrumes arriva avec ce qu'elle avait acheté une semaine plus tôt. « Je veux apprendre autant que je peux, et la plupart des choses auxquelles je m'intéresse ne sont pas dans le programme. »

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à Hermione. » Remarqua Blaise. Edith leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe signifiant clairement 'parle à ma main' quand il se plaignit.

« Désolée, mais je ne suis pas désolée. » Rétorqua Edith. Pansy mima un air de dégoût à l'expression moldue qu'elle venait d'utiliser, et grommela quand la rouquine l'ignora royalement.

Ce qu'Edith avait commandé, c'était des livres de sorts pour le combat et la self-défense. Apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à apprendre des sorts défensifs avant la troisième année la dérangeait beaucoup. C'était juste stupide, surtout en considérant qu'ils vivaient à côté d'une forêt si dangereuse que même les septième années ne pouvaient pas y aller sans permission. Alors elle avait décidé, comme elle avait l'argent nécessaire pour le faire, qu'elle prendrait quelques cours en plus.

Elle réfléchissait pour savoir si elle devait ou non offrir d'enseigner à ses amis également. Dans un sens, elle voulait qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais elle ne voyait pas comment justifier d'apprendre ce genre de magie dangereuse dans l'école la 'plus sûre'.

Elle aurait une excuse tant attendue à Halloween.

* * *

Dumbledore regardait dehors par la fenêtre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en pensant à Edith Potter.

La fillette semblait s'intégrer aisément, malgré sa répartition à Serpentard. Elle était à l'heure en classe, et selon les professeurs, était assidue dans son travail. Même le professeur Snape, qui, il en était sûr allait rendre les choses difficiles pour l'enfant, avait fait des remarques positives durant la première réunion des enseignants.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quand il avait rendu visite à Petunia à propos du chien, la femme avait semblé presque terrifiée. Même son mari, une brute à l'esprit aussi étroit qu'il était gros, semblait apeuré face à la situation. Dumbledore se demanda s'ils avaient enfin commencé à accepter la magie dans les années ayant suivi la mort de Lily... ou bien quelque chose de bien plus sinistre se passait. Il ne pouvait pas demander sans paraître suspicieux, alors il dut partir.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Edith ait été répartie à Serpentard, quand Dumbledore avait planifié qu'elle serait une parfaite Gryffondor.

Pendant un temps, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne deviennent comme un certain Tom Jedusor.

Mais Edith se faisait des amis dans les quatre maisons, suggérant qu'elle n'avait pas de préjugés. Elle semblait réellement apprécier leur compagnie, vu combien de temps elle passait avec eux à la bibliothèque ou dans la cour du château.

Tom avait uniquement vu ses Mangemorts comme des pions utilisables, il ne les aurait jamais présenté à un demi-géant pour qu'il leur raconte des histoires ou lui poser des questions sur les loups hybrides.

Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, Dumbledore ne voyait pas de changements trop importants dans son plan... pas encore en tout cas. Alors pour l'instant, il allait simplement observer Edith avancer et continuer sa première année.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le désastre d'Halloween

Halloween ; Edith n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé Halloween. Bien sûr, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas en position d'apprécier les vacances – personne ne donnait de bonbons au 'monstre' du voisinage, après tout. C'était une question de logique, même si celle-ci était basée sur des mensonges.

C'était tout de même impressionnant, ce soir là. Des citrouilles, des bougies et une grande quantité de bonbons couvraient les tables. Tous les étudiants étaient excités, surtout Ron et Dancia, ironiquement. Dancia préférait généralement se faire passer pour plus mature qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et normalement, elle aurait grimacé de dégoût face à son propre comportement.

Sally aussi semblait s'amuser – Edith était passé près d'elle alors qu'elle racontait des histoires de fantôme à Susan et un garçon appelé Terry, accompagnant ses mots de gestes exagérés.

Évidemment, Edith n'était pas aussi heureuse que ses compagnons malgré les festivités organisées par les enseignants. C'était l'anniversaire du meurtre de ses parents, et c'était le seul jour de l'année où elle s'autorisait réellement à les pleurer, à être faible, à imaginer quelle vie elle aurait s'ils étaient toujours là.

Hagrid, bénie soit son âme, lui avait donné un album rempli de photos animées de ses parents, comprenant plusieurs de leur mariage et de leur jeunesse. Elle le remercia de tout son cœur.

Les deux derniers mois s'étaient passé assez calmement, excepté durant le premier cours de vol quand Neville était tombé de son balais et s'était cassé le poignet. Les balais étaient défectueux et bien trop vieux pour être utilisés ; Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs reçu une lettre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard après qu'Edith ait convaincu le garçon de se plaindre auprès de sa grand-mère vindicative. Ce fut amusant, mais après ces évènements, peu de choses intéressantes s'étaient passé.

Les seules choses qui permettait à Edith de rester occupée était d'explorer ses nouvelles amitiés, et de chercher un moyen d'exorciser l'ennuyeux fantôme qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie – Binns. Si elle n'avait pas acheté ses manuels de défense à étudier, elle aurait eu une heure de gâchée presque chaque jour.

Mais grâce à ceux-ci, elle pouvait ajouter 'Stupéfix' et 'Reducto' à sa liste de sorts maîtrisés. Alors ce n'était pas que tu temps perdu.

Lassée de tous les rires résonnant dans la Grande Salle, Edith quitta la table de Serpentard et commença à arpenter les couloirs, cherchant une pièce où elle pourrait se recueillir en paix – et où elle ne serait pas dérangée, ce qui écartait automatiquement la salle commune.

(Pansy Parkinson était exceptionnellement irritante sur ce sujet).

Alors Edith se retrouva devant la bibliothèque, une nouvelle fois. Personne d'autre n'était là, pas même Pince, mais les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées – après tout, qui irait cacher quelque chose d'important dans la bibliothèque ? S'asseyant à une table du fond, Edith ouvrit l'album photo de ses parents et sortit quelques bougies qu'elle avait volé aux professeurs quand ils préparaient la Grande Salle. Délicatement, elle posa les huit bougies autour d'elle et les alluma toutes en même temps avec sa baguette – il faudrait qu'elle remercie Hermione de lui avoir montré cette astuce.

Souriant tristement, Edith baissa les yeux sur le livre. Elle l'avait ouvert aux photos de mariage. Sa mère était incroyablement belle, son père avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Près d'eux se trouvait son parrain, selon les notes écrites en dessous de l'image. Les demoiselles d'honneur étaient elles aussi des personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas – deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années et une très jeune fille avec les cheveux changeant de couleur.

 _Mariage – de droite à gauche, Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Londubat, Alice Londubat, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks._

Alors qu'elle examinait les visages de ses parents et soupirait doucement, Edith se demanda qui étaient ces personnes. Son parrain, sa marraine. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais rencontré avant ? Bien sûr, Petunia et Vernon n'auraient pas été contents, mais ils n'auraient jamais pu empêcher d'autres adultes de venir lui rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout s'ils étaient aussi des sorciers.

Edith était également surprise de voir le nom de famille de Neville sous la photo ; Frank et Alice devaient être ses parents. Elle prit une note mentale de le questionner sur le sujet avant la fin de la journée.

« Pourquoi es-tu morte pour moi, maman ? » Murmura Edith, les yeux posés sur le visage souriant de sa mère. « Pourquoi mourir pour un monstre ? »

Bien sûr, l'image ne pouvait pas lui répondre – la femme qui y reposait appartenait au passé, inconsciente du destin qui l'attendait.

Edith soupira. Essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, elle souffla sur les bougies pour les éteindre et ferma l'album. Murmurant quelques mots à l'attention de ses parents décédés, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard afin de ranger ses précieux objets.

Tristan se colla contre sa jambe et aboya, comme concerné.

« Ça va aller, Tristan. » Dit-elle doucement, prenant son chien dans ses bras avant d'aller à contre-cœur en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Edith sentit son odeur avant de voir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Les Trolls avaient une puanteur très distinctive ; si tu as l'impression que tu risque de vomir absolument tout ce que tu as mangé dans ta vie, alors il y a de grandes chances que l'un d'entre eux soient proche. Elle était encore loin de la Grande Salle quand l'odeur nauséabonde devint suffocante, ce qui voulait dire que soit les jumeaux Weasley venaient de faire éclater une Bombabouse, soit quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis, elle entendit Hannah Abbott hurler.

Edith traversa le couloir et se retrouva face à une vision clairement effrayante. Hannah et Sally couraient toutes les deux pour fuir un troll des montagnes haut de trois mètres. Le monstre était apparemment très déterminé à les attraper, parce qu'il bougeait anormalement vite pour sa taille, et qu'il portait en main une énorme masse en bois.

Hannah avait l'air terrifiée, mais Sally semblait partagée entre la peur et la colère. Les sorciers étaient capable de vaincre un monstre de ce genre, mais aucun sort de défense ne leur avait été appris malgré les deux mois passé à Poudlard. C'est ce qui arrive quand une école privilégie l'enseignement de la botanique plutôt que la sécurité de ses étudiants.

(Un élève, Edith ne connaissait pas son nom, avait tenté de voir ce qui se trouvait dans le 'couloir interdit' du troisième étage et était arrivé à l'infirmerie avec un bras en moins. Dumbledore n'avait même pas pris la peine d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et s'était contenté de dire « chut, c'est pas grave. »)

Edith sortit immédiatement sa baguette, réfléchissant rapidement. Une stratégie commença à pondre dans son esprit. « Sally ! Hannah ! Par ici ! » Cria-t-elle.

Les deux Poufsouffle l'aperçurent enfin et se précipitèrent vers elle en un instant. Edith vérifia rapidement qu'elles allaient bien, avant de continuer. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Sally hocha la tête.

« Parfait. » Edith s'avança dans le couloir et fit face au troll, ignorant le cris de détresse d'Hannah. Pointant sa baguette sur la masse de la créature, elle lança le sort de lévitation appris plus tôt dans la semaine, l'arrachant de la poigne du monstre.

Le troll trébucha en arrière, surpris. Edith attira la masse comme une batte de baseball avant de de le balancer sur son crâne.

« Les trolls résistent aux sortilèges sauf s'ils sont affaiblis. » Expliqua-t-elle aux deux étudiantes, alors que le premier coup étourdit le troll, mais sans l'assommer ; le deuxième, par contre, força la créature à genoux. « Alors la force brute est souvent la meilleure solution ! »

Avec deux coups de plus, elle envoya la créature au sol sur le dos. Laissant tomber la masse, Edith pointa sa baguette sur la batte et murmura : « Reducto ! »

L'objet se brisa en une centaine d'éclats de bois, chacun d'eux aussi pointus et tranchants qu'une épée – ce qui était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Edith en attrapa un au sol et courut jusqu'au troll, lui lançant sans cesse des Stupéfix pour l'empêcher de se relever. S'arrêtant à côté de sa tête, Edith murmura un sort pour augmenter sa force et planta l'éclat qu'elle portait dans le cou de la créature.

Du sang jaillit de la blessure, se répandant sur son visage et ses bras. Le troll grogna et la frappa avec ses bras tremblant. Projetée contre le mur, Edith recracha un peu du sang noir qu'elle avait reçu dans la bouche et secoua la tête, avant d'observer le monstre gesticuler sur son lit de mort, l'éclat de bois s'insérant plus profondément à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Elle entendit vaguement Sally crier son nom ; la Poufsouffle attrapa son bras et la tira vers le haut, l'emmenant loin de la créature mourante. Il était toujours capable de bouger, et tendait de se glisser vers elles alors que les deux filles conduisaient une Edith à moitié aveugle dans les couloirs vers un endroit sûr.

Il s'avéra que les professeurs avaient été alertés de la présence du troll dans les couloirs de l'école à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. McGonagall les retrouva, et après avoir fini de crier en voyant la Survivante couverte du sang du troll, elle les emmena toutes les trois vers l'infirmerie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec votre maison ? » S'écria l'enseignante de métamorphose, presque hystérique. Edith se demanda vaguement si la femme avait des petits enfants. « N'avez-vous pas entendu que tous les étudiants devaient retourner dans leur salle commune ? »

« Non, on ne savait pas ! » Protesta Sally. « Je revenais juste des toilettes avec Hannah, et il était au milieu du couloir ! Si on était pas tombées sur Edith, il nous aurait sans doute tué ! »

Les yeux de McGonagall se posèrent sur celle-ci. « Que pensiez-vous ? Une première année tentant d'arrêter un troll des montagnes adulte ? Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie... » Sa voix faiblit en voyant les traces de sang sur la veste d'Edith ; l'infirmière ne les avait pas fait disparaître après avoir soigné le choc de la fille. « Comment l'avez-vous _combattu_ ? »

« Vous seriez déçue, professeur. » Edith parvint à sourire malicieusement, Hannah en fut émerveillée. « C'était d'une manière très moldue. »

Il y eut un silence avant que l'infirmière Pomfresh, à la surprise de tous, éclate de rire. McGonagall lança à la femme un regard incrédule avant de donner trente points à Serpentard (un record venant de celle qui détestait la maison des vert et argent) pour avoir tué le troll.

Une fois qu'elle fut totalement propre et que Pomfresh eut la certitude qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée – elle n'avait que (sachant qu'ils avaient été causés par un _p*tain_ de troll) quelques ecchymoses à cause de son passage forcé contre le mur – Edith fut libérée de l'infirmerie et renvoyée dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Elle reçut un accueil héroïque de la part d'une grande partie de sa maison. Même les abrutis qui se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle était une sang-mêlée furent obligés d'admettre à contre cœur que tuer un troll, ce n'était pas rien.

« Tu as tué un troll ! » Ne cessait de s'écrier Dancia.

« Encore une fois, c'était des moyens moldus. » Répliqua Edith, frottant le dos de sa tête. C'était encore un peu douloureux à cause de l'impact. « Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas déçue du fait que j'ai utilisé une solution si peu magique. »

Blaise la fixa comme si elle était folle. « Edith c'était un _troll des montagnes_. Ces créatures sont _résistants_ aux sortilèges. Évidemment, que nous sommes impressionnés ! »

« Sally et Hannah vont bien ? » Demanda Tracey, inquiète.

« Oui, elles vont bien, elles sont juste un peu secouées. »

Sally lui avait à nouveau fait un câlin avant qu'elles se séparent pour retourner à leur salle commune respective. Edith n'était pas encore sûre de savoir comment elle était sensée réagir à ça. « Je pense que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé ce que j'ai fait. » Ajouta-t-elle, espérant que personne n'ait remarqué son regard distant.

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans les couloirs, au fait ? » Demanda Dancia. « Tu as dit que tu voulais être un peu seule, mais tu n'es jamais revenue ? »

Edith se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Rappelles-moi, Dancia, qu'est-il arrivé il y a dix ans jour pour jour ? Je suis un peu célèbre pour ça, il paraît. »

L'héritière Malfoy rougit immédiatement d'embarras. « Ah, oui, désolée. J'avais oublié... encore... c'était... »

« Ça va. » Interrompit Edith. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié, surtout pas au beau milieu de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle ne comptait absolument pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant qui que ce soit autre qu'elle-même. « Quand une guerre est gagnée, il est simple d'oublier ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour y arriver. »

* * *

Edith fit la grasse matinée le matin de Noël (elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude d'appeler cette fête Yule). Finalement, elle fut réveillée par Tristan qui mordillait son bras. Repoussant gentiment son museau, Edith cligna des yeux pour chasser le sommeil de son esprit, la lumière du jour passait à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre, elle pouvait aussi entendre des rires depuis la salle commune.

Depuis qu'elle avait tué le troll, rien de particulièrement intéressant n'arriva (à part quand elle dut utiliser son taser sur Parkinson quand la fille avait insulté Hermione et s'était moqué d'elle. Et même cet avertissement n'était resté intégré pendant qu'une journée).

Voyant la date, Edith sortit des friandises pour chien et les donna à son loyal compagnon. « Joyeux Noël, Tristan. » Murmura-t-elle, caressant sa fourrure alors que l'animal mangeait avec appétit.

« Edith ! »

La rouquine releva les yeux, surprise de voir Hestia dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « On t'attend en bas depuis des heures ! » S'écria la blonde avec exaspération. « Tracey commençait à croire que tu nous la jouait Belle Au Boit Dormant. »

« Je... n'avais pas réalisé que vous m'attendiez. » Répondit Edith, confuse.

« Bien sur que si ! Les cadeaux ne vont pas s'ouvrir tous seuls ! » Réprimanda Hestia.

« Et... vous ne les avez pas encore ouverts ? » La rouquine fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son amie lui disait.

Hestia rit. « Idiote, ça ne se fait pas d'ouvrir les cadeaux des autres ! Surtout quand tu sais déjà ce que tu leur a offert, ça enlèverait tout le côté amusant de l'échange de cadeaux ! »

« Des cadeaux... pour _moi_ ? » Finit par dire Edith, étonnée. Riant, Hestia lui attrapa la main et commença à l'attirer dans les escaliers vers la salle commune, où un sapin et une énorme pile de cadeaux se trouvaient. Flora, Tracey, Daphne, Blaise et Dancia étaient tous assis autour de leurs propres paquets, mais ils attendaient clairement qu'elle arrive.

« Joyeux Noël, Edith ! » S'exclama Blaise, faisant signe à la rouquine choquée d'approcher et de les rejoindre sur le tapis. « Allez, viens, ouvres-les ! »

Edith resta figée sur place un long moment. Ils... ils lui avaient offert des cadeaux ? Elle n'avait absolument rien demandé, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

À sa plus grande surprise – et inquiétude – des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de sesyeux. Pourtant, elle n'était pas énervée, elle était... heureuse, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais comme la fois où Sally l'avait prit dans ses bras, une impression de légèreté réchauffa son cœur gelé, et elle tenta comme elle put d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

Descendant rapidement les escaliers, elle remercia chaleureusement chacun de ses amis confus (ils étaient ses amis, de vrais et réels amis – elle ne pouvait pas les désigner d'une autre manière) avant de récupérer le premier cadeau à sa portée. C'était celui de Blaise – un pendentif assez simple dont le médaillon argenté représentait un Pégase.

Pendant un instant, Edith le pressa contre son cœur, savourant la sensation qu'il lui procura, avant de se pencher pour prendre Blaise dans ses bras. Le garçon rougit et sourit nerveusement, surpris.

Rapidement, Edith se plongea dans le reste de ses cadeaux : Dancia lui avait donné des bonbons de Pré-au-Lard et plusieurs livres sur la Théorie Magique avancée. Tracey, un guide pour débutants en Runes Anciennes (évidemment), alors que Daphne avait opté pour l'achat d'un collier doré spécial pour Tristan, lui faisant don de plusieurs capacités magiques.

« Tu verras. » Fut la réponse de l'héritière Greengrass (tout en lui lançant un sourire en coin) quand Edith la questionna sur la nature du collier.

Les cadeaux d'Hestia et Flora concernaient le duel : un manuel sur son histoire et ses règles, et une paire de gants de protection. Flora était très intéressée par l'art du duel, et espérait faire d'Edith sa partenaire de combat.

Celui de Sally consistait en un pull en laine et plusieurs feutres à dessin. Susan lui avait offert un étui à baguette et un bracelet orné d'un dragon qu'Edith attacha immédiatement autour de son poignet Par Hermione, elle eut plusieurs livres (évidemment) sur les sortilèges de diagnostique et sur les enchantements protecteurs. Neville et Ron, avaient tous les deux acheté des chocolats d'Honeyduke.

« Edith ? Es... est-ce que tu pleure ? » Demanda Tracey avec inquiétude alors qu'une larme parvint à échapper à la détermination de la future Reine du monde magique.

« Ce... ce n'est rien. Vou... vous êtes géniaux. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer de meilleurs amis. » Parvint à articuler Edith. Hestia décida que c'était le bon moment pour un câlin de groupe, auquel même Dancia, bien qu'à contre-cœur, participa.

Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Edith conduisit ses amis de Serpentard à l'extérieur où ils retrouvèrent le reste de leurs amis. Et ainsi débuta une des plus grandes batailles de boules de neige connue à Poudlard.

À la fin de la journée, même les jumeaux Weasley les avaient rejoins, et des alliances s'étaient rapidement formées contre le duo de farceurs. Edith, avec Sally et Hermione, leur avait tendu une embuscade et les couvrit d'assez de boules de neige pour les faire ressembler à des yétis miniatures, ce que Ron, leur victime favorite, trouva hilarant.

Quand le soleil se coucha enfin, Edith retourna dans sa chambre avec une humeur encore plus enjouée que le matin même. Quand elle arriva devant son lit, elle fut surprise de trouver un cadeau désagréablement coloré placé sur ses couvertures. Intriguée, elle le déballa précautionneusement et haleta en sentant la cape en soie douce qui tomba sur ses mains.

Confuse, elle regarda le mot placé à côté : _« Votre père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que vous en héritiez. Faites-en bon usage. »_

Délicatement, Edith passa la main sur la cape. Par habitude, elle lança un sort de diagnostique dessus... et fut rebutée de trouver plusieurs sorts de traçage placés là. Utilisant un de ses nouveaux livres, elle enleva les sortilèges et examina la cape à nouveau. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement spéciale... mais pourquoi son père lui laisserait-il une cape ordinaire ?

Submergée par la curiosité, Edith passa la cape sur ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tracey et Daphne entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi Edith pleurait tout à l'heure, d'après toi ? » Demanda Tracey, inquiète. « On aurait dit qu'elle était surprise d'avoir des cadeaux. »

« J'ai remarqué. » Daphne également semblait troublée.

« C'es une longue histoire. » Intervint Edith, se demandant comment elle allait leur expliquer. Pourtant, elle recula de surprise quand les deux filles crièrent et firent demi-tour, baguette tendue.

« E-Edith ? Où es-tu ? » S'écria Tracey, la main posée sur le cœur.

« Juste à côté de toi. » Répondit Edith, clignant des yeux d'un air interloquée. Tracey et Daphne se tournèrent vers leur droite, mais on aurait dit qu'elles regardaient _à travers_ elle sans la voir. Plus qu'alarmée, Edith retira la cape, causant aux deux filles de sursauter à nouveau.

« Ahh ! Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Balbutia Tracey.

Les yeux d'Edith se posèrent sur le matériaux en soie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Cette cape... » Elle la tourna lentement, avant de la glisser sur son corps.

« Et tu as encore disparu. Merlin, c'est étrange ! » Tracey commençait à être extrêmement nerveuse. Daphne, par contre, avait les yeux écarquillés de compréhension.

« Une cape d'invisibilité ! Elles sont très rares ! Qui te l'as donné ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Edith, retournant vers son lit et récupérant la lettre. « Il n'y a pas de nom, ni sur cette lettre, ni sur le paquet... »

« Ta main désincarnée... tu peux l'utiliser pour faire peur à plein de gens l'année prochaine à Halloween ! » Finit par dire Daphne après une minute de silence. Edith et Tracey éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Une fois encore, Edith était encore bien éveillée après que ses amis se soient couchés, même si cette fois, les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête étaient positives. Son esprit était dans tous ses états en pensant aux possibilités offertes par la cape d'invisibilité. Elle pourrait passer sous le nez de Rusard sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Avec cette conclusion, Edith se leva, remit ses chaussures, prit la cape et sortit de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Tristan au passage. Les murs semblaient sinistrement silencieux quand tous les étudiants étaient endormis, et il semblait que même les fantômes avaient décidé de rester chez eux ce soir. Edith vagabonda un moment, indécise sur sa destination, mais décida d'explorer tous les endroits que Rusard leur défendait de voir.

Finalement, elle se retrouva dans une salle de classe abandonnée, pleine de bric-à-brac inutilisé. Ce qui attira son regard, en fait, fut un large miroir soigneusement orné qui reposait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Penchant la tête sur la droite, Edith avança lentement vers lui, passant ses doigts sur les inscriptions latines gravées sur le cadre. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elles signifiaient, avant de poser les yeux sur le miroir lui-même.

Doucement, elle baissa la main, hypnotisée par ce qu'elle vouait.

Dumbledore avait bien prévu qu'elle tombe sur le Miroir de Risèd. Il pensait qu'elle y verrait ses parents, renforçant ainsi son lien avec la cause de la Lumière, il ne vint jamais à l'esprit de l'homme qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Edith vit... elle-même, ou plutôt sa version future, une belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était habillée d'une combinaison de kevlar étrange, couverte de sortes d'écailles magnifiques. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une mitrailleuse automatique avec sa baguette attachée sur le dessus de l'arme juste à côté du viseur. Elle portait également une couronne argentée avec des diamants rouges sur sa tête, et elle souriait avec joie.

Autour d'elle se tenaient ses amis, chacun vêtus de tenues en partie moldues et en partie sorcières. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ressemblait énormément au Bureau Oval, mais avec des photos mouvantes en plus. Des drapeaux de tous les pays, autant moldus que sorciers, étaient accrochés sur les murs. Comme si l'image était contrôlée par une caméra, elle fit un zoom arrière, révélant une foule immense de gens applaudissant, entourant le Bureau. Elle vit des armées s'agenouiller ou lâcher leurs armes. La zone semblait en fait être le siège des Nations Unis.

Après avoir contemplé ce reflet magique encore un peu, l'image zooma à nouveau. La Edith-du-futur était à présent habillée plus simplement, assise à une table. Ses amis étaient auprès d'elle, racontant des histoires en riant... ils agissaient comme une famille le devrait. Une très jeune enfant entra dans la salle et s'assit à la droite d'Edith ; une jolie rouquine avec des yeux verts.

Edith fixa le miroir un long moment, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle voyait : son futur potentiel, son futur idéal. Elle regardait le monde qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de créer ; la Reine qu'elle voulait être. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus seule, elle avait des amis – ses amis fidèles.

Ce qu'elle voyait était son futur... Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de tendre la main.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE !**

Je sais que normalement, je poste une fois par semaine, le mercredi, mais pendant un moment, je ne pourrais pas poster. Si vous suivez les infos, vous savez que certaines facs ont été _légèrement_ bloquées, les cours annulés, les exams ont du être faits sur internet. Enfin bref, c'était pas génial ces deux derniers mois. Et vous l'aurez deviné, ma fac en fait partie.

Du coup, comme on a prit énormément de retard, les profs nous font bosser deux fois plus, on a _beaucoup_ de travail à rattraper, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas le temps de continuer la traduction.

J'aimerais bien, vous pouvez me croire, mais les études sont toujours prioritaires, alors je ne pourrais reprendre la publication de cette fanfiction qu'après la fin de l'année, vers mi/fin-juin.

Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient les prochains chapitres, mais je dois absolument me concentrer sur la fac si je veux réussir mon année (et vu le retard monstre qu'on a prit, c'est pas gagné).

Merci de votre attention, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le Trésor du Troisième Étage

Les fêtes de Yule venaient tout juste de se terminer quand plusieurs hommes du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard – y compris Lucius Malfoy, le père de Dancia – arrivèrent pour demander des explications au Directeur concernant le garçon qui avait perdu son bras.

Au début, Edith était totalement indifférente – jusqu'à après le déjeuner quand Sally, Tracey, Hermione et elle prenaient le thé avec Hagrid. Bien sûr, toutes les filles adoraient Hagrid, il avait le cœur sur la main, il aimait toute sorte de créatures magiques, et il était la personne la plus gentille qu'elles connaissaient. Alors, elles passaient l'après-midi avec lui pour boire du thé quand ils abordèrent le sujet de la visite du Conseil.

Hagrid admirait vraiment Dumbledore. Edith ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher ; les rumeurs qui couraient disaient que le Directeur lui avait offert un travail quand il avait été renvoyé de l'école pour des motifs discutables. Malgré cela, il finit par révéler quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Ils sont après Touffu ; Dumbledore m'a demandé quelque chose pour garder le troisième étage, et Monsieur Flamel voulait vraiment le meilleur pour garder la... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « J'aurais pas du dire ça. J'aurais vraiment pas du. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » Demanda Sally. « Ça me rend folle de ne pas savoir ! »

« Je peux pas vous le dire. C'est secret ! » Insista Hagrid.

Sally ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à en débattre, mais Edith secoua la tête, lui signifiant de laisser tomber. Hagrid était beaucoup trop loyal pour qu'elles arrivent à lui soutirer des informations de cette manière. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis, si elle faisait quelque chose avec ce qu'il lui avait révélé.

« Dancia dit que son père est un homme juste. » Intervint Edith pour dévier la conversation. « Entre lui et Dumbledore, ça devrait s'arranger rapidement. »

Hagrid sembla s'apaiser légèrement en entendant ça, puisqu'il savait que la rouquine était amie avec l'héritière Malfoy, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il n'était pas si sûr pour les trois autres par contre – Patrick Nott, Daemon Moon (l'oncle d'une Serpentard plus âgée, Lilith Moon), et Evan Parkinson. Il qualifiait les trois de sales rats et d'élitistes esclavagistes, en plus d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire devant des enfants. Les filles acquiescèrent et marmonnèrent poliment quand c'était approprié, même si leur esprit était ailleurs.

Une fois qu'Hagrid se fut calmé, le quatuor quitta sa baraque. Mais cette fois ci, elles discutèrent de Flamel et du couloir du troisième étage.

« Où est-ce que j'ai entendu le nom de Flamel, déjà ? » Se demanda Tracey à haute voix, les sourcils froncés. « Ça me semble familier, mais je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus. »

« On dirait un nom de famille. » Nota Edith. « Hermione, des idées ? »

La Serdaigle sembla pensive. « Tu sais... je pense avoir entendu ce nom récemment... Attends une seconde, j'ai une idée ! Il a un rapport avec l'alchimie ! À la bibliothèque ! » Immédiatement, Hermione tourna les talons et se dépêcha d'aller dans les couloirs vers son sanctuaire. Ses amis échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

Après presque dix minutes à chercher à l'aveuglette, Hermione arriva à leur table avec un énorme livre, le laissant tomber dans un grand bruit sourd. Edith, Sally et Tracey l'entourèrent alors qu'Hermione tournait les pages avec vigueur pour enfin trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

« Je le savais ! Nicholas Flamel était le partenaire d'Alchimie de Dumbledore. Il est aussi le créateur de la pierre philosophale. Il a presque six-cent ans ! »

« Wouah ! » Soupira Tracey avec passion. « La pierre philosophale est un des plus précieux trésors du monde magique. Elle offre l'immortalité, change n'importe quel métal en or... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est _ça_ qui est dans le couloir du troisième étage ! C'est _ça_ que Dumbledore essaie de cacher ! »

« Pourquoi cacherait-il une chose aussi précieuse dans une école ? » Demanda Sally, complètement sidérée. « C'est... c'est carrément stupide. Et dangereux pour les élèves si quelqu'un voulait la voler. »

« Il a plus au moins cent ans... peut-être qu'il devient sénile. » Suggéra Tracey.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, pourtant. » Répliqua Sally, fronçant les sourcils. « Le directeur Dumbledore menait la résistance contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a seulement une dizaine d'années. Et il est le directeur d'une école. Il a encore forcément la plupart de ses facultés mentales. »

« J'ai une idée : et si on évitait de discuter de l'état mental de notre directeur alors qu'on est dans l'enceinte de son école ? » Suggéra Edith d'une voix amusée. Sally et Tracey rougirent et reposèrent leurs yeux sur le livre. « Alors la pierre philosophale est ici, hein... ? Intéressant. »

« Mais pourquoi l' _emmener_ ici ? » Sally était encore choquée. « Quel est le but de tout ça ? »

Edith se laissa retomber sur sa chaise d'un air las. « Effectivement : pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Évidemment, c'était plutôt habituel de constater que les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient soit particulièrement nuls, soit trop doués pour rester collés à ce poste. Le professeur Quirrell, malheureusement, était dans la première catégorie – pour un bon nombre de raisons. Depuis que le poste avait été maudit une quinzaine d'années plus tôt par une personne inconnue, les professeurs changeaient tous les ans.

Tout le monde traitaient Quirrell comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot incompétent à cause de son bégaiement, du fait que sa salle de classe puait l'ail, et qu'il n'enlevait jamais son turban stupide.

Alors quand Quirrell mit fin à son cours plus tôt que prévu pour cause de 'douleurs causées par un vampire', la plupart des étudiants levèrent les yeux au ciel et se réjouirent d'avoir une heure de libre. Amusé, Edith quitta la salle de classe avec Sally. Elles parlaient de la pierre philosophale à voix basse tout en se baladant sans but dans les couloirs quand Sally les stoppa.

« Tu as entendu ça ? »

Edith fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle les entendit. Des pleurs. On aurait dit les pleurs d'un homme âgé... après avoir partagé un regard interrogateur, les deux filles se trainèrent jusqu'à la source du bruit.

« ...verus Snape m'attendait, Maître ! Je n'ai pas pu... » Les pleurs redoublèrent.

C'était Quirrell, sans le moindre doute. Même sans son bégaiement, sa voix était toujours très haut perchée et distinctive. Edith pencha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à voir à l'intérieur de sa salle de classe ; leur professeur de DCFM était seul, pourtant il parlait avec quelqu'un...

Inconscient de l'auditoire qu'il avait, Quirrell tressaillit comme s'il avait été frappé, se courbant et tenant sa tête entre ses mains. « J'ai essayé Maître, j'ai essayé, j'y arriverais... »

« Maître ? » Lui murmura Sally, se tournant vers son amie, cherchant une explication. Edith secoua la tête, elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

« …la pierre, oui, la pierre est toujours là... Dumbledore n'admettra jamais qu'il a été idiot de la cacher ici... il est devenu orgueilleux et paresseux en vieillissant... »

La pierre... quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il ne parle _pas_ de la pierre philosophale ? Y avait-il une autre pierre aussi importante ? Edith se tendit ; plongeant la main dans son 'sac à main', elle sortit la cape d'invisibilité et fit signe à Sally de s'approcher. Elle mit la cape sur ses épaules, les cachant toutes les deux du regard des autres, et entra dans la salle de classe pour pouvoir entendre plus clairement.

« ...je peux toujours la récupérer pour vous, Maître ! Ahh ! » Le professeur tomba à genoux, le turban sur sa tête trembla bizarrement... comme s'il y avait quelque chose dessous.

Une voix sifflante et malveillante résonna dans la pièce... l'entendre mit les nerfs d'Edith à vif. Son esprit fut ramené vers un vieux cauchemar, le souvenir du meurtre de sa mère.

« Ne me déçois plus, imbécile... je vais peut-être faire de la fille Potter mon esclave pour te remplacer... elle est sans doute plus compétente que toi... »

« Je ne-ne le ferais plus, Maître... je-je vous prouverais que j'en suis capable... »

« J'ai attendu onze ans pour revenir à la vie... je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps. C'est ton dernier avertissement. »

Sally se figea de terreur, parvenant à la même conclusion qu'Edith quand elle entendit les mots que prononça la voix. Elle attrapa la main de son amie. Edith était aussi immobile qu'une statue, regardant Quirrell se redresser et sortit difficilement de la pièce, comme s'il avait du mal à marcher.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment... ? » Gémit Sally.

« Je crois bien. » Edith retira lentement la cape, faisant passer son regard dans toute la pièce dans rien voir de suspect. À nouveau, elle pensa à son rêve : la voix sifflante qui appartenait au monstre qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle vit la lumière verte du sortilège de la mort qui frappa sa mère, la laissant couchée, morte, sur le sol.

Sally s'avança, serrant les doigts de la Serpentard. « Edith ? Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Edith secoua la tête de droite à gauche, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sang couler entre ses doigts. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Il pourrait revenir. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle commença à marcher – son esprit était dangereusement embrouillé, engourdi. Tout ce qu'elle sentait réellement était la chaleur de la main de Sally dans la sienne alors qu'elles descendaient jusqu'au cachot. Le rire du meurtrier de sa mère résonnait dans ses oreilles. Sally continuait de la faire parler, son inquiétude montant en flèche alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Le mot de passe pour entrer était 'sang pur'. Tellement subtile. Les étudiants les plus âgés n'avaient pas grande chose à faire du fait d'améliorer la réputation de leur maison.

« Edith ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Daphne, regardant son amie avec inquiétude.

« Laisses-moi une minute. » Murmura-t-elle, lâchant la main de Sally pour aller directement vers la salle de bains.

Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, Edith s'adossa au lavabo, prise de court par sa nausée soudaine. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta totalement immobile fixant d'un regard vide le mur blanc alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique. Sa mère était morte, elle s'était trouvée dans la même pièce que l'homme qui l'avait assassiné. _« Il a tué ma mère et mon père, il a volé ma chance d'une vie simple et heureuse... »_ le miroir trembla, une fissure en toile d'araignée se propageant sur la surface réfléchissante. Edith serra les dents, un cris faisant son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était quitter cette salle, trouver Quirrell, et appuyer son taser sur ses parties intimes à puissance maximale, pour qu'elle puisse le regarder se changer en une mauviette criante et fumante.

Il y eut plusieurs coups frappés à la porte. « Edith ? Edith, _est-ce que ça va_ ? » Sally était toujours là, mais sa voix semblait distante, comme si elle parlait par téléphone.

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! » C'était Tracey, et elle semblait anxieuse. « Elle vient juste de se rendre compte que Tu-Sais-Qui est ici ! »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » Rétorqua Sally.

Edith ne répondit pas. Le miroir continua de se fracturer. Évidemment, ce fut trop pour Sally : une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la Poufsouffle se précipita à l'intérieur avec Tracey à sa suite. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année, Sally prit Edith fermement dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Edith ? S'il te plait, dis-nous que tu vas bien. »

Le brouillard qui encombrait ses pensées disparut enfin, permettant à Edith de reprendre ses esprits. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de la tête de Sally avant de murmurer. « Je suis désolée, Sally. » Elle se retira doucement de l'étreinte de son amie. « Désolée pour le miroir, je vais le réparer... »

Daphne entra précautionneusement et l'aida à faire léviter et à réparer l'objet. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mondes dans les dortoirs, sinon le bruit aurait attiré trop d'attention.

« Merci Daphne. »

« Que fait-il ici ? Que veut-il ? » Se tracassa Tracey. « Il faut qu'on le dise à quelqu'un ! »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on nous croirait ? » Demanda cyniquement Edith. Quand Tracey lui lança un regard confus, elle continua. « Penses y : il est un professeur approuvé par le Directeur Dumbledore, qui est vénéré presque partout dans le pays. Qui croira-t-on ? Lui, ou une poignée de gamins en première année ? »

Sally pâlit. « Mais on ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il tente de faire du mal à quelqu'un... ! »

« Je pense qu'il a déjà essayé. » Edith fronça les sourcils. « Tu te souviens du troll, Sally ? » Son amie ouvrit grand les yeux. « Tu penses que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si l'école considérée comme la plus sûre de Grande Bretagne se trouve avoir une faille dans sa sécurité la même année que l'arrivée de la Survivante ? »

« Probablement pas, non. » Marmonna Daphne, elle commençait elle aussi à perdre quelques couleurs.

« Quand à ce qu'il veut... ? » Edith quitta la salle de bains et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. « Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a découvert ? La pierre philosophale dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage ? Qui serait susceptible plus convoiter cette pierre que l'homme qui a tenté d'asservir la Grande Bretagne il y a une dizaine d'années ? »

« Et il possède un de nos professeurs ; il sait probablement en quoi consistent les protections autour de la pierre, il pourra les déjouer facilement ! » Sally venait de terminer sa pensée, alarmée.

Edith hocha la tête. « Exactement. »

« Ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas bon. » Soupira Tracey. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Edith se retourna, faisant face à ses amies, et sourit malicieusement. « N'est-ce pas évident ? On doit la voler avant lui. Et pour faire ça, on va avoir besoin d'une équipe. »

* * *

« Voldemort est _ici_ !? » S'exclama Flora. Hestia gémit piteusement, son visage habituellement amical et sourient soudain dangereusement pâle.

Edith avait emmené ses amies/compagnes dans la bibliothèque. Dancia les rejoignit en premier, et Hermione la suivit accompagnée de Cho Chang – les deux filles étaient devenues assez proches à force de travailler ensemble malgré leur année d'écart. Susan et Hannah avait – enfin – réussi à semer Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle particulièrement ennuyeux qui ne cessait de se venter du fait qu'il était le 'descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle elle-même'. Neville et Ron arrivèrent un peu en retard, et Hestia, Flora et Blaise les suivirent de quelques secondes seulement.

« Il en a sans doute après la pierre philosophale. » Continua Hermione, les sourcils froncés. « On doit le dire au directeur. »

« Hermione, il ne nous croira jamais ! » Pointa Blaise. « De plus, nous ne sommes pas sensés savoir ce qui se cache au troisième étage, tu te souviens ? »

« Nous devons récupérer la pierre avant lui. » Déclara Sally avec détermination.

« Mais comment sommes-nous sensés passer les pièges et protections qui l'entourent ? » Intervint Hannah, se mordant la lèvre. « Souvenez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Terry ! » Elle faisait référence au Poufsouffle qui avait perdu un bras à cause de sa curiosité.

« Peut-être qu'on peut pousser quelqu'un qui les connais à nous donner des détails ? » Suggéra Dancia. « Ça pourrait nous aider à les passer. »

« Bonne idée. » Cho fronça les sourcils. « Hmm, si je devais deviner, je dirais que les protections ont été mises en place par le Directeur et les professeurs en qui il a confiance. Ça nous laisse... cinq murs entre nous et la pierre. »

« Le professeur Chourave a sans doute laissé une plante dangereuse. » Proposa Neville. « Peut-être le Filet du Diable, c'est la plus dangereuse qu'on ait vu jusque là. »

« Mais si c'est sensé être une protection, pourquoi nous montreraient-ils comment la désarmer ? » Se demanda Susan. Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le groupe réfléchissait. « Ça ne me semble pas très intelligent... »

« Hagrid ! » S'écria soudainement Ron. Quand tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder, il vira au rouge vif avant de continuer. « Hagrid a probablement aidé aux protections. Il est aussi celui qui a le plus de chances de nous donner ce qu'on veut savoir. »

Dancia semblait impressionnée. « Tu est malin pour un Gryffondor ! Allons-y maintenant, il ne peux pas nous éviter si on est en groupe. »

« Un Malfoy complimentant un Weasley. C'est définitivement la fin du monde. » Marmonna Blaise, Flora ricana à sa remarque.

Ensemble, les premières années quittèrent la bibliothèque et se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'école pour aller vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Quand Edith frappa à la porte, elle entendit Crockdur aboyer, un étrange son ressemblant à un sifflement, et Hagrid crier : « Juste une minute ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et sursauta presque de surprise en voyant le groupe rassemblé devant sa porte. « Edith ! Les enfants ! Que faites-vous dehors aussi tard ? »

« Nous voulions discuter avec vous. » Expliqua innocemment Dancia. « Vous voulez bien ? »

« Eh-eh bien, c'est gentil à vous de venir. » Bégaya Hagrid, l'air légèrement paniqué. « Mai-mais je suis un-un peu occupé- »

Le coupant dans sa réponse, une petite vague de feu passa au-dessus de la tête du géant, brûlant quelques touffes de cheveux. Hagrid se retourna immédiatement et retourna à l'intérieur. Edith le suivit précautionneusement et trouva, assis sur la table, un petit dragon aux écailles rouges.

« Un dragon ! » S'écria Blaise impressionné, courant jusqu'à la table pour s'arrêter juste devant. « N'est-il pas magnifique ? C'est un Norvégien à crête, on peut le voir grâce à ses écailles ! »

« Hagrid. » Intervint Susan, fixant la créature d'un air inquiet. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« C'est Norbert, il vient de l'œuf que j'ai gagné lors d'une partie de poker ! » Dit Hagrid avec joie.

« Hagrid, posséder un dragon est illégal en Angleterre ! » S'exclama Susan, sidérée. « Vous risquez de vous faire arrêter ! »

« Mai-mais c'est juste un bébé ! » Protesta Hagrid. « Il ne va faire de mal à personne. Il va rester tout le temps dans ma cabane ! »

Blaise sembla se sortir de son état hébété face à l'adorable créature. « Hagrid, bientôt il fera deux fois la taille de votre maison. » Pointa-t-il.

Edith, pour sa part, était distraite par quelque chose qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. « Hagrid, qui vous a donné l'œuf ? »

Hagrid haussa les épaules. « J'en ai aucune idée. Il avait la tête couverte et il ne venait pas d'ici. Il a joué une partie avec moi et m'a offert l'œuf parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Je m'occupe de toute sorte de créatures, je lui ai dit – comme Touffu ! »

« Touffu ? » Demanda Sally avec appréhension.

« C'est l'adorable petit cerbère dont je me suis occupé il y a longtemps. » Ajouta gaiement Hagrid, ne remarquant pas plusieurs des étudiants frémir à ses mots. « Il a l'air effrayant, mais il est aussi doux qu'un agneau – je lui ai dit – tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est jouer un peu de musique et il s'endors en un rien de temps. »

* * *

« Eh bien, maintenant nous savons comment entrer. » Murmura Edith sombrement. « Et je pense qu'il est sage de supposer que Quirrell le sait aussi. »

« Mais, et Hagrid ? » Protesta Neville. « Si le dragon est découvert, il sera envoyé à Azkaban pour au moins un an ! »

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment avant que Ron ne lève prudemment la main. « Je... hum... un de mes grands frères, Charlie, il travaille dans une réserves de dragons en Roumanie. » Expliqua-t-il. « Il pourrait probablement prendre soin de Norbert et l'emmener dans un endroit sûr. »

« Mais on fait quoi pour la pierre ? On ne peux pas attendre que Quirrell l'ait volée ! » Répliqua nerveusement Hannah.

« Calmez-vous les gars. » Ordonna Edith. Ses amis se tournèrent tous vers elle, attendant de connaître le plan qu'elle avait sans doute déjà créé. « Voilà ce que nous allons faire : Ron, Neville, Hestia et Cho, prenez contact avec Charlie et faites en sorte qu'il sorte Norbert de l'école. Le reste d'entre nous allons récupérer la pierre philosophale ce soir. Rappelez-vous d'ouvrir l'œil, on est pas sensés être dehors après le couvre-feu. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Pas de problèmes. Normalement, Charlie reste debout jusqu'à 23h, alors je peux sans doute encore l'appeler... »

« Le bureau du professeur Snape a une cheminée qu'on peut utiliser, et il assiste à une convention ce soir. » Ajouta Blaise. « Je vous y conduis. »

« Sois prudente, Hermione. » Intervint Cho avant que les quatre élèves se précipitent vers l'école.

Acquiesçant, Edith observa ses amis. « Tout le monde a sa baguette ? » Demanda-t-elle. Quand elle reçut des murmures d'approbation, elle continua. « Alors allons voler cette pierre ! »

Elle n'avait pas encore compris, mais Dumbledore avait en effet arrangé les évènements dans l'esproir qu'Edith tente de 'protéger' la pierre.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle décide de ne pas attendre le dernier moment – et qu'elle désire garder la pierre pour son propre profit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 **Salut ! Wouah, je sais, ça fait longtemps.**

 **Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre autant, mais honnêtement, entre les problèmes que j'ai eu à l'université l'année dernière, j'ai du travailler cet été, et je cherche actuellement du boulot, j'avais perdu l'envie de traduire/d'écrire.**

 **Puis je me suis rappelée d'à quel point je déteste voir une histoire en pause trop longtemps, alors j'ai recommencé à traduire cette fanfiction.**

 **J'ai retrouvé la motivation !**

 **Alors je pense que je devrais facilement retrouver un rythme de publication normal, tous les mercredi normalement.**

 **En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Encore désolée !**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confrontation

« Est-ce que Quirrell est toujours dans la salle des professeurs ? »

« On dirait bien. » Flora avait emprunté aux jumeaux Weasley un objet très intéressant il y a quelques semaines – un engin servant à épier des conversations appelés 'oreilles à rallonge'. Les jumeaux, malgré leurs notes basses dans la plupart de leurs cours, étaient de véritables génies des inventions. L'objet magique leur avait confirmé que le professeur n'avait pas encore tenté de s'éclipser pour aller chercher la pierre. « Et on dirait que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape y sont aussi. »

« Parfait. » Edith vérifia la puissance de son taser. Elle le mit au maximum au cas où, avec un peu de chance, Touffu ne serait pas trop difficile à endormir, mais les plans B étaient toujours utiles. « Des signes de notre esprit frappeur préféré ? »

« Non, mais il risque quand même de se montrer. » Nota Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Alors on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Le groupe acquiesça gravement et se dirigea vers le troisième étage. Flora était de plus en plus excitée à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but, la Serpentard blonde aimait vraiment la violence. Hermione, qui était en général la chouchoute des professeurs, semblait déchirée, mais déterminée à suivre ses décisions. Blaise resta au niveau d'Edith, lui et Tracey s'assuraient qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

En même temps, Ron conduisait le groupe sensés sortir Norbert de l'école. Ce que les quatre ne réalisèrent pas, c'est que Theodore Nott les suivait dans l'espoir d'attirer des problèmes à Edith. Mais même s'il arrivait à les prendre la main dans le sac, ça ne ferait que distraire les professeurs plus longtemps pour permettre au premier groupe de parvenir à leurs fins.

Edith fut la première à atteindre la porte du couloir interdit. Elle fit signe à Daphne d'approcher et hocha la tête. Daphne sortit une flûte en verre de son sac sans fond. C'était un cadeau de sa mère, la blonde était une musicienne très talentueuse qui adorait la musique.

Ouvrant la porte, Edith et Daphne pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Comme elles s'y attendirent, un énorme chien à trois têtes était assis au milieu de la salle. Sous ses pattes se trouvait une trappe.

Touffu grogna en repérant les intruses. Rapidement, Daphne porta la flûte à ses lèvres et commença à jouer un remix d'Amazing Grace. Touffu l'observa un instant et s'avança de quelques pas. Daphne grimaça mais continua de jouer. Les trois têtes finirent par s'affaisser, et il se laissa tomber au sol en face d'elle, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

« Aww. » Murmura Flora, tendant la main pour caresser la tête du milieu de Touffu. « Il est tellement mignon. »

Edith avança et s'agenouilla près de la trappe. Blaise l'aida à en ouvrir la porte et ensemble ils observèrent l'abysse en dessous d'eux. Hermione lança une petite boule de lumière bleutée avec sa baguette, une grosse masse verte trembla à gronda.

« Du Filet du Diable, Neville avait raison. » Murmura Edith. « Sortez vos baguettes. Une fois que vous atterrissez sur la plantes, lancez un sort de lumière. »

Elle sauta en premier, Blaise et Hermione juste derrière elle. Edith grimaça en arrivant sur la masse de tentacules gesticulant et pointa sa baguette dessus. « Lumos ! »

Flora tomba juste à côté d'elle alors que la lumière remplissait l'espace. « Arg... dégueulasse. » Grogna-t-elle alors qu'ils glissaient à travers les plantes jusqu'au sol en dessous d'eux. « Quelqu'un s'est mis à lire un peu trop de hentai japonais... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edith, confuse.

« Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. » Répliqua Flora.

Blaise offrit à Hermione sa main pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre. La jeune Serdaigle lui sourit avec gratitude alors que Tracey, Dancia, Sally et Daphne arrivèrent les unes après les autres. « Merci. »

« Aucun problème. » Répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Daphne plissa les lèvres de dégoût en nettoyant son cadeau d'anniversaire préféré d'un sort rapide. Elle était la seule à avoir comprit le commentaire de Flora sur les mangas japonais. « Eurk. »

« Tu es très douée, Daphne. » La complimenta Sally. On aurait dit que la petite Poufsouffle avait eu une montée d'adrénaline : ses yeux noisettes semblaient briller dans l'obscurité. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, en fait. « Je pense que Touffu t'aime bien. »

« Peut-être. » Murmura Daphne, l'air un peu coupable quand un léger 'Wouf' triste résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. « S'il reste avec Hagrid, j'irais jouer avec lui plus tard. »

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Des 'oui' et des murmures d'approbation lui répondirent.

Les enfants traversèrent les couloirs sombres et ouvrirent une vieille porte devant eux. Immédiatement, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce au plafond très élevé, pleine de clés volantes. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un vieux balais magique.

« Génial. Une épreuve sur balais. » Marmonna Dancia. Elle détestait voler, surtout à cause de leur première leçon de vol quand son balais l'avait fait basculer à près de quatre mètres du sol.

« Il n'y a qu'un balais. » Nota Susan. « Pourquoi assumer qu'une seule personne tenterait de voler la pierre ? Ne serait-il pas plus logique de penser que celle-ci amènerait de l'aide ? »

« Eh bien, on part du principe qu'il est intelligent d'emmener un objet convoité et dangereux dans une école pleine d'enfants vulnérables. » Répliqua sarcastiquement Sally. « Je ne pense pas qu'une fois que tu ai fait _cette_ idiotie, tu peux réfléchir comme une personne normale. »

Hermione avait traversé la pièce et examinait la serrure. « Ça ne s'ouvrira pas avec un sort de déverrouillage. On a besoin d'une clé. » Expliqua-t-elle. « C'est probablement une clé ancienne, avec de la rouille et ornée. Est-ce que vous pouvez en voire une qui y ressemble ? »

Les neuf étudiants marchèrent sous les différentes clés quelques minutes avant que Blaise laisse échapper un halètement de surprise et pointe du doigt au-dessus de lui. En effet, une lourde clé en bronze – clairement différente du reste du tas – qui flottait au milieu.

« Elles sont sans doute enchantées pour nous attaquer. » Avertit Hermione alors que Daphne montait sur le vieux balais. « On va essayer de les retenir, mais il faudra que tu sois rapide. »

Hermione et Flora étaient les seuls qui connaissaient les sorts d'immobilisation. Daphne vola sur la gauche de la salle quand la vague de clés la suivirent, permettant à ses compagnes de les figer sur place. La Serpentard attrapa aisément la clé tremblante et la ramena vers la porte.

Une fois qu'ils eurent changé de pièce, ils se retrouvèrent face à un énorme jeu d'échecs sorciers. « C'est dommage que Ron ne soit pas là. » Commenta Blaise. « Il est génial aux échecs. »

« …J'ai déjà joué plusieurs fois... » Offrit tentativement Sally.

« Moi aussi. » Ajouta Dancia, serrant les mains devant elle. « Ma mère adore ce jeu, j'y joue depuis que j'ai 5 ans. »

« Parfait. » Intervint Edith, satisfaite. « Vous êtes les stratèges, dans ce cas. »

« Où devons-nous nous placer ? » Blaise observait les pièces avec appréhension.

Edith fit les cent pas devant un des côtés du plateau, l'esprit tournant à toute vitesse. « D'accord... Dancia, tu es la Reine. Hermione prend la Tour au bout à droite. Blaise, tu es le Cavalier. » Ses amis se dépêchèrent de suivre ses indications alors que les pièces sortaient du jeu. Edith examina le plateau encore un peu avant de continuer. « Tracey, Daphne, vous êtes les deux Fous. Sally, tu es l'autre Cavalier, Susan la deuxième Tour... Flora, tu prends... »

« Un pion ? » Edith s'attendait à ce que son amie se mette en colère, mais Flora se contenta de hausser les épaules et de suivre les autres avec une détermination nouvelle. « Eh bien, il vaut mieux que je vise l'autre camp, pas vrai ? »

« ...et je suppose que je suis le Roi. » Finit Edith, lançant à son amie blonde un regard de gratitude.

Quelqu'un devait bien prendre le rôle le plus vulnérable.

Les échecs sorciers étaient un jeu violent. La plupart des pièces furent démolies par les blancs agressifs. La Reine Blanche était particulièrement vicieuse ; elle attrapa Blaise et l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il grogna et s'évanouit, à la plus grande horreur de ses amis. Susan se sacrifia pour commencer à attirer le Roi Blanc dans un piège. En même temps, Edith et Hermione utilisèrent la technique du roque pour mettre la dernière Tour dans une mauvaise position.

Tracey grimaça en examinant la manière qu'avait la Reine de protéger le Roi. Flora était quasiment à l'autre bord du plateau ; si elle y arrivait, elle deviendrait une Tour et terminerait le piège. Mais la Reine pouvait toujours la prendre, et le plan s'effondrerait.

« Il faut que j'attire son attention. » Murmura-t-elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua. « Ça va faire mal. » Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle traversa le plateau et brisa un pion près de la Reine Blanche. Celle-ci tomba dans le panneau et Tracey fut violemment envoyée près de Blaise et Susan.

Daphne cria son nom, inquiète, mais resta en place ; Flora se dépêcha de suivre le plan pour terminer la partie : « Échec et Mat. »

Le Roi se tourna et jeta sa couronne à ses pieds. Immédiatement, les six élèves restants coururent travers la pièce pour retrouver leurs amis blessés. Daphne s'agenouilla près de sa meilleure amie et vérifia son pouls. « Ils respirent. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais quelqu'un doit les ramener. »

Susan grogna et s'assit difficilement. Quand Dancia posa une main sur son épaule, elle marmonna : « Je peux marcher, je n'ai pas trop mal. »

« On les ramène. » Annonça Dancia, se tournant vers Edith. « Toi, Hermione et Sally, allez récupérer la pierre. Revenez vite, et retrouvez-nous à l'infirmerie s'il y a un problème. Compris ? »

Edith hocha faiblement la tête. Voir Susan, Blaise et Tracey être blessés avait provoqué des frissons glacés dans tout son corps. _« Je ne peux pas me permettre de les mettre encore plus en danger. C'était mon idée de venir ici, et maintenant... »_ « Allez-y, dépêchez-vous. Et soyez prudents ! »

Le groupe se sépara, Sally et Hermione restant aux côtés d'Edith alors qu'elles continuaient à avancer dans les couloirs. Elles arrivèrent à une épreuve de logique, celle de Snape sans le moindre doute. Un mur de flammes vertes se dressa sur l'encadrement de la porte derrière eux, et un autre de flammes noires sur celle devant eux, les coinçant dans la pièce. Sur une table au milieu se trouvait sept fioles.

« Hermione ? » Demanda simplement Edith.

La Serdaigle hocha la tête et examina les indications pendant plusieurs minutes.

Elle claqua des doigts, s'approcha d'un des côtés de la table et prit en main une des plus petites files grimaçant. « Il n'y en a assez que pour deux personnes. » Apprit-elle. « Sally, va avec Edith. Je reste ici et je m'occupe de faire le guet. Si vous voyez des étincelles, ça veut dire que quelqu'un approche, d'accord ? »

Edith planta ses ongles dans ses paumes pour les empêcher de trembler, ses amis faisaient tellement dangereuses pour elle sans qu'elle ne le demande. Tentant de ne pas trop être bouleversée par ses émotions, elle hocha la tête et but la moitié de la fiole avant de la donner à Sally.

Les deux filles passèrent enfin dans la dernière pièce.

Edith cligna des yeux. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi penser. La salle était complètement vide, excepté le miroir familier au centre.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna-t-elle, s'approchant de lui. Sally la suivit avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas derrière elle, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait dans la glace. « Un miroir ? Est-ce que c'est une autre épreuve ? »

La vision qu'Edith aperçut dans le miroir n'avait pas changé depuis les fêtes de Yule. La pierre... la pierre n'était pas là ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens – pourquoi placer autant de protections autour d'une pièce vide ? Elle devait se trouver quelque part...

Elle sentit Sally toucher son bras. Edith se tourna pour se retrouver face à son amie et sursauta. Sally avait la main levée devant son visage, une pierre rouge et brillante entre les doigts. « C'est elle. » Murmura la Poufsouffle, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. « La pierre philosophale. »

« Euh... comment as-tu... ? » Edith alterna son regard entre Sally et le miroir, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Sally haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un sort du Directeur Dumbledore. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête... »

Des étincelles jaillirent derrière la porte. Jurant, Edith poussa Sally derrière elle et sortit sa baguette et son taser. Elle cacha la pierre dans sa poche, tous ses sens en alerte. Ça ne pouvait être que deux personnes, et puisque Dumbledore dormait dans son bureau...

Le professeur Quirrell... Voldemort... entra dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit les deux jeunes filles debout dans la pièce.

« Très chère Edith Potter... quel bonheur de te voir devant moi. »

« Je dirais bien que moi aussi, mais bon... » Répondit platement Edith, ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle resta face à l'homme, elle pouvait sentir que Sally tremblait autant de peur que de colère...

« Tu m'a surprise plusieurs fois cette année, petite – et je dis ça en toute honnêteté. La Fille Potter, l'enfant prodige de Dumbledore, l'héroïne des gens simples... une Serpentard, la plus noble des maison ? Alors que tout le monde pensait que tu serais la chouchoute Gryffondor de Dumbledore ? Peut-être que tu _es_ destinée à faire de grandes choses... mais les gens qui t'accompagnent sont très décevants. »

Sally serra les poings.

« Elle est mon amie. » Répondit Edith. « Elle reste avec moi. D'où elle vient n'a aucune importance. »

Voldemort ricana. « Elle est une Sang de Bourbe. Elle n'est pas digne de notre magie. Même si elle parvient à se faire une place dans notre monde, elle sera toujours regardée de haut. Je peux te l'assurer. »

« Le monde peut changer. » Répliqua courageusement Sally, relevant le menton avec provocation. Edith ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur l'admiration qu'elle ressentit envers Sally pour sa détermination, malgré son air clairement terrifiée. Elle deviendrait une force mortelle en grandissant.

Voldemort lui lança un regard de mépris mélangé à de l'amusement avant de retourner son attention sur Edith. Il traversa la pièce – trébuchant légèrement, tremblant, comme si le corps qu'il habitait devenait de plus en plus faible. C'était troublant à voir. « J'ai vu que tu as trouvé le Miroir de Risèd. C'était intelligent de la part de Dumbledore de cacher la pierre ici... »

« Risèd ? » Le coupa Edith, espérant gagner un peu plus de temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis au point un plan, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Voldemort arrive aussi vite. Le groupe avait soigneusement planifié cette soirée, ils ne lui avaient donné aucune indication qu'ils avaient des doutes ou qu'ils savaient ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Elle se demanda ce qui, ou simplement qui, l'avait mis sur leur piste.

« Mmm. Je suppose que tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre... c'est une création très ancienne. Le miroir du désir. Quand quelqu'un regarde dans le miroir, cette personne voit ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde à ce moment... alors petite, dis-moi. Que vois-tu ? »

Edith se tourna et regarda dans le miroir. À nouveau, elle vit sa forme future – la grande reine guerrière, entourée de ses amis et de ses compagnons. Cette fois, ses parents étaient également là, sa mère et son père, lui souriant fièrement.

« Je me vois au centre du monde. » Dit-elle. « Je suis entourée de ceux que j'ai choisi : ma famille. J'ai une couronne. Et des gens de toute espèce et de chaque pays qui s'agenouillent à mes pieds. »

Voldemort se tourna vers elle, et cette fois son expression était clairement surprise. « Vraiment... ? Je dois admettre, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » Répliqua-t-elle froidement, le regardant fixement tout en resserrant discrètement sa prise sur la main de Sally, rapprochant son amie de sa ceinture. Sally cligna des yeux et réprima un sourire quand ses doigts frôlèrent le taser. « Une gentille héroïne angélique qui se complait dans sa célébrité ? »

« Oui. » Répondit sans ménagement Voldemort. « Tu fus la cause de ma première déchéance, et Dumbledore aura sans doute voulu te préserver jusqu'à mon retour inévitable. »

« Comme si j'étais un missile nucléaire enfermé dans un silo. » Marmonna Edith, les yeux plissés. Sa main droite caressa son bras gauche où une des nombreuses cicatrices laissées par Vernon reposait. Elle supposait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fier à un Mage Noir pour avoir des informations correctes, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire confiance à Dumbledore non plus.

Sally, de son côté, prit discrètement le taser de la ceinture d'Edith pour le cacher contre elle.

Voldemort s'approcha jusqu'à être directement en face des filles. « Hmm... tu es une enfant unique, Edith Potter. J'apprécie beaucoup la sagesse et la bravoure, tes parents possédaient tous deux ces traits... j'aurai préféré laisser ta mère vivre, mais hélas, elle refusa de s'écarter quand je lui en ai laissé la chance. Tu ferais une bonne Mangemort, petite... ce monde ne vous acceptera jamais toi et tes amis sans qu'un changement ne soit provoqué par quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Je suis d'accord. Le monde doit changer. » Annonça Edith, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Voldemort se pencha plus près d'elle, attendant sa réponse. « ...mais vous avez tué mes parents. »

Sally agit avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, plongeant le taser à la puissance maximale dans l'estomac de l'homme. Voldemort hurla et lâcha sa baguette ; Edith en profita pour marcher dessus, la brisant en deux. Puis, elle se redressa, le plaquant violemment comme au rugby et l'envoyant au sol. Elle força sa tête à rester par terre avec ses deux mains, avant de crier de surprise en voyant de la fumée s'élever entre ses doigts. À son émerveillement, Voldemort semblait être en train de brûler vif sous elle. Sally s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et le toucha à nouveau avec le taser, sur le bras cette fois pour l'empêcher d'attraper le cou d'Edith.

L'homme fut réduit en un tas de cendres en quelques minutes, une magnifique aura rouge entoura le visage et les mains d'Edith. Sally ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Edith releva les yeux au ciel et murmure : « Maman ? » avant de s'effondrer, inconsciente. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nuage de fumée noire sortit de ce qui restait de Quirrell, sifflant et criant tout en essayant de passer à travers Sally, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire le moindre mal.

Une fois que l'ombre eut disparue, Sally se traîna jusqu'à Edith et l'aida à se redresser, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Quand elle arriva jusqu'à la porte où Hermione se cachait, elle lui demanda son aide. Ensemble, les deux filles ramenèrent une Edith inconsciente jusqu'à l'entrée de la trappe.

Daphne était revenue pour les attendre. « Les professeurs commencent à chercher dans l'école. Il faut qu'on parte. » Dit-elle, sortant la cape d'invisibilité d'Edith de sa poche, cape qu'elle avait été chercher dans leur dortoir après avoir emmené Tracey à l'infirmerie.

Les quatre étudiantes se cachèrent sous la cape et retournèrent aux cachots jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. La première chose que Sally nota fut que le lit de Pansy Parkinson était vide. Elles placèrent Edith sur son propre lit et posèrent une couverture sur elle.

« Sally, ta maison est la plus proche alors Hermione, je te laisse emprunter ça pour ce soir. » Murmura Daphne, lui passant la cape. La Serdaigle la prit très précautionneusement entre ses mains. « Ne vous faites pas attraper. »

« Cela va de soit. » Répondit Sally avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Edith se réveilla lentement, assez tard dans la journée. Clignant des yeux, elle laissa échapper un petit 'aouch' quand Tristan se redressa vivement, s'appuyant sur son estomac. _« Je suis de retour dans les dortoirs... ? »_ Elle s'étira et s'assit, glissant la main dans sa poche. Ses doigts trouvèrent la pierre, et elle la sortit pour l'examiner.

La pierre philosophale. Elle était magnifique.

Rapidement, Edith la rangea à nouveau et se leva en chancelant. Elle devait voir si ses amis allaient bien... Tracey, Blaise et Susan avaient été blessés...

« Edith ! »

Flora et Hestia l'attendaient à l'entrée de la porte. « Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillée ! » S'exclama Hestia avec soulagement. « Tu n'aura pas à aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Tracey ? Blaise ? » Demanda Edith, se coupant elle-même quand Flora agita la main.

« Ils vont bien. Leurs blessures étaient superficielles, et ils ont prit leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle ce matin. Le plus dur, c'était de convaincre Mme Pomfresh de ne pas rapporter leurs blessures, mais on a réussi ! »

Hestia lança à sa sœur un regard désapprobateur, alors Edith décida de ne pas demander afin de préserver son habilité à plaider le cinquième amendement. Les États-Unis avaient vraiment des choses intéressantes dans leur constitution, même s'ils ne les utilisaient pas tout le temps.

« Hermione et Sally sont retournés à leurs dortoirs sans se faire prendre. Ron, Neville, Cho et moi avons été moins chanceux, mais on a pu vous servir de distraction, au moins. » Expliqua Hestia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Nott et Parkinson nous ont suivis jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Ils croyaient que tu serais avec moi et que tu serais punie pour avoir été dehors après le couvre-feu. On a réussi à confier Norbert à Charlie avant qu'ils n'appellent les professeurs Snape et McGonagall, alors on a une retenue ce soir avec Hagrid dans la forêt. »

« Juste une nuit dans la forêt. » Ricana Edith avec amusement.

Hestia sourit et lui répondit. « C'est toi qui est allé voler une pierre super puissante sous le nez d'un mage noir, je te rappelle. »

« Quirrell a été retrouvé mort ce matin, alors on a pas de cours aujourd'hui, tandis que Dumbledore s'arracher les cheveux pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé... ou peut-être que c'était sa barbe. » Ajouta Flora avec un ricanement moqueur. « Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a été attrapé. Ils nous ont manqué d'un cheveu, mais on n'a pas eu de problèmes. »

« Heureusement. » Murmura Edith.

« Alors tu a la... ? » Commença Hestia, avant de s'arrêter quand Edith sortit la pierre de sa poche. Les sœurs Carrow l'observèrent avec un émerveillement non dissimulé. Edith hocha la tête, et pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres, comme pour dire 'chut' avant de la reranger.

« Allons déjeuner, tu veux. » Suggéra Edith, taquine. Tristan aboya avec appréciation, et les trois filles sortirent de leurs dortoirs pour apaiser leur estomac affamé.

* * *

Dumbledore avait mal à la tête.

Quand les protections autour de la pierre avaient été passées, il avait poussé Voldemort vers ce qu'il voulait désespérément. Il pensait que la personne au troisième étage avait été Edith, alors même si c'était un peu prématuré, il avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle rencontre l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents, pour la préparer en tant qu'icône de la Lumière.

Mais à la place, Quirrell était mort, l'esprit de Voldemort avait disparu, la pierre philosophale également et Edith semblait avoir dormir toute la nuit puisqu'elle n'était nulle part près de la pierre. Même si la protection de Lily aurait surement été suffisante pour détruire Voldemort, la privation magique aurait du la laisser complètement inconsciente.

Dumbledore ne pensait pas qu'Edith serait venue avec des amis pour qu'elle soit aidée. Puisque c'était le rôle de Potter, après tout.

Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? La pierre n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu de perdre, même s'il comptait la détruire après la confrontation. Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Edith était arrivée en retard pour le repas, accompagnée des jumelles Carrow et suivie par son chien loyal, elle avait dormis plus que d'habitude à cause de cauchemars. La jeune fille n'agissait pas du tout bizarrement, elle s'assit avec Dancia Malfoy et Blaise Zabini et commença à discuter avec eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sally Ann Parks, Hermione Granger et Susan Bones les rejoignirent depuis leurs propres tables.

Plusieurs Serpentard plus âgés avaient l'air d'avoir avalé leur dîner de travers, mais les plus jeunes l'acceptèrent rapidement, et plusieurs enfants, comme Maya Pritchard, Lilith Moon et Grant Richter commencèrent timidement à parler avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Dumbledore était ahuri par ça. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de rassembler tous les élèves, il n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir une telle réponse positive de la part de la maison des vert et argent en si peu de temps.

Edith sourit et dit quelque chose à Tracey et Grant, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part des deux premières années. Le professeur Snape les regardait avec un semblant de sourire, voir sa maison _s'épanouir_ de cette manière au lieu de rester repliée sur elle-même était satisfaisant. Cho Chang et même le nerveux et timide Neville Londubat se dirigèrent également à la table des Serpentard pour passer du temps avec leurs amis.

« Je crois bien que c'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! » Remarqua McGonagall aec admiration. « Je me suis demandé si les choses allaient changer quand Miss Potter a aidé Monsieur Londubat durant le premier cours, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose ! Des enfants de toutes les maisons, assis à la même table. »

« C'est vraiment remarquable. » Acquiesça Flitwick. « Je l'ai vue travailler avec Miss Granger dans mes cours, elle travaille presque exclusivement avec Miss Potter. Ça réchauffe mon cœur de voir autant de gens différents se faire des amis partout. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien, étonnant fortement Chourave qui le regarda avec surprise. « Directer, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez le premier à commenter cette situation. »

« Oui, pardonnez-moi Pomona, mon esprit est ailleurs malheureusement. » Répondit-il.

« Bien sûr, monsieur, mais ça ne fera pas de mal d'observer les Serpentard avant que les Aurors n'arrivent pour enquêter sur la mort de Quirinus. » Suggéra la directrice des Poufsouffle.

« Peut-être... il faut croire que l'inquiétude vient avec l'âge. » Dumbledore regarda à nouveau Edith. Elle parlait toujours avec ses amis. Si elle savait quelque chose, elle avait choisi de ne pas lui en parler. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il avait prévu de devenir son mentor, après tout.

Il la ferait devenir le martyr dont la Lumière avait besoin. Il devait toujours y en avoir un pour que les choses changent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La lumière de l'été

Une fois de retour dans l'étreinte 'protectrice' de Little Whinging, Edith commença à faire ses expériences.

Elle entra dans la maison avec plus de livre qu'à son départ, la plupart venant de commandes de l'Allée des Embrumes ou du Chemin de Traverse. Une fois qu'un Vernon particulièrement renfrogné était venu la chercher à la gare, elle entra immédiatement dans sa chambre (jetant au passage les jouets que Dudley avait tenté de ranger à l'intérieur), elle commença à mettre son plan au point.

Elle ferma sa porte à clé, laissant seulement une trappe à chien de Tristan pour que la nourriture puisse être passée, et les fenêtres ouvertes pour que les chouettes lui livrent les lettres de ses amis. Puis, elle ferma les lourds rideaux bleus foncés sur les fenêtres et rangea les autres valises qu'elle avait acheté avant de retourner au Numéro 4.

(Rien ne fut plus amusant que de forcer Dudley et Vernon à les porter à l'intérieur. L'expression de son oncle valait de l'or, et soit Petunia avait oublié que les mineurs ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie, ou elle pensait que les règles avaient changé.)

Le premier comportait un équipement de potions, complété avec un chaudron, un nécessaire à potions pour qu'elle ne brûle pas la maison, plusieurs ingrédients et livres sur les créations théoriques qui n'avaient pas encore été testées. Edith installa les deux pupitres encore en état qui venaient de la fois ou Petunia avait tenté d'intéresser Dudley envers les arts, et y plaça les livres qu'elle utilisait.

La deuxième valise contenait plusieurs sortes de bois, comme du bois de saule, de chêne, de houx, de cerisier et d'autres encore. En plus de ça, il y avait quelques cœurs rejetés par les magasins comme Ollivander, mais qui permettait quand même de faire fonctionner une baguette.

La troisième contenait des métaux, des pots, fleurs, graines et d'autres objets divers avec lesquels elle pourrait s'amuser un peu.

Une fois que tout fut déballé, Edith sortit ses manuels _Métamorphose Avancée_ et _Mesures Préventives : l'Histoire du Statut du Secret_.

Tristan renifla un des pots de fleurs et releva la tête vers sa maîtresse d'un air perplexe.

« Je me doute que ça doit avoir une odeur étrange, Tristan. » Lui dit Edith sans lever les yeux de son livre. « Mais je vais en avoir besoin pour mes expériences. »

Tristan s'approcha d'elle et s'assit près de sa jambe. Edith tourna rapidement les pages de _Mesures Préventives_ jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au chapitre 'Les restrictions magiques pour les mineurs'. « Tu vois ça, Tristan ? » Elle se tourna vers son compagnon canin. « Le gouvernement sorcier a le moyen de localiser les sortilèges utilisés par tous ceux qui ont moins de 17 ans. Et l'excuse donnée est que ça doit empêcher les gamins stupides d'exposer le monde magique, mais en réalité, ça ne sert qu'à diviser encore plus les deux mondes dans lesquels nous vivons. Dancia peut pratiquer et apprendre la magie chez elle sans le moindre problème, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit, alors que mon oncle et ma tante connaissent l'existence de la magie et que je pourrais facilement m'entraîner dans le grenier ou dans la cave pour éviter d'être découverte. »

Tristan gémit, sa fourrure se hérissant légèrement. Edith ricana. « Je sais. C'est complètement con. C'est là qu'interviennent mes expériences. »

Plaçant son livre de côté, elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un briquet. « La Trace est un sort lancé sur les baguettes. Je ne peux pas enlever celui qui se trouve sur la mienne parce que ça risque de déclencher une alarme au Ministère, et dans ce cas j'aurais de sérieux problèmes. Je pourrais même être renvoyée de Poudlard. On ne peux pas se le permettre. »

S'approchant de ses fournitures, Edith commença à chercher entre les nombreux morceaux de bois. « Bien sûr, théoriquement, ce n'est pas ma _seule_ option. Au lieu d' _enlever_ le sort, je pourrais sans doute être capable de l' _annuler_ si j'utilise les bons matériaux. Après ça, je pourrais utilise la magie dans le monde moldu autant que je veux sans que quiconque ne le sache. »

Tristan pencha la tête vers la droite.

Edith sourit avant de continuer. « Grant Richter et Lillith Moon m'ont conseillé pleins de manuels sur les potions. Ça m'a permit d'apprécier un peu plus cet art. »

Tristan ne cessa de la fixer.

« … et Hermione m'a convaincu de lire Frankenstein. » Ajouta Edith, fronçant les sourcils en direction de son chien. « Quoi ? C'est un bon livre. »

« Enfin bref, j'ai dans l'idée de terminer ce projet avant la fin de l'été. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Hermione, Sally et tous les autres aussi. »

S'agenouillant devant le chaudron, Edith sortit son briquet – un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance de la part de Matt – et l'alluma. La rouquine versa de l'eau et divers ingrédients dans le chaudron, avant de traverser la pièce pour examiner _Mesures Préventives_ , en plus de nombreux autres ouvrages parlant de la magie de localisation.

« Hmm... voyons voir... » Elle attrapa une plume de phénix pour l'instant inutilisable et la trempa dans la mixture bouillonnante. Quand le liquide se stabilisa, la rouquine prit une mèche de ses propres cheveux et récupéra une baguette en bois de chêne.

« Alors, dans la mesure où il y a une grande chance que tout m'explose à la figure... » Edith lança un sort de protection autour de son lit, de sa valise, de son chien et d'elle-même avant de laisser tomber la mèche et le bois dans le chaudron.

Depuis l'extérieur de la maison, on aurait dit que des feux d'artifices avaient été allumés dans toutes les pièces. Depuis l'intérieur, c'était différent : le plafond trembla et fit tomber la lampe sur la table à manger, le comptoir dans la cuisine se brisa et Petunia poussa un cris strident de surprise.

Edith chassa la fumée d'un geste de main et examina les dégâts. « ...Eh bien, au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter un nouveau chaudron. » Dit-elle. « Le chêne n'est pas le bon bois, il faut croire. Essayons une combinaison différente... »

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard**

« Mais qu'est-ce que cette salle petite peste est en train de faire ? » Cracha Vernon quand un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes pour la trentième fois en quarante-huit heures.

Edith n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis son retour chez eux, ne prenant que quelques minutes chaque jour pour ouvrir la fenêtre et parler avec Duncan, Piers ou Matt, ou alors pour crier à quelqu'un de lui emmener le petit déjeuner/déjeuner/dîner. Les Dursley pouvaient entendre des détonations, voir des rafales de flammes de sous la porte, ainsi que des volutes de fumée de différentes couleurs s'en échapper, et furent horrifiés par les insultes dignes d'un charretier que la fillette de douze ans lâchait.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Petunia, très pâle. Elle était terrifiée, une nouvelle fois, par la présence constante de la magie dans sa vie.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle prépare du poison. » Grogna Vernon. « Pour tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil. J'y mettrais ma main à couper ! Elle veut notre argent et notre maison sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. »

« Je doute que du poison fasse ce genre de bruit. » Répliqua Petunia nerveusement.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne la force pas à arrêter ? » Gémit piteusement Dudley. Les expérimentations d'Edith l'empêchait de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Il essayait toujours de redorer sa réputation en reformant un gang dans la rue, mais il s'était fait tabassé à cause d'un manque de coordination.

Piers et Duncan avaient leur propre gang en l'absence d'Edith, elle leur avait laissé une sacré impression. Leur 'gang' incluait une douzaine de garçons et de filles venant du même milieu désavantagé, et qui en étaient venus à dépendre d'eux et de leur équipe. Piers adorait se vanter sur ce fait auprès d'Edith, à son plus grand amusement et plaisir si on en croyait ses réactions durant leurs discutions via fenêtre.

« Je ne peux pas, mon Dudleynouchet. » Répondit Petunia, se tournant nerveusement vers son fils.

« Tu as peur d'elle, pas vrai ? » S'écria Dudley. « Vous avez tous les deux peur d'elle ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, fils ! » Tonna Vernon, furieux de son insinuation. « Cette petite monstre ne mérite pas qu'on ait peur d'elle. »

Dudley se recula brusquement dans sa chaise, furieux et boudeur. Sa confiance en soi avait monté en flèche quand Edith était partie à Poudlard, alors ça le mettait hors de lui qu'elle revienne et chamboule à nouveau sa vie avec sa simple présence. Il avait l'impression d'être menacé, et aurait voulu refaire d'elle son punching-ball, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Sans la présence d'Edith, les crises de rage de Vernon à propos de son travail se déversaient sur sa femme et son fils. Naturellement, ils blâmaient tous les deux la jeune sorcière pour ce fait, même si elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres. Et même s'il n'avait fait de mal à aucun d'eux, ça avait grandement abimé l'image de « perfection » de leur famille.

Un autre bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une fenêtre se brisa et Petunia frémit.

« J'AI RÉUSSI ! PUTAIN, J'AI RÉUSSI ! BOUFFE-ÇA, MINISTRE FUDGE ! » Hurla Edith avec joie depuis sa chambre.

« Elle a réussi _quoi_ ? » Siffla Vernon, fixant sa femme.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Insista Petunia, jetant un œil terrifié au plafond. « Je n'en sais vraiment rien, mon amour... »

« TU NE PEUX PLUS ME LOCALISER MAINTENANT, MINISTRÈRE ! EDITH POTTER EST OFFICIELLEMENT HORS DE VOTRE PUTAIN DE SYSTÈME ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'elle a fini maintenant, pas vrai ? » S'enquit Dudley d'une petite voix.

« C'EST LE MOMENT DE RENDRE INVISIBLE TOUT LE GROUPE ! » Jubila Edith.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

 _« Chère Sally,_

 _Cette bague est un des suppresseur que j'ai réussi à créer pour l'instant. J'ai essayé sur ma baguette, et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle du Ministère pour usage de la magie. C'est génial, et j'ai déjà remercié Daphne pour m'avoir donné les livres et les ingrédients nécessaires à mes expériences. J'ai aussi foutu les jetons aux Dursley, mais bon, ils devront s'y habituer._

 _J'ai plein d'autres idées à essayer, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir seule (Duncan et Piers ne sont pas une grande aide sur ce coup là, je ne peux quand même pas leur révéler la magie) alors je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Penses-tu que tu peux convaincre tes parents de te laisser rester chez moi quelques jours ?_

 _Edith. »_

* * *

 _« Chère Edith,_

 _Tu as contourné une des lois du Ministère et tu t'en ventes dans tes lettres. Tu es vraiment brillante, mais tu_ dois _être plus prudente. J'ai réussi à cacher cette lettre à mon père grâce à notre elfe de maison Dobby, il s'occupe de tout le sale boulot dans le manoir._

 _Je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus sur tes nouvelles tendances de « scientifique folle ». Peut-être devrais-je lire ce livre dont vous n'arrêtez pas de me parler, Frankenstein. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire d'autre ? Non, attends, ne réponds pas de suite, sois discrète, écris en énigmes. Je serais suffisamment maligne pour les comprendre, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Père travaille au Ministère. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes, mais tu m'a rendue vraiment curieuse._

 _Ton amie, Dancia. »_

* * *

 _« Chère Daphne,_

 _Est-ce que tu as lu ce livre moldu que je t'ai envoyé ? Edith n'arrêtait pas de parler de transformer des ions en de la magie pour que les objets électriques marchent à Poudlard, ça a l'air vraiment drôle ! On serait les seules personnes de Poudlard avec des téléphones et des ordinateurs. Penses aux possibilités !_

 _Bien sûr,_ techniquement _c'est illégal de faire des expériences comme elle le fait chez elle, mais cette loi pour les mineurs est stupide de toute façon ; tout le monde sait que la seule utilité de cette loi, c'est d'empêcher les nés-moldus d'apprendre. En plus, je n'ai pas pu voir Star Trek avec qui que ce soit depuis mes huit ans, quand ma sœur est partie à l'université. On pourrait emmener une petite télévision et regarder la série ensemble !_

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles._

 _Sally. »_

* * *

 _« Chère Edith,_

 _Tante Ana est d'accord pour qu'on passe la semaine chez toi ; elle est surchargée de travail au Safari Dragon et elle n'aime pas nous savoir seules à la maison. J'ai très hâte de voir ce laboratoire dont tu nous parle constamment. Les potions ne sont plus aussi ennuyeuses, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Flora. »_

 _« Ma chère amie Flora,_

 _Ce ne sont pas des potions, c'est de la MAGIE SCIENTIFIQUE ! Ce sont deux choses très différentes !_

 _Mais oui, je suis ravie que vous puissiez venir. Quand dois-je vous attendre, Hestia et toi ?_

 _Edith._ _»_

* * *

 _« Chère Tracey,_

 _As-tu entendu parler de cette série appelée « Star Trek » ? Tu a mentionné le fait d'avoir le « cable » sur ta télévision, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça veut dire. Sally m'a montré les premiers épisodes quand je lui ai rendu visite hier avec Hermione._

 _Malgré les costumes vraiment ridicules que portaient les extraterrestres (sauf les Klingons, à mon humble avis), c'est une série tellement intelligente ! Tous les épisodes que j'ai vu sont profonds, complexes, les idées abordées sont très avancées – ma préférée était « La Conscience du Roi », de la série originale. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus si tu ne l'a pas encore vu. Je n'ai pas été aussi investie dans quoi que ce soit depuis « Le Lion et le Serpent »._

 _Si tu as la série, s'il te plait dis le moi. J'aimerais la regarder avec toi._

 _Oh, et bon anniversaire mon amie._

 _Daphne. »_

* * *

 _« Cher Neville,_

 _La pierre philosophale a changé mon métal pourri en or ! Hahahaha ! Ça marche vraiment !_

 _J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur le lien de familier – tu sais, le cadeau que Daphne m'a fait pour Noël ? Apparemment, je ne suis pas assez âgée pour débloquer le plein potentiel du lien, mais quand j'aurais quatorze ans, je pourrais appeler Tristan pour qu'il apparaisse près de moi où qu'il soit quelles que soient les circonstances. Entre autres choses ! Je pourrais peut-être même communiquer avec lui directement par la pensée. C'est tellement excitant !_

 _Comment tu t'en sors ? Est-ce que ta grand-mère t'a encore jeté à travers la fenêtre, ou c'était une situation unique ?_

 _Edith. »_

* * *

 _« Cher Blaise,_

 _J'ai réussi à rendre Daphne accro à Star Trek ! Il faut absolument que tu vienne le voir avec nous un de ces jours, on avait du popcorn et des grenouilles en chocolat, et on a regardé les meilleurs épisodes. On s'est vraiment amusé. Tu pourra donner sa chance à la série, pour nous ? S'il te plait ?_

 _Tracey. »_

 _« Chère Edith,_

 _Est-ce que c'est bon si on vient en début août ? C'est à ce moment là que Tante Ana est débordée au travail, alors c'est le mieux pour nous. Et puis, cinq jours entiers rien que nous trois ça a l'air trop bien ! J'ai hâte d'avoir l'occasion de gâter Tristan autant que possible !_

 _Hestia. »_

* * *

 **Le Premier Août**

Vernon ouvrit la porte tôt ce matin là pour trouver deux jumelles blondes avec des valises sorcières devant sa porte.

« Bonjour M. Dursley ! » S'exclama une des filles. Sa compagne et elle était littéralement identiques. Vernon eut l'œil qui trembla.

« Nous sommes là pour voir Edith. Nous allons rester cinq jours, mais nous essaierons d'être aussi discrètes que possible ! » Avertit l'autre jumelle avec un faux sourire.

Le visage de Vernon prit une étrange couleur violette. Les filles le contournèrent et entrèrent la maison sans demander son approbation (eh bien, elles étaient invitées par le Monstre, mais Vernon ne les avait _absolument pas_ invitées) et montèrent immédiatement les escaliers sans même un « bonjour » pour Petunia.

« Edith ! » S'écria Flora alors que les jumelles traversaient le couloir. Vu qu'une des portes était couverte de fumée et de saleté, et ressortait de façon flagrante comparé au reste de la maison parfaitement propre, elle avait une petite idée de quelle chambre était celle de son amie.

Après plusieurs bruits sourds, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Edith avait des cernes sous les yeux et de la suie dans les cheveux, mais elle semblait incroyablement heureuse. « Flora ! Hestia ! Entrez. Mais, euh, regardez où vous marchez – c'est un peu le bordel là-dedans... »

Les jumelles Carrow pénétrèrent la chambre, enjambant un énorme trou dans le sol en bois. Comme elles s'y attendaient, à part un côté – le lit – qui était protégé par un bouclier, la pièce était totalement en désordre. Une photo sur le mur était bancale, les murs étaient cabossés et fissurés, et tous les meubles étaient couverts de suie.

« Je viens juste de finir mes expériences de la journée, alors je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer. » Expliqua Edith, fermant la porte derrière ses amies. « Ça m'a prit du temps pour créer ces bagues, et j'ai aussi créé quelques potions. »

Hestia s'approcha de Tristan et commença à le caresser, elle était la seule personne autre qu'Edith envers qui le chien était affectueux. Flora, pendant ce temps, regarda le reste de la chambre et ricana. « Je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide pour tout nettoyer ? »

Edith sourit d'un air penaud. « S'il te plait ? »

Sans la magie, ça leur aurait prit des heures – si ce n'est un jour ou deux – pour faire de la chambre un lieu « vivable » à nouveau. Cependant, les filles purent tout nettoyer en moins de vingt minutes. Ce n'était pas parfait – il était encore évident que quelqu'un avait utilisé cette pièce comme un laboratoire – mais maintenant, c'était presque aussi brillant de propreté que le reste de la maison.

Les filles passèrent la journée au parc, se promenant, discutant, elle rencontrèrent même Piers et le groupe près d'une aire de jeux. (Duncan ne cessait de regarder Hestia comme si elle était la première fille qu'il voyait. Hestia ne remarqua rien du tout, mais Edith et Flora n'en manquèrent pas une miette).

Quand arriva le soir, les filles se douchèrent et se mirent en pyjama. Celui d'Edith n'avait pas de manches, exposant une de ses cicatrices.

Hestia et Flora avaient installé les lits sur le sol, et discutaient sagement. Quand Edith entra dans la chambre, caressant automatiquement Tristan quand il se colla à elle, Flora se tourna vers elle pour lui poser une question mais se coupa elle-même en voyant la cicatrice.

Edith lui fit signe de ne rien dire pendant qu'elle fermait la porte avant de s'approcher de son armoire. En l'ouvrant, elle révéla un paquet de lingots d'or brillants. Edith plaça un nouveau lingot sur la pile déjà grande et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda Flora.

Edith garda le silence pendant un long moment. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu une vrai raison pour ne pas faire confiance... ou pour avoir peur de votre famille ? »

« Non. » Hestia semblait troublée.

Edith secoua la tête. « Pas votre tante, celle qui vous a recueilli... je veux dire vos parents biologiques. Votre père, Amycus Carrow. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, se demandant comment répondre, puis Flora reprit. « Bien sûr que nous avons peur d'eux. Tu as probablement entendu toutes les rumeurs, toutes les choses terribles qu'on dit de lui et d'Alecto ? » Quand Edith hocha la tête, elle ricana. « Ouais, eh bien, quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de ce qui ce dit est vrai. Nous avons vécu avec eux jusqu'à nos quatre ans, quand ils ont été arrêtés pour... tu sais... » Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. « Ils ont réussi à échapper à la prison après avoir servi Tu-Sais-Qui en clamant avoir été mis sous _Imperium_ , mais quand tante Ana parla de leur _petit secret_ à la presse, ils n'ont pas pu sauver les apparences. »

« Tante Ana a toujours été le « mouton noir » de la famille. » Continua Hestia, mélancolique. « Elle est vraiment géniale, et elle prend bien soin de nous. » Elle frissonna. « Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où ils ont été arrêtés. »

« Alors, comment est-ce arrivé ? » Répéta Flora en désignant le bras d'Edith.

« Oncle Vernon, voilà ce qui est arrivé. » Se contenta de dire Edith. « Jusqu'à mes... huit ans je dirais, cet endroit, c'était l'enfer. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le placard sous l'escalier quand vous êtes monté, mais c'est là que je dormais à l'époque. Ils m'y enfermaient pendant des jours... sans eau ni nourriture... Dudley se servait de moi comme d'un punching-ball. Un jour, Vernon est revenu enragé, complètement ivre. Je suppose qu'il venait de perdre une promotion à Grunnings, son travail... tante Petunia a emmené Dudley pour faire des courses, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle m'a laissé ici. Vernon m'a brisé une bouteille de vin sur le dos. J'ai du aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on me mette des points de suture. »

Flora grogna presque sauvagement, tandis qu'Hestia ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Pourquoi tu vis encore chez eux ? » Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« Parce que Vernon leur a dit que j'était tombée dans les escaliers. Je sais pas comment ils ont pu le croire. Et je n'ai aucune autre famille... en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. » Edith se redressa sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur. « Croyez-moi, la seule raison pour laquelle je reste est parce que peu de temps après, j'ai apprit à contrôler ma magie et j'ai pu leur faire suffisamment peur pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. La seule raison pour laquelle je reste, c'est parce que je ne peux pas partir... pas sans leur faire payer. »

« Par faire payer, tu veux dire devant un tribunal ? Ou, tu veux dire leur faire subir ces maltraitances au centuple ? » Suggéra Flora, le sourire carnassier sur son visage indiquait très clairement quelle option elle préférait.

« La première option. » Répondit Flora, rendant à Flora son sourire tout en lançant la pierre philosophale comme une balle dans les airs. « La première chose que je dois vous demander, c'est s'il existe un arbre généalogique de la famille Potter ? N'importe quel document officiel sur lequel je puisse mettre la main ? »

« Oh, absolument. » Commença Hestia. « Les arbres généalogiques sont faciles à trouver dans le département des registres du Ministère, si tu écrit une requête ils envoient généralement les documents concernés dans les jours qui suivent. »

« Parfait. Je suppose que j'ai un cousin éloigné quelque part dans le monde, probablement en tout cas. Quelqu'un dont je pourrais utiliser le nom. » S'adossant contre le mur, elle demanda. « Vous avez déjà entendu parler des émancipations ? »

« Oui. C'est quand tu te coupe entièrement de ta famille malgré le fait d'être mineur, pas vrai ? » Devina Hestia.

Edith acquiesça. « Exactement. »

« Tu compte demander une émancipation à l'encontre de ces parasites, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana Flora.

Edith secoua la tête et rit. « Si je le faisais maintenant, ça ne m'apporterait rien. Juste assez d'argent pour me payer un petit appartement. Non, je veux tout ce qu'ils ont... je veux _ruiner_ cette famille ! »

Elle montra l'armoire du doigt. « Cet or que j'ai créé ? Je veux que Vernon le trouve. C'est un cachalot cupide et stupide, et je sais qu'il entre dans ma chambre plusieurs fois quand je suis à Poudlard. »

« Tu veux _quoi_ ? » S'écria Hestia, stupéfaite. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, mais c'est très simple. » Edith se pencha vers les jumelles. « L'oncle Vernon dirige un commerce grandissant. Et quand tu travaille dans ce milieu, un des pires crimes que tu peux commettre c'est la malversation et les détournements de fonds. Alors, que vont penser les gens si Oncle Vernon commence soudainement à dépenser de grosses sommes d'argent – et je sais qu'il le fera s'il trouve l'or – alors que son salaire n'a pas changé depuis des années. Que suspecteront-ils ? »

« Qu'il vole son entreprise. » Comprit Flora, son sourire devenant de plus en plus mauvais.

« Exact. » La rouquine passa sa main sur sa cicatrice. « Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour moi de modifier les relevés de comptes – l'oncle déteste ces « chiffres sans importance » alors il laisse Petunia s'en occuper, et en général, c'est moi qui finit par en hériter quand ses amies de bridge arrivent. Tout ce que j'aurais à faire, c'est les trafiquer un peu, et attendre. Une fois qu'ils seront arrêtés, je parlerais de toutes les maltraitances qu'ils m'ont fait subir, et ce sera Noël avant l'heure. »

« C'est... brillant. Très Serpentard. » Dit Hestia, elle semblait commencer à partager l'enthousiasme de Flora pour ce crime.

« Je pourrais même demander un dédommagement... surtout si j'ai un cousin éloigné très en colère avec moi. » Ajouta Edith. « C'est à ça que va servir l'arbre généalogique. Je placerais la maison et tous les objets de valeur sous le nom de mon cousin magique, ainsi j'aurais un refuge loin du monde magique et un lieu de rendez-vous pour mon petit gang de sorciers et de moldus. »

« Tu est une génie du mal complètement folle. » Déclara Flora. « Je t'adore ! »

« Merci, tu me flatte. » S'esclaffa Edith. « Je travail sur les détails de ce plan depuis que j'ai six ans. »

« Et tout ça, parce que ta tante a décidé que tu devait t'occuper de la paperasse. » Sourit Hestia. « C'est parfait. »

« La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que je refuse de laisser la pierre ici pendant notre deuxième année. » Edith montra sa chambre d'un geste. « Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'ils tombent dessus. Mais je ne peux pas non plus la ramener à l'école. Alors je me demandais – est-ce que votre tante va souvent dans votre chambre ? »

« Seulement pour la nettoyer. Et la plupart du temps, elle demande à Missy, notre elfe de maison, de le faire. » Répondit Flora. « Et Missy sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'occuper de nos armoires. »

« Génial. Alors on peut la laisser chez vous pendant l'année scolaire ? » Quand les jumelles acquiescèrent, Edith ricana. « Bien, alors c'est décidé. Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de créer de l'or ! »

* * *

À la fin de la semaine, Edith avait assez de lingots pour remplir la moitié de son armoire. Et malgré le fait qu'elle haïssait l'idée de donner à Vernon la satisfaction même temporaire d'être riche, elle savait aussi que son plan venait de commencer. Pour être absolument sûre qu'au moins un des Dursley trouverait l'or, elle accrocha un signe « Ne pas toucher » sur la poignée.

Hestia n'arrivait même pas à regarder l'oncle Vernon dans les yeux sans rire, alors les jumelles partirent le cinquième jour, accompagnées de leur tante.

Anastasia Carrow était une femme grande, belle et chaleureuse, ce qui l'avait toujours fait sortir du lot dans sa famille très 'orthodoxe'. Elle salua Edith avec un grand sourire et semblait familière avec la société moldue, assez pour que Vernon soit étonné qu'elle soit une sorcière. Mais lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée des Dursley, Ana surnomma l'homme 'cachalot', au grand amusement de ses nièces. Flora avait déjà la pierre philosophale dans la poche, et avait pour plan de le ranger entre ses cahiers et papiers dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Le jour suivant, Edith se rendit chez Susan. Sa tante, Amelia Bones, était une femme forte et pragmatique qui adorait secrètement les enfants, vu sa manière de s'occuper de sa nièce. Amelia était la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et une alliée potentielle puissante, alors Edith prit une note mentale d'avoir un comportement parfait quand elle serait chez son amie. Amelia sembla apprécier la présence d'Edith auprès de sa nièce, puisqu'elle était elle-même une femme très occupée.

« Alors, dans combien de temps les problèmes commenceront à Poudlard d'après toi ? » Plaisanta Susan.

« Je vais être optimiste et dire un mois. » Répondit Edith, prenant son verre de lait pour boire une longue gorgée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Des débuts, des fins et plein de nouvelles rencontres

« J'ai besoin que tu m'emmène au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Encore ? » Tonna Vernon. « Tu y es déjà allé l'année dernière ! »

« J'ai reçu la liste des cours de cette année, et j'ai besoin d'acheter plusieurs nouvelles fournitures. » Interrompit Edith, agitant la feuille devant ses yeux « Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense, et je dois acheter ses bouquins. Et il y a au moins une classe à laquelle je dois me préparer, alors... si on y allait. »

Edith attrapa sans ménagements le bras de Petunia et l'entraîna vers la porte. Le souvenir de sa nièce explosant continuellement sa chambre était encore frais dans son esprit (et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fait, d'ailleurs), alors Petunia la suivit à contrecœur. Tristan aboya, excité, le lien de familier devenait de plus en plus fort, tellement que les deux pouvaient partager certaines émotions, seulement c'était encore suffisamment ténu qu'Edith ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Une fois sur la route, Edith commença à lire à haute voix la liste qu'elle devait acheter. Petunia prétendit l'ignorer, mais ses phalanges devenaient blanches à force de serrer le volant.

« Voyons voir... _Voyages avec les vampires_ , Gilderoy Lockhart... _Une année avec le Yéti_ , Gilderoy Lockhart... _Vadrouilles avec les Goules_ , Gilderoy Lockhart... et ils coûtent tous plus de trente galions. Tout ça pour un seul cours ? » Marmonna Edith en s'installant mieux sur son siège.

Tristan laissa échapper un _wouff_ irrité depuis les sièges arrières. « _Moi le magicien_ , Gilderoy Lockhart, pas obligatoire mais hautement recommandé... bordel, il y a plus de livres demandés pour un simple cours que pour tous les autres cours réunis. Ce mec doit avoir un sacré ego... »

Petunia renâcla. Edith lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, sa tante avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Tristan posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edith, hâletant. La rouquine rit et caressa le museau humide de son chien avec sa main libre. « C'est bon mon grand, j'ai comprit. » Elle pressa le bouton pour baisser la fenêtre. Tristan aboya avec joie et sortit sa tête, langue pendante.

* * *

 **Chemin de Traverse**

« Salut, Sally ! » Edith fit signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher, Sally sortait tout juste de la ménagerie magique avec sa nouvelle chouette. Souriant, la petite brune courut vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! J'ai reçu ta dernière lettre, et je pense que ton plan a l'air _génial_ ! » Petunia décida de suite qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout le sourire carnassier qui s'afficha sur le visage de sa nièce en entendant les mots de l'autres sorcière.

« Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Tu as déjà acheté tes livres ? »

« Oui, à part ceux de ce Lockhart. » Sally fronça les sourcils. « Quand j'ai essayé de les prendre, le magasin était envahi d'une vingtaine de femmes criant dans tous les sens. Je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher sans être écrasée, alors j'ai décidé de repasser plus tard. »

« Oh mon dieu, ils ont engagé Paris Hilton pour nous enseigner la DCFM. » Grogna Edith. « Eh bien, peut-être que le groupe est partit depuis le temps, il y a encore des affaires dont j'ai besoin, et des gens qu'on doit voir... »

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle fit un geste las vers Petunia. « Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Tante Petunia. » Dit-elle, comme si la moldue n'était qu'une enfant capricieuse.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, laissant Petunia dans une mini-crise de panique, entourée de tout ce qu'elle détestait : les souvenirs de sa _sœur parfaite_ , avant qu'elle parte en courant jusqu'à sa voiture pour cacher son effondrement.

« Alors c'est ta tante ? » Demanda Sally, les yeux plissés.

« Ouaip. Est-ce que tu as croisé Hermione, Blaise, Dancia ou Susan ? »

* * *

« Edith ! »

« Ron, salut ! » S'écria Edith lorsque le rouquin se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sally et elle, après avoir prit un peu d'argent à la banque et fait quelques achats, décidèrent finalement de braver la tempête et d'aller chercher leurs livres manquants. Malheureusement pour elles, l'homme lui-même était là, encore, heureux comme un paon d'être entouré de photographes et de femmes de tout âge. Puis, elle tombèrent sur la famille Weasley quand Ron les remarqua.

Avant de s'approcher, Ron attira l'attention de sa petite sœur pour lui montrer Edith. La fillette couina et tenta de se cacher derrière sa mère, mais Ron leva les yeux au ciel, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui pour dire bonjour.

« Je croyais que tu aurais déjà fait tes achats. Je veux dire, c'est un peu tard. » Dit Edith, la question déguisée ne passant pas inaperçu par le rouquin.

« Ouais, mon père devait faire pas mal d'heures supplémentaire, alors on a du attendre. » Répondit Ron, son ton un peu tremblant. Il avait confiance en Edith et elle avait été très claire en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de sa pauvreté, mais ça le rendait toujours un peu honteux de le reconnaître.

Quand sa sœur lui serra la main, il ajouta. « Hé, Edith, voici ma petite sœur Ginny. Elle entre à Poudlard cette année. »

Edith sourit à la petite fille. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère et sa mère, de longs cheveux roux et les yeux marron, elle portait une robe faite main couleur lilas et un chapeau blanc sur la tête. Elle était adorable, mais semblait très timide – elle avait peut-être échappé au tempérament de feu célèbre des Weasley ? Ça paraissait improbable pour Edith, mais la possibilité ne pouvait pas être écartée immédiatement.

Ginny avait du mal à regarder son modèle, son idole dans les yeux ; elle était tombée amoureuse des histoires héroïques de la Survivante dès sa plus tendre enfance, et était à la fois excitée et terrifiée d'être en présence d'Edith Potter. Ron lui avait parlé d'elle dans ses lettres, et d'après lui, elle était tout ce que Ginny avait pu imaginer – généreuse, compatissante et altruiste. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en face d'Edith elle-même, son courage l'avait quitté et elle avait presque peur de parler.

Sally décida d'essayer. « Bonjour Ginny ! Je suis Sally. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit nerveusement Ginny.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Sourit Edith. Ginny s'empourpra mais parvint à ne pas fuir, la main de Ron sur son bras l'aida beaucoup d'ailleurs.

« Ra-ravie de te rencontrer aussi. » Murmura-t-elle, fière d'elle d'avoir pu le dire. « Est-ce que tu-tu veux rencontrer mes parents ? I-ils sont juste là. » Elle pointa un côté de la foule, où Molly et Arthur se tenaient debout près d'une des piles de livres de Lockhart.

Edith et Sally acquiescèrent et se glissèrent à travers la foule de femmes applaudissant (certaines qui voulaient que Lockhart signe sur elles-mêmes, sérieusement, elles avaient pas une vie ?!) pour parvenir près des parents Weasley. Molly et Arthur choisissaient parmi les piles les livres dont leurs enfants auraient besoin.

Molly secoua la tête. « Il faudra qu'on en saute plusieurs si on veut pouvoir acheter tout ça, Arthur... »

« On s'en sortira. On s'en sort toujours. » Promit Arthur, même si l'inquiétude était lisible dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait les prix des livres. « Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais une promotion dans quelques mois... »

« Il faudra qu'on réduise un peu les courses de demain. Heureusement que Bill a pu obtenir cet emploi à Gringotts, sinon nous serions vraiment à court d'argent... »

Edith sentit Ginny s'accrocher à son bras, elle regardait la plus âgée avec un air triste mêlé à de la fierté – même si elle avait rarement des cadeaux achetés par sa famille, elle était fière d'être une Weasley. Elle ne changerait sa famille pour rien au monde !

Edith lui tendit un sac. Ginny le prit et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, laissant échapper un cris de surprise presque inaudible en voyant le contenu : des dizaines de galions ! Elle se tourna vivement vers l'autre rouquine, qui sourit et posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche en murmurant « Chuuuut ! »

Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, avant de hocher la tête avec gratitude. « Hé maman, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas tous ces livres ? J'ai un bon pressentiment ! »

« Tu te sens d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui, Edith ? » Murmura Sally en voyant les Weasley aller vers les caisses.

« L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, alors pourquoi pas ? » Edith haussa les épaules. « De plus, si quelqu'un mérite un peu d'or ou de billets, c'est bien les familles pauvres comme eux. Les notes de Ron ne pourront s'améliorer que s'il a des livres neufs. »

Sally offrit un grand sourire à son amie. « Tu prends vraiment bien soin de tout le monde sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, pas vrai ? »

Edith ricana. « Oh, je pense que certains le remarquent. »

À la caisse, Arthur eut un jappement de surprise en trouvant suffisamment de pièces d'or dans sa poche pour payer les livres, et même plusieurs autres ; Ginny en avait glissé quelques uns dans sa poche pour ne pas qu'il demande d'où ils viennent. Les deux adultes étaient aux anges.

« Mais après que ce soit arrivé. » Répliqua Sally. « Pauvre Ginny, cette petite est en totale admiration devant toi. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Edith, perplexe.

Sally jeta à son amie un regard intrigué. Edith Potter était intelligente pour son âge, rusée et misanthrope mais compatissante et généreuse. Pourtant, malgré sa sagesse, l'idée que des gens l'admire, qu'ils veuillent devenir amis avec elle, était un concept étranger pour elle. Réaliser ce fait rendit Sally à la fois triste et en colère. _Elle mérite mieux que ça_.

En pleine conversation, les deux jeunes filles ne virent pas la foule les entourer. Sally allait expliquer son raisonnement à Edith quand soudainement, une main couverte de paillettes attrapa la rouquine par le bras et l'attira violemment face aux appareils photos.

Gilderoy Lockhart sourit aux journalistes, gardant la jeune fille contre lui en une étreinte de fer alors même qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, même la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu est venu écouter les récits de mes succès ! Les grand esprits se rencontrent je suppose ! »

« _Lâchez-moi_ ! » Cria Edith, parvenant enfin à arracher son bras de son emprise. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, fusillant l'homme du regard en massant son poignet.

« Edith ? » La rouquine se détendit légèrement de soulagement, Dancia Malfoy venait juste de pénétrer la foule d'admiratrices pour venir se placer près de son amie. « Ne savez-vous pas qu'il est impoli d'attraper une jeune fille qui n'est pas de votre famille ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lockhart avec sa meilleure voix d'aristocrate distinguée. « As-tu tous tes livres, Edith ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. Alors nous en avons terminé ici. Excusez-moi ! » Dancia signala à la foule de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. La plupart des gens savaient qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un Malfoy. Sally soupira de soulagement quand elle revinrent, sortant rapidement de la librairie, laissant la foule derrière elles.

« Dancia ! Où es-tu allé comme ça ? » Les trois filles se tournèrent pour voir la mère de Dancia, Narcissa Malfoy, s'approcher d'elles, une femme très active politiquement et matriarche de sa famille.

« Pardon Mère, j'ai vu un homme accoster Edith et je suis allé l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ta conversation avec M. Parkinson. » Expliqua Dancia, baissant légèrement la tête.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyée, le regard se reportant sur la librairie toujours pleine de monde. « Ah, l'idiot au sourire 'angélique' ? Je l'ai rencontré durant une conférence de presse. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureuse de savoir qu'il sera le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. »

« Au moins j'ai les manuels des années supérieures au cas où il serait aussi incompétent qu'il a l'air... où est Père ? » Demanda Dancia, confuse, regardant autour du petite groupe.

« Il m'a dit avoir une affaire à résoudre. » Répondit Narcissa. « Il nous retrouvera d'ici peu. Je suppose que ces jeunes filles sont Edith Potter et Sally Ann Perks ? »

« Oui madame. » Répondit Sally, prenant une voix aussi passive que possible. Edith baissa la tête respectueusement sans rien ajouter.

« Pas madame, je te pris. » Reprit Narcissa, adoptant un ton plus amical. À la consternation de son époux, elle avait rapidement commencé à apprécier les enfants décrites dans les lettres de sa fille, même ceux d'héritage non magique. « Madame me fait me sentir vieille. Miss ira très bien. Ma fille m'a parlé de vous deux très souvent, elle vous considère comme des amies précieuses. Je voudrais vous inviter, ainsi que vos autres amis, au Manoir Malfoy pour les fêtes de Yule, si cela vous est possible. »

« Avec plaisir ! » S'exclama Edith avec un petit sourire. « Merci de l'offre. »

« Je vous en prit. Les Malfoy sont connus pour leur charité, après tout. »

Le sourire de Dancia s'effaça quand son père rejoignit le groupe. Lucius Malfoy avait le même air aristocratique que son épouse, mais il lui manquait la chaleur qu'elle possédait. Ses yeux étaient froids, ne voyaient que ce qui pouvait bénéficier sa famille et lui.

Le regard de dédain qu'il lança à Sally n'échappa nullement à Edith. Même si Dancia s'était débarrassé de ses idées reçues enfantines sur les nés moldus et les sang-mêlés grâce à Hermione, Sally et Tracey (elles avaient toutes une amie mutuelle en la personne d'Edith, ce qui était tout à fait intentionnel de sa part), elle devait bien tenir ces idées de quelque part. Elle savait également grâce à la Gazette que Lucius avait été arrêté comme Mangemort après la première guerre, mais qu'il avait plaidé l' _imperium_ et avait échappé à la prison.

« Père. » Dit Dancia d'une voix joyeuse qui semblait forcée. « Te voilà ! Que devais-tu faire ? »

« Juste une affaire à résoudre. » Répondit calmement Lucius. « Alors voici Edith Potter ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Lucius ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il tendit la main et toucha la cicatrice sur son front. Il fallut toutes ses forces à Edith pour ne pas reculer de dégoût. « Ta cicatrice est une légende. » Un moment de silence inconfortable s'installa avant que l'homme ne secoue la tête. « Nous devons encore acheter plusieurs choses, Dancia, si tu as terminé ici, continuons. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Narcissa ferma momentanément les yeux d'embarras face au comportement insultant de son époux, avant de se tourner vers les enfants. « J'espère que votre deuxième année commencera bien. » Elle se dirigea vers lui. Dancia jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents avant de murmurer un « désolée » à ses amies et de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa famille.

« Quel con ! » Siffla Sally alors que les deux sorcières allaient vers le Chaudron Baveur. « Alors c'est de lui que Dancia tenait son attitude condescendante en début d'année. »

« Calme-toi, Sally. » Apaisa Edith. « Montre à ces personnes qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'attendre, même s'ils le font, et ils perdront tout pouvoir sur toi. »

« J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. » Marmonna Sally.

 _Ça ne l'est pas, évidemment. Tes parents ne sont pas des monstres égoïstes qui t'affamaient et te forçaient à vivre dans un petit placard sous l'escalier_. « Ça finira par devenir plus facile. Ça l'a été pour moi. »

* * *

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius broyait du noir dans sa salle de travail. Il était assis en face de son bureau, regardant le coffre-fort partiellement ouvert, à présent vide. Damien Moon et lui planifiaient depuis un certain temps de se débarrasser de ce vieil ami des moldus qu'était Dumbledore. Ce que le carnet que son maître Voldemort lui avait donné avant sa défaite était capable, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste qu'il était lié à la Chambre des Secrets, qui purgerait l'école des indésirables.

Cela aurait pu être d'une simplicité enfantine... si Dancia n'avait pas décidé de devenir amie non seulement avec Potter, mais aussi avec les amis _nés moldus_ de Potter.

Edith Potter n'était pas non plus ce que Lucius s'attendait à voir. Il pensait qu'elle serait une stupide petite Gryffondor, la marionnette manipulée de Dumbledore et de la Lumière. Mais à la place, elle était une Serpentard. Et d'après ce que disait Dancia dans ses lettres, elle était une jeune fille instruite, intelligente et, merlin que ça lui faisait mal de le dire, _rusée_ et _sournoise_.

C'était presque triste qu'elle doive se retrouver comme ça au milieu du conflit. Mais, si Dumbledore était tué par cet 'Héritier de Serpentard' qui habiterait la stupide fille des Weasley, peut-être pourrait-il accourir et prendre sous son aile l'enfant confuse et perdue qu'Edith deviendrait.

Voldemort avait bien dit qu'elle serait une enfant intéressante si elle n'était pas l'élue de la prophétie. Et si jamais elle devenait un fardeau... eh bien, il pourrait toujours la livrer à son Maître une fois qu'il serait ressuscité.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Accent sur un mot

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Professeur incompétent

Edith passa ses derniers jours de vacances au Chaudron Baveur avant de rejoindre Sally et les sœurs Carrow à la gare. Elle avait lu quelques parties des livres que Lockhart avait demandé pour son cours, et arriva vite à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas très enthousiaste. Ils tenaient plus des romans bon marché Harlequin que de véritables manuels scolaires, ce qui la força à se demander si les enseignants les avaient seulement _lus_ avant de proposer le poste à Lockhart.

Avec cette idée en tête, Edith décida que selon la suite des évènements, elle apprendrait personnellement à ses amis ce qu'elle savait grâce à ses livres avancés durant leurs temps libres. La DCFM était un cours important, malgré ce que pensait apparemment le directeur.

Elle se retrouva dans un compartiment bondé – les quatre filles retrouvèrent Hermione, Blaise, Susan et Hannah. Ginny se joignit à eux peu après le départ du train, voulant échapper à ses frères fauteurs de troubles. Elle était toujours un peu nerveuse d'être en présence d'Edith, mais au moins maintenant elle parvenait à parler à la Serpentard sans rougir ou bégayer.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard sans problèmes – à part quand Nott tenta à nouveau de les intimider. (Tous les amis d'Edith avaient eu affaire à lui avant, c'était stupide de la part de Nott de continuer à les provoquer). La seule chose qu'il restait avant de débuter l'année, c'était la répartition.

« Greengrass, Astoria ! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Daphne applaudit quand sa petite sœur se leva du tabouret pour venir la rejoindre, tandis que Tracey se déplaçait pour lui laisser une place entre elles-deux.

« Weasley, Ginevra ! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

La petite rousse sembla un peu intimidée quand le Choixpeau parla, mais quand Edith commença à applaudir et qu'ils se répandirent le long de la table des vert et argent, elle sourit et s'en approcha. Astoria, toujours amicale et chaleureuse, offrit à la plus jeune des Weasley le siège à ses côtés.

« Bienvenue à Serpentard, Ginny. » Sourit Edith. « C'est un peu difficile au début, mais je pense que tu devrais bien t'intégrer parmi nous. »

« J'espère. » Répondit Ginny avec un sourire timide, ne voulant pas montrer la peur qu'elle ressentait sur la réaction de ses parents quand ils apprendront sa maison. Ses frères, au moins, applaudissaient et souriaient de leur propre table, lui assurant tout leur soutien.

Sans que ses amis le sachent (en tout cas par pour l'instant), la nouvelle Serpentard posa la main sur le journal intime noir qu'elle avait trouvé dans son chaudron sur le chemin vers Poudlard. Peut-être que Tom pourrait lui en dire plus sur la maison Serpentard.

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

« Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? » Lut Blaise, incrédule. L'homme responsable du 'questionnaire' rit joyeusement en entendant le garçon, près d'une cinquantaine de portraits de lui accrochés dans la salle (qui sentait encore légèrement l'ail, d'ailleurs). L'italien fixa son bureau pour éviter de fusiller Lockhart du regard. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » Siffla-t-il à Edith, baissant la voix cette fois.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que 'Monsieur' Lockhart connait le sarcasme, alors c'est peu probable. » Répondit-elle avec un soupire irrité, regardant également sa copie d'un œil mauvais.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Alors je ne peux pas écrire des réponses stupides ? » Demanda Blaise tristement.

« Tu peux toujours les écrire en latin... je ne pense pas qu'il ait la capacité de comprendre une autre langue que l'anglais. » Suggéra Dancia depuis l'autre côté d'Edith.

Edith tenta de camoufler son rire à cette réponse. « Pas mal, Dancia. Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas du aller à Serdaigle ? »

« Serdaigle ? Mon père m'aurait déshérité. » Rétorqua Dancia, sérieuse malgré son ton humoristique, Edith rit doucement malgré cela. _Ça donne vraiment une image sensationnelle de cet homme_.

« Dans ce cas, tu pourrait m'aider à traduire mes réponses ? Je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes s'il _arrivait_ à les lire. » Demanda Edith avec un clin d'œil amusé.

 **Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?** : _Nitrogen liquide, particulièrement la couleur qu'il prend quand il brille à proximité d'une lumière._

 **Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?** : _Conquérir ce pauvre monde arriéré, voir les armées de cet univers s'agenouiller à mes pieds, et entendre les pleurs de mes ennemis._ (C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas laisser _cette_ phrase intacte).

 **Quelle est, à votre avis, la plus grande réussite de Gilderoy Lockhart ?** : _Être capable de parler des phrases complètes, révélant ainsi qu'il possède plus qu'une seule cellule cérébrale._

 **Combien de fois Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il gagné le lauréat du plus beau sourire par Sorcière-Hebdo ?** : _Doit-on aussi compter l'époque durant laquelle cet établissement était dirigé par des féministes ? Ou exclusivement l'époque sombre durant laquelle il était dirigé par des fangirls ?_

 **Dans son livre Flâneries avec la Banshee, comment Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il bravement vaincu la Banshee de Bandon ?** : _En la faisant éclater de rire tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, avant qu'elle décide de repartir d'où elle venait pour raconter l'histoire de l'entrée en comédie de l'humanité._

 **Quel est le côté le plus photogénique de Gilderoy Lockhart ?** : _Sa joue plaquée sous ma botte à semelle en acier._

 **Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il gagné le Championnat de Duel de Dunstable ?** : _Non. Non, il ne l'a jamais fait. En fait, je sais qu'il a_ menti _sur ce sujet._

 **Quel produit Gilderoy Lockhart utilise-t-il pour se laver les dents et parvenir à offrir son célèbre sourire ?** : _Windex. C'es la seule explication plausible._

 **Quel est le nom que Gilderoy Lockhart a donné à son balais ?** : _Lance Armstrong._

« Lance Armstrong ? » Demanda curieusement Dancia.

Edith semblait incapable de parler sans se mettre à rire. « Le mieux avec cette référence, c'est que même s'il _arrive_ à la traduire, il ne réalisera toujours pas qu'il se fait insulter. »

Flora, qui _comprenait_ la référence après avoir vu la télévision moldue avec sa tante, posa sa main libre sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop bruyamment. Hestia lui lança, ainsi qu'à Edith, un regard désapprobateur, même si quelques ricanements lui échappaient par moments. Blaise et Dancia échangèrent un regard de confusion avant de décider mutuellement de trouver des informations sur les blagues moldues.

C'est à ce moment que Lockhart leur montra une cage pleine de Lutins de Cornouaille.

« Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? » S'exclama Blaise alors que Lockhart continuait son monologue sur la façon dont il avait les préparer à affronter les plus terrifiantes créatures du monde magique. « Je jouais avec ces créatures quand j'avais sept ans ! »

« Eh bien, j'espère que tu vas partager ton expertise. » Marmonna Edith alors que Lockhart prenait la serrure de la cage en main. « Parce que je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin ! »

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'idiot relâcha les petits monstres dans la classe.

Immédiatement, deux d'entre eux volèrent la baguette de l'homme et un de ses tableaux. En voyant ça, l'homme abandonna promptement la classe et alla se cacher dans son bureau, hurlant que leur 'mission' était d'essayer de les contenir sans son aide. « Comme si votre aide nous serait actuellement utile ! » Lui cria Flora, même si avec le chaos il ne l'entendit probablement pas.

Les étudiants s'éloignèrent de leurs chaises pour tenter de limiter les dégâts ; Neville fut presque soulevé par deux lutins jusqu'au plafond, avant que Ron ne sorte sa baguette toute neuve et le ramène vers le sol. Pansy se cacha immédiatement sous son bureau, tandis que Nott et ses gnomes coururent vers la porte pour sortir.

Edith jeta un œil autour d'elle et croisa les yeux de Daphne, elle lui épela 'sort d'immobilisation'. La blonde hocha la tête et ensemble elles pointèrent leur baguette en l'air et lancèrent simultanément le sort. Grâce au double sort, les lutins se retrouvèrent figés en plein air, leur faisant lâcher ce qu'ils portaient.

« Et voici le début du meilleur cours de l'école. » Applaudit amèrement Blaise.

Edith acquiesça. « À ce rythme, il vaudrait mieux qu'on apprenne nous-même. » Comme si elle venait juste d'avoir cette idée, elle se tourna vers ses amis et ajouta. « En fait, je viens juste d'avoir une idée géniale : et si on se retrouvait à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner ? Faites passer le mot à nos amis des autres maisons, d'accord les gars ? »

« Bien sûr. » Sur cette entente, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor attrapèrent tous leurs livres et quittèrent la pièce avant que Lockhart émerge de son bureau pour demander « comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? », tandis que les deux maisons se mettaient d'accord sur une chose qui les unissaient...

Encore une fois, ils avaient un professeur incompétent.

* * *

Ginny et Astoria se rapprochaient très vite, et à présent, les deux filles tentaient de devenir amies avec l'antisociale et réservée Lilith Moon. La Serpentard aux cheveux argentés avait tout fait pour éviter le moindre contact émotionnel avec ses camarades de maison. Si la jeune fille n'était pas une personne sociable ou si elle ne se sentait pas à suffisamment à l'aise pour tenter de se faire des amis, personne ne le savait, après tout elle venait d'une famille politiquement agressive et très influente. Ginny, par contre, avait décidé qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'une amie, et était déterminée à devenir cette amie.

Même si initialement, elle rencontra de la résistance, il fut vite évident que Ginny avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Au lieu de devenir agressive ou de faire fuir les deux premières années avec des remarques cruelles comme elle le faisait d'habitude, Lillith semblait les trouver attachantes. Elle répondait patiemment à leurs questions et semblait heureuse de simplement les écouter babiller tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit.

C'est sur une scène de ce genre que Dancia tomba en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour trouver la sœur de son amie. Lilith était assise sur un siège, les yeux clos et un sourire en coin sur le visage alors que Ginny et Astoria parlaient vivement de leur premier cours avec le professeur Snape.

« Il est tellement sévère ! C'était mon tout premier cours de potions, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi froid avec nous. » Protesta Astoria, semblant très irritée.

« Ron m'a dit qu'il avait de très grandes attentes envers les élèves. » Commenta Ginny. « Mais je pensais qu'il serait quand même plus encourageant. »

La lèvre de Lilith trembla légèrement, mais elle ne prit pas la parole.

« Bonjour, Tori. » Intervint Dancia, attirant l'attention des filles. « Edith a une idée géniale en DCFM. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, Weasley et toi ? »

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux. « Bien sûr ! C'est quoi, cette idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. C'est un secret. » Dit Dancia avec sarcasme.

Astoria ricana et acquiesça. Se tournant vers la silencieuse jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, elle demanda : « Hé, tu veux venir avec nous, Lilith ? »

Lilith cligna des yeux, penchant la tête vers la droite. Elle sourit mais secoua la tête. « Non, merci. Je... ne suis pas très à l'aise dans la foule. » Sa voix était calme et rauque, comme si elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent.

« D'accord. » Murmura Ginny, un peu déçue. « Peut-être une autre fois, alors. »

« Venez les filles, tout le monde nous attends. » Avertit Dancia. Ginny et Astoria partagèrent un regard et coururent vers la porte, Ginny laissant tomber quelque chose en sortant, sans s'en apercevoir.

Curieuse, Dancia s'agenouilla et le récupéra. Elle le retourna, c'était un carnet, assez vieux – ses parents lui avaient-ils acheté pour sa première année ? Ouvrant le livre à la première page, elle le découvrit vierge. Perplexe, elle tourna les nombreuses pages mais les trouva tout aussi vierges.

« C'est étrange. » Marmonna l'héritière Malfoy. Réalisant qu'elle allait elle-même être en retard, elle glissa le journal dans la poche de sa robe avant de se diriger à son tour vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **Bibliothèque**

« Ok, installez-vous tout le monde. » Suggéra Edith. « Pince va nous jeter dehors à ce rythme. »

Ron et Neville se turent immédiatement. Ils étaient assis derrière Susan et Hannah, qui avaient à côté d'elles une petite Serdaigle blonde nommée Luna (Ginny lui avait proposé de venir, Edith ne la connaissait pas encore). Flora, Hestia et Hermione arrivèrent avec Cho, qui avait ramené avec elle une des sœurs Patil, Padma. Tracey et Daphne furent parmi les premières à arriver, même si Daphne ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse d'être assise près de Fred et George Weasley.

Ron avait _essayé_ de les perdre sur le chemin vers la bibliothèque, mais étant donné que personne – pas même Dumbledore ou Rusard – ne connaissait l'école aussi bien qu'eux, ce fut en vain.

Ginny, Astoria et Dancia arrivèrent en dernier, la blonde semblant distante et contemplative.

Edith fit signe à tout le monde d'être attentif pendant un moment avant de commencer. « Bon, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous a déjà eu le premier cours de Défense avec notre nouveau professeur ? »

Ron rit avec dérision. « Peut-on seulement l'appeler ainsi ? _Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_ »

« Eh bien, j'ai eu une idée. » Annonça Edith. « Mes colocataires pourront vous le confirmer, j'ai commandé de nombreux manuels avancés depuis le début de l'année dernière. Incluant en Défense contre les forces du mal. Puisque ce cours en particulier est clairement une perte de temps, il m'est paru évident que nous apprendrions beaucoup plus de nous même. »

« Tu nous enseignerais ce que tu sais ? » Demanda tentativement Neville.

Edith hocha la tête. « Je sais à quel point il est important de savoir se défendre. » Leur avoua-t-elle, ses doigts caressant distraitement son avant-bras. Flora plissa les yeux tandis qu'Hestia se contenta de la regarder d'un air inquiet. « Je sais qu'il nous faut en apprendre plus, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ça m'a l'air intéressant. » Admit Cho. « Où auraient lieu les cours ? »

« Dans une classe vide ? Pendant notre temps libre ? » Offrit la Serpentard. « Tant que ça vous convient, c'est le principal. »

« Pourquoi pas dehors ? » Intervint Astoria. « C'est ouvert, grand, et personne ne peut se plaindre de nous comme ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Sourit Blaise. « N'importe quelle idée est mieux que de devoir assister à un autre de ces 'questionnaires'. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Entraînements

« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! »

Edith marcha de long en large parmi les nombreux élèves qu'elle entraînait au duel et aux sortilèges. C'était tard, après le dîner, ils étaient dehors, dans le parc de Poudlard, loin des professeurs désapprobateurs. Elle venait juste de montrer un sort à Hermione, et à présent elle observait et donnait des conseils pour les aider à s'améliorer.

Neville s'entraînait avec Cho. La Serdaigle était très patiente et amicale, lui offrait des conseils à chaque fois qu'elle le désarmait. Flora et Hestia travaillaient ensemble, évidemment. Ginny s'était mise avec Astoria, même si elles ne lançaient que des _stupéfix_ à cause d'une Daphne surprotectrice. Ron était enfin parvenu à désarmer Tracey quand Edith passa devant eux ; le Gryffondor avait un esprit stratégique assez inhabituel pour un des « braves et audacieux ». Blaise faisait face à Hermione avec un succès mitigé, près d'eux se trouvaient Sally et Daphne, puis Susan et Dancia. Fred et George étaient absents cette fois, mais ils étaient venus aux trois premières réunions, alors ce n'était pas inquiétant.

Ils s'amélioraient rapidement. Edith avait déjà passé deux chapitres de _Défense Avancée_ ; plus vite et elle devrait commander d'autres livres avant la fin de la semaine. L'environnement pédagogique mis en place par Lockhart et Binns était vraiment pathétique, et avait un impact négatif sur leurs étudiants. Une fois que ces problèmes furent résolus, tout le monde s'épanouissaient, même les élèves comme Ron qui étaient en général catégorisés comme 'sans espoir'.

Edith prenait parfois la place de quelqu'un s'il ou elle était fatigué, la plupart du temps Susan ou Dancia. Cette dernière en particulier semblait souvent somnolente et distraite.

« Dancia, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Edith après avoir attrapé la baguette de la blonde pour la dixième fois d'affilé.

« Oh... » Dancia secoua la tête, se frottant les yeux. « J'ai un peu de mal à dormir. Des cauchemars. C'est juste... distrayant, ce n'est rien. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien. » Nota Edith. « Peut-être que Pomfresh peut te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir ? »

Dancia secoua à nouveau la tête, même si elle semblait désespérée. Les Malfoy avait une fierté à maintenir, après tout. « Non, ça va. C'est parfaitement normal de faire parfois des cauchemars. »

« … Si tu le dis. » Soupira Edith, les sourcils froncés. Susan, qui s'était un peu reposée, se leva et offrit de reprendre l'entraînement. Dancia sourit nerveusement mais accepta. Edith continua vers l'endroit où Ginny et Astoria se trouvaient.

Sans que le groupe ne le sache, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape observaient la bande hétéroclite qui tentaient de s'améliorer.

« Miss Potter est vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? » S'exclama Flitwick, un sourire étirant son visage. « Regardez-ça ! Je pense qu'il y a des élèves des quatre maisons parmi eux ! »

« Elle a certainement prouvé avoir un grand charisme. » Répondit Snape, avec sa grimace habituelle et un air distant sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ; bien sûr elle ressemblait plus à Lily qu'à James, même lors de leur première rencontre. Mais maintenant, Edith semblait être un mélange de Lily, passionnée et calme, et d'un côté calculateur troublant qui faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs inconfortables. « Lily serait très fière... »

McGonagall soupira. « C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce que sa fille est en train d'accomplir. Elle et James. Ils auraient tous les deux dû survivre... » Ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Oh, si j'avais pu mettre la main sur Black ! »

« Ça aurait été un massacre. » Acquiesça Flitwick, un peu inquiet en voyant la célèbre rage écossaise de sa collègue. « Les masses sont contentes de savoir que le premier lieutenant de Vous-Savez-Qui est derrière les barreaux, surtout quand tant de riches Mangemorts ont échappé à la prison. » Il dit presque Malfoy, mais jeta un regard à Snape et décida de se taire. Les liens du professeur de potions avec cette famille étaient un atout pour le directeur, après tout.

« Je pense que ça n'aurait pas été si mal. » Répondit Snape, ses lèvres se redressant de dégoût à la mention de l'homme.

« Regardez ! » S'écria McGonagall, montrant du doigt les élèves. Edith venait de battre Neville en duel en lançant un sort de cinquième année – il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par la jambe gauche. Neville agita les mains comme pour se rendre, mais il souriait et prenait la chose avec humour. Une grande différence quand on sait le comportement de chiot apeuré de l'année précédente.

« Comment a-t-elle apprit à faire ça aussi tôt ? »

« Elle et Miss Granger ont une obsession pour se plonger dans les livres quand elles ont une seconde de libre. » Expliqua Snape. Il avait toujours pensé que la Serdaigle était une miss-je-sais-tout, même si elle empêchait souvent les explosions de chaudrons dans sa classe en offrant d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. « J'imagine qu'elle l'a apprit dans un livre. »

« Elle lit des livres plus avancées ? » Demanda McGonagall. « À quel niveau ? »

« Oh, au moins de quatrième année. » Répondit Snape. « Comme Lily, elle semble totalement obsédée par l'idée d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle peut sur ce nouveau monde et comment il fonctionne. Je l'ai vu lire un livre sur l'étiquette sang-pure durant le dîner ce soir. »

« Hm. » Flitwick hocha les sourcils. « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop déçue par certaines des choses qu'elle aura apprit. »

Les trois hochèrent la tête, silencieusement d'accord. Ils savaient tous les problèmes que les préjudices sang-purs créaient parmi les jeunes enfants qui ne connaissaient pas vraiment le monde magique. McGonagall, à peine un an plus tôt, avait du transférer une étudiante née-moldue qui ne supportait plus de vivre dans une société aussi raciste. Elle avait été une élève si brillante que la professeur de métamorphose avait été triste de la voir partir, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver une bonne excuse pour la garder.

« Si elle l'a été, elle les a gardé pour elle. » Snape plissa les yeux. « Pour toute son amabilité, Potter est _extrêmement_ secrète. »

« Oh, tu imagines des choses, Severus. » Nia McGonagall. « Elle me parle très souvent. »

« À propos de choses intimes ? À propos de ce qu'il se passe en dehors des cours ? Je pense qu'elle cache énormément de choses sur elle-même. » Rétorqua Snape, croisant les bras.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. « Je sais qu'en tant qu'espion tu devais surveiller ce genre de chose, mais _vraiment_ , Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'une deuxième année puisse vouloir cacher que nous devrions savoir ? »

« Minerva marque un point. » Ajouta Flitwick. « Je suis sûre que c'est simplement sa personnalité. »

« Si vous le dites. » Snape secoua la tête. Il ne croyait pas totalement les mots de Minerva, mais il y avait une certaine sagesse dans sa phrase. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une enfant pourrait cacher à Albus Dumbledore ?

* * *

 **Dortoir d'Edith.**

« Oh ! »

Edith rit légèrement en se laissant tomber sur son lit, son chien la regardant curieusement. « On a beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle à son compagnon canin. « Neville et Ron ne lâchent plus autant leur baguette qu'avant, et Hermione a réussi à battre Cho durant leur duel. C'est un excellent progrès, surtout en considérant qu'on n'a commencé qu'il y a quelques semaines. »

Voyant que le feu dans la cheminée commençait à baisser, elle attrapa un des livres de Lockhart et l'envoya dedans. L'observer se tordre et commencer à fumer était tellement satisfaisant après trois semaines à devoir supporter cet énergumène nageant dans sa célébrité et dans l'adoration de ses fans.

« Quel dommage que j'ai gâché autant d'argent sur ces trucs là. Au moins, les autres feront de bons cale-porte. » _Hermione serait en colère si elle voyait ça._ Pensa Edith avec ironie. _Elle a beau avoir perdu son béguin débile sur lui, préserver les livres est très important pour elle. Même ceux qui sont inutiles._

Il était très tôt pour être dans la salle commune, mais Edith attendait quelqu'un. En plus, elle avait l'étrange sensation que le professeur Snape l'observait, et ce n'était jamais bon. Le secret était important pour elle, après tout, considérant ce qui passait généralement dans sa tête. Ça, et elle attendait quelques amies.

« Hé, Edith ! »

La rouquine leva les yeux pour voir Hestia et Flora entrer dans son dortoir avec un sourire identique ; Hestia tenait un rouleau de papier à l'aspect délicat qui ne pouvait venir que du courrier.

« Nous avons ce que tu voulais. » S'écria Hestia.

« Merveilleux ! » Edith se leva du lit. Tristan aboya quelques fois alors qu'Hestia tendait le rouleau à la rouquine, qui défit la cordelette et commença à le dérouler soigneusement. « Vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour le récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était pour reconstruire mon arbre généalogique. » Répondit Flora. « Le gars à la réception était un vrai fan de ce genre de chose, et nous sommes adorables, alors il a regardé de l'autre côté sans problèmes. »

« Les rois énonçaient les noms de leurs ancêtres avec plus de fierté que ceux de leurs propres enfants. » Cita Edith avec un ricanement. « Il faudrait que je vous montre ce livre un de ces jours. »

Une fois qu'elle eut entièrement libéré les pages, Edith les étala sur son lit et les coinça avec des livres. L'arbre était plus rempli que ce à quoi elle s'attendait ; même si Lily était née-moldue, son père James venait d'une très longue lignée de sang-purs... parsemée de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés.

« Alors, là, c'est moi. » Marmonna Edith, tapant ses doigts sur son nom et son visage. La page s'actualisait automatiquement, ce qui était un peu dérangeant en soit, même si ça ne l'était pas autant que de découvrir les photos bougeantes. Une image d'elle-même était en bas de l'arbre. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvaient ses parents, tous deux listés comme décédés le 31 octobre 2001. Apparemment, James n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, et Petunia n'était pas inscrite.

Au-dessus de James, ses parents Charles Potter et Jadzia Dax (une née-moldue). Et même si James n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, Charles en _avait_. Il avait trois frères, deux d'entre eux étaient morts durant leur jeunesse, sauf le plus jeune. Jon Potter s'était marié avec Dorea Potter. Ils eurent quatre enfants, deux moururent à la naissance, et la plus âgée, Sansa Potter, ne leur survécut pas longtemps. Jon et Charles Potter moururent l'année 1989, pendant ce qui est appelé la Guerre du Sang. Dorea, par contre, avait fuis l'Europe à la demande de Jon. Elle se cacha en Nouvelle-Zélande sous son nom de naissance avec son seul enfant encore en vie, Heather Black, jusqu'à sa mort en 2008.

Heather, elle, était vivante – elle avait vingt-six ans et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir dans son pays natal. Elle vivait encore en Nouvelle-Zélande, et était une guérisseuse de l'esprit talentueuse.

« Je ne savais pas à propos de Dorea. » Murmura Flora curieusement. « J'ai supposé, vu qu'elle n'a pas été reniée par la famille Black qu'elle était morte durant la guerre. »

Au sourcil relevé d'Edith, Hestia expliqua. « Les Black sont une des familles les plus anciennes existant encore. C'est facile de deviner que plus de la moitié des Serpentard sont liés aux Black ; nous le sommes du côté de notre grand-mère maternelle. »

« Huh. » Edith hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. « À moins qu'il n'y ait _beaucoup_ d'enfants ces dernières années, on dirait que tout le monde est consanguin. »

Flora ricana. « Ouaip. La devise des Black est 'Toujours Pur'. En fait, c'est pour ça que les frères et sœurs d'Heather sont morts jeunes. »

Edith hocha la tête et se retourna vers la page. « Parfait. C'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Merci, les filles. Je peux traduire ces papiers pour être acceptable au monde moldu. C'est la dernière chose qu'il me fallait pour me faire émanciper. »

« Ravie d'être à ton service. » Ajouta Hestia avec humour, mais les sourires des deux filles laissaient entendre que c'était bien plus que ça. Edith ricana.

* * *

La dernière des Potter termina ses devoirs du lendemain avant de retourner son attention sur l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. C'était une liste des décédés, évidemment – mais pour elle, à qui on avait seulement raconté des mensonges sur sa famille et ses parents, c'était un trésor merveilleux.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand soudainement, Tristan se mit à grogner. Reposant son cahier sur son bureau (tous les livres potentiellement incriminants avaient été soigneusement rangés dans sa malle), Edith regarda son chien avec inquiétude. « Tristan ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Tristan aboya méchamment et courut jusque la porte, le dos en échine et les poils hérissés. Étonnée par son comportement, Edith se leva et le suivit. Il la conduisit jusqu'aux couloirs, grognant tout le long du chemin.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la rouquine commença à entendre des sons étranges.

 _ **« Tuer... tuer... tuer... tuer... »**_

Edith se figea. Une voix se répétait en écho dans le couloir, elle semblait ancienne, malveillante, en colère. Le sifflement provoqua un frisson le long de son dos, grinçant et inhumain, et elle dut prendre son courage en main pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles.

Tristan commença à aboyer et se précipita vers le hall.

 _ **« Je dois tuer... tuer... tuer... je dois tuer... »**_

Quand Edith rattrapa Tristan, son chien reniflait le corps immobile de Ron Weasley. Haletant, Edith s'agenouilla et toucha le visage de son ami. Il était froid et dur au toucher, comme une statut gravée dans le marbre. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir son pouls.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Edith sauta sur ses pieds. « Reste ici ! » Ordonna-t-elle à Tristan. « Protège-le jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! » Puis elle tourna les talons et courut en direction du bureau du professeur Snape.

* * *

« Il a été pétrifié. Changé en pierre. »

Edith était dans le bureau du directeur, accompagnée de Fred, George et Ginny, observant le vieil homme prononcer ces mots. Une fois qu'elle eut prévenu son directeur de maison, il avait immédiatement conduit les professeurs sur les lieux de l'incident. Ron fut rapidement emmené à l'infirmerie et placé sous la garde de Poppy, mais il ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment.

Tristan grognait toujours et pointait ses oreilles dans différentes directions comme s'il tentait d'écouter quelque chose.

Edith avait posé la main sur sa tête quand les yeux de certains professeurs se posèrent sur elle avec suspicion. _« C'était évident que ça arriverait. »_ Raisonna-t-elle. _« C'est toi qui a reporté le corps, après tout... »_

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ? » Demanda Ginny, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr, Miss Weasley. » Calma Dumbledore, la voix navrée. Même s'il s'adressait à elle, il ne cessait de regarder Edith comme si elle était celle vers qui ses mots étaient destinés. « Nous avons des Mandragores dans la serre de l'école, nous l'utiliserons pour faire un traitement. Malheureusement, je dois vous demander d'être patients jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le terminer. »

« Qui aurait pu faire ça ?! _Qu'est-ce_ qui aurait pu faire ça ?! » S'écria Edith, en colère.

Dumbledore la regarda sous ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de répliquer. « J'ai beaucoup de théories, Miss Potter, chacune est aussi improbable que l'autre. »

 _Vraiment ? Vous n'allez même pas suggérer une métamorphose ? Ou une créature magique ? Il y a des centaines de façons de causer ces effets, mais vous vous contentez de 'beaucoup de théories' ?_ Pensa Edith. _Comment est-ce supposé aider ? Comment sommes-nous supposé nous protéger ?_

Fred semblait avoir suivi le même raisonnement. « C'est _tout_ ? Mais... mais qui a fait ça à notre petit frère ? » S'écria-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Minerva, Severus, escortez nos étudiants jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Nous avons une enquête à mener... »


	14. Chapter 14

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Télépathie

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Rumeurs

Dumbledore regarder les évènements se produire dans son école avec un regard sombre.

C'était dommage, de permettre un tel manque de confiance entre les maisons. Le fait qu'Edith ait trouvé le corps de Ron Weasley fut le point de départ. Il était facile pour des enfants d'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle était l'Héritière de Serpentard, celle que le message sanglant et menaçant avait mentionné, celle sensée purifier l'école – surtout en sachant que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir être répartie à Gryffondor quand elle entra à Poudlard.

Le directeur croyait fermement que la souffrance forgeait le caractère. Il voulait qu'Edith développe sa capacité à porter le monde sur ses épaules, même si ce poids était écrasant. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre ce genre de chose entourée de ses amis, de loyaux compagnons qui la protégerait de tout danger. Même si ça le peinait de voit les étudiants se retourner contre elle, elle devait devenir forte ! Elle devait pouvoir affronter l'opposition, même si elle consistait en chaque sorcier de ce monde. Et avec un peu de chance, l'adversité la conduirait à Snape ou à lui-même, elle leur demander de la guider, ils serait des mentors sur qui elle pourrait compter.

Il fut surpris que Ron Weasley soit la première victime. Après tout, il avait supposé que Lucius donnerait le journal à un des enfants d'Arthur, surtout en sachant leur animosité respective. Ça aurait renforcé la loyauté de cette famille envers lui, un bonus en soit. Mais il semblerait que le journal ait quitté la jeune Ginny, puisqu'elle semblait en pleine forme.

(Ça l'avait surpris d'ailleurs, qu'elle aussi soit répartie à Serpentard. Les Weasley avaient été des Gryffondor depuis plus de sept générations. Peut-être désirait-elle simplement être avec son idole et avait demandé au Choixpeau de la placer là. Le vieux chapeau ne discutait jamais des répartitions avec lui.)

Tous les professeurs lui rapportaient ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Dumbledore pensait savoir la nature du monstre qui y était caché, mais il ne dit rien – après tout, il était le _seul_ à connaître la vérité sur Tom Riddle. Il ne pouvait pas connecter les indices si facilement sans éveiller les soupçons, et ne voulait pas que cette information soit connue de tous.

Dumbledore regardait Edith manger son dîner, découvrant que certains de ses amis étaient toujours autour d'elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il créait un fossé entre eux, surtout avec l'héritière Malfoy – ils n'étaient pas des amis dignes de ce nom pour la Survivante. Il l'avait autorisé l'année précédente parce qu'il avait supposé que la réputation de la maison et les avis sur la pureté du sang les diviserait. Mais il semble qu'il s'était trompé.

 _Est-ce que Tom pousserait son Héritier possédé à attaquer un membre de sa propre maison ?_ Se demanda Dumbledore. _C'est peu probable, mais ce serait vraiment pratique pour moi._

Évidemment, ce que les professeurs voyaient et ce qui se passait réellement dans l'école était souvent très différent. Les alliances changeantes, tout ce passait juste sous leur nez.

* * *

« C'est obligé que ce soit elle ! C'est logique. »

« Ernie, c'est complètement fou ! » Hannah sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, elle tentait vainement de raisonner ses camarades de maisons, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir l'écouter. En plus de ça, ils mettaient au point des théories incroyablement ridicules qui 'prouvait' qu'ils avaient raison. « Elle a été _élevée_ par des moldus. Pourquoi voudrait-elle s'en prendre à eux ? »

« Les moldus sont faibles ! Elle veut probablement les gouverner, et la magie lui donnerait le pouvoir de le faire. » Proclama Ernie avec un air prétentieux.

C'est à ce moment que toutes les lumières de la bibliothèque s'éteignirent. Ernie et Justin sursautèrent, mais Hannah se contenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir Susan dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Sa meilleure amie lui fit signe de les rejoindre, et avec un regard nerveux à l'encontre des deux garçons, Hannah obéit.

« Les moldus sont faibles, hein... » Ernie et Justin se crispèrent quand Edith émergea de l'allée derrière eux. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse ou insultée comme ils s'y attendaient... en fait, elle semblait franchement amusée. « Que savez-vous des deux Guerres mondiales ? Les conflits moldus qui ont eu lieu il y a 90 ans ? »

« R-rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça, _Potter_ ? » Siffla Ernie, se redressant dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air intimident.

Edith rit ouvertement, le faisant se tendre. « Oh Ernie. Ça explique _absolument tout_. Laisses-moi te raconter une histoire, d'accord ? On est en 1945. La Seconde Guerre fait rage depuis six ans, tout le monde est épuisé. Les armées commencent à manquer d'hommes capables de se battre. L'Allemagne a enfin capitulé, mais leurs alliés, les Japonais, continuent à vouloir se battre jusqu'au bout. Leur code de 'la mort avant le déshonneur' rend difficile pour eux l'idée de capituler. Alors l'Alliance commence à créer une nouvelle arme. Une bombe qui, une fois lancée, détruira une ville entière. »

Hermione, Sally, Daphne et Ginny se rendirent visible parmi les allées de livres, entourant les deux garçons.

« Maintenant imaginez que vous êtes à Hiroshima. Vous êtes un petit garçon, marchant dans les rues avec votre mère quand vous voyez quelque chose tomber du ciel. Vous avez seulement une seconde pour vous tourner vers elle et lui demander ce que c'est avant qu'un horrible éclair blanc déchire le ciel, et la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez, c'est l'horrible odeur de chair brûlée et la sensation que votre sang boue dans vos veines avant que votre âme soit envoyée dans l'autre monde. »

Edith sourit sombrement.

« Tu mens ! » Haleta Justin, le visage pâlissant. « Ce n'est pas possible que les moldus possèdent quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Oh, tu crois ? Tu ne savais même pas que les guerres avaient eu lieu, et c'était il y a quatre-vingt-dix ans. Sois attentif ! Les moldus ont avancé leur technologie d'une génération entière depuis. Un duelliste expérimenté peut lancer trois ou quatre sorts en une seconde. L'arme moldue correspondante peut tirer trente fois le même nombre de balles en une demi-seconde.

Si un sorcier entrait dans le monde moldu pour tenter de le conquérir, ça ne se passerait pas du tout comme tu l'imagine. Ce ne serait pas une victoire simple pendant que la magie fait tout le travail.

Non, la dernière chose que tout le monde au Chemin de Traverse verrait, serait un _horrible éclair blanc_. »

Justin gémit. Edith sourit vicieusement. « La bombe atomique. Quel invention magnifique. Je suis d'accord, ça ne devrait pas exister. Mais je respecte énormément ce que mes frères et sœurs non-magiques sont capable de faire, de créer, d'imaginer. Parce que comme l'a si bien dit Hannah, _j'ai été élevée par des moldus_ , alors... d'après _toi_ , qu'es-ce que je ferais pour éradiquer mes ennemis ? »

« Tu... mais c'est impossible... »

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit Edith plus calmement. « Je n'ai jamais été pour les morts inutiles. Surtout les innocents. » Quand les épaules du garçon se relâchèrent, elle siffla furieusement. « Prenant ça en compte, tu devrait réaliser que je ne suis pas cet Héritier de malheur. Mais puis-je exprimer mon mépris envers toi, qui me compare au _parasite_ , au _monstre_ qui a _assassiné mes parents_ !? »

« Je... je pensais... » Bégaya Ernie alors que les amies d'Edith resserraient leur cercle autour d'eux. Aucune ne semblait amicales, elles les fusillaient du regard.

« Tu ne pensais pas. Tu _supposait_. Les sorciers sont _très doués pour ça_ , d'après ce que j'ai remarqué. »

Edith fit le tour de la table jusqu'à être en face des deux garçons. À présent, ils tremblaient tous les deux de peur. « Si vous pouviez raconter à vos camarades de classe ce que je vous ai dit, je l'apprécierait grandement. Continuez de salir mon nom en me comparant à Vous-Savez-Qui, et je risque de... _m'énerver_. Compris ? »

« Ou-oui. » Murmura Ernie.

« Parfait. » Dit Edith, souriant calmement. « Tu as trouvé le livre que tu cherchait, Hermione ? »

« Oui, il était sous les conneries de Lockhart. » Annonça Hermione. Edith sourit, et les lumières revinrent quand les filles sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Potter ! » S'écria soudainement Ernie. Edith s'arrêta. « Ce que tu as dit à propos des moldus... peuvent-ils vraiment nous détruire aussi facilement ? »

« … Nous pourrions causer de nombreux dommages l'un à l'autre. » Expliqua Edith. « Mais c'est en supposant que l'assaut frontal est ton unique option. Un conquérant plus sage le sait... une guerre se gagne par stratégie. C'est pour ça que Voldemort a perdu. » Levant les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux garçons tressaillir en entendant ce nom (vraiment, même Ginny n'avait plus peur en entendant son nom, et elle était plus jeune qu'eux), Edith les laissa réfléchir à ses paroles.

* * *

Sally examina les trois Serpentard de cinquième année qu'elle venait de taser. Flora leur donna un coup de pied pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien inconscients, il valait mieux être sûre.

« Tu es intouchable, maintenant, tu sais ? » Ricana Flora quand Sally lui tendit son taser. « Ces idiots vont passer les prochains mois à essayer de comprendre comment tu as réussi à les blesser alors que tu as trois ans de moins qu'eux. »

« Les sorciers ne supportent pas du tout la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua Sally quand elles continuèrent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. « À l'instant où mon taser les a touché, ils se sont effondrés comme du papier mâché. »

Flora haussa les épaules. « Quand on sait que l'infirmière peut guérir des os brisés en moins d'une heure, leur douleur est anodine, pas vrai ? »

« Elle peut _quoi_ ? » S'écria Sally, s'arrêtant net pour fixer Flora.

La Serpentard cligna des yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Ah oui, j'ai oublié que tu ne connaissait pas la médecine sorcière. Ouais, Pomfresh peut soigner un bras cassé en une heure – peut-être même moins si elle n'est distraite par personne. »

« Mais... c'est génial ! » S'exclama Sally. « Dans un hôpital moldu, un os cassé reste cassé pendant des _semaines_... combien de personnes pourraient être sauvées grâce à la magie ? »

Flora semblait un peu inconfortable. « Des semaines ? Vraiment ? Ça a l'air... difficile. »

« Est-ce qu'Edith est au courant ? » Demanda Sally rapidement. Quand Flora lui lança un regard confus, elle marmonna. « Je lui en parlerais. La révolution de la médecine... tellement de vies pourraient être changées à jamais. C'est parfait ! »

* * *

« Alors c'est une des nouvelles blagues de Fred et George ? » Devina Neville, jetant un regard vers la salle de bains où Seamus vomissait inlassablement.

« Ils l'appellent _Pastilles de Gerbe_. » L'informa Colin Crivey, un jeune photographe enthousiaste qui idolâtrait Edith et la suivait quasiment partout. « Ils vendent certains de leurs produits pour dix galions. C'est vraiment cool ! »

Neville savait que ni Seamus, ni Dean n'avaient acheté ces produits. Il en avait glissé dans leur nourriture quand il avait entendu qu'ils faisaient partie du harcèlement contre Edith. Fred et George étaient ses complices, et il n'avait pas cherché à leur demander d'où ils venaient.

Par la même, Fred et George les 'distribuaient' à d'autres détracteurs d'Edith (parce que, pourquoi était-elle la Fille Dorée de Serpentard alors qu'elle était _CLAIREMENT DESTINÉE À GRYFFONDOR_ , elle avait été séduite par le côté obscur, évidemment) qui répandaient des rumeurs ou tentaient de faire du mal à Edith devant le reste de l'école.

D'après Fred, Ron et Ginny lui faisaient confiance, ainsi les jumeaux aussi. En général, Edith les surnommait ses Gryffondor préférés, et Neville commençait à voir pourquoi.

* * *

Edith entra dans la salle de classe de Lockhart avec Daphne sur les talons. Une réunion entre enseignants était en cours en ce moment, alors il ne reviendrait pas avant au moins une heure.

« Alors Astoria n'est pas sûre de ce qui s'est passé ? » Répéta Edith, jetant un regard inquiet vers la blonde agitée.

« Non. » Daphne serra les dents. « Je l'ai emmené à Pomfresh, et elle a dit qu'il y avait un trou dans sa mémoire laissé par un Oubliette. J'ai essayé d'en parler au professeur Snape et au professeur Dumbledore, mais je me suis fait remballée à cause de ces conneries sur l'Héritier. On pourrait croire que ma petite sœur de onze ans dont les souvenirs ont été effacés et qui n'a plus de t-shirt errant dans les couloirs serait suffisant pour intéresser au moins _un_ professeur ! »

Edith grogna légèrement, tout à fait d'accord.

La raison pour laquelle les deux filles pénétraient dans le bureau de Lockhart était lié à l'heure de retenue qu'avaient eu Astoria et Ginny pour avoir manqué le cours de Défense, parce qu'elle n'apprenaient rien. Une fois après la fin de la retenue, Astoria et Ginny se retrouvèrent devant leur salle commune sans se souvenir de comment elles étaient arrivée là, et elles n'avaient plus de chemises.

Même Tracey n'avait jamais vu Daphne aussi en colère, elle était folle de rage.

Et puisque la salle de classe de Lockhart était le dernier endroit où elles se souvenaient d'avoir été, Daphne avait décidé d'enquêter, emmenant Edith avec elle.

La porte fut déverrouillée d'un simple _Alohomora_ , ce qui devrait être considéré comme étrange puisque la plupart des professeurs mettaient des pièges sur leur porte pour protéger leurs effets personnels. Mais vu à quel point Lockhart était incompétent, Edith n'était pas particulièrement surprise. Elle ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent.

La pièce était décorée de façon très voyante. Daphne traversa la pièce pour entrer dans la salle attenante, fouilla sur le bureau et cria de colère. Étonnée, Edith la rejoignit.

Daphne tenait en main plusieurs photos. Des jeunes élèves de l'école, la plupart dénudées ; les plus récentes étaient celles de Ginny et Astoria. Leurs chemises étaient pliées sur la chaise près de l'armoire. Et elles étaient plus chanceuses que certaines des filles sur ces photos.

« Espèce de _fils de pute_ ! » Cracha Daphne. « Je vais le _massacrer_ ! »

Edith posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daphne, tentant de contenir son propre dégoût et sa révulsion. « Tu n'es pas la seule. » Elle détestait voir Ginny comme ça, et Astoria serait traumatisée si elle le découvrait... « Il semblerait que Lockhart soit finalement bon à quelque chose : l'Oubliette. Ça doit être pour ça qu'aucune des filles de ne souvient de... _tout ça_. »

« J'imagine. » Répliqua Daphne, les dents serrées. « Je vais lui arracher le cœur et le _bouffer_ ! »

« Tu ne ferait que te provoquer une indigestion. » Avertit Edith, les lèvres courbées en un sourire involontaire. « Allons trouver le professeur Snape. »

Daphne hocha la tête, toujours autant haineuse, rangeant les photos incriminantes dans sa poche, les deux filles sortirent de la salle.

C'était tard le soir, la plupart des étudiants mangeaient dans la Grande Salle. Edith et Daphne avaient à peine fait quelques pas quand Edith se figea.

 _ **« Faim... faim... maître, s'il vous plait... »**_

« Edith ? »

 _ **« S'il vous plait... faim... veut manger... »**_

« Tu entends ça, Daph ? »

« Entendre quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un sifflement... ça doit être les tuyaux d'eau... » Daphne cligna des yeux quand Edith se mit soudainement à courir vers un autre couloir. Elle avait du mal à suivre son amie, mais elle réalisa enfin qu'elle entendait _quelque chose_ , une sorte de sifflement suraigu qui faisait écho autour d'elles.

Elles arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles – celles qui étaient hantées par Mimi Geignarde – quand Edith s'arrêta net, Daphne lui rentra presque dedans avant que la rousse ne l'entraîne dans un recoin sombre pour les cacher.

Dancia était là, elle fixait le mur d'un air absent, les yeux brillants et le droit si tendu que les deux Serpentard pensèrent immédiatement à une possession ou à l'Impérium. Elle tenait un petit livre noir dans la main. _Le journal de Ginny._ Réalisa Edith avec consternation. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle regardait. Elle regardait l'énorme créature de plusieurs mètres de haut qui venait d'émerger des toilettes, les écailles couvertes de poussière et de saletés, la bouche ouverte pour révéler des dents de la taille de celles d'un T-Rex.

Edith se positionna devant Daphne, elle savait ce que c'était. Un _Basilic_.

 _ **« S'il vous plait... maître... »**_ Siffla la créature, la voix craquelante et plaintive. C'était une femelle, et elle semblait plutôt jeune. **_« J'ai dormi tellement longtemps... j'ai faim ! »_**

Dancia ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de gronder avec une voix d'homme – Daphne haleta de surprise. « Il y a de la nourriture pour toi ici. Je vais t'y conduire. »

Murmurant mentalement ses plates excuses à son amie, Edith sortit sa baguette. « _Stupéfix_ ! » Dancia, possédée, n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner avant que le sort ne la frappe et la plonge dans l'inconscience.

Les deux filles fixèrent leurs chaussures quand le basilic réagit, grognant et les fixant de ses yeux mortels. _**« Maître ? »**_

Edith réagit sans réfléchir. _**« Elle n'est pas ton maître. Elle est possédée. »**_

Pendant une seconde, elle pensa avoir compliqué la situation quand la créature approcha son énorme tête vers elles, glissant hors des toilettes pour les rejoindre. Mais au lieu de les attaquer, le serpent se contenta de rester là. _**« Il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne à me parler. »**_ Dit-elle. **_« Il s'appelait lui-même mon maître, et il était le seul à me nourrir. »_**

 _ **« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »**_ Demanda Edith, ne voyant pas que Daphne la regardait avec émerveillement. Elle ne réalisait pas que ce qu'elle pensait être de l'anglais était en fait le sifflement d'un serpent.

 _ **« Très longtemps. »**_ Répondit le basilic, la tristesse présente dans la voix. **_« J'ai dormi très longtemps, depuis que Père est mort. Quand le Maître est arrivé, il était cruel et malveillant. Il ne me laissait rien manger d'autre que les araignées dégoûtantes de la forêt. »_**

 _ **« Je suis désolée pour ça. »**_ Edith parvint à une réalisation consternante. **_« C'est toi qui a changé Ron en pierre – ton regard est mortel quand tu regarde quelqu'un directement dans les yeux, mais pas quand c'est indirectement ! »_**

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'un... Ron ? »**_ Demanda le basilic, confus.

 _ **« Le garçon, il y a quelques jours. »**_ Expliqua posément Edith, tentant de garder la créature amicale et calme.

 _ **« Oh. Était-il un frère ? Un Compagnon ? Je suis désolé. Je faisais juste ce que mon Maître attendait de moi. »**_ Expliqua le basilic, il avait l'air d'un enfant grondé.

 _ **« C'est un ami. Mais ça va. Tu ne lui a pas fait de mal, et je ne peux pas te reprocher de vouloir manger. Tout le monde en a besoin, après tout. »**_

 _ **« Vraiment ? Vous êtes très gentille. »**_ Le basilic tourna la tête vers la droite. **_« Pouvez-vous me donner quelque chose à manger ? S'il vous plait ? »_**

Edith se tourna vers Daphne, plus particulièrement vers la poche où elle avait rangé les photos incriminantes. « Oui... je pense qu'il y a bien quelque chose que je peux te donner. » Les yeux de Daphne s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un cri de triomphe.

 _ **« Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux ! S'il vous plait, montrez-moi. Je fermerais les yeux jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez de les rouvrir. »**_ Le basilic était heureux, Edith sourit, regardant la créature pour la première fois. Elle était magnifique, une fois qu'on passait outre la saleté qui la recouvrait (tout le monde ressemblerait à ça après des siècles à dormir sous des toilettes.

« Ouvre le chemin, Daph. »

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps – Lockhart n'aimait pas parler aux autres professeurs trop longtemps, de peur qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il n'était qu'un escroc. Il se rendait toujours à son bureau après le dîner, juste à côté de sa salle de classe.

Alors quand Lockhart traversa le couloir et entra dans sa classe, il vit Edith, Daphne et un serpent massif. Edith sourit, siffla, et le serpent ouvrit les yeux. Lockhart n'eut même pas la chance de crier.

 _ **« As-tu un nom ? »**_ Demanda Edith au Basilic alors qu'elle se précipitait joyeusement vers le premier repas qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs siècles.

Le basilic sembla pensif un instant, mâchant toujours les morceaux de Lockhart. _**« Mère m'a nommée Amanda, mais Père me surnommait Ama. J'aime bien Ama. Ça me rappelle Père. »**_

 _ **« Très bien, Ama. Je suis Edith. Ravie de te rencontrer. »**_ Lui dit Edith avec un sourire. **_« Et si on te ramenait chez toi, je dois retrouver mes amis. »_**

* * *

« Tu es Fourchelangue ! » S'écria Tracey, émerveillée.

Dancia dormait paisiblement sur son lit, Edith et Daphne l'avaient ramenée après avoir envoyé leur nouvelle amie dans son repaire. Edith avait aussi récupéré Tracey en chemin pour avoir un alibi au cas ou – étant donné qu'Ama venait de dévorer Lockhart, elles avaient peu de chance d'être suspectées, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

« Je suppose. Ça ressemblait à de l'anglais pour moi, j'ignore si c'est normal. » Admit Edith.

« Tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler aux serpents ? » Demanda Tracey, surprise.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le découvrir. » Répondit Edith en haussant les épaules. « C'est un peu compliqué vu que les serpents ne sont pas des animaux qu'on rencontre tous les jours. »

« Alors vous avez rencontré le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ! » Quand son amie rousse la regarda avec confusion, Tracey continua. « Il y a une vieille légende dans l'école, comme quoi il y a longtemps, Serpentard et Gryffondor ont eu une énorme dispute sur la place des nés-moldus dans l'école. D'après la légende, Salazar a construit une salle, et y cacha un monstre que seuls lui-même et ses Héritiers pourraient contrôler. C'était sensé protéger les étudiants de qui que ce soit qui pourrait leur vouloir du mal. Le monstre doit être le Basilic ! »

« Elle s'appelle Ama. » Corrigea Edith machinalement. « Alors il semblerait que je sois bien l'Héritière, après tout. »

« Oh, ne laisse pas le directeur t'entendre dire ça ! » S'écria Daphne avec humour. « Il est déjà suffisamment rancunier sur le fait que tu n'ait pas été répartie à Gryffondor. »

« Mais honnêtement, ça n'a pas de sens. » Contra Flora. « Une grande partie de l'influence de Voldemort vient du fait qu'il affirmait être le dernier Héritier de Serpentard. Comment pourrais-tu l'être aussi ? En plus, ce n'était pas toi, le Maître qui commandait Ama avant que tu n'arrive à lui parler. »

Sur ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dancia.

« Eh bien, je suppose que la première suspecte mais la dernière possibilité serait évidemment une Malfoy. » Tracey ne semblait pourtant pas convaincue par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Edith secoua la tête. « Si Dancia était l'Héritière, nous le saurions. Nous partageons notre dortoir avec elle depuis un an et demi. »

Dancia doutait énormément d'elle-même, de ce que son père lui avait répété toute son enfance, et Edith avait grandement nourrit cette confusion. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Dancia, et rien de ce qui n'était arrivé ne lui ressemblait.

« Et c'est quoi, ce _truc_ ? » Hestia pointa du doigt le journal que Dancia tenait pendant l'incident. « Dancia n'est pas le genre à avoir un journal. » Ses doigts caressèrent le nom inscrit sur la tranche du journal et elle pencha la tête sur la droite. « Tom Marvolo Riddle... étrange. Je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

« Tom Marvolo Riddle... Tom Marvolo Riddle... » Répéta Edith en fronçant les sourcils. Ce nom semblait vaguement familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Je ne sais pas. Une idée ? »

Elles haussèrent les épaules. « Je crois qu'un Tom Riddle a été cité pour services rendus à l'école dans la salle des trophées. » Dit Tracey. Quand ses amies lui lancèrent un regard étrange, elle rougit. « Je me suis cachée là-bas pour éviter Smith en allant voir Susan. »

« Huh. Tu sais pour quel service il a été récompensé ? » Demanda Edith.

« Il me semble qu'il a découvert le responsable d'un meurtre ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Expliqua Tracey. « Il a attrapé le criminel responsable, grâce à son irresponsabilité et sa négligence, de la mort de Myrtle Warren, une née-moldue de troisième année. »

« Alors _ça_ , c'est familier. » Déclara Flora.

Toutes prirent un moment pour arriver à la même conclusion. Edith eut soudain un air pensif sur le visage. « Hm. Tracey, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour nous de faire des recherches sur cette affaire ? »

« Oui, il y a de nombreux livres concernant les détails des récompensés directement dans la salle des trophées. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, mais c'est définitivement là. »

« Génial. Flora, Hestia, conduisez Dancia chez Pomfresh. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il est possible que ça fasse toujours effet. »

« Compris. » Dirent en cœur les jumelles. « Si elle nous demande ce qu'il s'est passé, on lui dira que des abrutis à Gryffondor lui sont tombés dessus. » Ajouta Flora.

Prenant le journal, Edith l'enferma dans un compartiment secret dans sa malle, la ferma et la glissa sous son lit. « Si quelqu'un demande, le journal a disparu. Tracey, Daphne, venez avec moi, essayons de trouver quelque chose sur la mort de cette née-moldue. »

Sifflant, elle appela Tristan à elle. « Et toi, mon grand, tu fais le guet pour nous. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le groupe se sépara, Tracey, Daphne et Edith se faufilèrent dans les couloirs – un couvre-feu avait enfin été instauré et elles devaient être prudentes pour éviter Rusard, qui était _encore_ la seule personne à surveiller l'école, même alors que Ron et une née-moldue nommée Jessie White avaient été pétrifié.

La salle des trophées était facile à trouver, et constamment déverrouillée. Tracey entra et conduisit ses compagnes jusqu'au placard qu'elle avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt.

« Et voilà, _Thomas Riddle Jr_ , _services rendus à l'école_... ça date des années 40. Comment pourrait-il avoir encore de l'influence s'il a plus de 60 ans ? » Se demanda Tracey à haute voix.

Pendant ce temps, Edith récupéra le manuel posé sous les vitrines et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la photo et les mémoires de Riddle. « _… une série d'attaques résultant en la mort de Myrtle Warren, née-moldue de troisième année. Tom Riddle appréhenda Rubeus Hagrid, qui éleva et cacha l'Acromentule responsable de sa mort._ » Lut-elle.

« _Hagrid_ ? » S'écria Tracey. « Ils pensent qu' _Hagrid_ a ouvert la Chambre ? Mais il est inoffensif ! Il est un putain de demi-géant pour l'amour de Merlin, il est exactement le genre de personne qu'Ama est sensée vouloir tuer ! »

« Je suis d'accord, ce n'est définitivement pas Hagrid. » Ajouta Edith. « Tu penses qu'il sera d'accord pour nous raconter sa version de l'histoire ? »

« Je ne compterait pas là-dessus ; il est mentionné qu'il a été renvoyé pour ça. C'est probablement un sujet sensible pour lui. » Intervint Daphne.

« Mais si nous prouvons que lui et ses créatures n'ont pas pu être responsables ? C'était forcément Ama, ça ne pouvait pas être une araignée, quelle que soit sa taille ou sa dangerosité. Elles ne peuvent pas causer la mort de la même manière qu'Ama. » Argumenta Edith. « Si on prouve notre théorie, il sera innocenté, exonéré. J'imagine qu'il adorerait ça. »

Tracey semblait enthousiaste. « Tu as raison. Et Hagrid mérite bien d'être reconnu innocent ! »

« Nous lui demanderons demain. » Suggéra Daphne. « L'accès au parc n'a pas encore été interdit, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous empêcherait d'aller le voir. »

« Est-ce qu'on va leur livrer Ama ? » S'inquiéta Ama, un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée.

« Non. » La rassura immédiatement Edith. « Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait à le faire. Ils chercheront dans toute l'école, mais je lui demanderais de se cacher dans la forêt pendant qu'ils le feront. Vu l'inutilité habituelle du Ministère, ils ne sont absolument pas une menace pour elle. »

« Alors, je suppose qu'elle est ton nouvel animal de compagnie ? »

« Personne n'a dit qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul familier. » Répondit Edith avec un sourire carnassier. « En plus, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal après l'immense service qu'elle a rendu à l'école ! »

Tracey ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Daphne éclata de rire en entendant la phrase de leur amie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _« italique »_ : Pensées

 _italique_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Logistique

Le lendemain, l'histoire d'Ama et du journal se répandit parmi les amis d'Edith. Hermione était en colère à cause de l'expulsion d'Hagrid ; Edith avait remarqué que la Serdaigle ferait sans doute une excellente avocate ou politicienne un jour.

Ginny, en apprenant qu'un immense basilic capable de tuer d'un simple regard se baladait dans les canalisations de l'école, voulut immédiatement le voir. Edith dût promettre de leur présenter Ama, à elle et Astoria, pour la faire cesser de demander.

« Pauvre Hagrid ! » Murmura Ginny alors qu'Edith, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Susan, Sally et elle se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid, plusieurs livres en mains, pour le cuisiner sur l'incident qui l'avait fait renvoyer. « Ça a du être horrible. »

« Alors on est certaines que la mort de Warren n'est pas la faute de ces araignées ? » Demanda Sally juste pour être sûre. « Je veux dire, pourquoi le pointeraient-ils du doigt en premier lieu ? »

« Parce qu'un jeune homme bien élevé, bien habillé et apprécié de tous a accusé un demi-géant en qui peu de gens avaient confiance. » Expliqua Susan. « Même si les preuves ne se suivent pas toutes, ils allaient forcément le blâmer malgré le contexte. C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça ! »

Hermione marmonna dans sa barbe ce qui ressemblait fortement à des injures en réponse à ça. Tracey ricana, la Serdaigle lui lança un regard mauvais. « C'est juste marrant de t'entendre utiliser un langage aussi imagé. » Se défendit la Serpentard. « Tu es tellement polie d'habitude. »

« J'essaie de l'être en général. » Répondit sèchement Hermione quand elles s'arrêtèrent près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Edith s'avança et frappa à la porte. « Hagrid ? Vous êtes là ? Il y a quelque chose que nous aimerions vous demander autour d'une tasse de thé ! »

Il y eut une courte pause avant que Crockdur ne se mette à aboyer et qu'Hagrid n'ouvre la porte. Il semblait fatigué et nerveux, parce que des lettres du Ministères étaient reçues par Dumbledore par dizaines depuis que Ron avait été pétrifié. « Ah, les filles... entrez ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

* * *

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez inquiet ? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, juste de mauvais souvenirs, Hermione. Fudge embête Dumbledore, il dit que si la situation s'aggrave, il devra prendre des mesures. Ça me mets sur les nerfs... » Hagrid passa la théière fumante à la jeune Serdaigle.

« Je suis sûre que ça n'ira pas jusque là. » Promit Edith, les yeux chaleureux et gentils. Bien sûr, puisqu'Ama était sous son 'contrôle' maintenant, ces incidents ne continueraient pas. « Il y a quelque chose que nous voulons savoir, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre expulsion ? »

« Je suis tombée sur un vieux journal intime. » Expliqua Ginny, s'assayant au bord de son siège. Elle avait sur le visage un air tellement gentil et innocent que le garde-chasse ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable. « Dancia l'a emprunté et elle a commencé à agir bizarrement. Il y a un nom dessus, Tom Riddle. »

Hagrid fit la grimace, de très mauvais souvenirs revenant dans son esprit. « Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ? »

« Un placard dans la salle des trophées. » Ajouta Daphne.

Hagrid plaça sa tête entre ses mains. « Alors vous savez... »

« Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup, à part que vous êtes innocent. » Intervint gentiment mais fermement Edith. « Mais nous voulons connaître votre version de l'histoire. »

Hagrid prit une profonde inspiration et il lui offrit un sourire tremblant. « Bien sûr... vous êtes gentilles, vous savez ? Personne ne m'a cru, peu importe à qui je parlais, quand je leur ait dit ce que je pensais. Personne, à part Dumbledore, bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a donné ce travail de garde-chasse. À l'époque, il y a eu une série d'attaque comme celles-là, des enfants changés en pierre, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. J'étais seulement un étudiant de troisième année, et j'aimais m'occuper de créatures exotiques. Tom Riddle était le chouchou des professeurs, tout le monde l'écoutait... il était un vrai charmeur, il pouvait vous faire faire n'importe quoi s'il vous demandait. Et puis c'est arrivé. »

Hagrid gémit. « La pauvre Myrtle est morte. Riddle m'a accusé et a dit qu'un de mes animaux lui avait fait ça. Il avait tort, je vous le jure ! Aragog n'aurait jamais fait ça, et elle n'avait aucune marque de morsure ! Mais tout le monde lui faisait confiance, alors ils l'ont cru. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a empêché d'aller à Azkaban... mais j'ai quand même été renvoyé. »

« Je suis désolée, Hagrid. » Assura Susan.

« Pourquoi prendraient-ils les araignées pour responsables si elle n'avait aucune marque de morsure ? » Se demanda Hermione à haute voix.

« Le Ministère devait faire quelque chose pour satisfaire les médias... » Marmonna Edith. « Hm. Est-ce que Myrtle a été autopsiée ? La cause de la mort devrait être évidente si elle l'a été. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je peux demander à ma tante. » S'écria Susan. « Allons à la volière ! »

* * *

« Alors, si je comprends bien, ta tante est le chef de la police au Ministère ? » Demanda Edith alors que Susan et elle se dirigeaient vers la volière.

« Oui. » Annonça fièrement Susan, les yeux brillants d'admiration à la mention de sa tutrice. Amelia Bones était une femme célèbre pour son intégrité, dirigeant le bureau d'enquête avec une poigne de fer. Elle était sévère mais juste – impartiale comme peu au Ministère ne l'étaient. « Elle est géniale. »

« Elle a l'air. » Sourit Edith.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent vers la Grande Salle quand Ginny leur fonça dessus, ses yeux marron écarquillés de choc. « Edith ! _Edith_ ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la concernée, confuse.

Ginny s'arrêta devant elles, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu sais ce livre qu'avait Dancia ? » Quand les plus âgées hochèrent la tête, embrouillées, elle regarda ses chaussures. « C'était le mien... il est apparu dans mon chaudron quand je faisais mes courses. J'ai cru que mes parents me l'avaient acheté. »

« Quoi ? Oh. Ça va Ginny, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Susan posa une main sympathique sur l'épaule de la petite rousse. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! » Ginny s'écarta, sortant une feuille de sa poche. « Il s'appelait Tom Marvolo Riddle... j'ai regardé son nom tellement longtemps... et... et... » Secouant la tête, elle montra la page à Edith.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

 _I am Lord Voldemort_.

Muette, Edith prit la feuille des mains de Ginny et l'examina.

Ginny avait soigneusement compté chaque lettre, et elles s'intervertissaient parfaitement sans qu'aucune ne manque ou ne soit en trop. Ama venait de la Chambre des Secrets, qui avait été construite par Salazar Serpentard. Tom Riddle avait accusé Hagrid d'être à l'origine de l'ouverture de la Chambre, mais Hagrid était innocent. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Quand j'ai vu que Warren était une née-moldue, je me suis posée la question... et quand je suis tombée là-dessus... » Ginny passa son regard de son héroïne muette vers une Susan sidérée. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as déjà envoyé ta lettre à ta tante, Susan... ? »

« J'emprunterais une des chouettes de l'école. » Répondit-elle, prenant la page et courant dans la direction d'où les deux deuxième année venaient.

« … Edith ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ginny, se tournant vers son idole, les yeux inquiets.

Edith secoua lentement la tête. Elle tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui couina et rougit furieusement. « Ça ira, Ginny. J'était juste... surprise. J'aurais sans doute du m'y attendre. » Elle sourit à la plus jeune. « Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, en découvrant ça. »

Ginny rougit encore plus si c'était possible. « Merci ! »

Edith sourit et reprit son chemin. « Allez, viens. On va manquer le dîner. » Toute joyeuse, Ginny la suivit en courant pour rester à son niveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les fêtes de Yule ? »

« Oh ! Mon frère aîné Bill reviens d'Egypte pour les vacances. Il y travaille en tant que Briseur de Sorts, et il est super intelligent. Il est le seul de mes frères à ne pas me taquiner, et je l'adore pour ça. » Babilla Ginny. « Je pense que je vais proposer à Luna et son père de nous rejoindre – tu as rencontré Luna ? Elle est à Serdaigle et on est amie depuis qu'on est toutes petites. Elle vit pas loin de chez moi. »

« Je l'ai déjà vu, mais nous n'avons pas été formellement présentées. » Edith avait entendu plusieurs Serdaigle parler de 'Loufoca' et de la manière dont elles volaient ses affaires. Flora et Sally avaient été ravies de leur donner une bonne leçon, et Hermione avait rapporté la valise de Luna jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Edith ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Ginny semblait avoir deviné ce qu'elle pensait, puisque son visage s'assombrit subitement. « Certaines personnes sont vraiment méchantes avec Luna parce qu'ils pensent qu'elle est bizarre. J'essaie d'être là pour elle, mais c'est difficile parce qu'on est dans des maisons différentes. J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

« Je peux demander à Hermione de la surveiller. Elles sont toutes les deux à Serdaigle. » Offrit Edith

Ginny sourit, reconnaissante. « Merci. Tu es tellement gentille, Edith. Et géniale. »

« Et toi, tu fais quoi pour Yule ? » Demanda Ginny, curieuse. Son père était fasciné par les moldus et elle avait hérité ça de lui. « Est-ce que ta famille a des traditions ? »

Edith se figea. _Ouais, ils m'enferment dans le placard sous l'escalier avec des fenêtres pour que je puisse les voir combler Dudley d'attention et de cadeaux alors que je suis chanceuse si j'ai une pomme avant de devoir tout nettoyer après la fête._ « Non, rien de spécial. Dancia et sa mère m'ont invité chez les Malfoy, alors je vais sans doute passer mes vacances là-bas. »

« Ça a l'air sympa. » Constata Ginny quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. « Je vais aussi passer quelques jours avec Astoria et Daphne. Peut-être qu'on pourra tous se retrouver quelque part. »

« Pourquoi pas. » Edith hocha la tête pensivement. _La maison de l'oncle Vernon est suffisamment grande pour accueillir quinze personnes si on bouge les chaises et le canapé._ « Ça sera peut-être mieux durant l'été. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire après les deux première semaines. » _Le procès ne devrait pas durer plus longtemps que ça._

Ginny lui offrit un grand sourire. « Génial ! Je demanderais à mes parents. »

Dancia était de retour à la table des vert et argent. Elle était pâle et fatiguée, mais semblait plus en forme, ce qui était un progrès énorme comparé à son état des derniers jours. Elle fit signe à Edith et Ginny de les rejoindre et elles commencèrent à parler ; à un moment, le journal fut mentionné. Ginny lança à Edith un regard nerveux avant de mentir et de lui dire qu'il avait été perdu. Pendant ce temps, Edith semblait pensive.

Après le dîner, elle se glissa hors de la foule de Serpentard pour rejoindre la volière et appela à elle une des chouettes de l'école. Dancia lui avait donné son adresse durant l'été, mais elle n'avait pas encore envoyé de lettres à ses parents. Peut-être était-ce le moment de le faire.

* * *

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Narcissa faisait les cent pas près de la chambre de sa fille, la colère et l'inquiétude se mêlant sur son visage.

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille, elle avait reçu un mot de l'infirmière, mais la _raison_ derrière son hospitalisation ne lui avait pas été donnée. Son époux était devenu très secret, il passait tout son temps avec le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Bien sûr, Narcissa savait quel genre d'homme elle avait épousé, elle n'était pas idiote, mais elle ignorait ce que Lucius préparait.

Leur mariage avait été arrangé, et il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs rarement le cas quand un contrat était impliqué – surtout un créé par les Black. Ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur Bellatrix en était la preuve.

« Maîtresse, une lettre. »

Narcissa prit la lettre de la main de son elfe de maison avant de le renvoyer à ses occupations, la retournant pour froncer les yeux de sourcils. Cela venait de Potter. Pourquoi lui envoyait-elle une lettre, et pourquoi maintenant ? Et si... et si la condition de Dancia s'était aggravée ? Son inquiétude montant, Narcissa ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire.

 _« Miss Malfoy,_

 _Dancia a été blessée à cause d'un livre, un journal intime, qui l'a possédée. Il est enfermé dans ma malle à présent, alors il ne peut plus lui faire le moindre mal, mais elle a quand même été possédée. Le journal appartenait à un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle – I Am Lord Voldemort._

 _Je suppose qu'un des vieux amis de votre époux souhaite 'venger' son ancien employeur, peu importe qui est blessé à cause de lui._

 _Edith Potter. »_

Les doigts de Narcissa se resserrèrent autour de la lettre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit déchirée.

C'était la goutte d'eau.

« Dobby ! J'ai une affaire très importante à régler. Conduis-moi à Gringotts ! »


	16. Chapter 16

**Cult Potter**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 16: Les vacances d'Hiver

Edith paressait sur un des nombreux fauteuils du Manoir Malfoy – pardon, du Manoir Black, tournant calmement les pages de la Gazette. Les vacances d'Hiver avaient été longues à venir ; malgré toutes ses lectures et ses études, les examens étaient très fatigants mentalement, et se préparer à ceux-ci leur avait tous mit les nerfs à vif. Hermione en particulier avait semblé manquer de sommeil au fur et à mesure que les épreuves approchaient ; et même si Cho tentait d'aider sa jeune camarade, la brunette avait la (mauvaise ?) habitude d'être trop préparée. Edith elle-même s'était beaucoup préparée, plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin, peut-être, mais elle avait quand même obtenu une migraine toute les nuits d'études. Étudier était un processus frustrant : elle préférait largement observer le fruit de tout ce qu'elle avait causé à Poudlard.

Hagrid avait bien été exonéré en quelques semaines, une combinaison de la haine d'Amelia Bones pour le travail bâclé et d'un examen du certificat de décès de Myrtle Warren l'avait lavé de tous soupçons très vite. Edith reçut une lettre admirative l'informant que le demi-géant fut capable de s'acheter une nouvelle baguette et pourrait terminer ses études par correspondances avec l'école de sorcellerie américaine.

Edith était vraiment satisfaite, Hagrid ignorait qu'elle était responsable de la brochure qu'il avait reçu lui conseillant cette option avant qu'elle quitte le château pour les vacances. Elle devrait demander à Sally plus d'informations, celle-ci étant la plus à même de s'y connaître, pour voir si le programme offrait des cours d'été ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bien sûr, ce qui se trouvait en première page n'était pas l'exonération cinquante-ans trop tard d'Hagrid, mais l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy par sa propre épouse. Narcissa possédait de nombreuses preuves des manipulations de son époux, des pots-de-vin qu'il versait au Ministre Fudge quand une loi qui ne lui était pas favorable se présentait. Narcissa se contenta de présenter à Mme Bones ses souvenirs, qui jeta immédiatement l'idiot derrière les barreaux où il méritait d'être enfermé.

Mais juste avant de faire ça, Narcissa prit le temps de vider totalement le compte primaire de Lucius, de censurer plusieurs habitations et de mettre un terme aux aides qu'il donnait à ses 'vieux amis'. Edith avait eu tout juste en devinant que la vie et la santé de sa fille était bien plus importante pour Narcissa que les idéaux d'un homme mort (?). Cela rappela au public qu'un homme sage et ayant un tant soit peu de jugeote ne devait jamais mettre en colère une femme portant le nom de Black.

Une fois qu'elle arriva au Manoir et que Narcissa demanda à la voir en privé, Edith lui tendit le journal. Narcissa lui expliqua qu'il était dangereux, il avait appartenu à Voldemort et même Lucius ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Pour cette raison, il était enfermé en lieu sûr dans une des nombreuses pièces cachées du Manoir.

« Tu as l'air douée pour t'attirer des problèmes. » Remarqua Narcissa.

« C'est fou à quel point choisir sur quel côté de la rue marcher peut changer un après-midi. » Répondit Edith avec un petit sourire en coin. Narcissa ricana et offrit à la jeune fille un dernier regard entendu avant de lui conseiller de rejoindre sa fille manger.

 _Elle est intéressante. Peut-être devrais-je lui offrir de lui enseigner certaines de nos coutumes avec Dancia quand elles approcheront de leur majorité._

Avec tout ce bazar relégué au second plan, Edith demanda à Dancia si elle pouvait emprunter Dobby, l'elfe de maison, pour quelques jours. Ce fut une intéressante conversation quand Hermione le rencontra.

« Vous ne le payez rien ? Il... il fait tout le sale boulot pour son Maître, quel qu'il soit ? » Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés comme elle le faisait quand elle était inconfortable.

Dancia sembla confuse par la question. « Eh bien, oui. C'est ce que font les elfes de maison. »

« Mais alors... il est votre esclave ? » Hermione avait le visage un peu rouge.

Dancia, pour sa défense, semblait réellement vexée. « Granger ! Ait un peu de respect ! Servir, aider et protéger une famille est tellement encré dans l'esprit d'un elfe de maison que faire quoi que ce soit est vu comme un rejet envers lui ! Le lien entre un elfe et une famille aide à stabiliser leur magie et leur donne une raison de vivre. Sinon, la tension psychologique et magique peut les tuer. »

Hermione était mortifiée d'apprendre ça, même si elle ne semblait pas totalement convaincue. « Mais... vous le traitez bien au moins ? »

Dancia offrit à la née-moldue un sourire sarcastique. « Bien mieux que d'autres ont pu le faire, je te l'accorde. »

Une fois cet incident écarté, Edith demanda à Dobby d'espionner ses 'tuteurs' pour voir s'ils tombaient dans le piège. Le petit elfe sembla fondre. « Personne ne _demande_ jamais à Dobby comme... comme un _égal_... » Et Edith sur qu'elle venait sans le vouloir de gagner sa loyauté éternelle en moins de deux minutes.

Oh, eh bien, les accidents, ça arrive.

En tout cas, ce qu'elle découvrit n'était pas surprenant, mais extrêmement gratifiant : Vernon était accidentellement tombé sur sa réserve d'or à peine une semaine après son départ, et il le dépensait à foison. Dobby lui rapporta que durant la semaine où il les espionna, la maison des Dursley avait été améliorée, deux étages de plus avaient été ajoutés, il y avait deux voitures de sports dans l'allée, et Petunia n'allait nulle part sans porter son nouveau manteau de soie à 300$. Dobby mentionna également que des 'chariots noir et blanc' passaient souvent dans Little Whinging à chaque fois que Vernon quittait la maison. Puis, Edith 'emprunta' les déclarations de revenus' de Vernon à la fin de la semaine, et sourit sombrement. Elle n'eut pas à changer grand chose ; la nature fondamentalement avide de Vernon faisait tout le boulot pour elle. Il n'avait même pas ajusté ses déclarations pour correspondre à son nouveau 'salaire'. _Ça montre bien le genre de personne qu'est Vernon, il a quand même construit deux étages en plus dans une maison que seules trois personnes habitent. Même si je suppose que maintenant, Dudley a trois chambres en plus où mettre ses déchets._

 _Je pourrais sans doute faire tomber deux ou trois murs et changer le deuxième étage en un laboratoire d'alchimie quand je récupérerais la maison. Le troisième étage sera pour les livres et les invités, la cave servira de cellules de prison improvisées pour quand je commencerais à mettre mon plan au point..._

Tristan aboya et lécha ses doigts. Riant, Edith le caressa entre les oreilles. « D'accord, je me lève... c'est déjà l'heure du dîner ? Merlin... ! »

 _« Ça c'est bien ma maîtresse, toujours distraite. »_

« Ouais, je suppose... » Edith se tut abruptement, regardant autour d'elle. « Attends, quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? »

Tristan leva la tête. Pour la première fois, Edith remarqua que son collier de familier semblait briller légèrement. _« Moi, petite humaine. Qui d'autre ? »_

« Mais-Quoi ?! »

Edith fut arrachée de son état de choc par le son de quelqu'un qui rit. Tournant son regard surpris/ennuyé vers la porte, elle trouva Daphne qui se couvrait la bouche d'une main en riant comme une folle. « Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais qu'à attendre... » Taquina la blonde.

« Alors je peux lui parler ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

« Oui. » Daphne entra dans la pièce et caressa gentiment Tristan sur le museau. Le chien grogna, joueur, secouant sa main avec sa patte. « Le lien se développe avec l'âge, ça dépend aussi de la force du lien de familier. Ça, et il y a aussi un sort pour s'assurer que les enfants ne puissent pas avoir de familier avant leur maturité magique. La communication est toujours le premier pouvoir à se manifester. »

Edith plissa les yeux. « Et tu ne pouvait pas me dire tout ça quand tu m'a offert le livre, comme ça je n'aurais pas eu de crise cardiaque, _parce que_... ? »

« Te le dire ? Et manquer ta tête quand tu le découvrirait ? » Rit Daphne. Quand le regard noir d'Edith s'intensifia, elle leva les mains en signe de reddition. « J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que tu le découvre par toi-même. Mon chat Armide m'a fait une blague quand notre lien s'est manifesté pour la première fois, et j'ai décidé de partager cette expérience. »

« Armide ? » Demanda Edith, relevant un sourcil.

Daphne hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours été et je ne cesserai jamais d'être... une artiste. »

« Mais... est-ce qu'une Sang Pure vient juste de citer du Star Trek ? » Demanda, choquée, Sally, qui apparut dans l'entrée. Quand Daphne se tourna vers elle, la Poufsouffle leva les mains en l'air en s'exclamant : « Ça y est ! La fin du monde est arrivée, dites moi combien de temps il me reste, ai-je au moins le temps de dire au revoir à ma famille ?! »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Répliqua Daphne, faussement indignée tandis qu'Edith cachait son rire amusé derrière une quinte de toux hilarante. « C'est _toi_ qui m'a montré Star Trek ! »

« Alors je t'ai corrompue ! C'est encore mieux ! La roue du destin vient de tourner ! » Rit Sally, avant de couiner et de se mettre à courir pour échapper à Daphne qui la poursuivit. Ainsi commença la traque, Edith les suivant calmement en tentant de contrôler son amusement.

 _« Est-ce que Sally s'en sortira ? »_ Demanda Tristan, confus par le fait qu'une chasse prédatrice très claire (au moins dans son esprit) prenne place mais soit traitée avec autant de légèreté.

 _« Bien sûr, elles ne font que jouer. Sally a tendance à faire ressortir en Daphne un comportement très peu distingué. »_ Expliqua Edith à son familier.

Tristan pencha la tête de côté. _« Alors Sally est la compagne de Daphne ? »_

Edith fit une pause, elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé à ça. _« Je pense... que c'est encore bien trop tôt pour le dire. » Ce serait dommage que Tristan découvre quelque chose d'aussi important avant moi. « Elles s'entendent à merveille, quand même... je me demande... »_

 _« Les compagnons sont importants. »_ Assura Tristan. _« Ma compagne me manque. Nous avons été séparé par le monstre qui m'a acheté avant que tu ne me trouve. »_ Le chien grogna à la mention de l'homme. Edith le regarda, inquiète, mais Tristan se frotta contre sa jambe pour la rassurer. _« Désolé. Je n'aime pas penser à lui. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas grave. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

Tristan grogna, un mélange de mépris et de triomphe. _« Il a été tué, sa gorge tranchée. Un homme-loup était responsable ; j'ai à peine réussi à lui échapper. »_

 _« Un homme-loup ? »_ Demanda Edith.

 _« Je ne sais pas comment les deux-pattes les appellent ; ils sont humains la plupart du temps, mais quand la pleine lune se lève, ils deviennent des créatures semblables à des loups. »_ Expliqua Tristan.

 _« Je vois, alors c'était un loup-garou. »_ Réalisa Edith. _« Tu penses que ta compagne est encore en vie ? »_

 _« Je peux toujours ressentir sa présence. Je peux seulement espérer. Tu dois t'assurer que Sally et Daphne restent proches l'une de l'autre, être séparé de son compagnon est très douloureux. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles... tu semble étrangement convaincu de ce que tu dis. »_ Edith lança à son familier un regard curieux. _« Je suis surprise. »_

Tristan pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle à manger. _« Ce n'est pas commun, mais j'ai déjà vu deux louves se choisir malgré les nombreux loups volontaires. Pourquoi es-tu surprise ? »_

« Oh, simplement à cause des commentaires de certains idiots sur les non-humains. J'étais juste curieuse. » Répondit Edith à voix haute. À nouveau, Tristan la regarda bizarrement – pensant probablement à quel point les humains étaient étranges avec leur règles stupides.

Dancia, Flora, Hestia et Susan étaient déjà à table. Sally et Daphne arrivèrent à peu près au même moment qu'Edith, fatiguées, essoufflées et souriant comme des idiotes. Tristan émit un petit « wuff » qui aurait pu passer pour un rire, Edith lui lança un regard amusé et s'assit à sa place.

« Bonsoir les filles. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda gentiment Narcissa en s'assayant en bout de table. Un claquement de doigt appela Dobby, un instant plus tard, les plats étaient sur la table. Edith se servit joyeusement, donnant quelques morceaux de bacon à Tristan, qui les mangea avec la ferveur d'une chien affamé.

« Oui, merci madame. » Répondit Edith. « J'ai pu lire un peu. J'ai aussi entendu que Sally et Daphne s'étaient bien amusé. »

Sally lui tira la langue tandis que Daphne rougissait légèrement. Dancia et Flora rirent de leur embarras tandis qu'Hestia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire la grasse matinée, pour une fois. » Ajouta Susan, blaguant. En général, elle devant se lever à 7h30 parce que sa tante partait pour travailler, et qu'Amelia ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec seulement les elfes de maison.

Edith rit avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Dancia semblait toujours un peu perdue, mais définitivement moins inconfortable que quand Lucius était là pour la surveiller.

« J'ai des nouvelles. » Annonça Narcissa après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mère ? » Demanda sa fille, curieuse.

« Puisque votre... professeur a disparu. » Narcissa grimaça de dégoût au mot professeur, Daphne plissa les yeux à la mention de l'homme. « Quelqu'un doit le remplacer pour vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Avec un peu de... persuasion, mais grâce à l'aide de Severus, je suis votre nouveau professeur. »

« Vraiment ? » S'écrièrent toutes les filles en même temps. Dancia semblait ravie, Edith surprise.

 _C'est étonnant. Même si elle a divorcé de Lucius, elle reste une Black. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore la voudrait près de ses 'enfants innocents'. Vu son attitude à ma répartition, et à l'arrivée de Lucius après la pétrification de Ron, soit le professeur Snape a beaucoup marchandé, soit quelqu'un au Ministère a fait jouer ses relations._

« Oui vraiment. » Répondit Narcissa, la voix étonnamment chaleureuse. « J'espère que vous trouverez utile ce que je compte vous enseigner. »

« Je suis sûre que ça le sera. » Intervint Flora, un grand sourire sur le visage. « J'ai lu quelque part que vous et vos sœurs avez réalisé la _Danse des Black_ pendant une des attaques sur Poudlard, durant la dernière guerre. Le reste de l'année va être _génial_ ! »

« _La Danse des Black_ ? » Demanda curieusement Edith.

L'expression de Narcissa devint mystérieux. « C'est un type de danse guerrière, utilisé uniquement par la famille Black. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en expliquer la nature à quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de notre famille, mais oui. Andromeda, Bellatrix et moi l'avons utilisé pour défendre les autres étudiants pendant l'assaut. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de danses guerrières, ce n'est pas inscrit dans les livres. » Constata la Survivante.

Les yeux de Narcissa devinrent comme distants pendant un instant. « Je suis sûre que ça doit être mentionné dans les archives de la bibliothèque quelque part. Peut-être que quand tu retournera à Poudlard, tu pourra en apprendre un peu plus. »

Edith hocha la tête et retourna à son assiette. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé, le fait que Dancia ne parlait que rarement de ses tantes, et avait à peine mentionné ses oncles – Sirius et Regulus – une seule fois, en passant.

Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Interlude (Histoire, Duels)

La seconde moitié de l'année à Poudlard se passa bien plus aisément que la première moitié, au moins pour Edith et ses amis. La première chose qu'elle fit en y retournant fut d'emmener Ginny, Astoria et Luna Lovegood dans la Chambre des Secrets où dormait Ama et présenta les trois à son deuxième familier.

Astoria était intimidée. Ginny, elle, ne l'était absolument pas, riant et caressant la tête d'Ama, lui donnant des petits surnoms et jouant avec elle. « Elle est tellement belle ! T'es belle, hein Ama ? Qui enfermerait quelqu'un d'aussi adorable ? »

Ama émit un son claquant, l'équivalent 'basilicesque' d'un roucoulement. Elle baissa la tête et se frotta affectueusement contre la petite rousse.

« Tu prends ça vraiment bien. » Ricana Edith. « J'ai pensé qu'au moins tu aurais eu peur quand elle est sortie. »

« Oh, j'ai vu tout un tas de créatures super avec mon frère Charlie. » Répondit Ginny. « Quand tu vois un dragon de près, tu en viens à apprécier la beauté des reptiles. »

Astoria parvint à dompter sa peur et caressa lentement Ama. « Alors c'est elle qui a pétrifié Ron ? »

« Elle était contrôlée par la magie. » Expliqua Edith. « Ça, et aussi que la pauvre n'avait rien mangé depuis des siècles. »

« Aww. » Murmura Luna, entourant de ses bras fins le long cou d'Ama. « Tu as corrigé ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » _**« Désolée Ama, mais nous devons retourner à nos dortoirs. »**_

Le museau d'Ama trembla. _**« Ça va. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis maintenant. Je me sens seule ici parfois. »**_

 _ **« Peut-être que Tristan et toi pourriez explorer la Forêt Interdite ensemble, vous balader. Je suis sûre qu'Hagrid serait heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami effrayant à s'occuper. »**_ Suggéra Edith.

Ama sembla contente. _**« Ça serait génial. »**_

« Vous pensez que la mère de Dancia nous apprendra quoi demain ? » Demanda Ginny quand elles quittèrent la Chambre (Ama avait montré l'entrée à Edith avant les vacances d'Hiver) et retournèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle n'est qu'une remplaçante jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et grâce aux _merveilleuses_ leçons de Lockhart, nous sommes très loin d'être au niveau dans le programme. » Répondit Edith, lançant sa baguette en l'air comme une balle. « Personnellement, j'espère qu'elle nous enseignera le duel. C'est bien un sujet que j'aimerai étudier pour m'améliorer. »

« Tu nous apprends le duel depuis un moment déjà. » Intervint Astoria, curieuse.

« Je vous aide seulement avec les bases. » Corrigea la deuxième année. « Je veux en apprendre plus. Je veux être _meilleure_. »

« … Tu es sûre qu'Hermione et toi n'êtes pas des jumelles séparées à la naissance par une infirmière moldue perturbée ? » Demanda innocemment Luna.

Edith fit semblant de se fâcher et frappa gentiment la petite blonde sur le dos de la tête, et les quatre filles rirent de bon cœur. « Oh, allez, Luna. Tu _sais_ qu'Hermione préfère lire de la politique plutôt que des manuels de combat. » Réprimanda-t-elle avec amusement. « Elle pense que c'est _barbare_. »

« Mais ça ne l'est pas ! » S'écria Ginny indignée, tournant sur un pied comme une ballerine et pointant sa baguette sur des ennemis invisibles dans le couloir désert. « C'est élégant ! C'est simplement une danse de nature intense. »

« Tu devrais dire ça au professeur Flitwick. » Suggéra Astoria en souriant. « J'adorerais voir son expression ! »

Edith sourit ; le sens de l'humour de Ginny ne manquait jamais de la rendre de meilleure humeur. « Très bien, les filles, vous avez une heure de libre. Si ça continue, je vais être en retard pour mon prochain cours. »

* * *

 **Dans la Grande Salle.**

« Votre attention ! »

La voix amplifiée de Narcissa résonna dans la grande pièce vide. Les deuxième année des quatre maisons combinés cessèrent leurs conversations animées et se turent par pure intimidation. Narcissa était vêtue assez différemment de d'habitude. Au lieu de ses jupes en soie et talons aiguille habituels, elle portait une veste noire et un pantalon en soie qui brillait légèrement à la lumière des bougies, comme s'il y avait du métal ou quelque chose de similaire incrusté dans le tissu. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une simple tresse basse.

Elle avait demandé aux étudiants de s'habiller similairement, et au lieu des salles de classes simples, la nouvelle professeur de Défense les convoqua dans la Grande Salle. Les longues tables avaient été déplacées, ne laissant qu'une grande salle de travail.

« Bienvenue en Défense contre les forces du mal, la matière qui a tellement été malmenée ces dix dernières années que même un moldu serait capable de réussir ses ASPICs haut la main. » Commença Narcissa, les yeux froids et dédaigneux. Quelques Gryffondor ricanèrent, un peu mal à l'aise, pour être immédiatement réduis au silence par un regard meurtrier. « Pour ce cours, je crois que le travail pratique passe au-dessus du travail écrit. Ainsi, ce premier cours vous servira d'introduction au Duel ! »

Edith et Sally échangèrent des sourires excités, tandis qu'Hermione grimaça. Daphne lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule tout en lui souriant.

« Alors, même si les règles du duel ne vous aideront pas en cas d'attaques soudaines, ne pas les utiliser serait une prise de risque inutile considérant votre jeune âge. Qui peut me citer les deux règles d'or du duel ? Oui, Miss Greengrass ? »

« Deux sorciers se font face, avec une baguette mais sans armure. » Récita Daphne. « Aucune interférence extérieure n'est permise, et le duel cesse quand un des deux participants finit inconscient ou perd sa baguette. »

« Correct. » Acquiesça Narcissa. « Afin de ne pas donner encore plus de travail à l'infirmière Pomfresh, ces duels se termineront quand un des participants à perdu sa baguette. Si quiconque désobéit délibérément à cette règle aura des heures de retenues si vite que vous n'aurez pas le temps de dire 'je suis désolé'. Compris ? »

« Oui Professeur Black ! » S'écrièrent en chœur tous les élèves.

« Bien. Avant que nous ne commencions, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Flitwick m'aidera aujourd'hui à vous montrer à quoi ressemble un véritable duel. »

La classe se retourna, surprise, pour voir le petit professeur de sortilèges debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. « Vous ne saviez pas ? » Murmura Blaise quand il traversa les élèves. « Le professeur Flitwick a gagné le Championnat de Duel International trois fois de suite. »

« Je suis heureux que vous m'offriez l'opportunité de vous affronter, Miss Black. » Annonça modestement Flitwick.

« J'aimerais _tellement_ avoir un paquet de popcorn ! » Chuchota Sally avec enthousiasme tandis que Narcissa et Flitwick prenaient place aux extrémités de la plateforme qui se trouvait au milieu de la Salle. Les étudiants l'entourèrent, impatients que le duel commence.

« C'est clair, ça serait génial. » Acquiesça Dancia, les yeux brillants. Elle savait ce dont sa mère était capable, mais arriverait-elle à battre Flitwick ?

La réponse à cette question... presque. Narcissa connaissait plus de sorts offensifs que Flitwick, mais le petit professeur gagna grâce à la ruse et des pièges, parvenant à peine à prendre la baguette de la sorcière. Narcissa n'était même pas énervée par cette défaite : Edith voyait bien le respect, voire l'admiration dans ses yeux quand Flitwick l'aida à se relever et lui rendit sa baguette.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent en applaudissements.

« Maintenant, qui se porte volontaire pour le premier duel ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Moi. » Offrit Edith, sautant sur la plateforme. Narcissa sourit. « C'est tellement excitant ! »

Pansy l'observa et décida qu'il était temps de remettre Potter à sa place. « Je suis volontaire pour t'affronter. » Dit-elle fièrement. Elle vit Davis se mettre à rire, et lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi riait-elle ?

Edith fit face à son adversaire et tenta de supprimer son amusement. Pansy n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait ; c'était drôle que cette incapable se croit capable de battre quelqu'un qui avait passé toute sa vie à se battre pour survivre.

« Commencez ! » Ordonna Narcissa.

« _Levicorpus_ ! » S'écria aussitôt Edith. Pansy laissa échapper un couinement quand elle se retrouva pendue dans les airs par la cheville. « _Stupéfix_ ! » La jeune fille atterrit aux pieds de Flitwick.

Pendant un instant, Edith pensa à humilier Pansy, mais elle finit par refuser. « _Expelliarmus_ ! » La baguette de Parkinson s'envola dans les airs et elle l'attrapa aisément et gracieusement.

« Terminé ! C'était une victoire éclair ! Tu m'a impressionné, Potter. » Annonça Narcissa.

Dancia sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en elle ; les compliments de sa mère étaient rares. Intérieurement, elle se promit de s'améliorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à affronter Edith en duel.

« À présent, vous savez comment fonctionnent les duels, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux et que vous vous entraîniez. » Aboya Narcissa.

« Oui, Professeur Black ! »


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 18: Les derniers jours des Dursley

« Je suis tellement contente que ta mère ait pu venir enseigner cette année ! Mais c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir l'année prochaine. » Annonça Ginny alors que Dancia, Edith et leurs amis descendaient du train sur la voie 9¾. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était dégagé, rendant les jeunes sorciers de très bonne humeur, ça et le fait qu'ils aient eu un bon professeur la moitié de l'année.

Connaissant la rumeur sur la malédiction du poste de professeur de Défense, c'était quelque chose qui méritait d'être célébré.

Edith, elle, était heureuse pour une autre raison. Elle était prête à se débarrasser de sa tante, de son oncle et de son cousin pour de bon.

Elle avait même pensé à ajouter la tante Marge à son plan, mais à la fin dut conclure que ses documents seraient trop suspects si elle essayait.

Et puis, sachant le tempérament de Marge, elle tomberait facilement dans un autre piège préparé par Edith un peu plus tard. Agression serait sans doute le mot clé.

Edith approcha calmement des Dursley. Vernon souriait comme un idiot dans ses beaux vêtements, Petunia ne semblait pas pouvoir résister l'envie de caresser sa robe à cinq cent livres. Ils se sentaient intouchables, ce qui expliqua qu'ils ne l'accueillirent pas avec leur mépris habituel quand ils vinrent la chercher.

Flora lui fit signe de la main et ricana, les deux jeunes filles avaient prévu de se voir le soir même pour mettre le plan en action – elle aiderait Edith à utiliser les sortilèges nécessaire pour influencer la police, et ne pas la faire placer chez son parent le plus proche. Comme si Marge accepterait de la recueillir chez elle après que son frère l'ait fait. Vraiment peu probable.

Alors quand Edith se glissa à l'arrière de l'Aston Martin, elle ignora la nouvelle playstation bruyante de Dudley et sortit un de ses nombreux – très nombreux – livres sur l'histoire et les traditions. Ils ne souriraient pas bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Plus tard, le jour même.**

« Dis-moi si j'ai bien compris, d'accord ? Ton oncle et ta tante abusent verbalement et physiquement de toi depuis des années ? »

La petite voix effrayée au bout du fil émit un son d'affirmation. Le policier serra les dents pour garder le contrôle sur sa colère, et parvint à rester calme, amical et chaleureux.

« Et ils te forcent à t'occuper de leurs finances ? Tu penses que les chiffres ne sont pas corrects ? »

Un autre 'oui'.

« Fils de... très bien, Miss... Edith Potter, c'est ça ? » La fillette répéta son nom avec soulagement, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre. La poigne de l'homme sur son téléphone se serra encore plus, rendant ses phalanges blanches. « Reste calme, et reste où tu es. Nous envoyons des véhicules de patrouille chez toi aussi vite que possible. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Répondit la petit efille.

L'officier Al Murphy raccrocha avant de cracher. « Espèce d'enfoirés... Hé ! Dennis ! Falman ! On a une piste sur l'affaire Dursley. »

« On sait qu'ils font du détournement, et de la fraude. En plus de ça, ils maltraitent leur nièce ? » Demanda Dennis quand les trois hommes sortirent du commissariat.

« Oui. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi nous n'avons jamais vu leur nièce ? » Falman hocha la tête, alors Al lui expliqua. « Parce qu'ils l'enferment dans un foutu placard sous l'escalier de leur entrée. »

Dennis plissa les yeux. « Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Donc on peut enfin arrêter ces ordures ? »

« Exactement. »

* * *

Edith était couchée sur le côté dans le placard, après avoir étalé de la saleté sur son visage pour être plus convaincante. Elle espérait qu'elle semblait raisonnablement malmenée, et qu'elle parviendrait à s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule.

La police fut rapide. Ils ouvrirent la porte à coup de pied et la 'sauvèrent' de son placard moins d'une demi-heure après qu'elle ait passé son appel. Vernon hurlait des obscénités alors qu'il était emmené par deux officiers qui lui lisaient ses droits.

Ce qu'Edith savoura le plus fut la réaction de Petunia. Une grande partie du voisinage sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et toutes ses amies/associées/lèche-bottes la voyaient enfin pour ce qu'elle était réellement – une voleuse, une agresseur d'enfant, arrêtée menottes aux poignets dans son propre jardin tandis que son mari modèle hurlait et jurait comme un charretier.

 _Il faut vraiment que je demande à Tracey un moyen de mettre ce souvenir dans une Pensine_. Songea Edith. _Je veux pouvoir revoir ce moment fantastique autant que j'en aurais envie_.

Flora, dissimulée magiquement parmi la foule, leva les deux pouces en souriant. Edith sourit à son tour et discrètement, lui fit signe d'entrer par la porte de derrière et d'attendre son retour.

Edith fut emmenée au commissariat, où un gentil officier la fit assoir dans une salle accueillante pour lui demander de tout lui raconter. Au début, Edith fit semblant d'être nerveuse et réticente à parler, mais après qu'on lui ait apporté un paquet de smarties, elle se mit à babiller comme Luna quand le journal de son père, le Chicaneur, arrivait dans la conversation. Elle leur raconta plein d'histoires différentes, sur le fait d'avoir été jetée de la maison et forcée à errer dans les rues à la recherche d'un refuge, sur le fait de devoir faire toutes les corvées, d'être privée de nourriture, les violents accès de colère de Vernon durant lesquels il la battait, la tendance de Dudley à la persécuter à l'école (elle ne mentionna pas les rôles de Duncan, Matt et Piers, elle les avait pardonné depuis longtemps), les abus verbaux de Petunia, les noms qu'ils lui donnaient. Plus elle parlait, plus le visage de l'homme devenait sombre, il prenait des notes sur un calepin, et plus tard, il revint avec un avocat.

L'avocat – nommé Jack McCoy – était jeune, audacieux et très désireux de mettre les accusés derrière les barreaux. Edith aima de suite son enthousiasme et son dévouement à son travail. Peut-être pourrait-elle garder son numéro au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide en matière juridique... vu ce qu'elle avait prévu, ce serait sans doute nécessaire.

Elle lui répéta l'essentiel de son histoire, et il promit que les Dursley seraient à l'ombre pendant un long moment. Il lui assura également qu'elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec Marge, même si la femme ne serait pas trop inquiétée, puisqu'elle ne leur rendait visite que rarement.

Edith s'en fichait. Elle savait déjà comment elle se vengerait de cette chère Marge.

Elle se fichait aussi des larges dépenses que les Dursley avaient fait avec son argent, elle pourrait facilement en avoir encore plus grâce à la pierre philosophale, mais elle ferait tout ça intelligemment et les cacherait sous de faux noms.

Le lendemain matin, le policier lui donna une petite tape affectueuse dans le dos et lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Mais Edith avait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

* * *

 **Cellule de Vernon Dursley.**

Vernon fulminait dans sa cellule, il avait la voix enrouée à force d'avoir hurlé pendant et après son arrestation, presque dix heures plus tôt. Comment étais-ce arrivé ? Il pensait qu'il avait des amis dans la police, grâce au vieux sorcier hippie qui avait laissé le monstre sur son perron. C'est pour ça que toutes ces années, personne n'interféra avec sa vie parfaite et normale.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le Monstre elle-même. Elle hocha la tête à l'officier, qui lui fit signe 'cinq minutes' avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Le Monstre avança calmement jusqu'à la vitre qui les séparait. Puis elle sourit, et commença à rire.

Vernon sentit son estomac se nouer à mesure que son visage devenait rouge. « Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Y. A. De. Drôle ? »

« _Tu_ es drôle. » L'informa le Monstre entre deux rires. « Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberait aussi facilement dans le pièce, mais _si_ , tu l'a fait ! C'était _encore plus simple_ que je le pensais. »

« Quoi... » Commença Vernon, il avait comprit mais ne voulais pas le croire.

« Espèce d' _imbécile_. » Fanfaronna le Monstre, riant à pleine voix. « Tu pensais _vraiment_ que les lingots d'or cachés dans mon placard étaient _anodins_ ? Tu pensais _vraiment_ que je ne savais pas que tu les utilisais pour _arrondit tes fins de mois_ ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Mais... tu mens ! C'est impossible qu'un Monstre comme toi... »

Le Montre le regardait comme une animatrice de cirque – tout ce qu'il disait semblait l'amuser encore plus. « On l'appelle la Pierre Philosophale, mon cher oncle. Elle offre l'immortalité, et change les objets en or. J'ai déposé ces lingots là, et j'ai _espéré_ que tu les trouverait. Comme si je les laisserait par gentillesse, surtout envers _vous_... mais vous n'avez _jamais_ vu le poteau rose. »

« Comment as-tu osé ! Nous t'avons nourrit, habillée, offert un toit... »

« Oui, vous m'avez donné les vieux habits sales de Petunia pour mon anniversaire alors que Dudley avait droit à trente-six cadeaux pour le sien, vous me donniez vos restes de nourriture après le dîner (que vous me forciez à faire, rappelle-toi) et tu me battais jusqu'à l'inconscience quand tu étais saoul, me forçant à fuir et à passer la moitié de ma vie dans les rues pour être un peu plus en sécurité ! » Cria le Monstre. « Tu es un _exemple_ de charité, cher oncle. »

Vernon s'étrangla et regarda en direction de la porte avec espoir. Peut-être que les policier avaient entendu ses aveux pour le piège...

« Bien sûr, la police ne voit qu'une image de toi misérable, et de moi te posant des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. » Au regard d'incompréhension qu'il lui lança, le Monstre sourit. « La magie ! »

Le Monstre se cala sur son siège et lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Tu sais, en tant que businessman, je pensais que tu saurais qu'on ne donne pas accès à ses revenus à une personne qui a toutes les raisons de te haïr. Si je n'avais pas été forcée de grandir trop vite, ça n'aurais rien été pour moi que des mathématiques. Mais non, tu voulais que je fasse absolument tout pendant que tu te complaisais dans tes excès et ton manque de responsabilité. »

« Les gens t'auraient peut-être cru parce que je me plaignais de choses anodines, si tu n'avais pas aussi triché sur tes revenus. Ça a poussé les gens à regardé ton histoire plus attentivement et réaliser que la manière dont tu me traitais criait _maltraitance_. Tu as creusé ta propre tombe, et je n'ai eu besoin de tirer que quelques ficelles çà et là. »

Le Monstre éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant son visage rougir.

« Tu... tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! » Bafouilla Vernon.

« Oh, mon oncle. » Ricana le Monstre. « Je m'en suis déjà sortie. »

« Le monstre qui nous a demandé de nous occuper de toi... »

« Même Dumbledore ne peut plus te sauver – il y a beaucoup trop de témoins. » Interrompit le Monstre. « Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas pensé à lui ? »

Vernon laissa échapper un autre bruit intéressant – celui d'une souris attrapée par un chat. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait – chaque potentielle échappatoire qu'il tentait, elle le rembarrait sans même cligner des yeux.

Lentement, il comprit que cette fille planifiait sa chute depuis très, très longtemps.

« Ton arrestation est passé aux informations hier soir. Il faudrait une équipe entière d'Oubliators pour _tenter_ de sauver ta réputation, et le Ministère ne l'autoriserait pas. Ce serait une perte de temps, et ils se fichent bien des moldus dans ton genre. Et en plus, ils n'en connaissent pas assez sur la technologie moldue pour empêcher que les médias n'ébruitent l'affaire. _Tu ne peux plus t'en sortir_ ! » Cracha le Monstre en se penchant en avant pour le regarder avec délectation.

Ses yeux verts acérés, exactement les mêmes que ceux de sa mère, le transperçaient comme un poignard.

« Le nom Dursley sera trainé dans la boue à cause de fraudeurs, voleurs et agresseurs d'enfants. Tous les voisins vont couper les ponds avec vous pour protéger leur propre réputation, et ça, c'est dans l'improbable possibilité que vous sortiez de prison dans les années à venir. »

Et soudainement, le Monstre souriait à nouveau, se recalant sur sa chaise. « Si je devais faire une estimation, je dirais que ta sentence sera vingt ans de prison, ou la perpétuité. Garde toujours un œil ouvert, mon oncle – j'ai entendu dire que les détenus n'aimaient pas trop ceux qui s'en prennent aux enfants. »

« Tu-tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! »

« Et quand je te demandais de ne pas me faire de mal ? » Demanda le Monstre, amusée. « Quand tu riais en me frappant jusqu'à ce que j'ai le dos en sang ou que je perde connaissance ? Très bien, mon oncle, vas-y : convainc-moi. »

« On est une famille ! » Tenta Vernon. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison !

« Oui, parce qu'il est bien connu qu'on maltraite et abuse des membres de sa famille. » Remarqua le Monstre, prétendant d'examiner ses ongles.

« Mais c'est un principe ! Tu ne peux pas tourner le dos à ta famille. »

« Hahaha ! Quelle bonne blague, mon oncle. Peut-être que tu pourra devenir humoriste en prison. » Rit le Monstre en se levant. « Bon, je crois que mon temps est écoulé. En tant que sorcière, j'ai de nombreux moyens de te tourmenter quand tu sera en prison. Mais en fait... tu sais quoi ? Tu ne mérite même pas que je perde mon temps à ça. »

« Je vais quitter ce commissariat, et je ne penserais plus jamais à toi, ou à ma tante. Mais je suis certaine que vous penserez à moi _tous les jours jusqu'à votre mort_. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le Monstre la passa sans un regard à son oncle rouge de rage hurlant désespérément.

* * *

Flora retrouva Edith à l'entrée, un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Alors. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

La réponse d'Edith fut de s'effondrer sur le canapé et de commencer à rire. « C'est fantastique. Mais maintenant, je suis _vraiment fatiguée_. »

« Oui, en même temps, il est trois heures du matin. » Nota Flora.

« Oh ! » Dit Edith, en se remettant sur ses pieds et en observant fixement le salon. « Hm. Je devrais vraiment faire installer ici une cheminée reliée au réseau de Cheminette. »

« Eh bien, d'abord, on _dors_ , ensuite on s'occupera de la décoration intérieure. » Ordonna Flora, entraînant son amie vers les escaliers. « Mais, oui, tu dois vraiment en installer une. Ça serait plus pratique que de toujours utiliser ce foutu Magicobus. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 19 : L'évasion d'Azkaban

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. » Annonça Edith pompeusement en ouvrant la porte pour laisser ses quatorze (et quelque) amis entrer. Ginny et Ron observaient autour d'eux avec admiration ; ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup le monde moldu et tout ce qu'ils voyaient était fascinant pour eux.

« Tu es sûre de connaître la définition du mot _humble_ ? » Demanda sèchement Sally en examinant les couleurs criardes des murs ; Vernon avait payé une fortune pour que la maison soit repeinte, et de nombreux jouets très chers étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

« Oui, ben mon oncle et ma tante étaient tout sauf humbles. Je paierais quelqu'un pour donner à cet endroit un bon coup de pinceau pendant l'année prochaine. » Expliqua Edith. Hestia s'approcha d'elle et plaça la Pierre Philosophale dans sa main. La rouquine sourit. « Merci pour avoir prit soin de mon porte-bonheur. »

« Tu es bien la seule à appeler la Pierre Philosophale un 'porte-bonheur'. » Rit Tracey.

« Venez ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner, après je vous ferais visiter. J'ai besoin de conseils sur la manière de rendre cet endroit moins... ostentatoire. » Ajouta Edith, faisant signe à ses amis de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Blaise et Dancia furent stupéfaits par le micro-onde tandis qu'Edith commença à faire cuire des pâtes et de la viande pour le repas. Hermione semblait _très_ amusée par leur expression, et leur expliqua patiemment tout ce que les sang-purs ne comprenaient pas, incluant les interrupteurs et le téléphone. Finalement, tout le monde aida pour terminer le repas, mettre la table, et les tous s'installèrent : Edith et Blaise étaient en bout de table, Ginny, Astoria, Luna, Ron, Sally et Tracey à droite d'Edith, Flora, Hestia, Dancia, Susan, Hannah et Daphne à sa gauche.

« Oh merci Merlin, tu as _autre chose_ que du _jus de citrouille_ ! J'ADORE LE MONDE MOLDU ! » S'écria Susan avec joie avant de vider son verre de lait d'une traite. Hannah rigola face à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie, elle aussi commençait à avoir marre de boire uniquement le jus de citrouille, même si elle buvait simplement de l'eau aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que je peux en avoir encore ? » Demanda Ginny, avançant un peu son assiette vide. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à terminer un repas plus rapidement que Ron ; il était évident que la nourriture était délicieuse.

« Bien sûr, il y en a largement assez. » Répondit Edith. Ginny sourit et retourna vers la cuisine, Luna sur les talons.

« Au fait, tu n'avais dit quelque chose sur le fait d'installer une cheminette dans le salon ? » S'enquit Flora.

« Oui. Je veux dire, je veux que le passage soit quand même sélectif : je ne veux pas que n'importe qui puisse venir chez moi, mais ça permettrait des trajets beaucoup plus simples. » Expliqua la rouquine. « J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais la plupart des compagnies de construction sont publiques, et je ne veux pas attirer trop d'attention sur moi. »

« Mon père connais plusieurs compagnies privées. » Intervint Daphne pensivement. « Je peux lui demander. Certaines d'entre elles ont forcément des clauses de confidentialité. »

« Merci Daph. Pourrais-tu lui envoyer une lettre après le déjeuner ? Comme ça je peux avoir une réponse rapidement. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je veux faire du deuxième étage un laboratoire de potions. » Continua Edith. « J'ai déjà les équipements basiques, mais il m'en faut plus. J'ai aussi réalisé que j'aurais besoin d'elfes de maison pour s'occuper d'ici quand je suis à l'école. Même si j'installe des sorts de protection, les voisins risquent de se poser des questions si cette maison est abandonnée presque toute l'année. »

« Je peux peut-être t'aider. » Offrit Blaise. « Ma mère connais des tas de gens bizarres. » Ajouta-t-il quand Hermione et Hannah lui lancèrent un regard confus.

« Génial. Merci Blaise. Alors, qui veut une visite guidée ? » Suggéra Edith.

Faire la vaisselle était tellement plus simple que par le passé – les inhibiteurs mis au point par Edith l'année précédente marchaient à merveille, permettant aux élèves de jeter un sort aux couverts pour qu'ils se lavent seuls, comme dans une scène du film Merlin l'Enchanteur. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le deuxième étage.

Edith ouvrit la porte de la chambre principale de Dudley, regardant autour d'elle avec irritation. Il y avait des jouets – chers – cassés et des emballages de gouters éparpillés sur le sol. « Je savais que Dudley était un vrai idiot hors de la maison, mais je pensais qu'au moins il prenait soin de ses affaires. Sally, tu peux m'aider à porter ces trucs dans une boîte pour les jouets à donner ? »

« Bien sûre. » Dit-elle distraitement, effarée de l'état de la chambre. Elle savait que Dudley était un vrai gamin pourri gâté d'après les histoires d'Edith, mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Même Hestia et Flora, qui l'avaient déjà rencontré, semblaient surprises.

Ron, lui, était furieux. « Merlin ! Il avait tous les jouets qu'il voulait et il n'en prenait même pas soin ? »

Edith jeta à œil aux deux Weasley qui regardaient autour d'eux d'un air envieux. Elle se souvint brusquement que leur famille n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et suggéra : « Prenez ce qui vous intéresse. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Ron la regarda, surpris. « Tu es sûre ? »

Edith leva affectueusement les yeux au ciel. « Non, mais j'aime entendre ma propre voix alors je parle pour ne rien dire. Oui, je suis sûre, Ron. Allez-y, sinon ça finira dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les yeux brillants, Ron se dirigea immédiatement vers le lecteur CD et le DVD portable, tandis que Ginny prenait un fusil à air comprimé légèrement tordu mais toujours en bon état.

« Si tu fais tomber ce mur, et celui-là, tu auras une salle aussi grande que la salle de potions du professeur Snape. » Expliqua Hannah, après avoir prit les mesures de la pièce alors que tout le monde parlait. « Bien sûr, il vaut mieux ne pas mettre un laboratoire de potions près de ta chambre. »

« Oh, je compte m'installer dans la chambre principale, au troisième étage. » Interrompit Edith en agitant la main. « Je comptais faire de tout le deuxième étage un laboratoire pour mes recherches magiques. »

Le groupe continua dans la pièce suivante. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils trouvèrent encore plus de jouets abandonnés de Dudley. La salle de bains de l'étage, par contre, contenait de nombreux parfums et produits de beauté.

« Oh Merlin ! Tu aurais pu nous épargner l'image de ta tante essayant de se rendre belle. » Reprocha Susan en frissonnant.

Edith ricana. « Désolée. Je les garde pour quand on sera un peu plus âgés. Et puis, estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir rencontré la sœur de Vernon. »

Hermione fit une grimace. « Elle est si laide que ça ? »

« Elle est même pire que l'oncle Vernon, pour être honnête. » Expliqua négligemment Edith, ses amis la regardèrent tous avec un air horrifié. « Je serais presque désolée pour Dudley qui doit aller vivre avec elle, mais bon, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir... Et puis, il a été placé en pension par les services sociaux pour s'occuper de son comportement. »

Flora sourit méchamment. Elle savait que Vernon et Petunia avaient répandu le mensonge qu'Edith avait été envoyée dans une école pour les 'criminels à en devenir'. Le fait que Dudley y aille à sa place était une preuve flagrante de l'existence de Lady Karma et de sa nature vengeresse.

« Vous pouvez rester dans n'importe quelle chambre. » Continua Edith, alors qu'elle conduisait ses amis vers le troisième étage. « Évidemment, il y a beaucoup de lits et de matelas dépliables, sans oublier le canapé au rez-de-chaussée qu'on peut transformer en lit. Cette maison ne manque pas de place. »

Une fois arrivés au dernier étage, Edith jeta un œil à la chambre principale. Elle contenait un immense lit king size avec des draps en soie – _tu dépensais sans compter, à ce que je vois, mon oncle_. La chambre était plutôt pas mal, mais les photos de la famille Dursley devaient _vraiment_ disparaître.

« Tu devrais probablement faire les premiers aménagements à la moldue. Pour qu'on ne te pose pas trop de questions. » Suggéra Sally.

« Bonne idée. Mais en premier je dois m'occuper de mes futurs elfes. »

« Je pourrais toujours te prêter les services de Dobby. » Offrit Dancia.

« Merci, mais je voudrais des elfes qui peuvent rester ici toute l'année. »

« Que compte-tu faire avec le sous-sol ? » Demanda Tracey quand le groupe eut terminé son exploration.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être qu'il peut me servir de _cachot_ où je pourrais jeter Marge si elle vient me chercher des noises. » Rit Edith. Tracey et Daphne éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Ginny se contentait de sourire.

« Les cachots, c'est la base de toute demeure qui se respecte. » Nota Susan.

« Dit la nièce de la directrice de la Justice Magique. » Dit innocemment Astoria. Daphne la regarda avec les yeux ronds, tandis que Susan tapa gentiment l'épaule de la petite fille.

« Et si on commençait à nettoyer cet endroit ? » Intervint Blaise.

« Ça va être _génial_ ! » S'écria Tracey avec un sourire maniaque. Edith réfléchit une seconde puis hocha la tête. Le groupe se sépara, Ron, Blaise, Dancia et Daphne s'occupèrent du troisième étage ; Edith, Ginny, Tracey, Sally et Susan du deuxième, tandis que Luna, Astoria, Hermione et Hannah retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

Les photographies de Vernon, Petunia ou Dudley (ou les trois) furent déchirées et jetées dans la cheminée, allumée au préalable par Hermione. Les jouets furent rassemblés dans trois boîtes : la première pour les Weasley et Sally, qui admit ne pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires chez elle, la deuxième serait à donner, et la troisième contenait les jouets que même la magie ne pouvait pas réparer. Les vêtements de Petunia et Vernon furent enlevés des armoires et, eux aussi, furent soit mis en boîte, soit jetés directement au feu.

Les chambres furent nettoyées de font-en-comble et toutes traces des occupants d'origine furent effacées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune. Les étagères remplies de livres furent réorganisées, le grenier vidé et le papier peint remplacé sur la plupart des murs. Enfin, le groupe se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée et s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion.

« Eh bien, on a fait du bon travail. » Edith se coupa elle-même quand quelque chose lui revint. « Qui veut des s'mores ? »

Sally et Hermione levèrent immédiatement la main, puis les nées-moldues du groupe initièrent leurs amis élevés dans le monde magique aux délicieuses friandises mangées au coin d'un feu de camp, qui rencontrèrent d'ailleurs un franc succès auprès d'Astoria et Luna. (Ron aussi les apprécia, même s'il prétendit ne pas les aimer autant que ça).

Au milieu du 'repas', Tracey alluma la télévision, sautant d'une chaîne à l'autre jusqu'à tomber sur un dessin animé. Ainsi, les sorciers découvrirent le joyau de culture qu'était Avatar, le Dernier Maître de l'Air.

Il en étaient à la moitié du premier épisode quand il fut interrompu par un flash spécial. Hermione grogna, elle adorait cette série.

« … annoncé par le FBI, le dangereux criminel Sirius Black s'est échappé de prison. L'homme qui a tué douze personnes avec une grenade il y a douze ans est maintenant en liberté. Si vous pensez l'avoir aperçu, contactez le numéro inscrit si-dessous et restez enfermé chez vous... »

« _Sirius Black_ ?! » S'écria Tracey, terrifiée.

« Qui est Sirius Black ? » Demanda Edith, confuse.

« Sirius Black était le bras-droit de Voldemort pendant la première guerre ! » Expliqua Daphne, légèrement pâle. « Il espionnait l'Ordre du Phénix depuis des années, mais montra son vrai visage quand Voldemort a disparu. Peter Pettigrew a tenté de l'arrêter dans la rue, mais Black l'a _fait exploser en un seul sort_ ! Tout ce qui resta de lui et des pauvres moldus qui passaient par là fut un simple doigt. »

« Et il est en liberté ? » S'exclama Edith, à la fois alarmée et en colère. Le bras-droit de Voldemort devait surement avoir une dent contre elle, la Survivante.

« Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper d'Azkaban ? » Demanda Ron, abasourdi. « C'est la prison la plus sûre du monde ! Elle est gardée par des Détraqueurs ! Personne ne s'est jamais échappé avant ! »

« Les moldus ignorent surement tout ça. » Nota Susan quand le programme se termina sur l'image de Black et l'avertissement qu'il était armé et dangereux. « Mais je pense que ma tante Amelia saura quelque chose. Elle voudra surement qu'on rentre chez nous quand elle apprendra tout ça. »

« Edith ! Et si il essaie de s'en prendre à toi ? » Cria Sally en se tournant vers elle.

Edith prit une profonde inspiration. « Je serais prête. J'ai déjà affronté son maître deux fois. »

« Edith, il est très dangereux... »

« Et Voldemort l'était aussi. Je refuse d'avoir peur de lui malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Ce serait le laisser gagner ! »

Dancia et Blaise, qui connaissaient les rumeurs qui avaient été gardées secrètes au sujet des trahisons de Black échangèrent un regard incertain. Ils n'avaient pas tous les détails, alors ils ne lui en parleraient pas encore, mais ils ne pourraient pas lui cacher certains fait pour toujours. Blaise était inquiet de sa réaction.

Tristan grogna méchamment et posa sa tête sur le genoux d'Edith. La jeune fille le caressa à la base des oreilles et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Vous pensez qu'il ira jusqu'à Poudlard ? » Demanda Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. « La moitié de l'Angleterre est à sa recherche. »

« S'il a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, c'est probable qu'il puisse aller n'importe où. » Marmonna Ron.

« C'est quoi, les Détraqueurs ? » S'enquit Hannah, nerveuse.

« Les Détraqueurs sont les monstres qui gardent Azkaban. » Expliqua Daphne avec un ton sombre. « Ils se nourrissent de la joie, des émotions positives. Le simple fait d'être près d'eux vous enlève toute pensée heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la peur, le désespoir et la tristesse. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban deviennent fous en quelques semaines, en général. »

« Mais c'est inhumain ! » S'écria Hermione, choquée. « Même les criminels méritent mieux que ça... ! »

« Eh bien, avec de la chance, nous n'aurons jamais à les côtoyer. » Murmura Astoria. « Pas vrai, Daph ? Je veux dire, s'il a réussi à leur échapper une fois, personne ne peut croire qu'ils l'empêcheront d'aller où il veut. Pas vrai ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Mon père dit que les politiciens et le bon sens sont des opposés. Le Ministère va surement renforcer la sécurité à Poudlard... et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très intelligents. »

Edith éclata de rire, faisant rougir Ginny, Ron la regarda bizarrement. « C'est bien le problème, Ginny. Ils sont stupides ! »

« Eh bien, s'ils comptent faire quelque chose de _phénoménalement stupide_ , comme d'envoyer des _Détraqueurs_ dans une école remplie d' _enfants innocents_ , il vaut mieux qu'on se prépare. » Ragea Susan. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connais le sortilège du Patronus ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler. Jamais tenté par contre – je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité. » Répondit Edith, les sourcils froncés. « Peut-tu nous montrer ? »

« Je peux essayer. Je n'ai pas réussi à lancer de patronus corporel pour l'instant – le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est une simple brume, et ça ne fera rien contre les Détraqueurs. » Se fustigea Susan.

« Comment marche le sort ? » Intervint Hermione.

« Tu dois te concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, et prononcer « Expecto Patronum ». Plus le souvenir est heureux, plus le sort deviendra puissant. » Expliqua la Poufsouffle.

« Parfait. Alors nous allons nous entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive – avant la fin de l'été de préférence. » Annonça Edith, décidée. Des murmures d'accord répondirent à son annonce.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard.**

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Edith se concentra sur le souvenir du premier Noël où elle reçut des cadeaux – le jour où elle réalisa qu'elle avait des amis, des gens qui tenaient à elle et seraient à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Une brillante lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette, se propageant dans toute la salle. Toujours pas de forme corporelle, mais c'était une magie très compliquée et elle n'y travaillait que depuis quelques jours.

Tristan aboya son approbation. _« Tu deviens plus forte de jour en jour ! »_

« Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à faire un corporel. »

 _« Mais tu avance plus vite que la plupart des enfants dans ta position. Tu attends trop de toi-même, Edith. Tu es encore une enfant. »_

« Maîtresse ? La cheminette est bien installée. Devons-nous faire autre chose ? »

Edith sourit en direction de Missy, une des trois elfes qu'elle avait « acheté » (le terme était utilisé très vaguement – elle les payait comme ils le voulaient, et même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, c'était plus que ce que faisaient la plupart des sorciers) avant que ses amis soient rentrés chez eux.

L'installation de la cheminette était enfin terminée, ainsi ses amis pouvaient lui rendre visite quand ils le souhaitaient. Mais elle était également inaccessible par le réseau classique, afin que ni le Ministère, ni l'école, n'y ait accès, ce qui était vraiment un plus pour Edith.

Elle avait aussi commencé la rénovation de sa maison, en partie pour ne pas penser à Sirius Black, en partie pour qu'elle soit prête quand elle partirait à l'école. Elle avait obtenu le nom d'une compagnie privée, gérée par un homme sympathique ne posant pas de questions.

Les gens posaient trop de questions ces jours-ci.

 _« Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiète à l'idée que Black soit à tes trousses. »_ Nota Tristan.

« Et en quoi avoir peur m'aiderait ? » Edith tressaillit. « Je suis un peu effrayée, je ne peux le nier. Mais je dois surpasser cette peur, sinon c'est comme du sang dans de l'eau. Ça attire les requins. »

 _« Je ne peux pas parler pour les requins. »_ Renifla Tristan. _« Mais tu peux sans doute te fier au Ministère et à tes professeurs pour te protéger ? »_

Edith ricana. « Tristan, les professeurs étaient totalement inutiles alors que ces deux dernières années, nous étions constamment en danger. Et ils ont engagé _Lockhart_. Quand au Ministère, ils sont plus intéressés par leur gain personnel et par le fait de contrôler les gens que de les protéger. Entre le monde moldu et le monde magique, mon choix est vite fait. »

 _« Ils mettront au moins un simulacre de défense, et c'est quelque chose, pas vrai ? »_ Offrit Tristan, se frottant contre sa jambe. _« Et je serais là, avec toi. »_

Edith sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui. « Merci, Tristan. »

À l'insu des deux, à quelques mètres de la maison, un grand chien noir se dirigeait vers Little Whinging.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Es-tu sûre de vouloir prendre ce train ?

« Alors, dis-moi si j'ai bien compris – Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour s'en prendre à _toi_ ? » S'écria Ron, sa voix montant d'un octave.

Edith acquiesça gravement. Durant sa dernière sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer les livres nécessaires pour l'école, elle fut arrêtée par Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Il lui posa des centaines de questions sur l'endroit où elle vivait, expliquant que la communauté magique était en alerte depuis l'évasion de Black. Quand Edith répondit calmement et posément, il piqua une crise, criant que Black était à ses trousses et qu'elle devait rester dans un _endroit sûr_. Ainsi, elle passa plusieurs jours au Chaudron Baveur avant d'être escortée jusqu'à Kings Cross par deux Aurors. L'un d'eux, un homme nommé Kingsley Shacklebolt, compatissait à son agacement.

La première réaction d'Edith en apprenant qu'elle était la cible de Black, d'abord l'absence de surprise, puis l'irritation, et enfin l'inquiétude, en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu et à quel point elle était blasée.

« Où a-t-il été vu pour la dernière fois ? Est-ce qu'ils te l'ont dit ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit. » Répondit Edith avec un soupire las. « Ils me harcèlent parce que je suis en danger, et ensuite ils ne me disent pas ce qu'il compte faire, d'après eux. Je me demande bien quel est le protocole du Ministère pour ce genre de chose... »

« On ne le laissera pas s'approcher de toi ! » Promit Sally.

Hannah s'étrangla en buvant, et regarda les élèves autour d'elle. « Tu te moques de moi ? Black est un criminel de guerre ! Nous ne sommes que des enfants ! Comment pourrions-nous l'arrêter ? »

« De la même manière que Voldemort a été tué par un bébé, puis par des enfants de onze ans. » Répliqua calmement Edith. « L'élément de surprise. Les gens nous regardent, et ne voient que des gamins sans défense. Ils nous regardent, mais ne voient pas les très nombreux sorts que nous apprenons depuis deux ans. Ils ne voient pas de la stratégie, de la loyauté ou un travail d'équipe. Ils voient simplement un groupe d'enfants sans défense et ils ont tort. Être trop confiant est la première et dernière erreur qu'un type comme Black est capable de faire, et c'est ce qui causera sa perte. »

« Mais nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance. » Intervint Daphne nerveusement. « Une fois qu'il réalisera que nous sommes meilleurs que nos camarades de classe, nous perdrons l'effet de surprise. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas être prudents. » Rassura Edith en secouant la tête. « C'est évident que nous devons faire attention. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes et observer autour de nous le moindre comportement suspect. Qui sait ce dont Black est capable. »

Brusquement, le train s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd. Edith sentit le sol vibrer sous eux, la faisant tomber par terre, tout comme Ginny. Daphne attrapa la main de Sally pour aider son amie à rester debout.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » S'écria la Poufsouffle.

« On ne peut pas déjà être arrivé... » Ginny fronça les sourcils, sa main descendant immédiatement vers sa poche pour prendre sa baguette lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Les gars ! » Tracey, Susan et Blaise venaient de les rejoindre. « Le train s'est arrêté. Vous voyez quelque chose ? Les fenêtres sont trop embuées... »

« Non, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Vous pensez que c'est une inspection ? »

« Ils en ont déjà fait une avant le départ du train ! Pourquoi s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour– »

« Taisez-vous ! » Cria Edith. Ses amis lui obéirent et la regardèrent, confus. La rouquine tendit l'oreille ; elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un crier au loin... quelqu'un de familier... de la glace et du givre commencèrent à recouvrir la fenêtre.

« C'est mon pied ! » – Hermione.

« Désolé ! » – Ron.

« C'est que moi ou il fait froid tout d'un coup ? » – Ginny.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edith le reconnut. Le cri étouffé.

 **« S'il vous plait, pas mon bébé – prenez-moi à sa place... »**

« Sortez vos baguettes ! Maintenant ! » Siffla-t-elle, à la fois en colère et terrifiée. Instantanément, ses amis suivirent son mouvement, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la porte, la peur inscrite sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication...

Une main squelettique passa entre les portes du compartiment... le Détraqueur était grand, silhouette sombre dégageant une odeur âcre de mort et de décomposition... il passa la tête pour observer l'intérieur, cherchant sa proie... ce qu'il trouva, ce fut dix baguettes pointées sur lui.

« _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ! »

Seule de la brume se forma, rien de corporel pour l'instant. Mais c'était déjà plus que ce à quoi s'attendait la créature, et il crissa de douleur, fuyant loin du compartiment.

Les lumière revinrent peu à peu quand il partit, et Edith se laissa tomber sur son siège. Son cœur battait la chamade, et vu les visages pâles de ses amis, elle n'était pas la seule.

« Ils sont vraiment stupides, pas vrai ? » Murmura Hermione. « Ils ont envoyé des Détraqueurs à Poudlard. »

« Bordel de merde ! » Siffla furieusement Edith. Le cri de sa mère résonnait dans ses oreilles, et même en secouant la tête ou en essayant de penser à autre chose ne le faisait pas disparaître. « Les écoles moldues appellent les flics si un élève emmène un jouet pistolet en classe. Les écoles sorcières forcent leurs étudiants à cohabiter avec des monstres suceurs d'âme et personne ne dit rien ! _Putain_ ! »

Ginny tremblait. Ron, grand frère protecteur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui offrir un câlin réconfortant. Sally et Daphne se tenaient les mains, tandis qu'Hermione serrait son livre contre elle comme une bouée. Blaise fusillait l'extérieur du compartiment, les épaules légèrement tressaillantes. Susan avait les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et entourait ses genoux de ses bras, se collant contre Hannah, tout aussi choquée.

Edith observa ses amis et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour attirer leur attention. « Calmez-vous. Il est parti. Mais je pense qu'on doit encore tous s'entraîner sur ce sort. »

« Entièrement d'accord. » Répondit Hermione à travers ses dents serrées.

Le train recommença à bouger. Chaque membre du groupe retourna dans son compartiment respectif, se racontant des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui semblait les entourer.

À l'avant du train, le nouveau professeur de DCFM Remus Lupin fut abasourdi en voyant les deux Détraqueurs ayant attaqué le train être repoussé par des étudiants. Il était heureux qu'ils l'aient fait, évidemment, mais il ne pensait pas que ce sort était enseigné si tôt à Poudlard, à part si le programme avait changé depuis sa dernière visite...

* * *

« Sais-tu qui est Remus Lupin ? » Demanda curieusement Edith à Ginny tandis que la jeune fille applaudissait le nouveau professeur.

« Non. » Répondit celle-ci. « Mais tout le monde a le droit à un accueil chaleureux, pas vrai ? »

Edith sourit à sa cadette. « Parfois Ginny, ton comportement rends l'idée de se lever le matin très agréable. Tu pourrais me confier ton secret, un jour ! »

Ginny rougit furieusement. « Ce n'est pas un secret. J'essaie simplement de regarder le monde positivement. »

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu es devenue amie avec la Reine des Glaces Lillith Moon ? » Avec un clin d'œil taquin, Edith montra d'un mouvement de tête la Serpentard aux cheveux argentés qui discutait avec Astoria.

« Ouaip. » Ginny hocha la tête. « Je crois personnellement que c'est mieux de regarder les gens et le monde tels qu'ils _pourraient_ être, plutôt que tels qu'ils _sont_. Ça m'aide à garder le moral. »

« Je garderai ça en tête. » Murmura la Survivante, ébouriffant les cheveux de la deuxième année. Ginny couina en chassant sa main.

Après la présentation de Lupin, Dumbledore fit une annonce qui confirma les craintes d'Edith. « Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures vicieuses. Je vous averti, ne leur donnez aucune raison de vous faire du mal. »

« Vous ne jetez pas du tout le blâme sur la victime en disant ça, n'est-ce pas ? Souvenez-vous les enfants, si vous vous faites voler votre âme par nos merveilleux et discutables gardiens, c'est de votre faute, vous auriez dû être plus prudent. » Cracha Edith sans trop élever la voix.

« Ils seront placés à toutes les entrées du domaine... »

« Ah oui, c'est très sûr. Surtout pour les joueurs de Quidditch. » Ginny fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de son amie, elle avait l'intention de passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, mais s'il y avait vraiment des Détraqueurs près du terrain...

« Tu penses qu'on peut se plaindre à quelqu'un ? »

« Personne n'écoutera, malheureusement. Fudge m'a clairement fait comprendre que pour le Ministère, rien n'est plus important que de recapturer Black. » Répliqua Edith en se mordant la lèvre. « Je pense qu'il nous faut trouver un endroit à l'intérieur de l'école pour nos entraînements. Ce n'est plus une bonne idée d'aller dehors... »

« Fred et George auront peut-être quelque chose à proposer. » Offrit Ginny.

Edith sourit légèrement. « Tu as sans doute raison. Ils seraient même capable de nous faire passer incognito jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. »

Le seul problème avec le fait de s'être débarrassée des Dursley, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir de signature sur l'autorisation nécessaire pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, le village près de Poudlard où les élèves pouvaient se rendre pendant le week-end. Même si Edith se fichait un peu de l'occasion manquée, l'endroit semblait amusant, et la plupart de ses amis iraient sans doute régulièrement là-bas.

Mais, Fred et George connaissaient plus de passages secrets dans l'école que même le concierge. Elle pourrait sans problème leur demander de lui en montrer un la menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Ginny hocha la tête. « Je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils y vont en douce depuis leur première année. » Confia-t-elle, puisqu'elle recevait 'mystérieusement' des cadeaux de Zonko tous les ans de la part des jumeaux. Molly désapprouvait, évidemment, mais Ginny en était plutôt contente, au contraire.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard, premier cours de défense.**

« Bonjour à tous ! Je vous demanderai de ranger vos livres ; la leçon d'aujourd'hui sera de nature pratique. » Le professeur Lupin semblait fatigué mais amical, avec ses rides prématurées sur le visage, son sourire chaleureux et l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux.

La classe Gryffondor-Serpentard échangèrent un regard excité et obéirent immédiatement. Après avoir goûté aux 'leçons pratiques' de Narcissa Black, ils avaient hâte de commencer l'année sous ces hospices.

Le professeur Lupin les conduisit dans une salle de classe vide, à l'exception d'une penderie entourée de chaines qui semblait prise de secousses et de tremblements. Se tournant pour faire face à ses élèves, il leur demanda. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un Épouvantard ? Miss Potter ? »

Sa voix était tendue, comme s'il était difficile pour lui de s'adresser à elle aussi formellement. Edith pencha la tête de côté et rangea l'information dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. « Un Épouvantard est un monstre attiré par la peur. Il prend la forme de la plus grande peur de la personne en face de lui. »

« Correct. » Sourit Lupin. « L'Épouvantard dans cette penderie n'a pas encore prit de forme, mais quand je le laisserai sortir, il attaquera la première personne qu'il verra. Le sortilège pour le repousser est très simple, même s'il faut une grande force mentale pour le lancer. Répétez après moi : _Ridikkulus_ ! »

« _Ridikkulus_ ! » S'écrièrent tous les élèves en chœur.

« Bien. » Lupin croisa les bras. « Qui veux commencer ? »


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 21 : De quoi as-tu peur ?

Tracey s'avança en premier, baguette en main, le seul signe de sa nervosité étant le léger tremblement dans ses doigts lorsqu'elle approcha la penderie enfermant l'Épouvantard. Le professeur Lupin hocha la tête, ayant déjà promit d'intervenir si la transformation de la créature était trop difficile à supporter. Puis, il ouvrit la porte.

L'Épouvantard fit éruption dans la pièce, une épaisse fumée noire. Il se transforma ensuite en un immense dragon grognant, les ailes effleurant le plafond, la gueule remplie de dents aiguisées prêtes à avaler la jeune fille.

Tracey se figea un instant, avant de se tendre et de lever sa baguette. « _Ridikkulus_ ! » Le dragon couina et se changea en un chaton ailé sans défense. Toute la classe rit en voyant la tentative de vol du dragon/chaton qui essayait d'être intimidant.

« Excellent, Miss Davis. Au suivant ! »

Ron fut poussé en avant par ses amis Dean et Seamus. Il eut à peine le temps de leur lancer un regard noir avant de se tourner et de hurler. Plusieurs personnes firent de même en voyant une araignée de la taille d'un cheval avancer vers Ron, menaçante.

Edith sourit quand Ron, aussi blanc qu'un fantôme, lança un tremblant « _Ridikkulus_ ! », qui donna à l'araignée des rollers sur chaque patte, la faisant glisser piteusement sur le sol. Ron sembla surpris de son exploit, puis sourit quand des rires jaillirent de derrière lui. _Pas mal, Ron, tu progresse bien._ Pensa Edith quand Neville lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Daphne fut la suivante. L'Épouvantard fit une pirouette et se changea en une explosion enflammée. Plusieurs élèves crièrent et reculèrent brusquement. Daphne se tendit comme un arc et lança le sort à son tour. Le feu se solidifia en une silhouette aux membres cartoonesques, tenant une cane pour commencer à danser.

Neville suivit. Avec un bruit sourd, l'Épouvantard se changea en... un vieil homme ? L'homme ricana méchamment et cracha. « Viens, Neville ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la magie ! »

Le garçon pâlit, se tournant vers ses amis, les yeux désespérés. « Ça ne fera pas mal ! » Insista l'homme. Neville croisa le regard d'Edith avant de se tourner vers l'homme et de crier : « _Ridikkulus_ ! ». L'homme fut soudain habillé de vêtement de vielle femme.

La classe riait toujours. L'Épouvantard recula, perdant peu à peu sa force.

Flora s'avança avec confiance. Cette fois, Edith reconnut l'homme qui apparut : Amycus Carrow, qu'elle avait vu dans la Gazette. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Flora le frappa dans le ventre avec le sort, qui le changea en un Jack-in-the-box.

Hestia, convaincue par le succès de sa sœur, prit la suite. Son Épouvantard était un immense python. Un _Ridikkulus_ le changea en un slinky arc-en-ciel.

L'Épouvantard d'Hermione était amusant même avant qu'elle utilise le sort, même s'il ne l'était pas pour la jeune fille : le professeur McGonagall lui apprit qu'elle avait raté tous ses devoirs. Hermione l'ensorcella pour parler en chantant.

La jeune rat-de-bibliothèque jeta un regard d'avertissement à Edith quand elle rejoignit le reste de ses amis. « Ne ris pas. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Je n'oserais jamais. » Lui assura Edith en masquant son sourire.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de la Survivante. Elle s'avança lentement, sa baguette en main, espérant que rien ne trahirait son incertitude. Que verrait-elle ? Quelle était sa pire peur ? Même si elle essayait de rester réaliste sur ses faiblesses, l'idée de la peur ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il y avait bien Voldemort... mais avant qu'elle ne pense réellement à lui, un souvenir lui revint... un placard étroit et sombre... un liquide chaud sur ses doigts et son visage...

Et en y pensant, elle sût. Elle sût avant que l'Épouvantard ne se transforme.

Il prit l'apparence de quelque chose d'ancien, mais de familier. C'était une petite fille avec les cheveux roux, qui portait des vêtements déchirés et sales hérités de sa tante. Elle était enfermée dans un placard sombre et petit. Elle était roulée en boule et pleurait... du sang la recouvrait entièrement, coulant sur ses bras et son visage. Vernon venait juste de la battre, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il l'avait ensuite jeté dans son placard.

Elle était si faible... si fragile. Sans défense contre la haine qui la gardait prisonnière. Condamnée à être une victime, dont personne ne se souciait. Une victime de ce monde froid et dur.

Edith n'avait pas été préparé à ça. Elle se figea complètement quand elle se vit elle-même, plus jeune. Des murmures alarmés commençaient à se répandre dans la salle. Elle pouvait sentir les regards de Dancia et Hermione à l'arrière de son crâne.

Heureusement pour elle, le professeur Lupin ne fut pas choqué très longtemps. Il se plaça rapidement entre Edith et l'Épouvantard, qui changea de la petite fille de six ans à une pleine lune flottant dans l'air. Le professeur lança le sort, et la lune sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon percé, traversant la salle dans un bruit strident. Plusieurs élèves rirent faiblement, incertains, faisant sursauter leurs camarades.

« La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui, récupérez vos sacs, il est l'heure du déjeuner... »

Edith resta figée sur place ; Hestia tenta de la tirer vers leurs amis, mais Lupin intervint. « Miss Potter, puis-je vous parler ? »

Edith hocha faiblement la tête, faisant signe à ses amis de partir sans elle. Hestia lui serra affectueusement le bras, avant de suivre les autres.

Lupin observa Edith un moment, ses épaules semblaient trembler. Il attira deux tasses de thé de son bureau et en donna une à la jeune fille. « Tenez, buvez ! »

« Merci, monsieur. » Parvint à sortir Edith. Elle s'assit lentement sur une chaise à proximité, serrant la tasse entre ses mains. Ses doigts glacés réchauffés par la céramique chaude. Le professeur la regarda boire en silence, le visage peiné.

« Edith. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que signifiait votre Épouvantard ? »

Edith avala difficilement sa salive, elle avait une boule dans la gorge. « Je... » Elle serra les poings et soupira. « C'était... j'étais une petite fille... »

« J'ai pu le voir... » Lupin semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme. _C'est quoi son problème ?_ « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Edith fixa sa tasse pendant un long moment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, même si le professeur Lupin semblait amical et compatissant. Revoir ces souvenirs avait abimé sa confiance. Dans sa peur et sa panique, elle risquait de dire quelque chose d'incriminent. « Ce... c'était mon oncle... il y a longtemps... »

« Ton _oncle_ ? » Lupin passa soudainement au tutoiement, semblant trembler de rage. Edith tressaillit et se recroquevilla dans son siège, une mauvaise habitude. Lupin vit parfaitement son mouvement, et son visage refléta un moment sa rage, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour se calmer.

« I-il était ivre... c'était... c'était il y a lon-longtemps. » Répéta rapidement Edith, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé. « Il n'est plus là de toute façon... il est en prison. »

« Pour quel motif ? »

« Escroquerie, entre autre. » Répondit-elle, levant enfin les yeux pour regarder son enseignant. « Pourquoi demandez-vous, Professeur ? »

Lupin soupira et recula d'un pas. « Je suis inquiet de ta santé, Edith... tu es une de mes étudiants. »

« Vous m'appelez Edith... vous me tutoyez. » Pointa la rouquine, clignant des yeux. « Vous me paraissez familier... »

«Oh, je suis désolé- »

« Professeur, est-ce que je vous connais ? » Questionna Edith, observant l'homme avec attention. C'était la seule explication logique à son comportement.

Lupin la fixa un instant, la surprise claire sur son visage. Après quelques minutes de silences pesants, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Je... tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir... j'était un ami de ton père. Nous étions... très proches. »

Edith fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne vous ai-je jamais rencontré avant ? »

Lupin secoua la tête. « Je n'avais pas le droit de savoir où tu vivais... le Ministère pensait que si je savais, je t'aurais emmené avec moi. »

Edith renifla dédaigneusement. « Ça aurait été dix fois mieux. Enfin, même vivre avec une meute de loups enragés aurait été une amélioration... »

Lupin lui lança un regard étrange. Il secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Te sens-tu mieux ? Peut-être assez pour aller déjeuner ? » Quand Edith fronça les sourcils, il continua. « Si tu veux, je peux t'en dire plus sur tes parents après le dîner. La pause déjeuner est assez courte. »

Edith parvint à lui sourire légèrement. « Merci, monsieur. »

* * *

Edith arriva enfin à la table des Serpentard et fut immédiatement entourée de ses amis. « C'était quoi ça, ce que l'Épouvantard a montré ? » Demanda anxieusement Ginny. « Tu étais blessée ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Tracey, inquiète en examinant Edith sous toutes les coutures.

« Pas ici. » Marmonna la concernée, montrant Nott et Parkinson assis non loin. Elle préférait mourir (ou les tuer) plutôt que de les laisser entendre quoi que ce soit. « Trop de gens. Plus tard. »

Cependant, elle ne dit pas à quel point leur inquiétude réchauffait son cœur, et aidait à calmer l'anxiété qui l'avait violemment gagnée. C'est ce qui la poussa à prendre cette décision : elle leur dévoilerait son passé.

* * *

Edith et ses amis, le groupe phare en tout cas, avaient découvert une pièce au cinquième étage, enfin, plus exactement, Fred et George l'ont découvert en se cachant de Rusard après une de leurs nombreuses farces. Elle s'appelait la Salle sur Demande, une pièce fantôme que personne, pas même les professeurs, ne connaissaient. Elle possédait la particularité de changer d'aspect à volonté pour devenir ce dont a besoin la personne qui réussit à la trouver, comme, _par hasard_ , une immense salle de duel où les étudiants pouvaient s'entraîner et peaufiner leur art dans danger et sans être découverts.

Le directeur aurait désapprouvé la moitié des sorts et tactiques utilisées dans la salle, de toute façon.

Le point de vue d'Edith – fortement influencé par son expérience dans les rues – était qu'un combattant honorable avait plus de chance de perdre en se prenant un couteau dans le dos que de gagner. Surtout si l'adversaire était désespéré, ou se fichait de l'honneur.

Ainsi, elle conseilla à ses amis et élèves d'être pragmatiques, vicieux et, osait-elle, _moldus_ dans leur manière de se battre, d'utiliser autant que possible les pièges et les coups bas.

Par exemple, Sally renversa physiquement Ron après avoir perdu sa baguette, ramenant le duel à un pied d'égalité quand il perdit lui aussi sa baguette et fut incapable de la récupérer. Ginny, elle, brisa le match nul dans son duel avec Dancia en surprenant l'héritière Malfoy d'un coup de pied dans la jambe, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et la rendant plus simple à battre.

Sans surprise, Hermione fut la première à vouloir apprendre des choses plus avancées, et Flora offrit de les aider à acquérir des livres d'entraînements sans se faire remarquer. Dancia aussi apprécia l'idée, elle avait après tout commencé chez elle sous l'œil aguerri de sa mère. Cependant, elle prit un moment pour avertir tout le monde que la magie sans baguette était bien plus difficile à maîtriser qu'il n'y paraissait, et qu'il leur faudrait être patients et déterminés pour y arriver.

Pourtant, la Salle ne se changea pas en son aspect habituel, puisqu'Edith voulait parler calmement à ses amis du souvenir montré par l'Épouvantard. Ils ne la comprendraient réellement qu'après cette discussion.

« Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre qu'on te demande ça, Edith, mais est-ce que ça va ? Tu es distante depuis le cours de Défense. » Demanda Sally à sa première véritable amie.

« Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter. » Commença Edith, agitant la main. La Salle sur Demande fit apparaître des tasses de thé – suffisamment pour la dizaine d'élèves présents. La Serpentard prit une tasse, but une gorgée et soupira.

« C'est... difficile d'en parler. Je n'aimais pas penser à ce que je vivais à l'époque... mais je vous fait confiance, et je ne pense pas que ce serait juste de continuer à ne rien vous dire. »

« Flora, Hestia, vous connaissez déjà une partie de tout ça... » Hermione et Sally jetèrent aux jumelles un regard surpris identique. Flora semblait maussade, tandis qu'Hestia acquiesçait avec un sourire encourageant. « Comme vous le savez, j'ai été élevée par ma tante maternelle et son mari, Petunia et Vernon Dursley. Ils ont un fils, Dudley. » Elle reçut plusieurs hochements de tête. L'expression d'Edith se durcit. « Eh bien, ils ne m'ont pas élevés parce que j'étais un héros, ni même parce que j'étais leur nièce. Ils ont été forcés de me recueillir par Dumbledore. Et ils me _haïssaient_. »

Edith prit une autre gorgée de son thé, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux équarquillés de Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Daphne, qui possédaient tous des familles aimantes, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse détester ou être détesté par quelqu'un d'aussi proche.

« Mais vous êtes une famille ! » Protesta Ron. « Je veux dire, même ma tante Muriel qui est parfois méchante avec nous ne nous _déteste_ pas... »

La lèvre d'Edith trembla. « Mais c'est ta famille, Ron. Tu sais, malgré vos problèmes financiers, j'ai toujours été jalouse de Ginny, les jumeaux et toi. » Ron sembla presque aussi choqué de cette révélation que de la première. « Vous vous aimez tellement les uns les autres. Sois heureux que vous soyez tous ensemble, parce que vous êtes vraiment une famille parfaite. »

Ron regarda le sol, muet, repensant aux nombreuses fois où il avait trouvé les frasques de sa mère embarrassantes, ou détesté les pulls qu'elle venait de lui offrir, ou avait l'impression d'être piégé dans l'ombre de ses frères. Il avait été amer face à tout ça, mais comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point il était chanceux de les avoir ?

Secouant la tête, Ron décida d'écrire une lettre à ses parents le soir même pour les remercier de l'amour et de l'affection qu'ils lui avaient donné toute son enfance.

« Ma tante, quand ma mère a développé de la magie, eh bien, elle était jalouse de ne pas avoir elle aussi eu cette chance. » Continua la Survivante. Elle avait découvert ça sur sa tante quelques mois avant d'entrer en première année. « Et elle s'est mise à détester la magie, à détester ma mère. Quand elle a épousé Vernon, elle est devenu une salope intolérante et haineuse détestant tout ce qu'il considérait anormal. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas insisté, je doute qu'ils aient même accepté de me garder – ils m'auraient sans doute laissé dans un orphelinat. »

Edith soupira. « Petunia me détestait parce que je lui rappelais constamment ma mère. Vernon me détestait parce qu'il me voyait comme un monstre anormal. Et Dudley me détestait parce qu'il était un petit con pourri gâté qui ne supportait pas de partager quoi que ce soit, même ses restes de repas. »

« Vernon avait l'alcool mauvais. Quand il se saoulait, Petunia emmenait Dudley faire des courses, ou au restaurant. Moi, je restais derrière. Parfois, j'étais chanceuse et il me laissait tranquille... mais la plupart du temps... » Edith secoua la tête, avalant difficilement le nœud dans sa gorge. « Eh bien, il s'en prenait à moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il me faisait du mal, et je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans le placard où je dormais, couverte de mon propre sang. »

Ginny cria de colère. « Je vais le _tuer_ ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Je vais lui _arracher_ la tête et lui _faire bouffer_ ! Je vais le _détruire_ jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste _plus rien_ de lui ! »

Sa rage sembla déclencher celle des autres. Blaise commença à jurer en italien, Hermione, Astoria et Tracey étaient en larmes, Sally promettait à Dieu et Satan qu'elle le castrerait avec un couteau à beurre. Ron et Dancia grimacèrent de concert, et Daphne grognait légèrement, parvenant de peu à ne pas craquer. Les jumelles étaient tout autant furieuses, mais moins surprises que leurs amis.

Edith fut silencieuse un moment, dépassée par l'indignation de ses amis. Prenant un instant pour reprendre contenance, ne désirant pas se mettre à pleurer, elle secoua la tête. « Les gars, tout va bien. Ils sont en prison ! »

« C'est pas assez, ils méritent bien pire ! » S'exclama Ginny. « Ils méritent que je les change en cochons pour les donner en pâture aux créatures d'Hagrid ! »

« Ginny, j'apprécie vraiment, mais ça va. Maintenant, Vernon doit vivre la vie qu'il détestait et redoutait le plus – une vie de pauvreté, la prison et les détenus qu'il doit côtoyer. » Interrompit la Survivante, regardant la jeune fille avec une affection nouvelle.

« Enfin, c'est ça que l'Épouvantard m'a montré... j'étais tellement faible quand je vivais avec eux. Je ne pouvais pas me protéger... Dudley me battait, lui aussi, avec ses amis, et Petunia me forçait à faire toutes les corvées. Cuisiner, jardiner, laver la maison, et j'en passe. Je détestais ma vie, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucune raison d'exister. J'étais inutile, indésirable... »

Edith se reprit en soupirant. « Ça a changé quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs... j'ai balancé Dudley contre un mur devant son gang... je les ai poussé à me craindre... et puis je suis devenue amie avec eux, et ils ont commencé à me protéger. Puis, j'ai découvert la vérité sur ma mère, et sur la magie. »

« Mais je n'oublierai jamais cette peur... cette douleur... plus que tout, j'ai peur que quelque chose se passe qui me force à redevenir cette fille. Une victime sans défense, un martyre, un sacrifice pour un monde qui continuera de tourner sans faire la moindre pause. »

Ce fut trop pour Ginny et Sally. Les deux filles lâchèrent leur tasse de thé, se jetèrent en avant et prirent Edith dans leur bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'elles pouvaient.

« Eh, vous attendez quoi pour nous rejoindre ? » S'écria Ginny, la voix étouffée par l'épaule d'Edith.

Hermione n'hésita pas, puis Dancia, et enfin, Edith fut entourée par un mélange chaleureux de bras et d'affection. Elle sourit, sentant une fois de plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était aimée, elle était désirée.

« Vous êtes géniaux... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour vous mériter... »

« Le mérite n'a rien à voir avec ça... tu aurais du être aimée dès le début. » Répliqua Hermione avec détermination.

Le câlin de groupe dura plusieurs minutes avant que tout le monde se recule pour qu'Edith continue son histoire. « Les gens disent que la peur vous rend faible... mais je pense qu'en fait, elle m'a donné un nouveau point de vue sur ce qui m'entoure. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda curieusement Dancia.

« En fait, quand je voulais éviter Vernon ou Dudley, j'allais en ville et je me baladais dans les rues... quand tu es là-bas, tu voix plein de choses qui ne sont pas sur les brochures d'accueil... »

« J'ai vu des gens abandonnés dans la rue, tenant des gobelets en espérant que quelqu'un leur donnera assez pour manger... j'ai vu des gens être braqués dans les magasins ou dans les petites ruelles, et quand quelqu'un est témoin, ils n'aident même pas. Ils se contente de continuer leur chemin, même quand quelqu'un est blessé, avec un couteau ou une arme à feu... »

Ses yeux devinrent froids et sa voix cinglante, d'une force que Sally associa au moment où elle avait confronté Nott durant leur première année, où quand elle avait affronté Voldemort.

« J'ai réalisé que ceux qui contrôlent le monde sont des lâches... les agences d'espionnage parlent de certaines limites qu'il est 'nécessaire' de franchir pour maintenir leur précieuse balance, mais ils ne veulent pas franchir ces-dites limites pour empêcher leur propre peuple de souffrir, ou les aider à moins souffrir. Le gouvernement raconte qu'ils tiennent à _tout le monde_ , pourtant tellement de gens souffrent ou sont discriminés simplement parce qu'ils sont différents. J'ai observé ces rues et j'ai vu des caniveaux plein de sang et de souffrances... et je ne pouvais pas aider ces gens, pas beaucoup en tout cas. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose à l'époque. »

« Vous savez que je suis déjà allé à Ste Mangouste ? » Tout le monde, sauf Hermione, secoua la tête.

« On y est allé ensemble. » Se souvient la brune. « Je suis tombée sur le trottoir et je me suis ouvert la lèvre. Ma mère, Edith et moi y sommes allé, on s'attendais à attendre des heures avant qu'on doive me recoudre, mais une femme est arrivé, a agité sa baguette et a refermé la plaie sans aucune douleur, en seulement quelques secondes. »

« Ils soignent et remettent des os en place en un jour, ils guérissent les maladies du genre cancer comme si c'était un simple rhume, et les seuls patients qu'ils ne peuvent soigner sont ceux du service psychiatrique. Et c'est uniquement parce que l'esprit est plus compliqué à guérir que le corps. »

Edith secoua la tête. « Avez-vous une idée du nombre de moldus qui meurent du cancer chaque année ? Des centaines, littéralement, et encore je suis gentille ! Combien de philosophes, d'ingénieurs, de politiciens meurent chaque année quand un traitement instantané est caché dans un monde trop sûr de sa supériorité pour le partager ? Combien de sans-abri pourraient facilement dormir dans une tente qui fait la même taille qu'une chambre d'hôtel ? Combien de ressources pourrait-on obtenir avec un simple sort de réplication de cinquième année, au lieu d'endommager la Terre pour les acquérir ? »

« Le Statut du Secret est la pour protéger les moldus. » Contra faiblement Hermione.

« Ouais, eh bien s'ils _meurent_ , il n'y a pas vraiment de protection, pas vrai ? » Rétorqua Edith. « Et où était cette protection quand Voldemort les assassinait en masse pendant la première guerre ? La police et l'armée s'arrachaient les cheveux parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qui était derrière ces 'attaques divines' causant tellement de morts. Ils étaient sans défense, incapable de protéger les gens qui avaient besoin de leur aide, tout simplement parce que le monde magique refuse de partager ses secrets ! »

Edith se leva et commença à marcher de long en large. « Je me souviens parfaitement n'avoir voulu qu'une seule chose : que plus personne ne souffre comme moi j'ai souffert. Tellement de gens sont capable de changer le monde, mais ils refusent, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'ambition de le faire. Ils ne veulent pas se mouiller. Le monde magique n'est pas différent. Mes parents se sont battus, ils ont saigné et ont été tués pour stopper les préjugés du sang, et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, même Dancia et Tracey, dont les parents étaient des fervents croyants de la pureté de sang, ne trouvaient quelque chose à redire. « Absolument rien. » Soupira Edith. « Une fois encore, les criminels sont libres parce qu'ils sont 'trop utiles' ou qu'ils ont suffisamment d'argent et d'influence que les preuves de leur culpabilité ne comptent pas. Ce monde est imprégné de racisme, le gouvernement est tellement corrompu que la plupart des moldus se seraient déjà révoltés, et personne ne veut changer ça. »

« Notre gouvernement n'est pas- » Commença Dancia.

« Quel genre de gouvernement envoie des monstres voleurs d'âme dégouttants pour _protéger_ des enfants ? » S'écria Hermione, faisant tressaillir Dancia qui finit par secouer la tête de dépit.

« Ces monstres voleurs d'âme seraient classifiés comme un crime contre l'humanité dans le monde moldu. » Nota Edith. « Sans parler de l'absence de procès dans ce cas, c'est de la torture institutionnalisée, ils sont juges, jurés et bourreaux, même si au lieu de perdre la tête, la victime perd son âme, ce qui est presque pire. »

« Vous êtes mes amis, et je veux vous protéger. C'est ce que je fais depuis notre première année, c'est ce que j'ai toujours essayé de faire avec mes amis. »

« Je me souviens. » Murmura doucement Sally. Ginny hocha la tête, Edith venait toujours la défendre quand les autre Serpentard la traitaient de 'Traitre à son Sang'.

« Je veux protéger _tout le monde_. » Edith cessa ses vas-et-viens, serrant les poings. « Je veux effacer toutes ces douleurs chez les gens, absolument tout le monde. C'est mon but. Mon futur. Mais... je sais que je ne peux pas le faire seule. »

Elle regarda ses amis un à un. « M'aiderez-vous à atteindre ce but ? Un futur meilleur, pour les moldus, les nés moldus, les sang-mêlés et les sang pur, sans distinction ? Pour le monde entier ? »

Il y eut un silence, avant que Sally ne prenne la parole. « Tout ce que tu dis a du sens, Edith. Je suis d'accord, le monde doit changer. Tu sais que je t'aiderai, quoi que tu me demande... »

« Moi aussi. » Ajouta Ginny.

« On est avec toi depuis des années. » Sourit amicalement Blaise. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais beaucoup d'ambition, c'est pour ça que tu a été répartie à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Compte sur moi. »

« J'en ai marre d'être traitée de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. » Marmonna Hermione. « Je ne peux pas le nier. »

« Nous pouvons rendre le monde meilleur... » Songea Daphne. « Pour un futur plus lumineux... ça me plaît. »

« Je veux rendre le monde meilleur, moi. » Continua sa sœur, jouant avec les boucles d'oreille en rubis qu'elle ne quittaient jamais. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de sa mère, qui désirait elle aussi ce genre de choses.

Edith sourit. « Vous... vous êtes mes amis. Ma famille. Ma justice. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Le Secret de Black

« Alors c'est une carte ? » Demanda curieusement Edith, observant le bout de papier visiblement vierge que tenait Remus Lupin tandis qu'ils traversaient le pont surplombant les jardins de Poudlard. L'étudiante et le professeur se rencontraient régulièrement le soir pour discuter de Lily et James Potter, et des nombreux ennuis dans lesquels ce dernier d'était retrouvé durant ses années d'étude. Ironiquement, malgré la nature apparemment calme et rigoureuse de l'enseignant, il aidait souvent James à faire ses farces à cette époque.

« À la base ? Oui. Mais disons que c'est un peu plus compliquée que ça. » Ajouta Remus avec un sourire malicieux. Pointant sa baguette sur le papier, il annonça : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Devant les yeux impressionnés d'Edith, des lignes commencèrent à apparaître sur la feuille. Après quelques secondes, il devint clair que c'était une carte de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard, avec des petites empreintes de pas représentant chaque personne à l'intérieur. « C'est nous ! Et là, c'est Ginny, et Sally et... ça montre toutes les personnes dans l'école ? »

« Tout le monde. » Acquiesça Remus.

« Et vous l'avez _créée_ ? Avant votre septième année ? »

« C'était pendant notre cinquième année, en fait, que nous avons enfin réussi à la créer. » Expliqua Remus en retournant le parchemin. « Ce n'était pas chose aisée, je peux te l'assurer... tellement d'heures passées en retenues, de nuits blanches passées à répertorier toutes les pierres de l'école, d'expériences pour parvenir à créer la Carte du Maraudeur. »

Quand il prononça ces mots, des lettres se formèrent sur la page. Edith cligna des yeux. « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fier de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur ? » Lit-elle à haute voix, lui lançant un regard curieux.

« C'étaient nos surnoms. » Ajouta Remus. « Je suis Lunard. Cornedrue était ton père. Et... _Je suis un ami_. »

La page trembla et une cinquième phrase apparut. « _Léopatte vous souhaite la bienvenue, ami, et vous rappelle de ne pas faire de farces près de la bibliothèque_. »

« Léopatte ? » Demanda Edith, la voix flanchante.

« Oui. Léopatte était ta mère. Après qu'elle et James ont réalisé que leur relation était sérieuse, il l'a ajouté dans la Carte, mais secrètement, au cas où elle serait découverte ou volée. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir des problèmes. » Remus sourit en y repensant.

« Qui sont Patmol et Queudver ? » Demanda Edith.

Remus sembla s'assombrir. « Ils étaient... de vieux amis. Ils ne sont plus là. » _J'ai perdu un des deux à un maniaque, et l'autre moisit en prison comme il le mérite_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement. Mais même s'il le pensait, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Edith, ça ruinerait la merveilleuse découverte de la petite fille.

« Tu sais, ton père et ta mère voulaient que tu hérite de cette carte, quand Lily te jugerais suffisamment grande pour l'utiliser convenablement. Alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais l'avoir. » Sourit-il, espérant la distraire.

« Vraiment ?! » Edith avait les yeux brillants. Cette carte avait appartenu à ses parents ! Elle avait enfin quelque chose d'eux, pas seulement des photos, mais quelque chose qu'ils avaient touché, utilisé, quelque chose qu'ils _voulaient_ qu'elle ait. Et quelque chose follement utile, en plus !

« Bien sûr. » Rit Remus. « Je peux faire en sorte qu'elle te réponde, et tu peux créer ton propre surnom. As-tu quelque chose en tête ? »

« Hmm...sur quoi ceux de mes parents se basaient-ils ? »

« Leurs formes animagus. » Répondit Remus, avant de légèrement grimacer. Il n'était pas sûr si parler à la fille impressionnable de James Potter toutes ces choses était une bonne idée, mais il avait le soupçon que la sournoise jeune fille découvrirait la vérité qu'il lui dise ou pas.

« Ils étaient Animagi ? » S'écria Edith. « Mais leurs noms ne sont pas sur le Registre ! Hermione a vérifié, je sais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, c'est génial ! »

Remus rit nerveusement. « Oui, eh bien, l'histoire derrière leur transformation est assez compliquée, mais oui. Lily ne voulait pas que son nom apparaisse sur la carte, et James adorait faire les choses au nez et à la barbe des gens sans qu'ils ne le réalisent. Ton père pouvait se changer en cerf. Ta mère, elle... oh, elle était spéciale. Elle était un guépard. »

Edith sourit. « C'est fantastique ! Comment dois-je faire pour devenir animagus ? »

« Hahaha... ! Peut-être un peu plus tard, je détesterais faire quelque chose d'illégal alors que je suis professeur. » L'enseignant lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mais oui, si tu veux apprendre les bases... »

« Oui ! » _Ça pourrait être très intéressant, selon la forme que je prends... et ça me permettrait de me rapprocher de mes parents_ , pensa Edith en tapant joyeusement des mains.

Remus ne tenta même pas de cacher son sourire. Lily aurait été heureuse de découvrir qu'Edith partageait son enthousiasme pour les sorts et créations. « James et Lily ont tous les deux écrits des livres de notes sur les étapes de leur transformation. J'imagine qu'ils doivent êtres dans une des commodes dans le coffre qu'ils t'ont laissé – as-tu pu les fouiller ? »

« Non. Je veux dire, j'ai vu les commodes, mais il ne valait mieux pas que j'emmène des choses de valeur chez les Dursley où Dudley aurait pu les abimer. » Expliqua Edith. Ça, et le fait qu'elle pouvait obtenir de l'or avec la pierre philosophale, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller dans son coffre depuis sa première année. « Mais maintenant je veux vraiment les trouver ! »

« Tu as le temps. Sois patiente ! »

Edith fit une moue boudeuse. Remus rit doucement, même si le sourire qu'il portait était triste. Toutes ces années, il aurait pu être 'Oncle Remus', quelqu'un qui protégeait Edith, qui la faisait sourire, mais à la place, il fut maintenu à distance par la bureaucratie, parce qu'il était soit-disant 'trop dangereux' pour élever un enfant, et parce que Dumbledore avait toujours refusé de lui dire où vivaient les Dursley.

« Remus ? » La jeune fille en question le regardait curieusement. « Vous avez l'air absent. »

« Oh, juste perdu dans mes pensées. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Edith ne le croyait pas, mais elle laissa tomber le sujet.

« Parlez-moi plus de ma mère, s'il vous plait. Nous avons encore le temps, pas vrai ? »

« Eh bien, le soleil commence à se coucher... » Nota Remus, mais Edith lui lança un regard suppliant qu'il fut incapable de résister. « Ta mère était un maître des sortilèges très talentueuse, et une excellente duelliste. Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait avec plusieurs nés-moldus dans la bibliothèque quand Rabastan Lestrange est arrivé. Il devint plus tard un Mangemort, si tu veux savoir. » Edith grimaça. « Enfin, il a insulté Lily et l'a traitée de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Ta mère n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle s'est levée et l'a défié en duel pour 'défendre son honneur'. »

Edith le regarda, une question clairement écrite sur le visage. « En général, seuls les hommes peuvent défier en duel dans ces circonstances, puisque 'protéger l'honneur d'une fille' était considéré comme le devoir de l'époux ou du fiancé. Le fait que Lily se défende elle-même était fut considéré comme peu orthodoxe. »

« Hah ! » S'écria Edith. « Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a botté le cul. »

« Exactement. » Remus ricana au souvenir. « Il n'a pas peu lui lancer le moindre sort, et elle l'a humilié devant toute la Grande Salle. Même Bellatrix Black, qui était fiancée au frère de Rabastan, fut impressionnée par ses compétences. »

« Elle était fiancée ? Alors qu'elle était encore à l'école ? » S'écria Edith scandalisée.

Remus soupira et s'expliqua. « Oui, ça ne se fait plus vraiment aujourd'hui, mais les Black et les Lestrange étaient des familles extrêmement... _traditionnelles_. Bellatrix détestait ça, mais c'était surtout à cause du fait que pour elle, Rodolphus était un idiot et un sorcier à peine moyen, alors qu'elle... elle était bien plus puissante. » _Ce que de nombreuses personnes apprirent durant la guerre à leur plus grande horreur_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

Edith renifla dédaigneusement. « Je compatirais presque pour elle... » Bien sûr, elle connaissait l'histoire de Neville, Remus également puisqu'il avait personnellement connu Alice et Frank Londubat.

« Bon, il vaut mieux que nous retournions au château avant le couvre-feu. » Suggéra Remus. Il reconduisit Edith jusqu'à Poudlard, verrouilla la Carte du Marauder et la lui donna. « Elle est à toi maintenant, ce que les jumeaux Weasley seront ravis d'apprendre, je pense. »

Les jumeaux possédaient la carte depuis leur première année, quand ils la volèrent dans le bureau de Rusard. Cependant, quand ils entendirent Edith mentionner les Maraudeurs suite à une des histoires de Remus, ils lui rendirent la Carte (tout en s'inclinant devant le professeur gêné, proclamant qu'ils n'étaient 'pas encore assez méritants'), espérant clairement avoir l'opportunité de l'utiliser à nouveau un jour.

« Si tu penses à un nom d'ici demain, je t'aiderais à l'ajouter sur la carte. »

« Merci Remus. » Sourit Edith. Elle se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle commune de Serpentard dans les cachots, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, de faire volte-face pour prendre dans ses bras le loup-garou étonné. « Merci de m'avoir raconté toutes ces histoires. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. »

Elle le relâcha et courut vers les escaliers pour montrer sa nouvelle possession à ses amis.

Remus resta immobile, à la fois heureux et vide. Edith avait tellement confiance en lui, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas avoué son secret le plus important... et il n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec elle à propos de Patmol. Il se promit de trouver un moyen de lui annoncer rapidement, quel que soit l'avis de Dumbledore sur le sujet.

De toute façon, elle serait facilement capable de trouver la vérité.

* * *

Edith caressa le nouveau nom inscrit que la Carte.

 _Regina_. Reine en latin. C'était le surnom qu'elle utiliserait sur la création merveilleuse de ses parents. Ce nom était parfait.

Doucement, elle passa un doigt sur les noms _Cornedrue_ et _Léopatte_ alors qu'ils s'effaçaient et que le plan de Poudlard se dessinait.

« C'est tellement excitant. » Murmura Ginny.

Les deux filles étaient seules dans la salle commune, gardées éveillées par leur excitation mutuelle à propos de la carte et des possibilités qu'elle offrait. Les autres avaient été impressionnés, évidemment, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment comprit toute la liberté qu'elle pouvait donner. « On pourrait se glisser incognito jusqu'à Honeydukes ! On aurait même pas besoin d'autorisation ! » S'écria la plus jeune avec enthousiasme.

« Et nous saurons à chaque instants où sont les professeurs. Rusard aussi, ce qui est toujours utile. » Ajouta Edith en pointant les petites empreintes faisant les cents pas devant la Grande Salle.

« Ça c'est sûr. » Ginny fronça le nez à la mention de l'homme. Rusard était peu populaire parmi les étudiants, mais Ginny en particulier le détestait depuis qu'il avait appelé Luna : Loufoca alors qu'elle s'était contentée de lui dire bonjour.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » Offrit Edith. Ginny sourit avec excitation.

Les deux filles quittèrent la salle commune sous la cape d'Edith, la carte en main. Elles contournèrent aisément Rusard, qui fumait de rage après s'être fait avoir par une des farces des jumeaux. Elles continuèrent vers les cuisines, récupérant quelques biscuits en ricanant.

Edith s'appuya contre un mur et baissa les yeux sur la carte... et s'étrangla.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Ginny avant qu'elle ne voit la carte et ce qui avait fait réagir son amie. Un nom se trouvait à présent sur la carte, qui n'aurait jamais du s'y trouver.

 _Sirius Black_.

Il se dirigeait vers... la Tour Gryffondor ?

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'un commun accord de l'y retrouver. Elles avaient l'avantage de l'invisibilité et le courage/l'inconscience que seuls les enfants partageaient.

Edith et Ginny ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois aux escaliers et les gravirent prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne le voient. Sirius Black était méconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient gras et non entretenus, il portait toujours ses vêtements d'Azkaban, sales et pleins de trous. Il leur tournait le dos, examinant le portrait vide de la Grosse Dame qui protégeait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Il est dedans, bon-sang, il est dedans et je dois entrer... » Marmonna ardemment Black, frappant le tableau de ses mains sales. « Je dois le prouver... sinon il retournera vers son maître... »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers Edith, qui grimaça. Qui était ce _il_ ? Peut-être une invention de l'esprit de Black – Azkaban avait la réputation de rendre fous ses prisonniers.

Prudemment, Edith sortit sa baguette, les mains tremblant légèrement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle pourrait le stupéfixier – elle avait la position parfaite. Mais quel était cette étrange impression qu'elle ressentait ?

« Allez, ouvre-toi ! Tu as tué James, tu as tué Lily, sors d'ici et _viens m'affronter, sale bâtard_ ! » La voix de Black monta d'un octave alors qu'il criait en s'acharnant contre le tableau, les mains en sang. « _Tu les as tué_ ! _TU LES AS TUÉ_ ! »

Edith se figea à la mention de ses parents. Ginny siffla silencieusement, posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie avec inquiétude.

« _TU AS VENDU JAMES ET LILY À VOLDEMORT_ ! » Hurla Black, continuant de frapper le tableau, tandis qu'il commençait à trembler. « … Je les ai tué... _je leur ai dit de te faire confiance_... » Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, le front posé sur les pierres froides, sanglotant librement. « _Je leur ai dit_... _ma faute_... »

Il pleura, inconscient des témoins. Edith et Ginny restèrent complètement prises de court par ce qu'elles venaient de voir, se demandant si Black était dérangé... ou s'il y avait une signification derrière ces mots.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement, vu les circonstances – ses cris avait réveillé plusieurs portraits, qui réveillèrent à leur tour les professeurs. Les deux filles eurent un mouvement de recul sous la cape quand Black se releva et se changea en un grand chien noir sous leurs yeux avant de courir dans les escaliers.

« Edith. » Murmura Ginny.

« Je vais voir les professeurs. » Finit par dire la Survivante. « Ils pourront me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » Continua-t-elle, ses yeux normalement émeraude devenus entièrement noirs.

Ginny hocha la tête et serra la main de son amie pour lui offrir un peu de confort. Edith sourit pendant une seconde avant qu'elles ne suivent le même chemin que Black afin que Dumbledore et les professeurs ne les surprennent.

* * *

Les enseignants ne réveillèrent pas les étudiants puisque Black était parti, mais les salles communes étaient fermées. Edith et Ginny étaient assises par terre contre le mur tandis que Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Dumbledore entraient.

Snape était en colère. « Il était _là_ , et il nous a échappé ! » Cracha-t-il. « Vas au Diable, Black ! »

« Mais pourquoi la Tour Gryffondor ? » Demanda doucement McGonagall. « Edith est une Serpentard. S'il la cherchait, pourquoi irait-il... ? »

Edith plissa des yeux.

« Son esprit est clairement endommagé par Azkaban. » Répliqua froidement Snape. « Il pensait sans doute _être_ devant la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n'a jamais été très intelligent... »

« J'en doute, Severus... il l'a suffisamment été pour s'échapper d'Azkaban. » Nota Dumbledore. « J'ai espéré, cependant, que son emprisonnement l'aurait affaibli, qu'il fasse une erreur. Malheureusement, il a gardé plus d'intelligence que je ne le pensais. »

« Mais comment ? » Chourave secoua la tête. « Nous savons tous comment est Azkaban, avec ces... créatures autour de nous. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous en quelques semaines, et Black y est depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui... »

« J'ai bien peur que vous ayez tort, Pomona. » Intervint Dumbledore. « Fudge m'a dit qu'il a récemment rendu visite à Black, et il fut choqué par à quel point l'homme était _normal_. Il était rationnel, apparemment, disant que la Gazette et ses mots croisés lui manquaient. Il s'est échappé le lendemain. »

« Que sait Edith, exactement ? » Demanda McGonagall.

« Nous avons décidé de ne pas lui en dire trop, comme je vous l'ai suggéré. » Déclara Dumbledore, il semblait plutôt ravi de lui-même d'ailleurs. « Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Black a réellement été emprisonné. »

« Quoi ? » Siffla silencieusement Ginny, indignée.

« Combien de temps pourra-t-on garder ça pour nous ? Je n'ai aucune envie de blesser la pauvre petite, mais préférez-vous vraiment qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un comme Parkinson ou Nott ? Ce secret ne le restera pas indéfiniment, ce n'est jamais le cas. »

« J'aurai aimé qu'il reste assez longtemps. » Cracha McGonagall. « J'ai gardé cette rage pendant treize ans, depuis que ce monstre a trahi James et Lily et les a vendu à Voldemort. »

Edith prit une inspiration difficile, son corps entier se raidissant comme de la pierre. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça. » Murmura Flitwick. « Durant leurs années d'étude, James et Sirius étaient inséparables. Ils étaient pratiquement frères. James a fait de lui le parrain d'Edith, par Merlin ! Pourquoi les a-t-il trahi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupira Dumbledore. « J'ai suspecté qu'un des amis de James et Lily fut un espion pour Voldemort les dernières années. Quand j'ai jeté le sort du Fidelitas, je leur ai proposé d'être leur Gardien du Secret. Mais James a choisi de croire en Sirius, et je n'ai pas pu le faire changer d'avis. »

Edith se leva lentement, les mains froides. Ginny la suivit et l'aida à quitter sans bruit la salle, son amie étant dans une sorte de transe. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de portée des professeurs, Ginny enleva la cape de leurs épaules et observa Edith avec inquiétude.

« Edith ? »

« … »

Ginny comprit le regard qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son amie. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à observer la Survivante, tentant de comprendre ses émotions, son procédé de pensée, pour être la meilleure amie possible. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapproché grâce à cela. Maintenant, elle regardait ces yeux émeraude, et vit de la confusion, de la peine, et par dessus tout, de la rage.

« Penses-tu qu'il est allé loin ? » Demanda lentement Edith. Son ton froid était la preuve de son état émotionnel. Edith était toujours distante et froide quand elle était furieuse.

« Sous sa forme de chien ? Loin. » Répondit-elle. « Il se passera sans doute pas mal de temps avant qu'on ne le revoit. »

« … Il ne partira pas. » Contredit Edith. « Il continuera à revenir. »

« De quoi parlait-il d'après toi ? Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre... » Murmura la Survivante. « Il peut être fou... mais comme l'a dit Dumbledore, il est difficile de s'échapper d'Azkaban sans être sain d'esprit. »

Elle commença à faire les cent pas. « Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Le regarder dans les yeux et lui demander pourquoi il a trahi mes parents. »

« Nous pourrions lui tendre un piège. » Suggéra Ginny. « L'attirer vers la Salle sur Demande, peut-être. Ou près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il serait peut-être capable de se défendre face à deux d'entre nous, mais si nous venons avec tous nos amis Serpentard, nous seront sans doute capable de l'avoir. »

« … » Edith cessa de faire une tranchée et se tourna vers son amie. « Merci Ginny. »

«Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider. » Annonça Ginny, sincèrement.

Edith sourit. « La sécurité a été renforcée dans l'école, alors nous devrions installer notre piège à Pré-au-Lard. La Cabane Hurlante. Là-bas, il y a moins de chance que nous soyons... _interrompus_. »


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

Chapitre 23 : La Vérité

Il se passa un mois et demi avant que Sirius Black ne tente à nouveau d'entrer dans l'école. Mais cette fois, Edith et son groupe étaient prêts.

Sally et Flora avait passé tout leur temps libre à peaufiner le piège, faisant en sorte qu'une fois qu'il fut passé par le passage secret, il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour, plaçant des blocs à l'entrée de tous les autres passages secrets de Poudlard. Celui de Pré-au-Lard et celui de la Cabane Hurlante étaient les seuls encore praticables.

Les gardes Serpentard-Serdaigle-Poufsouffle – alias Sally, Hermione, Susan et Daphne – s'occuperaient de discrètement pousser l'homme vers la Cabane puis bloqueraient la sortie. Flora et Hestia parvinrent à voler de quoi créer du Veritaserum dans le bureau de Snape quelques jours après qu'Edith ait parlé à ses amis de son désire d'attraper Black ; la potion fut prête en temps et en heure.

« Il a encore été repéré. » Annonça Susan, posant sur la table de Serpentard la dernière édition de la Gazette. Dancia abandonna sa conversation avec Blaise pour se pencher et examiner le journal.

« Il doit se cacher dans la Forêt alors. » Suggéra-t-elle. « Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'est vu qu'à Pré-au-Lard et nulle part ailleurs. »

« Pas très subtile. » Marmonna Blaise.

« Il a été emprisonné à Azkaban pendant douze ans, et avant ça il était à Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas que la subtilité soit dans son vocabulaire. » Intervint dédaigneusement Tracey.

« Bon, tout le monde connaît sa mission ? » S'enquit Edith. Quand ses amis hochèrent tous la tête, elle sourit froidement. « Parfait. Alors faisons-le ce soir... il va sans doute retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Ginny, où sont Fred et George ? »

« En retenue. Encore. » Expliqua Ginny, impassible, tandis que plusieurs étudiants autour d'eux ricanaient. Fred et George avaient été pris en train de tester une de leurs inventions pour leur futur magasin de farces – les Pastilles de Gerbe. Le professeur Snape fut particulièrement furieux quand Neville, volontaire pour servir de cobaye, vomit sur ses robes durant le cour de potions. Ainsi, les trois étaient indisponibles pour cette nuit. « Mais ils ont réussi à mettre des Oreilles-à-rallonge modifiées un peu partout comme tu l'as demandé. »

La jeune Weasley sortit alors plusieurs oreillettes de sa poche, qu'elle donna à Edith, Sally, Daphne et Ron. Fred et George avaient été ravis d'aider leur 'Serpentard préférée' à obtenir justice pour ses parents, et tout le mois durant, ils travaillèrent à améliorer une de leurs premières inventions afin d'en faire un instrument de surveillance audio indétectable. Les sons et bruits étaient ainsi relayés aux oreillettes, les mouvements près des oreilles-à-rallonge provoquaient une vibration spécifique dans l'oreillette.

En couplant ça avec la Carte du Marauder, Edith avait une connaissance parfaite de chaque couloir, de chaque pièce de Poudlard. Ça lui donnait un contrôle sans précédent sur le château, et elle en avait bien profité.

Un jour, Nott tenta d'intimider deux premières années dans une salle de classe à l'autre bout de l'école, ils se retrouva face à un Tristan très en colère quelques secondes après avoir poussé une des filles. Une autre fois, Parkinson fut pourchassée par Tristan après qu'elle ait tenté d'attaquer Hermione et Cho alors que les deux filles se dirigeaient vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

« _J'ai senti l'homme-chien près de plusieurs passages secrets_. » Apprit Tristan à sa maîtresse, le museau contre son bras. « _Il prend son temps, attends une ouverture. Les monstres commencent à être agités, s'approchant de plus en plus des humains qui passent près d'eux_. »

Edith grimaça. Elle s'était assurée que chaque membre de son groupe sache utiliser le sortilège du Patronus, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un petit curieux de première année ne décide de s'aventurer hors de la limite et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un Détraqueur. Colin Crivey avait presque eu son âme arrachée pendant un match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, quand les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent trop près du terrain. Et malgré cela, le Ministre Fudge refusait de faire partir ces monstres.

 _Idiots. Ils sont tous des abrutis consanguins plus intéressés par leur image que par la vie d'enfants innocents. À part la tante de Susan. Mais elle ne peut pas faire grand chose, vu que Fudge est au commandes._ Ragea silencieusement Edith.

Susan en avait parlé pendant des heures lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à jeter le Patronus. Sa tante était intelligente, raisonnable et maligne, une femme affublée d'un grand sens de la justice. Amelia Bones était la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère, et malgré son rang, elle devait souvent obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère pour faire quoi que ce soit d'important.

De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas immédiatement retirer ces saletés de monstres voleurs d'âme d'une école remplie d'enfants curieux et innocents.

La seule réponse qu'Edith put lui donner fut : « Dans une démocratie, n'importe qui peut être le dirigeant. Élire un abruti est un des risques à prendre. »

Susan et Hermione éclatèrent de rire à la surprise de leurs amis.

Edith alluma puis éteignit son oreillette plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle fonctionnait correctement, avant de regarder ses amis. « Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? » Quand elle reçut des hochements de tête positifs, elle continua froidement. « Parfait. Faites comme si c'était un jour normal, attendez jusqu'à ce que vos camarades de chambre soient endormis ce sir, puis retrouvez-mois devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. »

* * *

Tristan grogna sur Miss Teigne, faisant détaler la chatte terrifiée. Edith, Daphne, Tracey et Dancia ricanèrent. « Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de faire pareil à Rusard, et tous mes rêves seront réalisés. » Murmura sarcastiquement Dancia.

Flora, Hestia et Blaise les avaient devancées pour se débarrasser de Rusard. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le deuxième groupe les retrouvent, installés près de la sorcière borgne. Edith jeta un coup d'œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur et vit Rusard courir d'un bout à l'autre des cachots.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda-t-elle à Flora et Blaise, amusée.

« Un sort de chatouille. » Répondit Flora avec un sourire carnassier. « Une invention d'Hestia. » Sa jumelle rougit et hocha la tête.

Tracey faillit pousser un cri d'excitation. Hestia et elle étaient toutes les deux passionnées par les Runes Anciennes et la création de sorts, et elles travaillaient dessus depuis plusieurs mois. Ce sort était le premier qu'elles aient réussi à créer – plutôt sans danger comparé à ce qu'elles avaient prévu, mais pour débuter, il valait mieux commencer par quelque chose de simple.

« Bon travail. » Sourit Edith avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Hestia et Tracey s'inclinèrent légèrement tandis que Susan applaudissait silencieusement.

Sally, Hermione et Cho semblaient tout autant heureuses. Avec Susan, elles étaient les premières arrivées devant la statue, et Sally était plutôt excitée à l'idée d'attraper le célèbre tueur.

Ron et Colin arrivèrent peut après, semblant penauds d'être en retard. « Désolé. » Haleta le roux. « Il a fallut qu'on contourne Dean et Seamus dans la salle commune. Croutard nous a presque fait remarqué. »

Il jeta un regard noir vers sa poche en direction du rat stupéfixié qui y résidait. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de son 'familier', mais c'était la seule chose que sa famille avait été capable de lui offrir, et il chérissait ce fait. Ainsi, il tentait de prendre soin du rat, jusqu'à un certain point.

C'est pourquoi il avait du emmener Croutard avec lui, puisque Dean avait peur des rats et aurait pu faire mal à la créature dans sa panique pour s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Colin sautillait avec excitation. Il vénérait Edith d'une manière bien similaire à Ginny avant que celle-ci n'apprenne à connaître l'héroïne, et il avait son stylo et son carnet pour noter les informations importantes dont aurait peut-être besoin son idole. « Ça va être génial ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Chut ! » Marmonna Ron. « Tu vas réveiller les tableaux, gamin. »

Ginny ricana. Ron n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance d'agir en 'grand frère'. Ginny elle-même était bien trop confiante et mature pour avoir eu besoin de lui, et Ron avait généralement été le 'petit frère fragile' de Bill et Charlie. Cependant, il était le plus à même de gérer l'exubérance de Colin puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des Gryffondor, une tache qu'il avait d'abord effectué avec réticence puis avec joie.

« Souvenez-vous... sortez vos baguettes. Soyez-prêts à n'importe quoi. » Conseilla Edith tandis qu'elle posait une main sur la sorcière borgne. Sifflant le mot de passe, elle ouvrit le passage secret et le groupe se glissèrent un à un dans le passage. Les étudiants se mirent à leur place respective et attendirent.

Edith était assise dans le sous-sol d'Honeydukes avec Ginny à sa droite et Sally à sa gauche, les yeux baissés sur la carte. Tristan était déjà sorti du bâtiment et faisait les cent pas, essayant de trouver leur 'ami' animagus.

« Où est-il ? » Murmura Sally, les yeux fixés sur la carte d'un air impatient.

« Sois patiente. » Répliqua Edith, s'adossant à une boîte de friandises. Ginny hocha la tête, plaçant une main sur le bras de son amie. « C'est une surveillance. Il doit penser être en sécurité pour émerger de la forêt. »

Sally soupira, se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'était pas très fan de l'idée d'attendre en se tournant les pouces, préférait l'action à la dissimulation. Edith comprenait le principe, puisque pour elle, la dissimulation lui donnait souvent l'impression de tricher. Et vu la nature chevaleresque et chaleureuse de Sally, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les tactiques de guérilla.

Elles durent attendre un bon moment dans le sous-sol avant que Black n'apparaisse, pourchassé par Tristan. Instantanément, le groupe agit.

Flora, Hestia, Hermione et Blaise avaient scellé le passage jusqu'à Poudlard, tandis que Susan, Ron, Daphne et Tracey créaient un unique chemin jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Edith, Sally et Ginny quittèrent rapidement Honeydukes et suivirent les deux chiens.

Black était prêt à se battre avec le massif chien blanc, mais en voyant les trois sorcières arriver derrière eux, il tenta de s'enfuir. Daphne et Tracey le poussèrent vers la Cabane grâce à des sorts d'entrave et des stupéfix. Les jumelles, Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent enfin, formant une barrière derrière Sally et Ginny tandis que la Survivante au visage fermé avançait.

Tristan poussa Black jusqu'au deuxième étage. La maison était en ruine, des marques de griffes se trouvaient sur les murs, le sol et les meubles. Les enfants entrèrent à sa suite dans une des pièces, Hermione retira la cape d'invisibilité d'Edith de ses épaules, et la tendit à Sally. La cape était une mesure de précaution, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Black – sous forme canine – était acculé contre le mur du fond. Tristan se tenait au centre de la pièce, grondant, le dos rond et les poils hérissés. Son collier brillait énormément. Silencieusement, Edith s'approcha de son fidèle familier, caressant gentiment sa tête.

« Tristan est un compagnon merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle à l'animagus. « Il est fort, courageux... et d'une loyauté sans failles. Je pensais que tous les chiens étaient comme ça. Mais bon... quand je vous vois... »

Hermione, Ginny, Sally, Ron, Dancia et Blaise s'avancèrent silencieusement, et pointèrent leur baguette sur lui. « Alors, allez-vous reprendre volontairement forme humaine, Black, ou devons-nous vous y forcer. » Demanda froidement la Survivante.

Black la fixa pendant une longue minute avant que, d'un léger mouvement, le chien soit remplacé par un homme sale en robes d'Azkaban. Sirius Black avait l'air à moitié mort, il avait des cernes, il était très maigre et crasseux à cause de son séjour à Azkaban. Il regarda les plusieurs baguettes pointées sur lui, puis Edith.

« Tu vas me tuer, Edith ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

« Ne me tentez-pas. Et ne m'appelez pas Edith. » Cracha celle-ci. Tristan grogna, les yeux de Black se posèrent sur le chien blanc massif. « Tu n'a pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça. _Parrain_. »

L'expression calme et mesurée de Sirius se brisa. « Tu... tu sais à propos de ça ? »

« Oui. Je sais que tu étais soit-disant le meilleur ami de mon père. Je sais que tu viens d'une famille de lunatiques fanatiques du sang. » Edith marqua une pause et se tourna vers Dancia. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, toi et ta mère. »

« T'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Sourit Dancia.

Les yeux surpris de Sirius se posèrent sur la fille de Lucius Malfoy. Évidemment, Lucius l'avait rejoint à Azkaban l'année dernière – hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que sa femme l'avait trahi, une Black pure et dure – mais il avait supposé que les conneries qu'il racontait à sa fille depuis sa naissance seraient restées encrées dans cette dernière.

« Et je sais que vous avez trahi mes parents et les avez vendu à Voldemort. » Termina Edith, les yeux plissés. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le pelage de Tristan, qui se pressa contre sa jambe.

Lentement, Sirius secoua la tête, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Edith, sa filleule, avait toujours été gentille, une petite fille souriante et heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle se tenait devant lui, une expression froide et enragée – à laquelle il s'y attendait – et était entourée par une petite armée d'étudiants, comme une chef de culte, chacun avait leur baguette levée vers lui. Le pouvoir et l'assurance qui émanaient de sa précieuse filleule était de la même nature que ceux des Black, de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des Mangemorts... sauf qu'aucun des étudiants autour d'elle n'avaient peur, il n'y avait aucune confusion ni aucune question sur son autorité. Ces enfants étaient come de parfaits soldats autour de leur leader infaillible.

« … Non. »

« Non ? Que veux-tu dire, non ? »

« … Je n'ai pas vendu tes parents à Voldemort. » Murmura Sirius.

Sally plissa les yeux à l'audace de l'homme. « Comment osez-vous ? » Cracha-t-elle. « À cause de vous douze moldus innocents sont mort cette nuit là. Moins d'une journée après que James et Lily Potter aient été tués ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire faible et amer. « Oui. J'ai supposé que ce serait la conclusion... après mon réveil dans ma cellule d'Azkaban. »

« Votre réveil ? » Reprit Susan. « Et votre procès alors ? Vous l'avez oublié ? »

« Oublié ? » Sirius posa les yeux sur elle. Susan tressaillit, mais après un coup d'œil sur Edith, elle se reprit et lui lança un regard noir. « Tu... tu ressemble un peu à Amelia et Amy. Non, petite fille, mon procès ? Je n'en ai jamais eu. Comme Trixie et son époux. »

« Trixie... Bellatrix ? C'est drôle que vous appeliez encore cette tarée par un surnom. » Cracha Ron, puisque Susan avait pâli en entendant que quelqu'un avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. » Répondit Sirius. « Elle est complètement malade maintenant, j'en sais quelque chose, elle m'a presque arraché le bras pendant la guerre... mais un jour, elle fut ma famille. »

« Ça suffit ! » Aboya Edith. Ron recula et murmura un 'désolé'. Les yeux de Black se reposèrent sur elle.

« Dites-moi, Black. Qu'aviez-vous à gagner en trahissant mes parents ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Vous vous sentiez délaissé par leur mariage, peut-être ? Vous aviez envie de vous venger ? Ou alors, vous étiez toujours hanté par les conneries de vos parents ? »

Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily ! » Insista-t-il. « J'aurai préféré mourir ! »

« Mais vous êtes encore en vie. Et pas eux. » Grogna Edith, tapant Tristan sur l'épaule. Le chien se précipita sur Black, montrant les crocs à quelques centimètres de l'animagus.

« C'était quelqu'un d'autre ! » S'écria Sirius, éloignant la tête de Tristan. « C'était Pettigrew ! Peter Pettigrew ! »

« Peter... » Marmonna Edith. Elle claqua des doigts et Tristan retourna vers elle. « Daphne. Tracey. Tenez-le. »

Sirius cria et tenta de se lever, mais les deux filles lui lancèrent un sort de maintien, le collant contre le mur. Flora approcha et sortit le Veritaserum qu'elle avait volé plus tôt. Tracey ouvrit de force la bouche de Black et Flora versa la potion dans sa gorge.

Edith s'agenouilla et le regarda froidement dans les yeux. « Peter Pettigrew ? Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? »

« Aïe ! Croutard ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » Ron attrapa son rat à deux mains, se demandant pourquoi il était soudain devenu fou. Colin aida son aîné en lançant un stupéfix sur le rat.

Sirius haleta en le voyant. « Gamin. Montre-moi ce rat ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Ron.

« Fais-le, Ron. » Ordonna Edith. « Il est sous Veritaserum. Il ne demanderait pas si ce n'était pas important. »

Fronçant les sourcils, incertains, Ron approcha et prit Croutard par la queue, le montrant au fugitif. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et commença à sourire d'une manière carnassière.

« Te voilà, petit bâtard ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Edith le frappa, étonnant Sally et Ginny. Elles avaient vu des parts sombres de leur amie et héroïne, surtout Sally qui l'avait vu affronter Voldemort. Mais c'était Voldemort, un monstre ordinaire qui, à l'époque, parasitait l'arrière du crâne d'un homme. Cependant, tant de froideur et de colère de sa part était étonnant. Même si c'était contre un homme qui était supposé avoir trahi ses parents.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Black. » Cracha-t-elle. « Maintenant, _parlez_. »

« Peter faisait partie de notre groupe. Les Maraudeurs, c'est comme ça qu'on nous surnommait. James, Remus, Peter et moi... nous étions inséparables. Nous faisions tout ensemble. Nous étions des frères de sang. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « J'ai... j'ai sous-estimé Peter. Il n'était pas un vrai ami. Il aimait avoir des compagnons puissants qui le protégeaient. Il était un vrai lâche, mais nous pensions qu'il finirait par murir et s'améliorer. Et quand il fut évident que Voldemort était plus puissant que les Maraudeurs... il a changé de camp et est devenu un espion. Il l'a été pendant près d'un an. »

« … continuez. »

Ginny savait à quoi Edith pensait – l'effondrement de Sirius devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. _Tu les as tué, sors et viens m'affronter, bâtard..._

« Quand... quand Voldemort a ciblé James et Lily, ils sont partis se cacher. James est venu me voir pour que je devienne leur Gardien du Secret pour leur Fidelitas. Je l'aurais fait... j'aurais gardé ce secret jusque dans la tombe. Mais Dumbledore est intervenu, il était inquiet parce que j'était trop évident, il avait peur que je sois ciblé trop facilement par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Nous avons réfléchi quelques temps, et puis j'ai eu une idée... »

« Peter était un lâche. Personne ne le remarquait vraiment. J'ai pensé que ce serait le bluff parfait, et James adorait l'idée. Lily non. Elle pensait que Peter ne serait pas capable de supporter le stress. Nous ne l'écoutions jamais, même quand c'était important. »

Sirius éclata de rage. « Ce soir la, je suis allé chez lui, pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien... mais il n'était plus là. J'ai eu peur... j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison où tes parents se cachaient, et je les ai trouvé... morts... tu étais la seule encore en vie. »

« Je... je voulais partir avec toi, t'emmener dans un endroit sûr où nous pourrions nous cacher... mais Hagrid est arrivé. Il m'a dit que Dumbledore savait où te cacher, dans un endroit où tu serais en sécurité... je savais que Peter était encore là, quelque part, après avoir trahi James et Lily... qui lui faisaient confiance... et j'ai perdu la tête. »

« J'ai poursuivi Peter... j'étais tellement en colère, c'était comme si je voyais le monde à travers un voile. J'ai traqué Peter jusqu'à cette rue. Il a fait semblant de pleurer, m'a demandé pourquoi _j'avais_ trahi James et Lily... il a rejeté la faute sur moi...j'ai sorti ma baguette pour lui jeter un sort, mais il avait la sienne derrière lui. Il a lancé un sort d'explosion, tuant ces moldus, se coupant un doigt en même temps, il s'est transformé en rat et s'est enfui dans les égouts. »

« Un rat ? » Demanda platement Edith. Ses yeux ne dévoilaient rien de ses pensées.

« Nous étions animagi. » Murmura Sirius. Ron regarda le rat dans sa main et le laissa tomber au sol, dégoûté. « Peter était un rat. _Ce rat_ ! » Il fit un signe de tête en direction du rat au sol, incapable de se jeter sur lui.

Edith jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Cho, puis leur montra le rat. Les deux Serdaigle avancèrent, les élèves bougèrent légèrement pour reformer une barrière sans elles. Elles combinèrent leur magie pour jeter le sort, et le petit rat commença à grossir jusqu'à devenir un homme chauve, rondouillard et crasseux.

Ron et Ginny émirent un bruit de dégoût, fixant l'homme anciennement rat d'un air alarmé. Colin grimaça, levant la baguette sur Pettigrew. Daphne et Tracey sifflèrent, tandis que Dancia observait Pettigrew avec un air surpris.

« Attendez. Je le reconnais. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Il venait rendre visite à Père quand j'étais plus jeune. Ils avaient de longues discutions... je n'avais pas le droit d'y participer. Mère non plus d'ailleurs. »

« … Réveille-le. » Ordonna Edith. Colin hocha la tête et cessa son sort, tandis que Ginny relâchait aussi Black – au cas où Pettigrew tentait de s'échapper.

Pettigrew se remit debout aussitôt. « Quoi... » Il regarda autour de lui d'un air apeuré, et tenta immédiatement de se précipiter vers la porte, mais Flora, Hermione et Daphne lui barrèrent la route. « E-Edith... S-Sirius... mes amis... ma famille... »

Sirius cracha de rage et se jeta sur lui. Tristan le retint par ses vêtements. « Restez tranquille, ou je vous stupéfixie. » Avertit Hermione, la baguette tendue. Pettigrew sembla se pétrifier tandis que Sirius se contentait de reculer, semblant tout autant dangereux que Tristan à cet instant.

« Je... Edith, il faut que tu m'aide... » Supplia Peter.

« T'aider ? » Cracha Edith avec hargne, elle ne vouvoyait pas un _traitre lâche_. L'éclat dans ses yeux lui donnait l'air plus âgée, et bien plus menaçante, que n'importe quelle autre jeune fille de quatorze ans.

« Sirius, sous Veritaserum, a avoué que tu as trahi mes parents ! Tu les a vendu à Voldemort ! Tu étais leur ami ! Tu l'a dit toi-même, vous étiez une famille ! »

Pettigrew couina et retomba en arrière. « Je... je n'ai pas... ! Il t'a dupé, il a... il a du se sceller la gorge, il a contré la potion... je n'aurais jamais... »

Sirius s'élança vers lui. « Voldemort, m'apprendre des choses ? » Cria-t-il. Pettigrew gémit piteusement. « Quoi ? Effrayé par le nom de ton maître ? Oh, si j'étais toi j'aurais peur... j'ai entendu ses Mangemorts à Azkaban... Voldemort s'est attaqué aux Potter grâce à tes informations... et il y a connu sa défaite... Bellatrix en particulier était très... directe... concernant ce qu'elle comptait te faire si elle te revoyait... »

Pettigrew recula d'un pas. « Je n'ai... »

« Quoi ? Tu étais trop lâche ? » Claqua Edith.

Il gémit. « Je... il a des pouvoirs que vous n'imaginez pas... j'étais obligé... »

« _Ne mens pas_ ! TU NOUS ESPIONNAIS DEPUIS DES MOIS QUAND TU AS COMMIS CETTE DERNIÈRE TRAHISON ! » Hurla Sirius.

Soudainement, l'air devint glacial. Hermione courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et jura. « Les Détraqueurs arrivent vers nous ! »

« Combien ? »

Hermione semblait paniquée. « BEAUCOUP ! »


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Pouvoir

Edith stupéfixia immédiatement Pettigrew. « Les gars, sortez vos baguettes ! » Ordonna-t-elle. Tristan grogna et se précipita vers la sortie tandis que les adolescents s'armaient. « À quelle distance sont-ils ? »

« Ils ont du sentir la présence de Black, ils commencent à entourer la Cabane. » Annonça Hermione.

« C'est mauvais signe ! » S'écria Ginny en se tournant vers Edith. « Les professeurs ont déjà dû remarqué qu'ils tournent autour de Pré-au-Lard. On doit retourner à l'école le plus vite possible. »

Edith se concentra un instant avant de trouver un plan. « Il faut qu'on aille dans la cave d'Honeydukes. Toi ! » Elle se tourna vers Sirius, ne cherchant même plus à le vouvoyer. « Transforme toi. »

« Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser affronter ces choses seuls ! » Protesta d'animagus.

« Sans ta baguette, tu ne nous sers à rien ! » Pointa-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Sirius eut l'air de vouloir la contredire, mais finit par acquiescer en reprenant sa forme canine. Tristan s'approcha de lui et observant les fenêtres ouvertes avec méfiance. « Qui a récupéré Pettigrew ? »

« Nous. » Dirent Ron, Blaise et Colin en chœur.

« On se met en formation. Vous trois, vous restez au milieu, et nous vous protégerons. » Une vague de douleur et de désespoir passa sur le groupe, mais Edith redressa les épaules et se reprit. « Si vous avez arrivez à lancer un Patronus, mettez-vous devant ! »

Edith conduisit le groupe jusqu'à de la Cabane. L'aura des Détraqueurs lui causait une douleur horrible, mais elle arrivait quand même à garder la tête haute. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, sept voix crièrent à l'unisson : « EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »

Les jets de lumière formèrent un dôme autour des enfants, éloignant les Détraqueurs qui s'étaient approchés les plus. Les créatures squelettiques grognèrent et s'éparpillèrent dans plusieurs directions, avant de se retourner pour retourner vers les étudiants.

« Courez ! » Ordonna Edith, et le groupe partit en sprint. La Cabane Hurlante était assez loin d'Honeydukes et les Détraqueurs – il devait bien y en avoir une centaine – s'approchèrent de ce qu'ils espéraient être leur prochains repas.

Edith se tourna, pointa sa baguette vers eux et cria. « Expecto Patronum ! »

Une impressionnante explosion de lumière éclaira le ciel... et une seconde après, elle prit la forme d'un magnifique tigre fantomatique. Le félin se précipita vers les Détraqueurs, les forçant à repartir de là où ils venaient. La lumière était assez forte pour illuminer tout Pré-au-Lard.

Quand les hommes du Ministère et Dumbledore arrivèrent enfin pour enquêter, l'équipe de détectives en herbe venaient juste de disparaître dans les tunnels en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

« Wouah. » Grimaça Ron. « Il s'en est fallu de peu, hein Edith ? »

« Oui... je ne peux pas le nier. » Murmura Edith avant de jurer de douleur, elle s'était tordu la cheville en glissant dans un des passages secrets. Ginny avança pour que la Survivante puisse s'appuyer contre son épaule. « Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas pensé aux Détraqueurs. »

« Eh bien, ils ne sont pas sensés s'en prendre aux étudiants... » Offrit Colin.

« Et ça aurait beaucoup compté s'ils avaient réussi à voler votre âme. » Répliqua amèrement Edith. « J'aurais dû être plus prudente – j'aurais dû me souvenir du danger ! » Tristan se caressa contre sa jambe avec inquiétude. « Si l'un d'entre vous avait été blessé en m'aidant... » Elle grimaça et secoua la tête. « La prochaine fois, je serais mieux préparée. »

« La prochaine fois ? » S'écria Sirius avec ahurissement.

Edith agita la main, irritée, balayant la question. Le fait que Sirius soit innocent ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait lui raconter tous ses plans. « Il faut qu'on retourne dans nos dortoirs. » Elle tapa son oreillette. « Dumbledore réveille les autres professeurs. On doit se séparer, on aura plus de chance de les éviter en petit groupe. »

« T-tu ne vas pas voir Dumbledore ? » Bégaya Sirius, confus. Prouver son innocence à Dumbledore, pas au Ministère, avait été son premier instinct. « Mais nous avons le rat – nous pouvons lui prouver- »

« Ce vieux fou ? » Edith grimaça. « Pourquoi aller vers lui ? Il est le directeur de l'école, il ne travaille pas dans la police. J'emmènerais le rat à quelqu'un du bureau des Aurors demain. »

« Tante Amelia va péter un cable. » Sourit Susan alors que le groupe continuait leur chemin. « Avec ce que Pettigrew a fait, et le fait qu'il ait pu s'en sortir pendant treize ans... elle n'était pas la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique à cette époque, mais elle était Auror. Elle va être furieuse... »

« Transforme-toi. » Ordonna Edith à Sirius. « Juste au cas où. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un t'attrape avant qu'on ait remis le rat à Madame Bones... »

Sirius sourit faiblement avant de redevenir Patmol. Tristan marcha lentement à ses côtés alors que le groupe arrivait devant la Sorcière Borgne, activant leur oreillette et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune respective. Edith nota la position de Rusard sur la carte, il était dans le couloir devant le hall d'entrée, alors Susan et Sally devraient faire attention.

Edith, Ginny, Dancia, Daphne, Tracey et les jumelles entrèrent dans les cachots par deux. Tracey entraîna Sirius dans la salle commune et cacha l'animagus gémissant sous un canapé, rabattant la couverture devant lui.

« Restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'Edith revienne demain matin. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Flora tenait par la queue le rat encore figé, l'ayant récupéré à contre-cœur quand le groupe se sépara. Hestia, généralement près de sa sœur à tout instant, gardait une distance d'au moins deux mètres avec elle, profondément perturbée non seulement par les crimes de Pettigrew, mais aussi par le fait qu'il ait partagé la chambre de Ginny et Ron pendant plus de dix ans.

Ginny était également malade d'avoir vécu avec un meurtrier, mais elle était déterminée à garder son calme. Ron, par contre, avait vomi, surtout parce qu'il avait de nombreuses fois défendu « Croutard » contre les animaux des autres Gryffondor.

Edith se tourna vers les jumelles. « J'ai une histoire en tête. » Promit Flora.

« Parfait. » La rouquine semblait à la fois exténuée, triste et en colère. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs lui étaient revenus d'un seul coup, et avec toute la magie qu'elle avait dû utiliser, elle tenait à peine debout.

Hestia posa une main douce sur son épaule. « Edith, tu n'as pas à venir avec nous demain. »

« Si, il le faut. » Murmura-t-elle.

Hestia demanda silencieusement de l'aide à Ginny. La plus jeune s'approcha d'Edith, les sourcils froncés... puis elle tendit les bras et la serra contre elle, caressant son dos d'une main rassurante. Edith sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie.

« Je ne peux pas, Ginny, je n'y arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à les faire partir... » Murmura-t-elle. Ginny n'eut pas besoin de demander pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de ses souvenirs.

« Shhh. » La rassura-t-elle. « Il aura ce qu'il mérite. On s'en assurera. Mais te rendre malade, ce n'est pas une solution... »

« … Emmenez-le au professeur Lupin. Sirius, mes parents et lui étaient amis. Il comprendra, il reconnaitra Pettigrew. » Demanda Edith aux jumelles, soupirant. Les deux blondes hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

« C'était un patronus incroyable. » Chuchota Ginny en entraînant Edith vers sa chambre, puis vers son lit en espérant changer les idées de son amie. Ça l'aiderait à mieux dormir. « Tu es une sorcière très puissante, Edith... »

La plupart des gens auraient été fiers de recevoir un tel compliment, mais Edith secoua la tête. « Ça a failli ne pas être assez... »

« Mais tout s'est bien passé. »

« Vous auriez pu être blessés... »

« Nous avons choisi de t'aider. » Expliqua Ginny gentiment mais fermement. « Nous y sommes allé en sachant pertinemment que quelque chose pouvait arriver. Arrête de culpabiliser. »

« Mais je dois le faire... vous êtes ma responsabilité. Les héros, les chevaliers et les rois... ils doivent protéger ceux qui les accompagnent... c'est la raison même de leur existence... »

Ginny secoua la tête quand elles atteignirent le lit. Edith s'effondra dessus, tandis que son amie réarrangeait les couvertures. « Tu n'est pas Atlas, Edith... tu ne peux pas porter le monde sur tes épaules... »

« Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera... » Edith contempla le plafond un long moment. Ginny s'assit lentement près d'elle et enleva les cheveux de son visage. « … Il a passé douze ans près de ces choses, Ginny. Douze ans, et il aurait pu mourir, il était en enfer... sauf que l'enfer n'est pas pour les innocents. Il n'a pas trahi mes parents, mais il a payé le prix de cette trahison. Près des Détraqueurs, j'ai tout revu, tous mes plus mauvais souvenirs... ça n'a duré qu'un instant... douze ans, Ginny. Douze ans en enfer, sa vie volée. »

Ginny frissonna. « J'ai presque du mal à croire qu'il est encore sain d'esprit... papa y est allé une fois, à Azkaban. Il a dit que c'était la plus mauvaise expérience de sa vie. Il est revenu faible et tremblant, ne s'est calmé que parce que maman est resté près de lui tout le temps. »

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Sirius murmurait 'elle est à Poudlard' quand il était à Azkaban... mais je pense qu'ils l'ont mal comprit... il cherchait Pettigrew. Il a dit 'il est à Poudlard'... il est resté sain d'esprit parce qu'il voulait me protéger. »

La voix d'Edith se brisa après ces mots. Ginny vit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et ça lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quelle douleur. « Je voulais le tuer, Ginny. Je voulais le faire payer. J'ai presque dit à Tristan de lui arracher la gorge, alors que depuis toutes ces années, il ne voulait que me protéger. »

« Edith, tu pensais qu'il était responsable du meurtre de tes parents... évidemment que tu voulais le voir mort... nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était innocent... »

« Cette nuit là, devant la salle commune des Gryffondor... »

« On croyait qu'il était fou, tu te souviens ? Azkaban rend les gens cinglés, tout le monde le sait. »

« Sirius ne l'est pas devenu. »

« Par Merlin, Edith ! Tu est vraiment douée pour te rendre responsable de tous les maux du monde ! »

Edith sourit faiblement. Ginny continua de lui caresser les cheveux, une petite partie d'elle notant à quel point ils étaient doux. « Remus ne m'a rien dit sur Sirius... je me demande s'il avait des doutes sur la culpabilité de son ami... on n'en a jamais parlé. »

« Lui aussi voulait te protéger, Edith... j'en suis sûre. »

Edith secoua la tête. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je l'ai quand même découvert, et je voulais tuer Sirius. Me cacher la vérité sur la magie n'a pas empêché Vernon et Petunia de me maltraiter, et ignorer quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une personne en ayant potentiellement après moi ne m'aurait pas non plus aidé... »

« Ma mère dit que même les adultes n'ont pas toutes les réponses. »

« … Merci Ginny... je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Edith se tourna vers elle, l'observant de ses grands yeux émeraude. « Restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Ginny hocha la tête, souriant doucement à la Survivante. « Évidemment. Sans hésitation. »

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Edith pour s'endormir. Ginny resta dans la chambre un long moment, admirant son amie et héroïne. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ignorait ce qu'était cette étrange sensation dans son estomac. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. » Murmura-t-elle. Puis, lentement, impulsivement, elle embrassa Edith sur le front avant de quitter la chambre de son amie.

* * *

Les Aurors étaient à l'école le jour suivant.

« Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit. » Remarqua Susan avec un sourire sarcastique, montrant sa tante d'un signe de tête. La directrice de la Justice Magique était arrivée en personne avec une petite armée, et elle était actuellement en train de hurler contre Dumbledore pour avoir manqué le fait qu'il y avait un meurtrier de masse dans son école depuis trois ans.

Ron et Ginny étaient près d'elle, offrant un résumé du temps passé avec Pettigrew. Le pauvre Ron était encore vert quand il en parlait, un Auror nommé Kingsley Shacklebolt prit pitié de lui et lui donna une potion pour calmer son estomac. Leur père Arthur était également présent. Son visage normalement amical était déformé d'un mélange d'inquiétude pour ses enfants et de rage en réalisant qu'ils avaient été près d'un homme dangereux pendant douze ans.

Dumbledore semblait épuisé, et il n'était pas le seul. Lupin semblait sinistrement heureux, tandis que Snape semblait ne pas savoir quoi penser pour le moment. Le Ministre Fudge avait l'air d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Sirius, lui, était dans une pièce à proximité avec sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks, attendait de pouvoir aller au Ministère pour blanchir son nom.

Edith, pendant ce temps, était assise à sa table, mangeait son petit déjeuner et faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer tous les regards curieux qui étaient posés sur elle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Distribuer des miracles

« Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? » Demanda Sirius, confus, en observant la maison à trois étages qu'était le 4 Privet Drive. Deux des elfes de maison ouvrirent la porte et conduisit les deux sorciers à l'intérieur, révélant le salon moderne et parfaitement réorganisé. Les murs avaient été repeints en doré et bleu clair.

« Ouais. » Répondit Edith avec un haussement d'épaules. « C'est sympa, n'est-ce pas ? Avant, c'était horriblement terne, avec une clôture blanche et tout le bordel. Après que mon oncle et ma tante aient été jetés en prison, j'ai décidé de redécorer. C'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire. »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil. Après avoir été libéré par le Ministère, dédommagé pour son emprisonnement, il rencontra ses cousines Narcissa et Andromeda. Les deux femmes lui racontèrent tous les évènements qu'il avait manqué durant son séjour en enfer, et Sirius se réconcilia avec Narcissa après avoir entendu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius.

« C'est largement mieux que le Square Grimmauld. » Marmonna Sirius en regardant autour de lui.

« Pardon ? » Edith le regarda curieusement.

« La maison de mes parents. » Expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Là où j'ai grandit. J'avais tellement hâte de quitter cet endroit. Je pense que je vendrais cette foutu maison dès que j'en aurais le temps. »

Edith secoua la tête. La manière dont Sirius parlait de ses parents lui rappelait Vernon et Petunia. « Bien sûr, parrain. Tu pourra t'en occuper dès que tu auras fait une visite à Ste Mangouste. »

« L'hôpital ? » S'écria-t-il alarmé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as passé douze ans à Azkaban ! » Répliqua-t-elle, ahurie que son parrain ne voit pas l'évident problème posé par son séjour là-bas. « Avec des Détraqueurs ! Tu dois recevoir des soins pour ça ! »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, Edith. »

« Sirius, _s'il te plait_. » Edith fit volte face et lui lança un regard suppliant. « Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce genre de torture aussi facilement. Et _c'est_ de la torture – de la torture psychologique. » Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se stoppa pour réfléchir. « Je veux que tu puisse guérir de tout ça... »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et serra les poings. « C'était de ma faute... »

« _Quoi_ ? Non ! » Sirius se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Ce qui m'est arrivé n'était pas, n'est pas et ne sera jamais de ta faute, Edith ! J'ai fait une erreur de jugement, et Croupton m'a envoyé en prison avec ces monstres. Je t'interdis de culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Edith ne dit rien, laissant reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son parrain. Tristan aboya, totalement d'accord, et se caressa contre sa jambe.

« Promets-moi d'y aller. » Murmura-t-elle. « Promets-le-moi. »

La détermination de Sirius se brisa quand il vit l'expression triste de sa filleule. Il avait déjà échoué une fois à la protéger, alors il ferait tout son possible pour lui tranquilliser l'esprit. « Très bien, chaton. Je te le promets. »

Edith sourit. « Merci Sirius. Et si on allait manger ? »

Le déjeuner fut long et adorable. Sirius, qui n'avait pas eu de réel repas depuis son environnement, avait dévoré trois plats de riz et de blé sans s'arrêter, tandis qu'Edith riait et regardait. Beaucoup de nourriture atterrit sur le sol, au grand plaisir de Tristan et à la frustration de Missy, l'elfe de maison.

* * *

Ce que Sirius ignorait, c'est qu'Edith avait glissé une petite dose de potion de sommeil dans son assiette – à la fois pour s'assurer qu'il dorme bien et pour qu'il ne la dérange pas dans ses plans. Alors que l'homme commençait à somnoler, Edith demanda à Missy de le transporter dans la chambre d'amis, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour se faire un café. Une fois la cafetière en marche, elle retourna vers le salon et sa nouvelle cheminée flambant neuve. « Hannah Abbott. » Dit-elle en lançant la poudre de cheminette.

Un instant plus tard, le visage de son amie Poufsouffle apparut dans les flammes. « Salut Edith. » Murmura-t-elle pour éviter de réveiller son frère Phoenix, qui s'était endormi sur le canapé après avoir regardé « Le Retour du Roi ». « Alors c'est pour ce soir ? »

« Oui. » Edith sourit, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il était plein de fioles de potions de différentes tailles, couleurs, natures. « Je t'ai fait un peu de café. On sera là-bas un moment, je pense. »

« Merci. » Hannah traversa les flammes vertes et émergea dans le salon d'Edith. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient attachés en un chignon lache, une barrette brillante retenant une de ses mèches rebelles. Elle était habillée d'une veste en jean bleue, d'un pantalon cargo et de baskets bleues à lacets. Même si la jeune fille avait principalement été élevée dans le monde magique par sa mère sorcière après la mort de son père moldu, elle n'avait pas perdu son lien avec le monde moldu. Elle aussi portait un sac sur l'épaule.

Depuis sa deuxième année, Hannah prenait des cours particuliers de potions liées à la guérison, avec l'infirmière Pomfresh. La sorcière surnommait joyeusement Hannah sa protégée, l'apprentie la plus talentueuse qu'elle ait eu depuis plusieurs années. Son prédécesseur dans ce domaine était Alice Londubat.

Edith la conduisit dans la cuisine et lui tendit une tasse de café. Hannah le but avec trois sucres, ce qui était probablement la seule chose sur laquelle Susan et elle se disputaient. _Comment est-il possible que tes dents ne tombent pas ?_ Se plaignait toujours Susan. _Comment fais-tu pour apprécier ton café aussi amer ?_ Rétorquait inlassablement Hannah.

Leur discussion durait généralement pas mal de temps.

« Reste ici et garde la maison pour moi, d'accord Tristan ? » Edith caressa son loyal familier entre les oreilles. « Ils n'autorisent pas les animaux à l'hôpital. Assures-toi que Sirius reste endormi, compris ? »

 _« Promis. Prends soin de toi, Edith. »_ Tristan posa son museau dans sa main. _« Sois discrète... essaie de ne pas t'attirer trop d'ennuis. »_

« Tu sais bien que je suis un aimant à problème ! » Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique. Hannah ricana, et les deux filles sortirent dans les rues sombres. Cet été les nuits étaient chaudes et agréables, la rouquine s'étira légèrement, laissant le vent caresser son visage. « J'adore l'été. »

« Moi aussi. » Admis Hannah. « Alors, comment est Sirius ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Il fait beaucoup de blagues, mais il vient juste de revenir d'Azkaban. Je verrai quand il commencera à aller mieux. » Répondit Edith. « Remus va nous rendre visite quand il aura trouvé un travail stable. La tante de Susan lui a proposé de l'aider. »

« Et voilà le bus. On devrait y aller avant de le rater. » Averti Hannah. Les filles piquèrent un sprint, arrivant à l'arrêt de bus juste avant que le véhicule ne parte sans elles. Elles n'avaient pas leur permis pour transplaner, et le Magicobus n'allait que dans les zones magiques.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, les filles arrivèrent à destination. C'était l'hôpital le plus grand et le plus près de Little Whinging. Edith se dirigea aisément vers l'entrée, Hannah la suivant avec un air un peu émerveillé sur le visage en observant autour d'elle.

La Survivante examina la carte du bâtiment présente dans le hall, avant de marmonner : « Le quatrième étage. C'est là qu'on devrait commencer. » Elles accélérèrent le pas, espérant avoir l'air inquiètes pour que les adultes supposent qu'elles venaient rendre visite à un proche hospitalisé.

Une fois sorties de l'ascenseur au quatrième étage, Edith écarquilla les yeux.

« Duncan ? »

Son premier ami moldu, qui avait l'air plus hagard que jamais auparavant, se leva brusquement en entendant son prénom. Il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux, et trois de ses doigts étaient bandés. « Edith. » Soupira-t-il, se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Edith grimaça et recula d'un pas sous son poids, avant de lui rendre son embrassade.

« Duncan, qu'y a-t-il ? » Murmura-t-elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ma mère conduisait... » Bégaya-t-il. « … elle venait de manquer une promotion... un macho débile qui ne voulait pas travailler pour une femme... elle avait bu... un type roulait en contre-sens... elle a traversé une barrière de sécurité... c'est grave, Edith ! »

« Shhh... ça va aller. » Chuchota-t-elle, rassurante, caressant gentiment son dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Duncan, tout ira bien. » Duncan prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

« Ta mère est ici ? » Demanda Hannah. « Emmène-nous à elle. »

Duncan les conduisit plus loin dans le couloir avant de taper nerveusement à la porte. Edith et Hannah lancèrent un sort de désillusion sur elles-mêmes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. L'infirmière qui ouvrit la porte regarda Duncan avec pitié, ce qui était généralement un mauvais signe, avant de le laisser entrer.

Rosemary Fields avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Ses deux bras étaient enfermés dans un plâtre, ils avaient été cassés en trois endroits pendant le crash. Sa cheville aussi était brisée de façon irréparable. Les médecins parlaient à voix basse, discutant les faibles chances qu'elle avait de retrouver l'usage de ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas la perdre, Edith. » Sanglota Duncan. « C'est ma mère... »

Edith posa une main sur le bras du garçon. « Duncan... tu te rappelle de mon école privée dont je t'ai parlé ? » Il hocha timidement la tête. « C'est une école très spéciale. Seules quelques personnes peuvent y aller... parce que rares sont les gens qui peuvent faire de la magie. » Gentiment, elle passa sa main sur son front pour déplacer une mèche rebelle alors qu'il la regardait avec espoir, bien qu'un peu perdu. « Nous pouvons aider ta mère. N'est-ce pas, Hannah ? »

« Les seules cassures sont dans ses bras et sa cheville. » Annonça la jeune Poufsouffle après avoir lancé un sort d'analyse médicale sur Rosemary. « Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, mais pas assez pour que ce soit dramatique. Honnêtement, je pense que le pire, c'est son foie... il a prit le plus gros du choc. »

« Peux-tu t'en occuper ? »

« Les os, oui, c'est la première chose que j'ai appris après les sorts de guérison basiques. Le foie, je peux seulement faire le plus gros, j'aurais besoin de plus d'expérience pour le réparer complètement. » Hannah semblait vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

« Fais ce que tu peux. Ce sera largement suffisant, et les médecins prendront la relève. » Expliqua calmement Edith. Gentiment, elle guida Duncan vers une chaise tandis qu'Hannah posait son sac sur le sol et sortit les potions dont elle aurait besoin, la première étant un antidouleur.

Rosemary cligna des yeux quand la potions entra dans son système, surprise que la douleur qu'elle subissait depuis des jours s'atténue. Confuse, elle leva la tête pour voir deux adolescentes de chaque côté d'elle, comme deux anges juvéniles. La rousse baissa les barrières du lit et fit une longue coupure sur son bras, faisant couler du sang sur les draps. Rosemary couina, mais on aurait dit qu'aucun des médecins ne voyaient ce qu'il se passait.

Puis, la blonde approcha, versant un liquide d'une étrange couleur sur son bras. Elle sortit un petit bâton, un peu plus court que son avant-bras et marmonna quelque chose. Une aura douce entoura les bras de Rosemary. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, ahurie, alors que l'écœurante courbure de ses bras se remit en place. Une fois qu'elle finit avec un bras, la blonde changea de côté et recommença le processus avec l'autre bras tandis que la rousse agitait un autre bout de bois qui referma la coupure.

 _« J'hallucine. »_ Pensa Rosemary sous le choc alors que ses blessures guérissaient sous ses yeux. _« Ça doit être la morphine. »_

La blonde semblait être aux commandes, murmurant des instructions à la rousse tandis qu'elle s'appliquait sur ses blessures. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa cheville. Les médecins réagirent enfin – des exclamations de surprise et de confusion arrivèrent aux oreilles de Rosemary alors que son fils se précipitait hors de sa chaise, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

La blonde observait attentivement sa cheville, avant de claquer des doigts et de donner d'autres instructions à la rousse, qui s'approcha du sac posé au sol dont elle sortit une fiole différente de la première, puisqu'il fallait une autre potion pour ce genre de blessure.

Enfin, Rosemary reconnut la rousse comme étant Edith, l'amie de Duncan. La blonde prit la nouvelle fiole et agita sa baguette. Alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien sentir, grâce aux antidouleurs, l'os de sa cheville disparut entièrement. La blonde demanda le silence pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Edith agita à nouveau sa baguette, et se déplaça tandis que l'autre fille se concentrait sur son pied.

Edith prit une troisième fiole et retourna vers Rosemary. « C'est pour votre foie... buvez. » Ordonna-t-elle, la voix calme mais ferme, elle possédait un charisme et une aura autoritaire qui ne devrait pas appartenir à une adolescente de quatorze ans. Rosemary hocha la tête et avala la potion que la rouquine glissait prudemment dans sa gorge. Ça avait un goût horrible.

« Maman est un mot sacré sur les lèvres de leurs enfants. » Dit Edith à la femme, ses yeux verts envoutants fixés sur elle avec sérieux et gravité. « L'alcool est mauvais pour vous, Miss Fields. C'est un poison. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à boire. Votre fils a plus besoin de vous que vous n'avez besoin d'alcool. »

Rosemary posa les yeux sur son fils, qui sanglotait ouvertement de joie tandis que les médecins regardaient leurs dossiers avec effarement. Edith recula et rejoignit l'autre jeune fille, qui sourit de satisfaction en terminant son travail sur la cheville soignée.

La femme s'assit, dans un état second. Sa cheville avait été remise à sa place. Lentement, elle leva les mains et fit des mouvements prudents. Malgré les antidouleurs moldus et magiques, ses membres répondaient parfaitement, bien qu'un peu plus lents qu'en temps normal.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. » Annonça simplement Edith. « Prenez soin de vous. »

Duncan tacla Edith et la serra contre lui, babillant joyeusement sans s'arrêter pour la remercier. Rosemary se mit à sourire, ce qui la surpris elle-même. Quand avait-elle vu son fils sourire pour la dernière fois ?

… Quand avait- _elle_ fait sourire son fils pour la dernière fois ?

Le sourire de Rosemary disparut. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle but de l'alcool. Elle venait de perdre son mari, et sombra dans une profonde dépression. Elle avait prit un verre sur la recommandation d'un ami pour essayer de calmer la douleur... mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Elle avait oublié son bébé, oublié à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.

Eh bien. Plus jamais.

 _« Les anges vous ont envoyé. »_ Demanda Rosemary, se promettant de ne plus jamais boire un seul verre d'alcool. _« C'est pour ça que vous étiez là. C'est un miracle. Je m'améliorerais. Plus jamais. Je le jure sur la tombe de mon cher David. »_

* * *

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Edith à Hannah, qui secouait la tête.

« Je vais bien. » Annonça Hannah, sortant sa tasse de café pour boire une gorgée. « Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu l'aider. Merlin, regarde ça. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, les patients blessés, malades qui s'accumulaient dans le couloir. « Je peux continuer, Edith, et toi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Promit Edith avec un sourire.

Leur prochaine patiente fut une petite fille qui venait d'avoir un accident de voiture qui tua le conducteur. Sa colonne vertébrale était endommagée, et elle risquait de se retrouver coincée dans un fauteuil roulant toute sa vie. Edith parvint à temporairement vider la chambre pour qu'Hannah puisse léviter la fillette, afin d'atteindre son dos sans la déplacer. Même si elle n'avait pas eu autant d'os brisés que Rosemary, la guérison prit un long moment à cause de la prudence requise.

Une heure et une potion plus tard, la petite fille courait avec ses frères au grand émerveillement de ses parents.

Hannah était dans son élément. Elle était calme, concentrée, ordonnait quand elle le devait avec une détermination qui rivalisait avec celle d'Edith lorsqu'elle planifiait une nouvelle manière de conquérir le monde. Quand elle ne pouvait pas entièrement guérir quelqu'un, elle leur retirait une grande partie de leur douleur.

Un vieil homme, le seul tuteur de sa fille bien-aimée mais un peu simple, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit abandonnée dans le système après sa mort, parce qu'il avait des saignements internes. Puis, deux filles étranges que lui seul pouvait voir semblèrent apparaître dans sa chambre. Une agita un bout de bois sur son torse, dix minutes plus tard, il respirait sans machine médicale, et une IRM révéla plus tard que ses organes défaillants fonctionnaient désormais parfaitement bien.

Un adolescent paniquait parce que son jumeau venait de se faire tirer dessus à cause d'une balle perdue, et était entre la vie et la mort. Les médecins avaient peur de l'opérer parce que la balle était près de son cœur. Puis, deux filles plus jeunes que les jumeaux apparurent, la blonde posa une main sur la poitrine de son frère et glissa gentiment un liquide dans sa gorge. La rousse resta à ses côtés lorsque la balle flotta hors du corps de son frère, la blessure se refermant à la manière de Wolverine.

Son frère passa la semaine suivante à dire à tout vas qu'il allait changer son prénom en Logan.

Une star du patinage artistique était au bout du rouleau, considérait même l'euthanasie. Un adversaire avait payé pour qu'on la blesse, cassant ses deux jambes d'un seul coup. Ce qu'elle considérait comme une partie irremplaçable de sa vie n'était plus qu'un rêve parti en fumée, elle ne savait pas comment avancer. Mais là encore, deux filles apparurent. L'une d'elle lui donna une boisson dégoûtante puis fit une longue entaille sur chaque jambe, sans qu'elle ne sente rien ! La blonde versa quelque chose d'étrange sur ses blessures. La patineuse fut étonnée, ahurie, quand les plaies se refermèrent sous ses yeux (elle avait dû halluciner !). Elle pouvait sentir ses orteils. Elle se leva, et découvrit que ses jambes étaient à nouveau en parfait état.

Elle demanda plus tard à son entraîneur d'utiliser « You Raise Me Up » pour sa performance de retour.

Edith et Hannah continuèrent dans l'étage, s'arrêtant dès qu'elles voyaient un patient qu'elles pouvaient soigner. Elles aidèrent des enfants, des adultes et des vieillards. Finalement, elles finirent par ne plus pouvoir continuer, elles étaient épuisées d'avoir guéri vingt-six patients et travaillé sans s'arrêter pendant presque huit heures. Elles ne remarquèrent ce détail que lorsqu'Edith jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« On a mit plus longtemps que je pensais. » Haleta-t-elle.

« En plus, nous n'avions pas d'assistants. » Ajouta Hannah en s'appuyant contre un mur. « On a utilisé beaucoup de magie. »

Edith sourit en observant les patients nouvellement guéris qui discutaient et riaient dans le couloir. « Ça valait le coup. »

Hannah hocha la tête. « On devrait quand même rentrer. » Murmura-t-elle. « Il ne faudrait pas se faire prendre. »

« Ouais... comment osons-nous aider des enfants à remarcher... » Marmonna Edith avant de rire de bon cœur. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et quittèrent le bâtiment. « Tu penses que Sirius aura des soupçons si je passe la journée à dormir ? »

« Prétexte que c'était le stress. » Suggéra Hannah alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'arrêt de bus. « Ou des cauchemars. Pour une insomnie. T'a plein d'options. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'énerverait en découvrant ce qu'on a réellement fait. »

« Vu ce qu'il m'a raconté, ce serait un peu hypocrite de sa part de me faire des remontrances sur le respect des règles. Lui, mon père et Remus avaient l'habitude de flirter avec la loi aussi souvent que possible. » Remarqua Edith avec un sourire amusé, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

* * *

Edith et Hannah revinrent au Privet Drive alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur l'horizon. Entrant prudemment dans la maison, Edith laissa échapper un énorme bâillement. Hannah la suivit rapidement. « C'est vraiment contagieux, ces trucs là. » Rit-elle faiblement.

« Rentre chez toi, Han. » Ordonna gentiment Edit, serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Celle-ci sourit. Avant de passer par la cheminette, elle se tourna vers sa leader et murmura. « On a vraiment eu une bonne idée d'aider ces gens, Edith. J'en suis très fière. »

« Moi aussi. »

Une fois que son amie fut rentrée chez elle, Edith se traina dans les escaliers, supportée par Tristan pour enfin arriver dans sa chambre. « J'aurais dû penser à un ascenseur. » Blagua-t-elle à moitié.

 _« Je ne vois pas comment ce serait faisable, Edith. »_ Répliqua Tristan, tout à fait sérieux.

Edith s'effondra sur son lit, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Tristan laissa échapper un petit jappement, à la fois amusé et attendrit. Il grimpa sur le lit et tira les couverture jusqu'à sa maîtresse pour la couvrir avec de se coucher contre elle pour s'endormir à son tour.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Vacances d'été

 _« Le Projet Retourneur de Temps... soyez volontaire pour une année d'expériences sponsorisées par le Département des Mystères. Une attention particulière requise... seules certaines personnes sélectionnées. »_ « J'en ai entendu parler par Hermione, j'ai pensé que tu serais intéressée. » Finit Edith, lisant la lettre envoyée par Ginny avec la brochure ajoutée en bonus. « Un engin pour voyager dans le temps... fascinant. »

Remus rit, buvant d'une traite sa troisième tasse de café avant de se tourner vers elle. « Un projet comme ça ? Je me doutais que ça t'intéresserait. »

« … Peut-être pourrais-je donner ma candidature. » Murmura Edith avant de se précipiter vers la cheminette.

« Utiliser un Retourneur de Temps est très stressant, Edith ! » Avertit Remus à l'attention de sa filleule honorifique. « Garde ça à l'esprit. »

« Seulement si je ne l'utilise que pour étudier. » Répliqua la concernée en enlevant ses cheveux roux sombres de devant ses yeux. « Voyons, Remus. J'aurais plus de temps pour me reposer, pour passer du temps avec mes amis, pour apprendre, pour faire tout ce que je veux. »

Remus sembla surpris. Edith lui lança un petit sourire en coin. « Tu n'a pensé à l'utiliser que pour étudier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le loup-garou eut la décence de rougir. « C'était soit ça, soit laisser ton père me convaincre de l'utiliser pour faire des farces. Je doute que le professeur McGonagall m'aurait pardonné pour ça... ni Severus d'ailleurs. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » Dit doucement Edith, son stylo grattant la page sur laquelle elle écrivait. Si seulement l'école les autorisaient, elle n'utiliserait jamais de plumes. Ces choses étaient _inutiles_. « Snape a de très mauvais souvenirs de cette époque. »

« Il t'en a parlé ? »

« Je lui ai posé des questions sur ma mère, avant de te rencontrer, il était le seul à la connaître à qui je pouvais demander. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, et m'a donné des photos auxquelles Hagrid n'avait pas accès. Entre ça et ce que tu m'a dit, j'ai une idée globale de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Remus grimaça, nerveux que cela affecte l'opinion d'Edith sur Sirius et lui. « Oui... nous étions jeunes et idiots à l'époque. »

À sa surprise, Edith rit et lui sourit. « Tout le monde fait des erreurs, surtout dans leur jeunesse. Sirius m'a dit que tu étais souvent celui qui les raisonnait. »

« En y repensant, j'aurais aimé avoir fait plus pour Severus. » Admis Remus, éteignant la cuisinière en plaçant le dernier pancake sur une assiette. Sirius était à Ste Mangouste pour sa thérapie hebdomadaire, alors il avait déjà mangé, ainsi il n'avait fait le petit déjeuner que pour deux. Edith, elle, avait à nouveau fait la grasse matinée, ayant encore une fois passé la nuit dehors.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait pu retrouver beaucoup de sans-abris qu'elle avait déjà vu, lorsqu'elle errait dans les rues encore enfant. Après avoir reçu plusieurs tentes genre Tardis par la poste, Edith les donna à ceux qui connaissaient au moins son visage, tout en s'arrangeant pour que des ambulances récupèrent ceux qui étaient trop mal en point pour survivre dehors plus longtemps.

« Tu étais le Préfet de Gryffondor, pas vrai ? » Demanda Edith.

« Oui. » Répondit-il avec un soupire. « Je suppose que j'avais peut que si je les retenais trop, ils cesseraient d'être mes amis. J'ai été seul une grande partie de ma vie, alors cette peur prenait souvent le pas sur ma conscience. » Il lança à Edith un regard suppliant. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier. »

« Tout le monde a des regrets. C'est ce qui nous rends humains. » Sourit Edith, ses yeux émeraude brillant de compréhension. Avec un claquement de langue elle termina sa lettre et appela Missy. « Apporte ça au Département des Mystères pour moi, s'il te plaît. C'est pour le projet Retourneur de Temps. »

« Tout de suite, Maîtresse Edith. » Missy s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un bruit sourd.

Ces deux elfes t'aiment vraiment beaucoup. » Nota Remus, faisant référence à l'elfe qui venait de disparaître et à Dobby, l'elfe de Dancia qui passait beaucoup de temps dans la maison. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. « Edith, ne devrais-tu pas être déjà partie ? La lettre de Miss Greengrass disait que vous deviez vous retrouver dans dix minutes. »

Edith jura et se précipita vers l'entrée. « Langage ! » Réprimanda Remus avec un rire amusé.

« Haha. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve une montre ! » S'écria Edith en quittant la maison. Tristan laissa échapper un aboiement amusé, comme un rire, avant de se lancer à sa suite.

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour venir ? » Demanda Edith à Daphne, Astoria et Tracey après s'être assise sur le banc. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau et donnaient l'impression que le parc entier brillait. C'était un de ses endroits préférés, quel que soit le temps à l'extérieur. Il y avait une balançoire à quelques mètres, que Luna avait déjà accaparé. Vu le sourire et les rires de la jeune fille, elle adorait. Ginny observait autour d'elle avec curiosité, tandis que Sally et Hermione gardaient un œil sur la petite Serdaigle.

« Eh bien, on s'est un peu perdu au début. » Admis Tracey, un peu embarrassée. « Mais Sally nous a trouvé rapidement. » Elle soupira avant de lancer à Edith un regard insistant. « Cet endroit est tellement intéressant, tellement de choses à regarder... les jeux vidéo, les livres... »

« Si tu n'étais pas si ponctuelle, tu serais sans doute encore à Londres, chez Victoria Secret. » Taquina Daphne. Tracey rougit furieusement et fusilla son amie du regard. Daphne leva les mains dans le signe universel 'je me rends'. « Je ne peux pas nier être moi-même fascinée. Les moldus ont vraiment des vêtements étranges. »

Edith ricana, observant autour d'elle. « Où sont Hannah et les autres ? »

« Ron ralentit leur groupe parce qu'il est très intéressé par les magasins de jouets moldus. » Expliqua Ginny, à la fois amusée et exaspérée. « Il a dit qu'ils ne seraient pas trop long, mais il _devait_ jeter un œil sur certains jouets. » Son sourire devint taquin. « Je pense qu'il veut acheter une caméra pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. »

« La quoi ? » Demanda curieusement Edith.

« Oh, tu ne sais pas ? » Le visage de Sally s'éclaira. « C'est la finale de cette saison ! C'est le plus gros événement du monde magique depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il y aura des gens de partout dans le monde pour y assister ! »

Un cri attira leur attention. Ron, Hannah, Flora, Hestia, Neville, Susan, Colin et Cho venaient d'entrer dans le parc et avaient entendu leur conversation sur la Coupe du Monde. Ron, comme l'avait dit sa sœur, portait avec attention une caméra dans ses mains. Colin lui avait montré comment passer la lanière en cuir autour de son cou, mais il était toujours nerveux à l'idée de l'endommager. Neville regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement, essayant de prendre en mémoire tous les détails.

« La Coupe du Monde est génialissime ! » S'écria Ron. « Papa va nous emmener, Ginny et moi, je lui demande depuis que j'ai cinq ans. » Il sourit à sa tutrice en potions et amie. « Tu devrais venir, Edith ! T'a jamais vu un truc comme ça, même à l'école ! »

« Hmm. » Edith réfléchit un moment. Elle avait pensé passer tout son temps à la maison, mais elle ne pouvait nier que la Coupe semblait intéressante... de plus, Sirius était fan de Quidditch, et voudrait sans doute y aller. Elle lui demanderait quand il rentrerait de Ste Mangouste. « Ça a l'air marrant, surtout vu votre réaction. »

Cho sourit. « Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin de te kidnapper pour te forcer à venir ! » Malgré son apparente sériosité, Cho adorait le Quidditch, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle depuis sa deuxième année.

Edith pâlit légèrement alors qu'Hermione riait. Alors qu'Hannah s'asseyait à la gauche de la rouquine, le rat-de-bibliothèque du groupe sortit un journal moldu. « Edith, je me demandais, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à propos de ça ? »

La Survivante se pencha pour lire le titre et sourit. **« Miracles à l'hôpital : Les médecins n'ont aucune explication. Vingt-six patients en conditions critiques mystérieusement guéris ! »** Sur la première page se trouvait une photo de l'hôpital, les familles en pleine célébration. « Oh, je ne sais pas... savons-nous quelque chose, Hannah ? »

Celle-ci posa la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Peut-être. » Avoua-t-elle. « Vous auriez du voir le visage de Nick quand je lui ai dit ce qu'on a fait. »

« Bon ou mauvais ? » Demanda Ginny après que les rires se soient éteins parmi le groupe d'amis.

« Il veut apprendre à être guérisseur, maintenant. » Expliqua Hannah avec un sourire tendre. « Il veut donner des miracles aux gens, lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« C'est trop mignon. » S'écria Susan, attendrie. « C'est un bon gamin, Han. »

« Depuis toujours. » Ajouta celle-ci. « Nick avait la pression pour être un guerrier, un combattant, mais il a toujours été calme et généreux. Je pense qu'il ferait un excellent guérisseur. »

« Quel âge a Phœnix, déjà ? » Demanda Edith. Elle ne l'avait pas rencontré officiellement, mais ils avaient déjà parlé par téléphone. Il avait l'air gentil.

« Il a sept ans. » Répondit la Poufsouffle. « Sept ans, et adorable. Il aime penser qu'il est plus mature et intelligent qu'il ne l'est réellement. »

« Comme Flora. » Intervint Hestia avec un sourire taquin.

Flora leva les mains en l'air avec exaspération. « Tu n'a qu'une minute de plus que moi ! On est jumelles ! Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de ramener ça sur le tapis ! »

Ron et Colin ricanèrent. Flora leur lança un regard qui aurait fait fondre du métal, forçant les garçons à essayer de se cacher derrière les filles. Luna gloussa depuis sa balançoire, de même qu'Hermione depuis le banc.

« J'aurais aimé faire plus. » Continua Hannah. « Mais on aurait eu besoin de plus de personnes pour nous aider. »

« Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. » Répondit Flora. « Ces gens vont se souvenir de ça pendant des années. Soigner des blessés grave a toujours et sera toujours quelque chose de remarquablement altruiste. »

« Eh bien, une fois que je serais assise dans le siège du Ministre de la Magie, j'aurais toute l'aide dont j'aurais besoin. » Dit Edith avec un sourire en coin. Ginny acquiesça. « Évidemment, en premier je m'occuperais des problèmes internes. Une fois que j'aurais toutes les informations possibles, je me tournerais vers ta tante, Susan. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle avait souvent discuté avec Edith sur le fait que les branches utiles du Ministère, comme le Département de la Justice Magique dirigé par sa tante Amelia auraient besoin de ressources. Elle savait que dans les bonnes circonstances, Amelia serais ravie de tendre la main à la Survivante – elle détestait le fait d'être retenue par Fudge et incapable d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« Tu as reçu ma lettre concernant le projet Retourneur de Temps ? » Demanda timidement Ginny à sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, je l'ai reçue. J'ai posé ma candidature avant d'arriver, c'est pour ça que j'ai failli être en retard. » Ajouta Edith en s'adossant au banc. « Il y a tellement d'opportunités. Qui d'autre a postulé ? »

« Moi. » Avoua Hermione. « J'ai découvert le projet quand je lisais les dernières nouvelles du Ministère avec Blaise. » Aux regards curieux et surpris du groupe, elle rougit. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, défensive.

« Rien. » Rassura Cho en cachant son sourire. Hermione et Blaise passaient beaucoup de temps à lire ensemble, grâce à leurs intérêts communs. C'était dommage que les problèmes sociaux d'Hermione l'empêchent de comprendre les regards que lui lançait occasionnellement Blaise.

« Je me suis aussi proposée. » Continua Ginny.

« Nous aussi. » Ajouta Daphne en pointant sa petite sœur. Astoria sourit. « J'ai le pressentiment que nous ne l'utiliserons pas pour étudier... »

« Oh, Merlin, non ! » Rit Edith alors qu'Hermione faisait la moue. « Ce ne serait pas très intéressant, pas vrai ? Non, j'ai des tas d'idées à vous faire partager plus tard. Alors, et si on retournait chez moi pour parler de cette Coupe du Monde ? »


	27. Chapter 27

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 27 : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

« Tu es prête à partir, Edith ? »

Tristan aboya pour montrer son appréciation alors qu'Edith faisait un tour sur elle-même, satisfaite de la manière dont elle était habillée. C'était une tenue semi-formelle, vu la nature de l'évènement auquel elle allait assister : des vêtements classes, mais dans lesquels elle pouvait se mouvoir à son aise et courir si elle en avait besoin. C'était après tout un événement _sportif_. Elle portait également un collier en argent orné d'une opale brillante, cadeau de Dancia. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute par un élastique. « Oui, Sirius ! J'arrive dans une minute ! » Cria-t-elle en traversant sa chambre pour récupérer sa baguette sur son bureau. Les murs de sa chambre étaient recouverts de papier-peint à motif de fleurs, les rideaux blancs étaient ouverts, permettant aux rayons du soleil d'illuminer la pièce. Edith prit également son manteau incrusté d'écailles de basilic offertes par Ama. Les écailles de basilic étaient résistantes aux sorts, presque autant que les écailles de dragon. Glissant le manteau sur ses épaules, Edith siffla Tristan et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Sirius et Remus l'attendaient tous les deux. Sirius, après deux semaines de thérapie, semblait avoir perdu dix ans, et retrouvé la prestance qu'il possédait avant son enfermement. Il avait reprit suffisamment de poids pour ne plus avoir cette apparence squelettique post-Azkaban, et son visage était plus souriant et coloré. Cela donnait le sourire à sa filleule.

« Je t'avais dis que les filles ont besoin de temps pour se préparer. » Taquina Sirius, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous depuis longtemps. » Répliqua Remus. « Tu n'es pas censé remarquer ce genre de chose. »

Edith ricana mais prétendit n'avoir rien entendu. « Alors, où devons-nous retrouver mes amis ? »

« À l'entrée du site, dans une trentaine de minutes. Allez, tout le monde dans la cheminette. Apparemment, la Coupe aura lieu sur un terrain moldu. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Edith.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu. » Remus haussa les épaules, quoi qu'un peu troublé. Il espérait que les moldus n'utilisaient pas le terrain en ce moment, sinon il y aurait sans doute besoin de plus d'un Oubliator. « Il ont déjà fait ce genre de chose dans le passé. »

 _« Un endroit ouvert à côté d'une forêt ? »_ Aboya Tristan, les yeux brillant d'excitation. _« Tu m'emmène avec toi j'espère. »_

« Évidemment, mon grand, pour qui me prends-tu ? » Edith rit, le caressant entre les oreilles. « C'est partit. »

* * *

 _« Ah ! De l'air frais ! Une forêt ! »_ Tristan aboyait, heureux, se roulant encore et encore sur le sol herbeux. Edith s'agenouilla près de lui, le regardant amusée tout en s'émerveillant de son côté enfantin adorable. Il ne le montrait en effet que rarement. _« Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça me manquait ! »_

« Ha ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais emmené dans les bois plus souvent. » Rit Edith, caressant son ventre tandis que le familier se tournait vers elle.

 _« Je peux rester dans les bois pendant que tu regarde des gens voler après une balle ? »_ Supplia-t-il. _« S'il te plait ? Je te promets d'être sage ! »_

Elle rit de plus belle. « Bon d'accord. Mais reviens dès que je t'appelle, compris ?! »

Tristan se précipita immédiatement vers l'arbre le plus proche, disparaissant dans la forêt. Ricanant, Edith se releva et retourna vers Sirius et Remus qui payaient pour leur entrée. Remus avait la tente pliée sous son bras, discutant calmement avec le moldu confus et un peu suspicieux qui s'occupait des entrées. Après s'être étirée, Edith les retrouva alors même qu'ils finissaient de donner la somme en argent moldu.

« J'oublie toujours que les moldus n'ont pas la même monnaie que la nôtre. » Admis Sirius avec regret tandis qu'ils entraient dans le camp. « Il a fait une de ces têtes quand je lui ai tendu les galions. »

« Les pièces d'or ne sont pas quelque chose que les moldus gardent dans leurs poches. » Répondit Edith avec un petit sourire. « L'or vaut très cher chez eux. C'est pour ça qu'il a piqué une crise. »

« Hmm. » Réfléchit Sirius. « Donc l'or... ? »

Edith sourit sombrement, son esprit analysant à quel point la sur-inflation pouvait endommager l'économie d'un pays. « Oui. Si je transférais tout l'or de mon coffre étudiant vers un compte moldu, je deviendrais sans doute milliardaire en une seule nuit. Et si je faisais pareil avec l'or de tous mes coffres, même mes petits-enfants n'auront pas besoin de travailler un seul jour de leur vie. »

« Dois-je m'inquiéter de te voir caboter ? » Demanda Remus avec faux sérieux.

Sa nièce honorifique lui sourit innocemment. « Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Remus ! Je n'ai rien prévu de la sorte. Je suis bien trop occupée. Je n'y penserais sérieusement que lorsque j'aurai épuisé toutes mes autres idées. »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère. Mais ne te tue pas à la tâche non plus, d'accord ? »

« Promis, Patmol. » Mentit à moitié la jeune fille. Sa main se glissa dans sa poche, où elle avait rangé sa lettre d'acceptation du Département des Mystères. Elle aurait son propre Retourneur de Temps avant que sa quatrième année ne commence.

« Edith ! » La rouquine sourit et partit en courant rejoindre Cho, qui gesticulait avec enthousiasme depuis sa tente familiale quelques mètres plus loin. À côté d'elle se trouvaient Susan et Hermione, qu'elle était passé chercher plus tôt.

« Salut les filles. Vous savez où sont vos sièges ? » Demanda Edith en s'arrêtant près d'elles. « Et où sont les autres ? »

« J'ai parlé à Tracey avant de partir. » Répondit rapidement Cho. « Avec Daphne, Blaise et les jumelles, elle devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux sont déjà là avec leur famille. » Elle lui montra du doigt une tente un peu plus loin où se trouvaient une des nombreuses inventions « moldues » d'Arthur Weasley. « On sera assis dans la loge VIP. C'est l'endroit parfait pour voir le match ! »

Edith jeta un coup d'œil à son ticket. « Nous aussi sommes dans la loge, quelques sièges plus loin. » Edith sourit à Ginny. « Je suppose que je vais partager ton popcorn, Sue ! »

Susan lui tira la langue. « Essaye pour voir, Potter ! C'est _mon_ popcorn, et _je_ vais le manger ! » La jeune sang pur avait découvert ce délicieux en-cas pendant le marathon « Le seigneur des anneaux » qu'Edith avait organisé une semaine plus tôt, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait _adoré_. Selon elle, ce fut aussi le cas de sa tante. Ginny et Sally avaient du se forcer à ne pas rire en imaginant la forte et sérieuse Amelia Bones s'émerveiller devant du popcorn.

« Tu as vu les filles de Beauxbâtons en arrivant ? » Demanda Hermione avec un soupir rêveur. Même si la jeune fille était un vrai rat-de-bibliothèque, elle avait une certaine affection pour les vêtements. « Elles connaissent sans doute des couturiers célèbres ! Ce serait tellement bien si notre école avait de meilleurs uniformes. »

Edith hocha vivement la tête. Elle non plus n'appréciait pas beaucoup leurs uniformes scolaires.

« Hé ! Salut tout le monde ! »

Edith eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face que Sally lui sautait dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras, la rouquine laissa échapper un rire et lui tapota sur la tête. Derrière elle se trouvaient Daphne, Tracey, Flora et Hestia, cette dernière observait autour d'elle attentivement tandis que sa jumelle avait l'air de souffrir d'un mal de tête à cause de tout le bruit.

« Salut Sally. » Edith se dégagea gentiment de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Le visage de Sally s'éclaira. « Tu as vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a ici ? Ils viennent du monde entier ! J'ai envie de suivre Hermione partout pour parler à tout le monde, ce serait génial ! »

« On a croisé les jumelles Patil sur le chemin. » Expliqua Daphne, lançant un regard amusé en direction de Sally, comme si elle trouvait la née-moldue adorable. Edith se souvint de ce que Tristan avait dit sur elles quelques années plus tôt, et s'empêcha de rire. « Sally a commencé à les bombarder de questions sur la magie Indienne quand elle les a entendu dire qu'elles faisaient du Duel depuis l'enfance. »

« J'ai dû la forcer à continuer avant que cette pauvre Padma ne soit complètement dépassée. » Rit Tracey. « Parvati semblait contente d'en parler, par contre. Je pense que tu t'est fait une nouvelle amie, Sally. »

« C'est sympa. » Sourit Edith.

« Les gens sous-estiment Parvati et son amie Lavande. » Remarqua Sally avec un soupir triste. « Elles aiment les ragots, mais elle sont loin d'être stupides. Ils assument simplement qu'elles le sont. »

« Eh bien, nous on connais la vérité, pas vrai ? » Reprit la Survivante avec un petit sourire, même si intérieurement, elle était mécontente d'entendre que les deux filles étaient vues comme de simples stéréotypes sans cervelle. Sally et Tracey hochèrent toutes deux la tête.

« Où est Hermione ? » Demanda Blaise, regardant autour de lui. Il venait d'arriver avec sa mère, qui avait disparu rapidement pour parler avec un de ses 'vieux amis'. Blaise avait vite décidé qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, surtout parce que sa mère venait de se remarier avec un noble anglais corrompu. « Tout le monde est là ? »

Flora pointa du doigt par dessus l'épaule d'Edith. La rouquine se tourna pour voir Hermione discuter avec Ron, Neville, Colin et Ginny près de la tente des Weasley. Avec eux se trouvaient les 'Terreurs Weasley', dont l'expression avertissait quiconque les connaissant bien qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Arthur, lui, aidait Sirius et Remus à monter leur propre tente.

« On dirait bien, Blaise. Et si on les rejoignait ? » Suggéra Edith. Cho embrassa sa mère et murmura « passer du temps avec mes amis ». La femme lui sourit et l'autorisa à partir avec eux, puis le groupe se dirigea vers les Weasley.

Ginny prit Edith dans ses bras dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur l'adolescente, qui rit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Ron sourit nerveusement et lui fit signe. « Nouvelle veste ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le manteau rouge et noir.

« Oui. Fait sur-mesure. » Répondit-elle, offrant au garçon un sourire complice. « Tu veux en commander un ? Ça ne coutera pas cher, je t'assure. »

« Il est vraiment classe. » Ron observa le manteau avec admiration avant de jeter un œil en direction de son père. « Euh, je te dirais plus tard. Papa n'aime pas vraiment qu'on achète trop de choses. »

Edith hocha la tête, compréhensive, avant de prendre une note mentale de demander au gestionnaire de ses coffres à Gringotts de faire un nouveau transfert secret sur le compte des Weasley, peut-être plus que la dernière fois. Elle avait une relation cordiale avec le guerrier gobelin, puisqu'elle se rendait souvent à la banque ; Gripsec lui avait dit une fois qu'elle était la première sorcière à avoir jamais fait l'effort de se souvenir de son nom.

« On a des sièges en loge. » Intervint Fred. « C'est parfait pour les affaire ! En plus, on sera près de Ludo Bagman. » Ajouta George alors que les jumeaux s'approchaient d'Edith.

« Bagman est connu pour avoir un problème de jeux. » Expliqua Edith. « C'est ça votre plan ? Vous savez que vous pouvez simplement me demander ? »

« On sais, Miss Potter la généreuse. » Taquina Fred.

« Mais on a prévu quelque chose que notre mère ne doit pas apprendre. » Continua George.

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas te demander, en tout cas pas tout de suite. » Les jumeaux lui firent un clin d'œil.

Edith eut un sourire amusé. « Je comprend. » Elle avait vu certaines des créations de Fred et George, y comprit l'appareil d'écoute et de surveillance qui agissait comme ses yeux et ses oreilles à Poudlard. Molly n'approuvait pas parce qu'elle pensait que leurs inventions pouvaient être dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains ; le fait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas particulièrement prudents augmentait probablement ses inquiétudes. Cette femme était vraiment une mère aimante, mais elle pouvait être un peu étouffante. Les jumeaux étaient des génies, mais elle ne voulait pas les voir poursuivre leurs rêves et développer leur talent, préférant qu'ils entrent au Ministère.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas plus ennuyeux qu'un travail au Ministère.

Les jumeaux étaient essentiellement ses dealers. Selon comment se passerait leur plan ce soir, elle leur donnerait ce dont ils avaient encore besoin. Ils avaient sans doute dans l'idée de créer un magasin de farces. Évidement, certaines de ces farces _pouvaient_ être dangereuses... mais dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait.

Le groupe d'amis et leur famille montèrent les nombreuses marches jusqu'à la loge où se trouvaient leurs sièges. Ginny traversa le groupe pour s'assoir à la droite d'Edith, avec Sally à sa gauche. Ginny lui tendit un drapeau de l'Irlande.

« Tu es sûre qu'ils gagneront ? » Demanda Edith.

Ginny sourit. « Ils ont les meilleurs Poursuiveurs de la Ligue. »

« Les Bulgares ont Viktor Krum, par contre. » Nota Sally. « Il est une légende chez les amateurs de Quidditch, même s'il ne joue que depuis un an. »

« Le Vif d'Or ne rapporte que cent-cinquante points et termine le match. » Expliqua Ginny. « Les Poursuiveurs peuvent mettre suffisamment de points pour gagner même si Krum attrape le Vif. Et il doit aussi faire attention aux Batteurs. »

« Les meilleurs Poursuiveurs d'un côté, le meilleur Attrapeur de l'autre. » Réfléchit Edith. Elle sortit le Cavalier en verre du jeu d'échec que Remus lui avait offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire en retard et le tourna dans tous les sens entre ses doigts. « Ils ont des avantages différents. Voyons qui utilisera ses ressources le mieux. »

Ginny et Sally hochèrent la tête et retournèrent leur attention sur le jeu.

Edith n'écouta le discours d'ouverture qu'avec une oreille, ses yeux fixés sur les employés du Ministère. Fudge était présent, même s'il ne resterait pas longtemps... il ne venait à des évènements de ce genre que pour la publicité, il l'avait prouvé avec le fiasco des Détraqueurs l'année précédente. Bagman était assis un rang en-dessous, prenant des paris avec Fred et George. Et plus loin, un siège était réservé pour Barty Croupton, le directeur des Affaires Internes, qui curieusement n'était pas là, puisque le siège était occupé par un elfe de maison.

 _Comme c'est étrange_ , pensa Edith, _de réserver un siège pour l'évènement de la saison, et de finalement ne pas venir_.

Le bruit de canon qui commença le jeu la força à se reconcentrer. Les deux équipes commencèrent à voler ; elle eut la preuve d'à quel point Ron, Neville et Blaise aimaient le Quidditch, puisqu'ils n'étaient que très peu distraits par les Vélanes dansant près du terrain. Edith aussi les regarda plusieurs fois malgré elle.

Ginny avait raison concernant les Poursuiveurs d'Irlande – ils dominaient totalement le jeu. Les Batteurs Bulgares se laissaient clairement aller, se concentrant uniquement sur l'Attrapeur adverse au lieu d'essayer d'intercepter les Poursuiveurs. Les Vélanes commençaient d'ailleurs à s'énerver. Sally était plutôt déçue de voir son équipe préférée se faire battre, même si Krum se débrouillait très bien depuis le début.

 _Il a vraiment mérité sa réputation !_ Pensa Edith en le suivant des yeux. Les balais bougeaient si vite que des lunettes spéciales étaient distribuées aux spectateurs pour qu'ils puissent voir les évènements plus lentement. Edith les utilisa quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle manquait le meilleur – le jeu entier !

« C'est génial ! » S'écria Susan quelques rangs plus bas.

« Regardez Krum ! » Continua Ron.

Edith laissa échapper un cri d'excitation. L'énergie qui se dégageait du terrain lui donnait des vertiges d'adrénaline. Qui pourrait garder la tête froide en voyant un tel spectacle ? Le pouvoir lui donnerait-il la même sensation ? C'était presque impossible de penser clairement face à ce match.

Fred et George souriaient comme des fous. Leur plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Ils virent immédiatement quand Krum remarqua le Vif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Krum avait bien attrapé le Vif, mais l'Irlande avait gagné le plus de points, rendant la foule complètement folle. Ginny se leva en sautant, criant avec joie, tandis que Ron enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains et grognait. Sally rit et accepta gracieusement la défaite de son équipe favorite, se levant pour saluer les gagnants. Edith resta assise, avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa la main sur sa baguette en la sortit brusquement. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle vit une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée s'éloigner rapidement d'elle. Edith se leva, marmonna un « je reviens tout de suite » à Sirius et traversa la loge pour suivre l'ombre.

Après quelques pas, la silhouette disparut près des plus hauts sièges. Une sorcière à proximité cria et jura, se plaignant que quelqu'un venait de la bousculer. Edith pencha la tête sur le côté. _C'était le siège de Barty Croupton... je me demande..._

« Edith ! » Appela Remus. Secouant la tête, confuse et méfiante, Edith recula de quelques pas sans lâcher le siège des yeux avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre ses amis. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? »

« J'ai cru que quelqu'un jouait les pickpockets, mais j'ai dû me tromper. »

* * *

« _Ne dîtes surtout pas_ à votre mère que vous pariez ! » Ordonna Arthur à ses fils dès qu'ils furent sortis.

« Bien sûr que non, papa. » Répondirent Fred et George de concert, riant joyeusement. Edith leva affectueusement les yeux au cil avant de sentir quelqu'un arriver dans son dos. Se retournant, elle se retrouva face à Ginny, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. « On a gagné ! Allez, Edith, danse avec moi ! »

Edith cligna des yeux. Ginny sourit et tendit les mains. Après une seconde, incertaine, Edith les prit. La plus jeune rit, sautillant légèrement avant de guider Edith dans une étrange danse Irlandaise. Edith failli tomber en s'emmêlant les pinceaux, mais Ginny la retint et l'aida à danser.

Sirius et Remus observaient les deux filles danser. Sirius aboya un rire avant de se calmer. « Elles sont mignonnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus jeta un œil à son ami. « Je pense que c'est un peu plus que ça. » Sirius le regarda confus, les yeux légèrement brillants à cause du Whisky pur feu. Remus secoua la tête. « J'ai rien dit. C'était juste une idée. »

Colin, Dancia et Blaise sautaient en cercle, chantant des louanges sur la dernière action de Krum. Daphne discutait techniques de Quidditch avec Hermione. Sally était dehors, parlant joyeusement de la victoire de l'Irlande avec Padma et Parvati. Ron parlait simplement de Krum, au grand amusement de ses frères.

Soudain, Tristan entra en courant dans la tente, les babines retroussées. Edith et Ginny cessèrent immédiatement de danser quand il se précipita vers elles, les yeux fous. « Qu'y a-t-il, Tristan ? » Demanda sa maîtresse avec inquiétude.

 _« Les Hommes aux Masques sont là ! »_ Aboya-t-il. _« Ils mettent le feu partout ! »_

« Les Hommes aux Masques ? Les Mangemorts ? » S'écria Edith, élevant la voix pour que sa famille et ses amis l'entendent. Rapidement, ils l'entourèrent, les yeux de Daphne se plissant quand elle vit l'aura brillante entourant le collier de familier de Tristan. Ayant elle-même un lien de familier, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Sirius à Edith, désaoûlant presque immédiatement.

« Des Mangemorts attaquent le camp ! » Expliqua Edith. « Tristan vient de dire qu'ils venaient du sud ! »

« Des Mangemorts ?! » Hurla Remus.

« Il y a des familles ici ! » S'offusqua Sally. « Des enfants, ils vont se retrouver au milieu des attaques ! »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils blesseraient- » Commença Hermione, pâle, tandis que Daphne secouait la tête.

« Mione, les Mangemorts sont connus pour assassiner les innocents. Ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer des enfants ! » Répliqua sèchement la blonde.

« On doit faire quelque chose ! » Cria Ginny.

Edith se tourna vers Tristan et lui demanda très sérieusement : « Combien sont-ils ? »

 _« Je ne sais pas. Ils formaient un groupe, assez gros pour une meute. Ils ont commencé par mettre le feu. »_ Grogna le chien. Pour appuyer ses propos, Edith entendit de lointains cris alarmés et sentit enfin l'odeur de fumée.

« Alors ils sont un petit groupe ? Ils ne se sont pas séparés ? Ils ne s'attendent pas à être repoussés. » Réfléchit la Survivante, un sourire commençant à étirer son visage. Ginny et Sally, qui avaient déjà vu ce sourire, eurent un sourire carnassier à leur tour.

« Edith ? » Demanda Sirius. « Que comptes-tu- ? »

Edith se redressa. « Trouvez vos familles. Dites leur de courir vers la forêt, ils y seront en sécurité. Dites leur de rejoindre l'entrée et d'appeler Amelia Bones. Qu'ils lui raconte ce qu'il se passe, et que nous avons besoin de renforts. Nous allons tenter de les retenir avec des attaques éclairs. Ceux dont les familles ne sont pas présentes, avec moi, je vous donnerais d'autres instructions une fois sur place. »

Ses yeux avaient changé. Ils regorgeaient de pouvoir, et les adultes qui auraient normalement protesté se retrouvèrent à acquiescer. « Allons-y ! »

* * *

Il y avait trente Mangemorts, serrés ensemble, ivres mais excités par la rumeur que Voldemort allait bientôt revenir. Barty Croupton Jr avait échappé à l'enfermement aux mains de son père pour assister celui qu'il considérait comme sa vraie figure paternelle, le pauvre fou. Et il répandait la rumeur par la réactivation de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Ils avaient déjà brûlé un quart du camp, laissant des douzaines de morts sans voir la moindre résistance. Les britanniques avaient été conditionnés à avoir peur de leur apparition, et les étrangers étaient trop confus pour offrir une quelque résistance. Alors ils avançaient tranquillement... jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une tente où une petite née-moldue tentait de réveiller sa mère blessée qui s'était évanouie. Amusés, leur chef Evan Parkinson leva sa baguette vers la petite vermine... quand sorti de nulle part, un stupéfix le frappa en plein torse, avec suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer à terre quelques mètres plus loin.

Les feux qu'ils avaient allumés – la seule source de lumière, puisque c'était le milieu de la nuit – s'éteignirent abruptement. Criant de surprise, les Mangemorts lancèrent des sorts dans n'importe quelle direction. Il y eut une courte pause, avant qu'une autre vague de sorts ne les frappe de toute direction.

Des jais lumineux touchèrent le sol, soulevant des gravats qui furent envoyés vers les Mangemorts. Les pierres frappèrent crânes et membres, faisant basculer et blessant leurs cibles. Des stupéfix et des sorts d'explosion suivirent immédiatement.

Puis, les sorts briseurs d'os.

Quand les Mangemorts retrouvèrent un peu l'équilibre, ils tentèrent d'attaquer leurs adversaire, mais ceux-ci s'étaient déjà éparpillés. Ils en eurent la preuve quand une autre vague de sorts les atteignirent depuis des directions encore différentes. Cela dura une trentaine de minutes, laissant six des Mangemorts blessés et inconscients.

Dans le chaos, le sort de désillusion qui fut jeté sur la petite fille et sa mère passa inaperçu. Hannah s'agenouilla près de la fillette. « Où est blessée ta mère ? Et toi, tu vas bien ? »

La fillette la regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes et d'espoir. « Elle... elle est blessée à l'épaule et à la jambe ! » Murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

« D'accord. Tiens moi ça s'il te plait. » Hannah lui tendit une fiole. La petite hocha la tête et écouta silencieusement les incantations de la guérisseuse alors que les autres silhouettes sombres entraînaient les Mangemorts plus loin. « Il faut qu'on commence par le saignement... »

Evan jurait comme un charretier, son ivresse entachant son jugement et sa capacité à viser. Puis, soudainement, de nombreux éclats de lumière blanche les entoura.

« C'EST LE MINISTÈRE ! BAISSEZ VOS ARMES OU NOUS UTILISERONS LA FORCE ! » Tonna Amelia Bones, accompagnée de deux troupes d'Aurors qui entouraient les Mangemorts.

Seuls deux criminels, incluant le renié Fredrick Davis, tentèrent de riposter et furent tués. Émergeant des ombres, rejoignant les Aurors et pointant leur baguette sur ceux qu'ils avaient assommé et qui lévitaient jusqu'à leurs complices, se dévoilèrent Edith et ses amis. La Survivante conduisit rapidement l'Auror Shacklebolt vers Hannah, la petite Leona Darkstalker et sa mère blessée. Elles furent immédiatement conduites à Ste Mangouste.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard.**

Le hall du Ministère était bondé d'une centaine de personnes, discutant entre eux avec animation. Enfin, Amelia Bones s'avança, prenant la direction de la cérémonie à la place du Ministre Fudge qui semblait vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez entendu parler de la tragédie survenue à la fin de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les attaques ont été perpétrées par un groupe radical composé d'anciens Mangemorts ayant échappé à la justice. Au moment ou je vous parle, ils sont enfermés dans des cellule en attendant d'être envoyés à Azkaban. » Expliqua Amelia. « Je suis au regret de vous informer que douze personnes ont perdu la vie. Cependant, les morts auraient été bien plus nombreuses sans l'intervention incroyablement courageuse d'un groupe d'étudiants, dont neuf d'entre eux se trouvent ici avec nous aujourd'hui. »

Des applaudissements et sifflements accompagnèrent ses paroles, célébrant ces mystérieux héros.

« Ces neuf courageux adolescents ont l'honneur de recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, pour avoir prit l'initiative durant une situation mortelle, ce qui a sauvé de nombreuses vies – y compris celles de jeunes enfants. » Amelia sourit.

« Sally Anne Perks ! » La jeune fille dût être poussée sur l'estrade, extrêmement timide. Kingsley la conduisit gentiment jusqu'à Amelia, qui lui remit une médaille autour du cou. Sally bégaya qu'elle avait simplement fait ce qu'il fallait, avant de se placer un peu plus loin.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Le rouquin avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux en montant sur l'estrade. Molly s'écria « C'est mon fils ! » avec joie. Ron releva le menton en entendant sa mère, souriant, heureux de pouvoir la rendre fier.

« Daphne Greengrass ! » Astoria applaudit et cria. Sa sœur lui avait demandé d'aller appeler les Aurors, comme la grande sœur surprotectrice qu'elle était. Elle était fière de sa sœur aînée, de sa bravoure.

« Hermione Granger ! » La née-moldue rougit et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bouclés alors qu'Amelia lui passait la médaille autour du cou. Son père, ancien Marine, était prêt à pleurer de fierté.

« Ginevra Weasley ! » La rousse dût elle aussi être poussée sur l'estrade, protestant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une médaille pour avoir fait ce qu'elle estimait juste.

Amelia marqua une pause et sourit fièrement au prochain nom. « Susan Bones ! » La fille de son défunt frère monta la rejoindre, timide mais bien moins que Sally. Amelia n'avait jamais été aussi fière d'être sa tante.

« Flora Carrow ! » La blonde monta l'estrade, un peu bouleversée. Elle recevait une médaille pour avoir sauvé des gens. C'est quelque chose qu'elle pensait impossible – un « Fuck » parfait et définitif à ses parents tarés. Hestia, qui avait aidé des familles à s'enfuir, souriait fièrement à sa sœur.

« Hannah Abbott ! » La petite Leona Darkstalker fut probablement la plus bruyante quand la guérisseuse en herbe reçut sa médaille.

« Et enfin... Edith Potter ! Ordre de Merlin, Deuxième Classe ! » Les cris se firent assourdissant quand la Survivante monta sur l'estrade, le visage neutre même si un sourire se dessinait doucement. Elle s'arrêta près d'Amelia, se tourna vers la foule et leur fit signe. Les cris furent si puissant que l'estrade trembla, poussant Fudge à grimacer et regarder nerveusement la jeune fille, ahuri de sa popularité. « Pour avoir sauvé des vies, et organisé la résistance ! »

« La Fille-Qui-A-Survécu ! » Chanta la foule. « Vive la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu ! »

Edith agita une nouvelle fois la main, ses cheveux roux flottant comme dans un film. Fudge fronça les sourcils et s'agita d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je n'aime pas ça... » Marmonna-t-il. « Peut-être devrais-je accepter l'idée de Dolores de surveiller le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... ou au moins d'envoyer _quelqu'un_... »


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

« Alors, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va enfin me dire ce qu'est cet événement super secret ? » Demanda sournoisement Edith. Ginny, Sally, Daphne et elle étaient au milieu du groupe se dirigeant vers le train. Ron, Hermione, Astoria et Neville étaient en tête, avec Dancia, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Padma et Parvati à l'arrière. Le groupe hétéroclite s'était retrouvé à peu près au même moment à l'entrée de la gare, et avaient décidé de monter ensemble dans le train. Colin, son jeune frère Dennis et l'amie Poufsouffle d'Hannah Megan Jones étaient déjà montés, avec le cousin de Megan, Graham Pritchard.

Megan était la toute nouvelle addition à « l'armée » d'Edith, elle les avait rencontré au début de l'été, étant une amie d'enfance d'Hannah. La jeune sang-mêlée, fille d'un moldu sergent et d'une sorcière rebelle, était réaliste, sarcastique et ne semblait avoir peur de rien, puisqu'elle désirait devenir soldat depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait également un sacré tempérament, Ron et elle s'entendaient très bien grâce à ça. Ginny espérait secrètement pouvoir jouer les entremetteuse avec eux.

Megan aimait beaucoup de côté calme et sournois d'Edith, tandis que celle-ci reconnut que Megan ferait une parfaite guerrière, et sans doute une conseillère avisée qui serait honnête en toute circonstance.

« Oh, allez Ron ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait te balancer pour nous l'avoir dit ! » Ajouta Susan quand Ron refusa net de dire quoi que ce soit – Percy lui en avait parlé de son habituelle manière pompeuse grâce à son Ordre de Merlin. Ron leur avait envoyé une lettre quelques jours plus tôt, expliquant que son frère distant et autocentré avait commencé à agir en bon frère protecteur dès qu'il fut rentré avec sa médaille. « Si tu ne leur dit pas, c'est moi qui le ferait ! »

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup ! » Protesta Ron. « Je sais juste qu'un tournoi a été programmé, et qui va se dérouler à Poudlard. »

« Ils l'appellent le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Ajouta Ginny.

« Hm. » Murmura Edith en réfléchissant. « J'en ai entendu parler dans un de mes livres. C'est un événement célèbre, une poignée d'épreuves dangereuses et mortelles pour les meilleurs élèves de leur époque. » Elle observa curieusement ses amis. « Au final, il a été annulé quand deux garçons de treize ans y ont participé en espérant gagner de l'argent, et sont morts tous les deux. »

Hermione haleta. « Et ils l'ont reprogrammé ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « Ils l'ont annulé pour une raison ! »

« Hermione, c'est la tradition de Poudlard de nous mettre chaque année en danger ! » Répliqua joyeusement Parvati, poussant sa sœur à lui lancer un regard signifiant clairement 'non mais t'es sérieuse ?'

Malgré ce que la plupart des gens pensaient d'elles – que Parvati était une idiote tandis que Padma était calme et sérieuse – c'était un jugement erroné. Parvati était accro à l'adrénaline qui avait un vrai don pour la mode, ce qui était aussi le cas pour sa meilleure amie pour la vie (et probablement un peu plus que ça, mais Edith n'en était pas certaine) Lavande Brown. Padma, elle était intelligente mais avait une adepte des coups bas – Theodore Nott le découvrit malgré lui quand il décida que c'était une bonne idée d'insulter son héritage Hindou.

« De là où je viens, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont une école se vanterait. » Marmonna Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'époque médiévale a des standards de sécurité très faibles. » Blagua Susan.

« … On est au XXe siècle. » Affirma Dancia, confuse.

« Non, pas ici ! » Expliqua Sally. « Est-ce que tu as _vu_ le Ministère ? C'est un château tordu tout droit sortit de l'époque du Roi Arthur. Et ils pensent être _en avance_ sur les moldus ! » Le groupe entier éclata de rire à cette pensée : leurs visites dans le monde moldu leur avait fait découvrir beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'inventions que leurs cousins sorciers n'oseraient même pas imaginer.

Edith intervint. « Allez, on continuera dans le train. À ce rythme là, on va finir par le manquer ! »

La rouquine-qui-a-survécu conduisit ses amis à bord du Poudlard Express, jusque l'arrière du train où plusieurs compartiments étaient encore vides. Tirant derrière elle sa malle puis la plaçant sur le portant au-dessus de leurs têtes, Edith s'effondra sur le siège près de la fenêtre, souriant tout en caressant Tristan, alors que son fidèle compagnon se couchait à ses pieds. Ginny, Hannah, Sally et Susan entrèrent pour se joindre à elle.

Elles allaient toutes faire des expériences sur un nouveau genre de magie, cette année.

Edith toucha distraitement le Retourneur de Temps pendant à une chaine en or autour de son cou. La lettre d'acceptation du Département des Mystères la poussait à 'expérimenter' et 'utiliser son imagination' mais à 'se souvenir d'être prudente' quand elle utiliserait ce petit bijou de magie temporelle. Ginny, Hannah, Sally et Susan avaient aussi été acceptées, de même qu'Hermione.

Edith avait de grands projets pour le Retourneur de Temps. Avec, elle pourrait se reposer, planifier, réfléchir et expérimenter autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle aurait tout le temps dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Il y avait bien la menace du paradoxe qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse, mais elle avait vite réalisé qu'un paradoxe ne pouvait pas avoir lieu si 'Edith du passé' ne savait pas qui elle voyait. En utilisant des masques et des capes, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Rumina Ginny. « Peut-être qu'un jour j'y participerais. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda Sally, jetant un coup d'œil sur la petite rousse. « Ce gros foutoir me fait plus penser à des problèmes en perspective qu'à autre chose. »

« Ce serait un bon moyen de savoir ce dont je suis capable. » Répondit Ginny.

Hannah renifla légèrement et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, mieux vaux toi que moi. Edith ? T'en penses quoi ? »

Edith rit, grattouillant Tristan entre les oreilles. « Je passe mon tour. Sirius et Remus ne m'y autoriseraient jamais, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attirer ce genre d'attention. Il existe plein d'autres moyens pour moi de montrer ma puissance. »

« En conquérant le monde, tu veux dire ? » Suggéra Susan avec un sourire au coin.

« En conquérant l'Europe. » Corrigea Edith. « Puis je conquerrais le reste du monde, bénévolement, quand ils verront ce que je peux leur offrir. »

« Et ce qui leur arriverait s'ils tentaient de te renverser. » Ajouta Sally.

« Seulement pour les pires d'entre eux. Mais c'est vrai, je n'apprécie pas qu'on trahisse ma confiance. » Confirma Edith. Tristan laissa échapper un grognement sourd à cette idée.

« Eh bien, si une des écoles nous rejoignant pour le Tournoi se trouve en Europe, on aura une année intéressante et utile, pour une fois, pas vrai ? » Offrit Ginny. Edith lui sourit, le genre de sourire qui faisait comprendre à ses amis qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

* * *

Le train arriva à l'heure, et Edith et ses amis prirent les calèches trempées sensées les conduire à l'école – il pleuvait des cordes ce soir, au grand agacement de Lavande et Parvati. Hermione eut pitié d'elles et leur lança un sort de séchage une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur du château. Le groupe d'amis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur propre table, observant la nouvelle vague de première années être conduits dans la Grande Salle. Parmi tous les noms énoncés, trois retinrent l'attention d'Edith.

« Darkstalker, Leona ! » « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Hannah applaudit et acclama la petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui rejoignait la table des jaune et noirs. Elle ralentit nerveusement en approchant de son héroïne. Susan se contenta de sourire en se déplaçant pour laisser une place à la petite fille. Leona sourit et s'assit à côté d'Hannah, rougissant mais regardant l'adolescente avec espoir.

« MacDonald, Natalie ! » « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Edith leva un sourcil en la voyant. La petite fille de onze ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus était assez mince, voir maigre, et semblait très fatiguée. Honnêtement, elle lui rappelait ce à quoi elle ressemblait à six ou sept ans, constamment épuisée mais toujours debout et déterminée. Elle regarda Natalie se diriger vers la table des rouge et or, où Colin et Dennis l'accueillirent amicalement. Peut-être que cette fillette était quelqu'un à surveiller.

« Pritchard, Graham ! » « SERPENTARD ! »

Megan applaudit et cria le prénom de son cousin quand il se leva du tabouret et marcha vers sa nouvelle maison. Edith sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher ; Megan parlait de son cousin avec autant d'affection que d'exaspération, racontant qu'il était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Graham avait des cheveux noirs tirant sur le gris et les yeux bleus-verts qui lui rappelait l'océan en pleine tempête. Il était très mince, lui aussi, presque féminin dans sa carrure, mais il marchait avec détermination.

« Bienvenue à Serpentard, le nouveau. » S'écria Ginny, taquine, alors que Graham s'asseyait à la gauche d'Edith. « Tu es le cousin de Megan, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il d'un ton presque apathique. « Tu dois être la première Weasley à Serpentard depuis dix générations, Ginevra ? »

« Démasquée. Et tu dois déjà connaître Edith. »

Graham pencha la tête de côté pour regarder la Survivante. « Je sais ce que tout le monde raconte, mais sais-je qui tu _es_ ? Non, j'en doute. »

Edith sourit. « Je t'aime bien. Je suis Edith, mais la Edith que tout le monde pense connaître. Je te présenterais plusieurs de mes amis après le repas. » Elle montra d'un signe de tête la pile de sucreries sur la table. « J'espère que tu aime les bonbons, parce que Ron est assis à la table des Gryffondor, et nous ne pourrons pas les finir nous-même. »

La seule réponse de Graham fut un petit sourire en coin.

Au milieu du repas, Dumbledore demanda l'attention. Edith était fascinée par ce qu'avait accompli Graham – en seulement vingt minutes, il avait commencé une conversation amicale avec Lillith Moon, quelque chose qui avait prit trois mois à Ginny et Astoria. Peut-être que les filles l'avaient adoucie, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs semblait très réceptive à ce que disait Graham.

Pour un garçon de onze ans, il parlait d'une manière très intelligente et connaisseuse.

« Cette année, Poudlard accueillera des invités très spéciaux. Tout d'abord, qui nous viennent de France, je vous prie d'accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles de l'Académie Magique de Beauxbâtons, et leur directrice, Madame Maxine ! »

Tous les élèves regardèrent les deux tables qui avaient été ajoutées aux cinq déjà présentes, de chaque côté de la pièce. Les doubles portes d'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un groupe d'une dizaines de belles jeunes filles, toutes vêtues de tenues bleues alors qu'elles marchaient – ou dansaient – vers leur table. Parmi elles, Edith repéra une Vélane à la tête du groupe, une fille un peu plus âgée qu'elle, sérieuse mais souriante avec des cheveux blonds brillants.

 _Une école pour filles en France._ Pensa Edith avec une certaine admiration tandis que les nouvelles venues s'installaient. Leur grande directrice – elle avait forcément du sang de géant pour être aussi grande – prit place à la table des professeurs. _Fascinant. J'espère pouvoir me faire des amis parmi elles._

« Et maintenant, nos amis du Nord, les courageux jeunes hommes de Durmstrang et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff ! »

Les garçons entrèrent immédiatement. Edith laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise en voyant Viktor Krum, le Champion de Quidditch, parmi eux. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore à l'école, vu ses exploits dans l'équipe de Bulgarie. Ça aussi c'est fascinant._ Ron semblait sur le point de s'évanouir depuis sa table, tirant un ricanement à Ginny.

Une fois les étudiants de Durmstrang installés, Dumbledore passa au sujet principal... il agita la main vers un coffre recouvert d'or, qui fondit pour révéler une majestueuse coupe d'où surgit une flamme bleue et violette. Des murmures émerveillés surgirent de nombreux élèves.

« La Coupe de Feu sera entourée d'une limite d'âge, pour empêcher toute personne de moins de dix-sept ans de s'inscrire au Tournoi. » Dumbledore attendit que les protestations s'éteignent d'elles-mêmes avant de continuer. « Elle n'acceptera qu'une inscription par étudiant, mais je vous préviens – une fois que vous êtes choisis comme Champion, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Les inscriptions auront lieu tous les soirs jusqu'à Halloween, et il y aura toujours un professeur à proximité en cas de problème. »

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. »


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 29 : La Quatrième Championne

« Alors ce sont les serres de Poudlard ? » Demanda Fleur avec curiosité à ses deux guides, passant entre les rangées de plantes. Gabrielle courait de droite à gauche, chassant joyeusement une fée qui avait été attirée par la serre. « C'est très vaste. »

« Eh bien, la Botanique est une matière importante dans notre programme. » Expliqua Edith Potter, lui montrant d'un geste de main les autres serres visibles par les fenêtres de celle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. La rouquine avait approché Fleur et ses amies ce matin. Elle expliqua avoir remarqué qu'elles semblaient un peu perdues, et leur offrit une visite guidée du château. Fleur fut confuse – elle aurait juré avoir vu la jeune fille discuter avec des étudiants de Durmstrang quelques minutes plus tôt – mais la compagne d'Edith, Sally, leur expliqua qu'elles avaient une amie qui ressemblait beaucoup à Edith, nommée Ginny.

Fleur connaissait la 'légende' d'Edith, elle l'avait découvert quand elle et ses parents étaient arrivé en Angleterre. Sa récente acquisition d'un Ordre de Merlin avait fait la une des journeaux pendant des jours.

Fleur s'attendait à voir une fille arrogante, qui se vantait à longueur de temps de ses exploits. Elle s'attendait à une fille certaine de sa supériorité, puisqu'elle était la plus jeune personne à avoir vaincu un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'était attendue à tout... sauf à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Au lieu d'être une enfant star pourrie gâtée, Edith était humble et désapprouvait les histoires qu'on racontait sur elle. Elle blaguait avec ses amis, et se moquait constamment du surnom qu'on lui donnait, et elle traitait Fleur avec respect et curiosité, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors de son pays natal. Elle posait beaucoup de questions aux étudiants étrangers sur leur école, leurs cours, leur matière préférée. Fleur, qui avait été prévenue par son père que les Britanniques avaient une attitude supérieure envers les étrangers, avait été agréablement surprise.

Oui, la demi-Vélane s'était prise d'affection pour cette enfant amicale et mystérieuse, et pour ses amis. Sally Ann Perks montra de grandes connaissances en pop culture française, et fit tout son possible pour faire se sentir bien une Gabrielle avec le mal du pays. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles se trouvaient dans les serres en ce moment – Gabrielle, qui adorait les fleurs et les plantes de toutes sortes, avait demandé s'il y avait un parc dans cette école.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des Piègemouches Carnivores ? » Demanda Gabrielle avec enthousiasme, après que l'amie de Fleur, Maisie, l'ai gentiment entraînée loin des Filets du Diable qu'elle observait.

Edith fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que Neville a planté quelque chose comme ça récemment. » Jetant un regard à Fleur, elle expliqua. « Neville est le génie de la botanique de mon année, il en connait plus sur cette matière que tous les étudiants réunis. »

« Je pense que Graham ne va pas tarder le détrôner, vu l'intérêt qu'il a montré au premier cours. » Offrit Sally.

« J'en doute, Graham est morbide et ne s'intéresse qu'à ce qui peut être dangereux. » Commenta Edith.

Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux excités, elle aussi adorait les choses morbides et dangereuses malgré sa personnalité rayonnante et joyeuse. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à la maison. Mais peut-être qu'ici, elle serait chanceuse !

« Cette école est vraiment intéressante. » Admit Fleur quand elles retournèrent vers le château. « Vous vous plaisez ici ? »

« Oh oui. La plupart du temps en tout cas. » Ajouta Edith avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

« La plupart du temps ? » S'enquit Maisie.

« Parfois, les choses ont tendance à dégénérer par ici. » Répondit vaguement Edith. « Vous avez dû entendre la rumeur qu'un des postes de professeur est maudit ? »

« Oui. » Répondit la française brune. « Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une blague. Les professeurs devraient avoir pu se débarrasser du sort depuis le temps. »

« Oui, mais la logique, c'est pas quelque chose que les professeurs possèdent. » Sourit Edith énigmatiquement.

La curiosité de Fleur sur cette fille augmenta encore. Elle avait l'air de suggérer que le petit paradis d'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas ce qu'il semblait, ce qui allait en contradiction avec tout ce que les proches de l'homme disaient. Son père n'appréciait pas vraiment le vieil homme, disant souvent que le directeur aimait se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardait pas. Il disait aussi que les 'ingérences' de l'homme avaient souvent des conséquences – parfois mineures, parfois graves. Ses parents pensaient qu'Edith, étant une pupille de l'état, avait été cajolée et essentiellement programmée pour considérer le directeur comme un héros, comme le faisaient la plupart des gens qui la traitaient comme une héroïne.

Il semblerait qu'Edith soit bien différente de ce que pensaient ses parents. Même si elle ne dénigrait pas _ouvertement_ sa société, quelques commentaires discrets comme celui-là, indiquaient que l'Enfant Dorée n'était pas exactement dorée... ou loyale à l'idée du 'paradis' de la Grande Bretagne.

Fleur adorait les mystères, et Edith semblait être un livre d'énigmes à elle toute seule – cette enfant était bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait, et elle manipulaient toutes les personnes autour d'elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Clairement, elle méritait toute l'attention de la Française blonde.

Maisie semblait l'apprécier, ce qui était une bonne indication qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Maisie Goodman était sa meilleure amie d'enfance, une fauteuse de troubles qui voyait Fleur pour qui elle était, sans aucun préjudice ou appréhensions concernant son sang de Vélane. Les deux adolescentes étaient sœurs en tout sauf le sang, si Maisie appréciait quelqu'un, alors il était probable que Fleur le ferait aussi.

« Le dîner va bientôt commencer. » Annonça Edith, sortant Fleur de ses pensées. « Vous avez déjà mangé de la nourriture britannique ? Je connais un elfe qui travaille dans les cuisines, si vous n'aimez pas quelque chose, on peut s'arranger pour vous trouver autre chose. »

Elle sourit chaleureusement quand Maisie, Gabrielle et les deux autres filles applaudirent. _Oui._ Pensa Fleur. _Cette fille mérite décidément une enquête approfondie._

* * *

 **Ailleurs dans le château.**

« Une Chambre des Secrets ? Sérieusement ? »

« Étrange, je sais, mais c'est vrai. » La rouquine sourit à Viktor, charmeuse, mais ses yeux étincelaient de malice. Elle retenait des informations – on lui avait surement dit de le faire, vu à qui ils parlaient – et le faire réfléchir semblait grandement l'amuser. « J'ai vu l'entrée, et ça sort tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Je me suis demandé si le grand Salazar Serpentard était un adolescent emo-gothique à un moment de sa vie. »

« Edith ! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler de notre Directeur de Maison Historique ! » Réprimanda l'autre rouquine – au tempérament de feu et pleine de fougue comme une jument sauvage – même si elle souriait elle aussi.

« Oh, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'entendre, Ginny ! » Rit Edith Potter, un son chaleureux et contagieux, mais Viktor était constamment distrait par ses yeux. Des yeux qui savaient tellement de choses. Des yeux qui semblaient anciens, qui possédaient de la sagesse et des connaissances qui n'appartenaient pas à une sorcière de son âge. « Il est mort depuis tellement longtemps, et les rapports historiques se contredisent tout le temps ! »

« Si seulement il avait gardé un journal ! » Soupira le jeune garçon à côté d'elle, il sursauta quand sa cousine – la grande et belle Megan avec une langue acérée, qui s'était présenté à lui en donnant un coup de poing à un de ses camarades qui avait essayé de la tripoter – ricana.

Viktor rit lui aussi à cette pensée. Contrairement aux autres étudiants qu'il avait déjà rencontré, Edith acceptait volontiers de rire de l'histoire du château et de ses fondateurs. Tout le monde traitait ces gens comme s'ils étaient des personnages mythiques qui ne méritaient que d'être vénérer. S'ils étaient plus rigides ou orgueilleux à propos de ça, ils deviendraient des statues. Comme il s'était retrouvé coincé entre ceux là et les fangirls – mon dieu, elles étaient _partout_ , où qu'il aille, comment arriverait-il à trouver un endroit paisible et calme avec elles autour de lui – Viktor s'était préparé à passer un séjour catastrophique en Angleterre.

Heureusement, Edith et ses amis étaient arrivés et les sauvèrent du troupeau – Megan avait d'ailleurs balancé quelques mots bien sentis à Bulstrode et Parkinson qui partirent en courant, tandis qu'Edith proposait poliment à Viktor et plusieurs de ses camarades une visite guidée 'afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas ou soient surpris par les escaliers mouvants'.

Edith tenta quelques blagues avant de mettre le doigt sur le sens de l'humour de Viktor, et s'en servait à chaque fois que les escaliers bougeaient sous leurs pieds. Emmanuel était clairement devenu fan d'elle, tandis que Pablo ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Viktor appréciait Edith, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle cachait une grande partie de sa véritable personnalité – il n'était pas sûr si elle jouait un rôle ou si elle n'était simplement pas du genre à partager ses émotions. La seule raison pour laquelle il était certain de son observation était grâce à son don pour lire les gens, quelque chose qu'il était impossible de ne pas développer lorsqu'on devient une célébrité.

Megan Jones et Ginny Weasley étaient aussi des filles intéressantes. Ginny était clairement très attachée à Edith, loyale envers ses amis, amicale envers les nouveaux venus, et avait plus de personnalité que la plupart des gens. Megan était le genre de personne que Viktor se verrait bien inviter au bal de Yule – elle était directe, sarcastique, franchement honnête et ne semblait pas tellement impressionnée par ses talents au Quidditch.

Son jeune cousin Graham avait hérité de son tempérament : Viktor ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver très amusant de voir le petit garçon traiter les gens d'imbéciles... surtout quand les gens en question faisaient presque deux têtes de plus que lui. Le garçon avait peut-être besoin d'une meilleure retenue, mais il l'acquerrais probablement en grandissant.

« Et tu as vu le monstre qui s'y cachait ? » Demanda Emmanuel à Edith avec un ton qui suggérait qu'il la taquinait ou qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle plaisante.

Edith sourit largement. « Quelle est la chose la plus effrayante que vous ayez jamais vu ? Une énorme araignée ? Un serpent ? J'ai croisé un Basilic dans les couloirs, une fois. »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Oh non... j'aimerais bien, mais elle ne plaisante pas. » Intervint Megan d'une voix amère. « Deux semaines passées sous la forme d'une statue, c'était vraiment pas des vacances ! »

« Ça a du être terrifiant. » Sympathisa Pablo.

Edith haussa les épaules. « Je suis une sorcière. Ce serait stupide pour moi d'être effrayée par quelque chose que je peux vaincre en utilisant ma magie. »

« Elle tremblait de peur quand elle est enfin rentrée dans sa salle commune. » Répliqua Megan avec un sourire en coin, Graham ricana et Ginny éclata de rire.

Edith lui jeta un regard noir. « Merci beaucoup, Meg. Moi qui espérais avoir en fin trouvé une raison légitime au fait que les professeurs me traitent comme une précieuse petite chose, au lieu d'un truc qui s'est passé quand j'étais trop jeune pour me rappeler. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Potter, tu nous a convaincu. » Rit Emmanuel. Viktor ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Edith lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant. « Je suis ravie d'entendre ça... »

Viktor ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire compatissant. Il savait ce que c'était d'être traité comme s'il était spécial, jusqu'au point où c'était difficile de garder de vraies amitiés avec les gens. Ce pour quoi Edith était considérée comme spéciale, il n'était pas encore sûr (il avait entendu des rumeurs sur la Survivante, évidemment, mais pas l'histoire complète – et il doutait encore de sa légitimité), mais clairement, comme lui, elle n'aimait pas être placer sur un piédestal par ses pairs.

Enfin, elle n'aimait pas quand c'était sans raisons.

« Hé, vu qu'on en vient à parler d'obtenir la gloire au lieu de se la voir décerner sans rien faire, tu penses quoi tu Tournoi ? Intéressée ? » Demanda Pablo.

Edith éclata de rire, un rire chaleureux et ouvert, et une fois encore Viktor fut absorbé par l'énigme qu'était la fille qui se tenait debout devant lui. « Hah ! Pas du tout... premièrement, je suis trop jeune, et je ne saurais même pas quoi faire d'une 'gloire éternelle'. Je préfère qu'on se souvienne de moi pour quelque chose que je ferais et continuerais de faire jusqu'à ne plus en être capable que d'être vénérée pour quelque chose que je n'aurai fait qu'une fois. »

« Tu es très ambitieuse pour quelqu'un qui est trop jeune pour s'inscrire. » Commenta Viktor.

Edith lui lança un sourire malicieux. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis une Serpentard ! »

Megan ricana, amusée. « Et si on continuait vers la bibliothèque ? Il devrait y avoir plein d'informations utiles là-bas, et Hermione, Cho et Hestia devraient avoir trouvé tous les livres dont on aura besoin. Je suis sûre qu'elles ont la pièce entière mémorisée, jusqu'à l'emplacement des chaises et des tables. »

« Ouais, ça leur ressemble bien. » Marmonna Graham. « Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elles y dormiraient si c'était autorisé. »

« Oh, sois gentil Graham. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. » Le réprimanda gentiment Ginny, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux suggérait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

Viktor ricana. « Après vous. »

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard.**

Edith laissa échapper un soupire satisfait et éteignit l'alarme qu'elle avait allumé une heure plus tôt. S'asseyant, elle vit les lumières dorées qui représentaient la Edith-du-passé disparaître. Elle sourit malicieusement. « Même après deux semaines c'est une vision étrange. » Elle se frotta les yeux et passa une mèche derrière son oreille. « Eh bien, les Langues-de-Plomb ne plaisantaient pas. Les cycles consacrés aux siestes sont importants pour rester reposé et continuer d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et sourit. Ginny était couchée sur le lit à côté d'elle, encore endormie. Vu ce dont elle avait été témoin avec Ron, peut-être qu'être un gros dormeur était une caractéristique des Weasley – tout comme les cheveux roux et un tempérament de feu. Gentiment, Edith secoua ses épaules jusqu'à ce que Ginny se gémisse avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Allez, Gin. Il ne faudrait pas manquer la Cérémonie. » Annonça Edith avec un sourire.

« Tu es _sûre_ que cette alarme ne peut pas être modifiée pour avoir un son moins énervant ? » Pleurnicha Tracey depuis le lit à quelques mètres. L'autre fille s'assit, manquant son propre Retourneur de Temps plusieurs fois alors qu'elle essayait de l'attraper. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se réveiller totalement.

« Si c'était un bruit agréable, tu penses que ça te réveillerait ? » Répliqua Edith sarcastiquement.

Tracey lui lança un regard meurtrier, ses yeux endormis plissés dangereusement. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé répondre aux questions rhétoriques, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

« Je plaisantais ! Allez les filles. Je veux savoir qui sera notre champion. »

Les trois filles sortirent de la chambre, rejoignant Daphne, Flora, Hestia, Graham et Blaise dans la salle commune avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Hermione, Cho et Luna les attendaient près des escaliers, Hannah, Susan, Megan et la petite Leona patientaient près des portes, alors que Ron, Neville et Colin étaient déjà installés.

En entrant, Edith repéra Natalie MacDonald. La jeune fille était assise seule, même si Dennis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin, la rejoignit pour tenter de discuter avec elle. Natalie sourit et répondit, mais Edith vit cette brume fatiguée mais déterminée dans ses yeux. Une fois encore, elle se demanda ce qui avait causé ça, et eut l'impression de se revoir dans cette fille...

Quand tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie commença. Edith observa les feux de la Coupe changer de bleu à violet, avant de recracher le premier nom. « Beauxbâtons sera représenté par... Fleur Delacour ! »

 _Je m'en serais doutée._ Pensa Edith avec amusement en applaudissant ; sa nouvelle amie blonde semblait excitée en se levant de la table. Plusieurs de ses camarades pleuraient de jalousie, mais en général, son école semblait enthousiaste. _Fleur est plutôt sympa une fois qu'on a percé sa carapace 'je suis différente alors restez loin de moi'. C'est une façade, qu'elle a dû créer à cause des préjugés contre les créatures, mais des tas de gens sont trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte._ Maisie applaudissait la plus fort pour son amie.

Alors que Fleur disparaissait dans la salle attenante, Dumbledore lut le nom suivant. « Le champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum ! »

La salle entière éclata en applaudissements ; Viktor leva un bras en victoire et quitta sa table. Edith rit. Viktor semblait s'amuser depuis son arrivée – si on excluait les fois où il devait se cacher de ses fans. Edith se souvint de quand elle avait sournoisement permis à Ron de le rencontrer... en l'emmener à la bibliothèque pour 'se cacher' alors que son ami étudiait. Le pauvre garçon avait failli s'évanouir, mais il avait fini par reprendre contenance.

Mais c'était quand même très amusant. Et Ron était heureux de rencontrer son idole, quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait pas possible.

Et, maintenant, le dernier champion...

« Le champion de Poudlard est... Cedric Diggory ! »

Cho se leva d'un coup et applaudit bruyamment pour son petit ami alors que le Poufsouffle le plus apprécié de l'école se levait et se dirigeait presque timidement pour rencontrer ses futurs adversaires. Edith et ses amis imitèrent Cho, un spectacle de solidarité de la part des maisons pourtant divisées de Poudlard.

La rouquine sourit en voyant plusieurs autres étudiants – de différentes maisons – faire de même, suivre son exemple. Son impact auprès d'eux grandissait de jour en jour, elle apprenait à connaître de nouvelles personnes, et tentait de montrer un bon exemple. Peut-être que si elle avait eu l'âge, elle se serait portée volontaire pour participer au tournoi... il lui avait fait découvrir d'autres personnes.

Il rassemblait les gens.

Comme si elle avait entendu sa pensée – ou peut-être qu'une quelconque divinité était frustrée de la voir hors de danger pour une fois – la Coupe se ralluma toute seule. Le feu passa du bleu au violet, avant qu'un autre papier ne soit éjecté.

Edith savait quel nom y était inscrit avant même que Dumbledore ne l'appelle.

* * *

« Monsieur, il y a forcément une erreur. » S'écria Edith, parvenant difficilement à contenir sa colère en observant les directeurs suspicieux, Barty Croupton et Ludo Bagman. « Je n'ai pas, et je n'aurais pas pu entrer mon nom dans la Coupe. Je n'étais même pas dans la pièce durant les heures d'ouverture ! J'étais avec mes amis ! »

« Je peux en témoigner. » Ajouta Viktor, troublé. Clairement, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi. « Miss Edith nous montrait à mes amis et moi les serres hier soir. »

« Elle ne pouvait pas non plus passer la limite d'âge ! » Continua Cedric. Il semblait vraiment inquiet – Edith savait, à la fois grâce à Cho et aux quelques fois où elle lui avait parlé, que Cedric était une vraie mère poule qui prenait tout le temps soin des plus jeunes. Elle l'avait vu avec Leona et les autres premières années quelques jours plus tôt. « Monsieur, quelqu'un essaie de saboter le Tournoi. Nous devrions le reporter et enquêter ! »

« La Coupe constitue un contrat magique. » Expliqua Croupton d'un air désolé. « Miss Potter doit participer, elle est une Championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers maintenant. »

Edith était sur le point de leur balancer quelques mots extrêmement grossiers appris avec Megan, mais Fleur prit la parole en premier. « Vous voulez dire le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, non ? » Répliqua la championne française, sarcastique. « Monsieur, c'est _évident_ que quelque chose ne va pas, je _refuse_ de croire que vous ne pouvez rien faire ! »

« Miss Delacour, s'il vous plait. » Intervint Dumbledore d'une voix calme, comme s'il parlait à une enfant de quatre ans faisant un caprice. Les quatre champions lui lancèrent un regard noir collectif. « Nous allons chercher une explication, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Vous devriez aller vous reposer... vous préparer pour la première épreuve. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Les quatre adolescents regardèrent le groupe d'adultes avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension, avant de quitter la pièce ensemble – leur mécontentement plus qu'évident.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Se préparer à un désastre

« Ce n'est pas _du tout_ comme ça que je voulais passer mon année. »

« Depuis quand un plan se déroule sans accros ? »

Edith lança à Sally un regard indigné. « Les _miens_ le font toujours ! »

Edith et son groupe d'amis toujours grandissant étaient rassemblés dans la bibliothèque, réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle leur amie/leader se trouvait. Ginny était énervée, et encore, énervée est un euphémisme – la rouquine irradiait pratiquement de la célèbre Colère des Weasley à peine contenue. Sally non plus ne semblait pas heureuse, même si elle semblait moins surprise que les autres. Hermione et Cho étaient toutes les deux maussades ; les Serdaigle avaient cherché les règles du Tournoi et il semblait que la satané faille remarquée par Dumbledore empêchait la Survivante de sortir de cette situation.

« Il y aura toujours des contretemps dans les plans, Edith... prends ça comme un entraînement. »

Edith siffla et serra les poings. « Ouais... ça ne veut pas dire que je dois aimer ça... Ce _putain_ de tournoi a été annulé parce que les sorciers de mon âge sont _trop jeunes_ pour _survivre_ aux épreuves ! »

« Exactement ! » Répondit sinistrement Padma, avant de lancer un sourire sarcastique au 'boss'. « Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme tous les sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edith lui jeta un regard. « Padma a raison, Edith. » Ajouta Parvati. Lavande et elle avaient rejoins le groupe quelques semaines plus tôt et s'intégraient plutôt bien. Sally les aimait bien, et l'enthousiasme de Lavande mettait du baume au cœur d'Edith la plupart du temps. « Tu es plus puissante et puis talentueuse que la plupart des gens de notre âge. »

« Je ne suis pas invincible. » Protesta Edith. « Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi m'attendre ! Les professeurs ne me disent rien, et même si j'ai de la chance que les _véritables_ champions m'apprécient, je doute fortement qu'ils m'aident. »

« Cedric t'aidera. » Intervint Cho avec confiance, lançant un regard blasé à Edith. « Je suis blessée que tu penses le contraire. »

La rouquine grimaça légèrement. « La force de l'habitude, Cho. Je ne voulais pas être méchante ; même si les règles ne l'empêchent pas de m'aider, ça reste une _compétition_. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils risquent leur score pour moi... surtout qu'ils _voulaient_ participer au Tournoi, eux ! »

« Les professeurs ne voient-ils _vraiment_ pas à quel point c'est ridicule ?! » Explosa Megan. « C'est comme si les New York Giants étaient forcés d'ajouter à leur équipe un gamin non-entraîné et réticent pour le match le plus important de la saison _parce qu'il y a eu une problème dans le registre_ ! Pourquoi par _Merlin_ est-ce qu'ils ne font rien, c'est le plus grand bordel que j'ai jamais vu ! »

« Megan, je te présente Barty Croupton. » Répliqua Ron, il avait entendu l'opinion de son père sur l'homme. « Il s'en tient aux règles et à rien d'autre. »

« _Et en quoi cette tentative d'assassinat peut-elle être prise en compte en tant que règle du Tournoi ?_ » Cria pratiquement Megan, forçant Madame Price à leur jeter un regard désapprobateur.

« Megan, Megan ! Calme-toi, prends une grande inspiration. » Suggéra Hannah à son amie, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Ne t'en prends pas à nous, on est d'accord avec toi. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. » Lui assura Megan, plus calmement qu'avant. « Je vous assure, ma haine est réservée au Ministère et aux personnes en charge du Tournoi. »

« Je me demande ce que ma tante pense de tout ça. » Soupira Susan. « C'est hors de sa juridiction, mais je doute qu'elle approuve ce que fait Dumbledore. Laisser Edith être mise en danger de la sorte, ça va à l'encontre du serment qu'il a prêté en devenant directeur. »

« C'est loin d'être la première fois. » Remarqua Fred, inhabituellement sérieux. C'était une preuve de la position précaire d'Edith, le fait que ni lui ni George ne tentaient de détendre l'atmosphère – soit parce qu'ils supposaient qu'elle n'apprécierait pas à cet instant, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop inquiets pour elle. « La pierre, la Chambre, les Détraqueurs. » Énuméra-t-il.

« Ouais, au moins avec les Détraqueurs il partageait la stupidité avec Fudge... » Marmonna Neville, Hannah lui lança un regard extrêmement surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Neville de dire des choses comme ça ! Il était assez timide en général, même après qu'Edith l'ait encouragé à sortir de sa coquille. « Vraiment, des Détraqueurs à proximité d'étudiants, dont la _très_ grande majorité ne savent pas jeter de patronus ? »

« En parlant d'être incapable de jeter un sort. » Intervint Flora. « Je pense qu'on doit relever le niveau de nos entraînements en magie sans baguette. _Surtout_ pour toi, Edith. »

Edith fronça les sourcils, se perdant dans ses pensées. Hestia hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. « Tout le monde sait que la plupart des sorciers sont complètement inutiles sans leur baguette. » Ajouta la deuxième jumelle. « Il est hors de question qu'on soit comme eux, et être capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pourrait très bien te sauver la vie dans les prochaines épreuves, Edith. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Approuva celle-ci, s'adossant contre le fauteuil confortable sur lequel elle était assise. « Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir toujours compter sur ma baguette pour jeter n'importe quel sort, et seuls les idiots se contentent d'une seule arme. Cependant. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Nous devrons nous consacrer entièrement à ça. La magie sans baguette est très compliquée à apprendre sans Maître pour nous guider. »

« Dieu merci nous avons les Retourneurs de Temps, alors. » Commenta Tracey.

« En effet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore ne veut pas que nous apprenions autant qu'on devrait. » Dit-elle sombrement. Elle en était venue à haïr le directeur, suite à sa décision d'engager Lockhart sans même vérifier le passé de l'homme. « Est-ce que les nouveaux savent comment aller dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

« La quoi ? » Demanda Lavande, confuse.

« C'est la salle qui change d'aspect, pas vrai ? » Le groupe se tourna vers Graham et Lillith qui étaient assis un peu plus loin. La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés souriait ; Graham avait, semblait-il, fait l'impossible et débuté une amitié avec l'énigmatique héritière des Moon. Les deux pouvaient souvent être vus ensemble malgré leur différence d'âge.

« Vous l'avez trouvé seuls ? » Demanda Astoria avec étonnement.

« Si c'est celle du cinquième étage, alors ouais. Lillith et moi sommes tombés dessus quand on essayait d'éviter Parkinson après le dîner. » Expliqua Graham. Lillith (et Dancia par la même occasion) leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de l'autre fille. « Elle est _apparue_ dans le mur. La première fois qu'on y est entré, c'était une salle de classe. Mais quand on y est retourné hier, elle s'est changée en bibliothèque. »

« Elle a changé entre vos visites ? » S'écria Parvati abasourdie.

« Ouais. » Sourit Edith. « C'est très pratique. On s'y retrouve tous demain ? »

« D'accord. » Accepta rapidement tout le groupe.

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

« Tu as l'air épuisée, Edith. »

Edith leva la tête de ses bras croisés sur la table de la bibliothèque pour voir Cedric et Fleur l'observer avec inquiétude. Ginny, elle, était endormie à côté d'elle. Les deux heures d'entraînements avaient eut le même effet sur tout le groupe : la magie sans baguette était complexe et demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie que l'utilisation d'une baguette. « Quoi ? Salut... quelle heure est-il ? »

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. » Cedric lui offrit la main, alors que Fleur posait sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour la secouer gentiment. La plus jeune rouquine soupira et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air complètement vidées. »

« On s'entraînait. » Expliqua Edith, retournant discrètement son Retourneur de Temps sous son t-shirt. « Je suppose qu'on a perdu la notion du temps... »

« Venez, vous devez être affamées. » Encouragea Cedric. Edith sourit, prenant sa main et le laissant la guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle. « Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas participer au Tournoi, mais comme on n'a pas réussi à convaincre les professeurs, je voulais te prévenir que l'Examen des Baguettes et les premières interviews auront lieu demain. »

« _Fantastique_. » S'écria sarcastiquement Edith. « J'aurais de la chance si un jour mon nom cesse de faire la une des journeaux à ce rythme... » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qui va mener les interviews ? »

Fleur émit un grondement sourd, son visage prenant une teinte de rouge pendant un moment. « Rita Skeeter, cette _salope_ raciste et stupide. » Cracha-t-elle.

Edith se figea et se tourna vers son amie française. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu viens juste d'utiliser le mot en _s_ ? » Bégaya-t-elle. Fleur ne parlait jamais, _jamais_ , comme ça, même quand elle faisait face à des prétendants dépravés et indésirables (ce qui arrivait beaucoup, merci à sa beauté Vélane). Elle était une jeune femme distinguée, polie et charmante.

« Oui. » Répondit Fleur, absolument pas désolée... donnant à Edith et Ginny une formidable (et détestable) impression de la personne en question avant même que la blonde ne s'explique. « Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une salle fouineuse plus intéressée par de fait d'être sensationnelle que par suivre l'étique des journalistes. Vous ne l'avez jamais entendu écrire son option sur les créatures magiques... c'était les mots les plus mauvais, détestables et haineux que j'ai lu. Elle fait plus pour répandre les préjugés et le racisme que la plupart des politiciens réunis. Tout ce que tu dira, elle le modifiera ou le changera de son contexte avec sa putain de plume qui écrit toute seule. »

Fleur se tourna et se pencha pour regarder Edith dans les yeux – la blonde faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. « Fais très attention à ce que tu lui dis. Elle raconterait des calomnies sur un enfant de deux ans pour s'assurer d'avoir plus de vues. »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue. » Dit Edith, son visage devenu beaucoup plus sombre. Ginny n'avait pas offert son opinion (surtout parce qu'elle était fatiguée) mais la lueur révoltée dans son regard voulait tout dire. « Et toi, Fleur ? »

« J'ai apprit depuis longtemps à gérer les gens comme elle. » La rassura la demi-Vélane alors que le quatuor recommençait à marcher. « J'étais un peu obligée, puisque mon père est assez haut placé dans le gouvernement Français. Tant qu'elle ne s'en prends pas à Gabrielle, alors elle ne risque rien. »

« Je ne serais pas contre quelques conseils. » Avoua Edith. « Je sais gérer les adultes inutiles ou ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions, mais en général, je peux utiliser la magie sur eux sans que ça ne parte en scandal. »

Cedric ricana. Il avait lu certains articles de Skeeter, et son nom était rapidement apparu sur sa (courte, certes) liste noire. « Je pense que de _nombreuses_ personnes applaudiraient si tu lui réglais vraiment son compte, mais évitons de le découvrir. »

« Je serais la première à applaudir. » Marmonna Fleur. « Aucun soucis, Edith, je serais ravie de t'aider. Assure toi d'être bien reposée demain, c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr. On a été distrait aujourd'hui parce qu'on est encore en train de s'habituer au programme... j'ai pensé que c'était le mieux, vu la merde dans laquelle je suis. » Dit Edith, la voix amère.

Cedric serra son épaule amicalement, l'inquiétude toujours présente dans ses yeux. « On prendra soin de toi, tu le sais ? »

Edith hocha la tête, un petit sourire passant rapidement sur son visage. « Je sais. Mais quand il s'agira des épreuves elles-même, je serais seule. »

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

Si Viktor Krum, un dieu quand il s'agit de s'occuper des Paparazzi (inévitable, vu sa célébrité) sortit de l'interview visiblement ennuyé, alors ce fut une bonne chose que Fleur et elle aient eu une conversation.

« Edith Potter ! »

Edith se leva, ajustant ses robes avant d'entrer. La démone habillée en couleurs criardes l'attendait. _Plume écrivant seule, check. Voyons-voir si cette parasite peut être manipulée comme tous les autres._ Elle s'assit calmement et plaça sa baguette sur la table.

« Ah, la célèbre Edith Potter. » Commença Rita, offrant sa main. Edith la secoua avec un visage neutre. « Quel _plaisir_ de vous rencontrer. »

« Miss Skeeter. » Salua Edith, polie mais distante. Intérieurement, elle résistait l'envie d'afficher un sourire cruel. « Et si nous commencions ? »


	31. Chapter 31

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Des Dragons

« Des Dragons. Des putains de _dragons_. » Edith balança les bras en l'air. « _Évidemment_ , qu'ils allaient choisir des _dragons_. Bordel de merde ! Ce n'est pas bon _du tout_ ! » Elle observa depuis une distance raisonnable les dresseurs tenter de déplacer les magnifiques bêtes affamées dans les cages pour l'épreuve de demain. « Et cette putain d'épreuve est la cerise sur le gâteau. » Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce un signe ? Une sorte d'apparition divine ? »

« J'en doute sérieusement. » Répliqua Ginny, essayant de cacher à quel point elle était effrayée par l'épreuve que devait affronter Edith. Elles avaient reçu un indice par Hagrid, et s'étaient glissé hors du château pour voir ce que c'était. « Ou alors ce serait plus direct. Non, ça, c'est une tentative d'assassinat très peu subtile par la personne qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe. »

« Eh bien, ce sera la première parmi beaucoup d'autres, je suppose. » Soupira Edith. « La question est : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire demain. Les dragons sont résistants aux sorts, ils crachent du feu, et sont hyper territoriaux ; il faut plus d'une douzaine d'Aurors entrainés pour en dompter un seul. Et je dois voler un _œuf_ à une dragonne, un œuf qui aura la même apparence que ses _vrais_ œufs. » Elle laissa échapper un grognement. « C'est fabuleux. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda Ginny à son amie, l'anxiété claire dans sa voix. Charlie lui en avait beaucoup dit sur les dragons, elle savait à quel point ils étaient puissants et impressionnants, _surtout_ les dragonnes qui venaient de mettre bas. Charlie disait souvent que leur mère était une dragonne cachée dans la peau d'une humaine.

« Je vais apprendre à transplaner. » Répondit sérieusement Edith, faisant volte-face et retournant vers l'école.

« C'est illégal sans un permis. » Fit remarquer Ginny.

« Comme si ça m'avait déjà arrêté avant. Et aujourd'hui, mes choix sont soit de briser la loi, soit de _mourir_ dévorée ou brûlée vive par un _dragon_. » Sa voix étaient glaciale. « C'est déjà illégal qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans je participe à cette compétition réservée aux adultes. Je pense que dans ce cas, je préfère demander pardon que la permission, surtout quand l'alternative est d'être rôtie _à la dragonne_. Si j'arrivais à voler sur un balais, je pourrais l'utiliser, mais je ne suis pas douée. Pas du tout. »

Edith _détester_ voler plus que toute autre activité. Les balais ne fonctionnaient jamais correctement avec elle, et elle était tombée plus de fois qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Malgré toutes les fois où Cho, Ron et Blaise tentèrent de l'aider, elle ne s'améliora pas du tout.

« Eh bien, il faudra s'assurer qu'Hannah soit là pendant tes entraînements. » Suggéra Ginny. « Tu sais, en cas de désartibulement. »

Edith grimaça. « Ah oui. J'avais presque oublié ça. Sensation géniale, il paraît... » Sa main droite se serra. « Que toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce foutu événement et qui ne soit pas un Champion soit maudit. Puissent-ils se mordre la langue à chaque fois qu'ils mangent leur nourriture préférée. »

 _Dans son bureau, Dumbledore haleta de douleur et cracha le bonbon au citron qu'il mangeait au même moment._

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi inquiète, Edith. » Marmonna Ginny, s'arrêtant de marcher. Edith l'imita et se tourna vers l'autre rouquine. Ses grands yeux marron se posèrent sur elle, remplis d'inquiétude. « Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça t'affectait. »

« J'essaie de canaliser mes émotions. » Admis Edith. « Et ça m'est utile dans des moments comme ça. Mais je reste humaine, et je suis aussi sujette à la peur. » Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en entendant le rugissement d'un dragon. Elle frissonna – c'était effrayant. « Et vu que je suis piégée dans un scénario où je suis complètement et délibérément séparée de mes amis et potentielles aides, les dés n'ont pas été jetés en ma faveur. »

« Tu peux y arriver. » Insista Ginny en avançant pour toucher l'épaule d'Edith. « Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante de notre génération. »

« La puissance en elle-même ne fait pas tout. » Répliqua sombrement Edith. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être arrogante à ce sujet. Les enjeux sont trop importants, et la puissance seule ne suffira probablement pas. Je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience en ce qui concerne des créatures aussi fortes que des dragons. »

« Tu n'es pas seulement puissante. Tu es _rusée_. Tu arrive à duper tous les adultes que tu croise depuis des années, et tu peut créer des plans brillants sans même avoir à consulter Hermione ou n'importe lequel de nos amis. Nous nous tournons vers _toi_ quand il s'agit de la stratégie, Edith. »

« Tu me flatte, Ginny. »

Ginny plissa les yeux. « Tu penses que je ne te respecte pas assez pour être honnête avec toi ? Sérieusement ? Peut-être que je devrais te laisser te morfondre seule, dans ce cas. » La plus jeune se tourna et commença à partir.

Elle avait fait une vingtaine de pas quand une main attrapa son bras par derrière. « Ginny, attends ! » Edith semblait effrayée et coupable. « Je-je ne voulais pas insinuer ça. Je-je suis désolée. » Elle lâcha sa main, baissant la tête. « Je... je sais que tu essaie de m'aider. »

« La Edith avec qui je suis devenue amie ne s'écroule pas si facilement. » Annonça fermement Ginny, sans se retourner. « Elle a affronté un Seigneur des Ténèbres à onze ans et l'a tué. _Elle_ peut gérer un dragon, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu' _elle_ soit là en ce moment. »

La rouquine tenta de partir, mais cette fois-ci Edith l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit se retourner, ses yeux verts écarquillés. « Ginny, non. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. »

La colère de Ginny s'atténua un peu... la Survivante semblait plus effrayée à l'idée qu'elle lui tourne le dos qu'à l'idée d'affronter un dragon. « Je me suis laissé déborder. » Continua Edith. « Parce que je n'ai jamais affronté quelque chose comme ça sans y avoir réfléchi au préalable. Je suis désolée. Je _peux_ gérer ça. J'ai juste besoin d'une stratégie parfaite. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Ginny ne sourit. « C'est mieux. » Edith lâcha un audible soupir de soulagement. « Tu sais que la panique n'aide jamais. »

« Je le sais mieux que tu ne l'imagine. » Murmura Edith ; Ginny fronça les sourcils en entendant sa phrase, elle savait que c'était une référence à son expérience dans les rues moldues. Penser à cette époque ne manquait jamais d'ajouter de nouvelles braises dans les flammes qu'étaient sa Colère des Weasley. « C'est juste... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je prévoyais de mourir. »

Pendant une seconde, Ginny fut choquée. Les implications de cette phrase couraient dans son esprit. « … Tu as planifié ta propre mort ? »

« Ce n'est pas d'actualité avant un long moment. » Répondit Edith avec un sourire rassurant. « Et il y a tellement de choses qu'il me reste à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça. »

 _Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter ?_ Se demanda Ginny, ahurie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser plus de questions, Edith recommença à marcher vers Poudlard, sa main sortant le Retourneur de Temps de son t-shirt. On pouvait voir à sa façon de marcher qu'elle pensait en avoir beaucoup trop dit, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, Ginny savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

* * *

 **La Salle sur Demande.**

« _Putain_ , ça fait mal ! »

« Langage. » Réprimanda distraitement Hannah en continuant de travailler.

« Oh la ferme ou je commence à t'appeler Hermione. » Répliqua sèchement Edith alors que l'apprentie guérisseuse, avec l'aide d'Hestia, réparait le désartibulement qu'elle venait juste de vivre. « Je suis une voleuse, une arnaqueuse, une tueuse, et dans quelques années je serais une chef de guerre ayant conquit le monde. J'ai le droit de jurer si j'en ai envie ! »

« Wow. Quelqu'un est de _très_ mauvaise humeur. » Remarqua Daphne alors que Cho ricanait depuis le bureau à quelques mètres où elle étudiait la théorie sur la magie sans baguette. « En général, je n'entends le mot en _p_ que de Megan ou Flora. »

« Ou Fleur apparemment. Tu aurais dû être là quand elle a lu l'article de Skeeter sur le Tournoi. » Intervint Graham depuis son siège près de Lillith.

« Pav et moi l'avons entendu ! » Offrit Lavande. « C'était génial ! Je pense qu'elle est passé de l'Anglais au Français sans s'en rendre compte au milieu de ses injures. Il y avait même des mots que Megan n'a pas réussi à reconnaître quand je les lui ai traduit ! »

Edith pencha la tête et jeta à la blonde un regard surpris. « Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, Lavande. »

Celle-ci rougit légèrement. « C'est une tradition de la Famille Brown, tu dois être au bilingue dès ton quatorzième anniversaire. Mon père a des standards super élevés, il parle au moins six langues : Anglais, Français, Allemand, Japonais, Portugais et Espagnol. » Elle offrit un sourire affectueux à Parvati, assise comme toujours à ses côtés. « Pav m'apprends l'Hindi. »

« Megan et moi parlons Allemand. » Ajouta Graham, regardant Lavande curieusement. « Parce que notre grand-mère est d'origine allemande et préfère toujours cette langue à l'Anglais. Pourquoi est-ce une tradition chez vous ? »

Lavande haussa les épaules. « Mon père m'a dit qu'il y a longtemps, les Brown étaient à la tête de mercenaires nomades, combattant dans des guerres pour le plus offrant. Ils avaient besoin de connaître plusieurs langues différentes.

« Ça a l'air... super intéressant. » Remarqua Edith en se levant puisque son bras était désormais rattaché normalement. Elle se frotta fortement le bras avant de retourner son attention vers la blonde. « Tu pourra m'en dire plus un de ces jours ? »

« Oh, si tu veux. Mon père adore en parler pendant les diners de famille. » Expliqua avec enthousiasme Lavande. « On peut t'inviter pendant les vacances si tu veux. »

« Merci ! » Sourit Edith. « Allez, voyons si j'y arrive cette fois... » Elle trembla et un énorme _crack_ résonna dans la salle. D'un coup, la rouquine se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses amis la regardèrent bouche-bée une seconde, avant d'applaudir.

« Ne me félicitez pas encore. » Rit Edith, même si ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat joyeux. « Je commence à peine. »

* * *

 **Ailleurs.**

Natalie MacDonald regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un air maussade. La vue était plutôt spectaculaire, elle pouvait voir le lac et la Forêt Interdite, étincelant comme des joyaux dans la lumière du crépuscule. Peut-être était-ce la distance, mais ces deux lieux semblaient sans dangers d'ici, une partie de la nature magnifique et épargnée, une partie du monde que les sorciers, ou peut-être les humains en général, ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient prudents avec ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Les humains...

Les yeux gris de Natalie s'assombrirent.

Sorciers, moldus, les humains étaient les mêmes. Ils étaient imprévisibles. Ils étaient cruels et se trahissaient les uns les autres. Ils étaient égoïstes et mesquins autant qu'ils pouvaient être généreux et altruistes. Et surtout... ils n'étaient pas doués pour prédire leur propre fin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux sombres baissa les yeux vers son poignet, le tournant pour que la paume de sa main soit vers le ciel. Il y avait un nombre écrit dessus.

1000.

Mille jours. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Cela arrivait toujours si rapidement...

Natalie fixa les nombres inscrits dans sa paume pâle, passant à travers les lignes et cicatrices sur sa peau. Lentement, elle leva la main et la pressa contre sa poitrine, entourant la pierre froide qui pendait toujours autour de son cou.

Elle pouvait les entendre murmurer dans son oreille. Tellement de voix. Des voix venant de l'autre côté. Elle leva la petite pierre grise, si innocente et discrète, jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux.

Cet homme... ce fou, Peverell. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle revienne inchangée ? À ce que quelqu'un revenu d'entre les morts soit inchangé ? Elle se demanda s'il avait seulement écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit. S'il savait à quel point elle le haïssait, de l'avoir condamnée à cette existance fantomatique.

Elle se demanda si Dennis avait remarqué la froideur de sa peau, quand il la prit par la main et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle se demanda, brièvement, si elle ne ferait pas mieux de dire au garçon qui voulait devenir son ami que c'était une terrible idée.

Parce qu'elle était condamnée.

Natalie était condamnée... et malheureusement, cette condamnation ne serait _pas_ sa fin.

Tom Riddle était vraiment un idiot. Il y avait des choses bien plus horribles que la mort.

Natalie pressa la Pierre de Résurrection contre sa poitrine, où son cœur vide ne battait pas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 32 : La Première Épreuve

Les puissants rugissements des dragonnes étaient impressionnants à entendre, même s'ils menaçaient de lui percer les tympans et prouvaient l'enfer dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les dragons étaient réellement des créatures magnifiques. Ils étaient puissants comme peu de créatures ne pouvaient prétendre, sauvages lorsqu'ils se mettaient en colère, d'une loyauté sans failles envers leur famille (ce qui était un gros problème vu le but de l'épreuve) et les maîtres incontestés d'un monde inconnu des humains. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le vieil adage disait _Ne pas déranger un dragon endormi_. Les réserves de Dragons étaient des endroits réservés aux plus puissants et aux plus entraînés.

Assise dans la tente, réajustant sa cape en écailles de basilic et se remémorant une dernière fois son plan de bataille (et les conséquences inévitables), Edith décida qu'elle voulait des dragons à elle. Élevés depuis la naissance pour s'assurer de leur loyauté, peut-être avec Ama et d'autres jeune basilic comme copains de jeux... Padma et Luna étaient fascinées par les créatures magiques, Luna en particulier en connaissait plus sur les habitats, les cycles de vie ou la reproduction que quiconque en dehors d'Hagrid lui-même. Edith se demandait souvent si elle connaissait le petit-fils de l'auteur de son livre préféré – _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_. La rouquine avait fait quelques recherches sur cette famille, et avait découvert que Luna et le petit-fils, Rolf, avaient à peu près le même âge.

La Survivante entendit un autre rugissement, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. La panique qu'elle avait ressentit en apprenant qu'elle devrait affronter un dragon avait disparue. Elle maîtrisait le transplanage, pouvait se téléporter d'un bout à l'autre du château si les boucliers ne l'y empêchaient pas. Une fois passée la menace du désartibulement, cet art de la téléportation était un des sorts les plus utiles et pratiques de son arsenal. Alors naturellement, elle l'inclut dans l'entraînement de ses amis.

Megan, Susan, Padma, Hermione, Sally, Daphne, Astoria et Ginny étaient très proches derrière elle, Edith ne leur donnait que quelques jours avant qu'elles ne puissent se téléporter aussi facilement qu'elle. Ron, Colin, Neville et Blaise n'avaient plus de risque de désartibulement, même s'ils avaient encore du mal à aller plus loin que la longueur d'un couloir. Lillith, Dancia et les jumelles transplanaient comme elles respiraient (venir d'une famille à l'histoire 'sombre' avait son avantage, l'apprentissage plus facile de certains sorts par exemple). Fred et George étaient aussi très proche de maîtriser cet art, Edith grimaça en pensant à la colère de Molly si elle découvrait qu'elle encourageait délibérément ses imprévisibles fils à enfreindre la loi. Cho, Hannah, Parvati et Lavande commençaient à peine à s'entraîner – surtout parce qu'elles guérissaient les _accidents de parcours_ des autres, mais Edith savait qu'elles y arriveraient également.

Graham n'apprenait pas encore, à sa plus grande irritation, mais Megan avait de suite posé un veto, et elle était une des rares personnes dont il respectait l'autorité (l'autre étant Edith elle-même). Dennis non plus n'apprenait pas, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était le petit nouveau du groupe (et parce que Colin le surveillait comme une lionne protège ses petits. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Dennis était une des seules choses qui rendait sérieux le photographe/reporter/fanboy d'Edith).

Un nouveau rugissement, une grimace, et Ludo Bagman qui cria « Oh, ce n'est pas bon – que quelqu'un appelle les dresseurs immédiatement ! » poussèrent Edith à sortir la tête de la tente pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle rit sèchement. « Je t'avais prévenu qu'une attaque de front n'était pas la meilleure stratégie à adopter face à un dragon, Viktor. Au moins tu ne t'es pas fait manger. »

Elle ne parlait pas de manière condescendante, au contraire le fait que Viktor soit prêt et capable d'affronter directement une dragonne (et ne meurt pas en le faisant) prouvait à quel point il était courageux. Cependant, si le but était de voler quelque chose à cette même dragonne, alors la ruse aurait eu plus de chance de marcher.

Edith retourna vers sa chaise et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle sentait la chaleur et la puissance émise par sa baguette, qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur. « Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas peur. Plus maintenant. »

Ginny avait raison à propos de sa puissance magique, songea Edith en se souvenant du patronus géant qu'elle avait invoqué contre les Détraqueurs il y a quelques mois. Évidemment, il y avait toujours le problème de son jeune âge, et du fait que les dragons étaient gigantesques et résistants aux sorts et qu'il fallait presque vingt sorciers adultes pour venir à bout d'un seul. Les avantages qu'elle avait sur la dragonne étaient sa vitesse, et sa stratégie.

Oh, les dragons étaient intelligents – bien plus que la plupart des sorciers ne le pensaient, certains pouvaient même parler le langage des humains – mais cette dragonne serait droguée, fatiguée avec un peu de chance, et _très_ en colère. Normalement, ce ne serait _pas_ une bonne nouvelle, mais dans cette situation, cela signifiait que la magnifique créature ne lui tendrait probablement pas de piège. Elle allait sans doute se focaliser entièrement sur ses œufs et leur protection, et tenterait d'incinérer Edith pour s'être trop approchée.

Edith laissa échapper un souffle long et lent, soulageant ses boucliers mentaux. L'occlumencie était très utile, pas seulement pour empêchait les abrutis-qui-se-mêlent-de-ce-qui-ne-les-regarde-pas (aucune cible, non vraiment, elle ne pensait absolument pas à quelqu'un dont le nom commence par _D_ et finit par _umbledore_ ) d'apprendre ses plans, mais ça l'aidait à se concentrer et à compartimenter ses pensées. Elle avait l'intention d'améliorer ses boucliers pour en faire une forteresse avant la fin de l'année, Hermione et Flora avaient d'ailleurs déjà commencé les recherches pour l'y aider.

Elle réprima un sourire en pensant à ses amies : Hermione et Flora étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Dans une autre vie, elles auraient détester ne serait-ce que de rester dans la même pièce, mais dans cette vie, elles étaient partenaires de recherches et développaient une grande amitié. Hestia, ça n'aurait pas surpris Edith – Hestia était douce pour une sorcière d'ascendance Sombre, une esclave des circonstances regrettables de sa naissance avant de rencontrer Edith, gentille et généreuse dans un monde d'ombres.

Peut-être qu'Hestia serait devenue amie avec Hermione même sans Edith pour les rapprocher, mais elle en doutait, vu à quel point les maisons de Poudlard étaient divisées. Les maisons enseignaient aux nouveaux arrivants à ne pas faire confiance et à être en constante compétition avec les autres maisons. Avant son arrivée, Gryffondor et Serpentard se faisaient la guerre depuis des décennies après tout.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent à cette idée. Et dire qu'un monde aussi complexe conservait une si simple dichotomie... ils supposaient simplement que la Magie Blanche était bonne, et la Magie Noire mauvaise. Évidemment, la Magie Noire était dangereuse, et prenait beaucoup à celui qui l'utilisait, mais dans le monde moldu, les pistolets étaient exactement pareil. Tout dépendait de la personne qui l'utilisait, Salazar Serpentard et sa fille Isabel l'avaient clairement prouvé lors de la création de Poudlard et durant les Chasses aux Sorcières. Mais depuis Gellert Grindelwald, la Magie noire était devenue un tabou.

Ah. Grindelwald... tellement de livres lui étaient dédiés. Il était considéré comme le prédécesseur de Tom Riddle/Voldemort, alors Edith s'était bien sûr renseignée sur lui. Elle était intriguée, et avait lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur sa vie, tout ce qu'on savait de lui, et sa philosophie personnelle. Des choses tellement dangereuses auxquelles penser... pour les non-initiés.

Edith était partagée. Dans une certains mesure, elle était d'accord avec lui, les mondes magiques et moldus devaient être unifiés. Cependant, elle ne croyait absolument pas que les moldus devraient être _assujettis_ – au contraire. Les moldus avaient tellement à offrir, ce que Grindelwald n'avait pas pu admettre. Les sorciers étaient tellement en retard dans tellement de domaines différents – Edith connaissait les restrictions ridicules de l'Amérique Sorcière sur les couples moldus/magiques – que la simple idée qu'ils puissent mieux gouverner que les moldus était une idiotie arrogante et risible.

Parce que les moldus possédaient la Magna Carta et la Convention de Genève, alors que les communautés magiques ne savaient même pas ce qu'étaient les _Droits de l'Homme_.

Non, Edith suivrait légèrement le chemin tracé par Grindelwald, puis s'en éloignerait pour se créer le sien – un meilleur chemin. Un chemin vers un avenir meilleur, où tout le monde, moldus comme sorciers et créatures magiques, seraient tous en sécurité, heureux et en paix.

Distraitement, elle se demanda, si l'homme survivait assez longtemps en prison, ce qu'il penserait de l'utopie qu'elle réussirait à créer. Puis elle songea à la possible crise cardiaque qu'il ferait en apprenant qu'une _Potter Sang-Mêlée_ avait réussi là où lui échoua.

Edith sourit méchamment. L'obsession que ressentaient la grande majorité des sorciers sur l'héritage familial lui avait offert une parfaite protection qu'envierait n'importe quel espion. Après tout, elle était une Potter, elle ne pouvait être qu'une gentille petite sorcière blanche.

Une belle connerie. Edith était à la fois Blanche et Noire. Elle avait vu la couleur de sa magie, et elle était argentée. Elle avait comprit qu'elle ne serait jamais que Blanche ou que Noire à l'âge de six ans, quand elle s'était perdue dans une ruelle et avait été témoin d'un accident. Elle avait tout vu, et vit ensuite toutes les personnes qui passèrent par là et ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour offrir de l'aide à la victime.

Edith soupira en repensant à ce moment...

* * *

 **Edith frissonna quand le vent froid frappa son visage, elle resserra le vieux manteau rapiécé sur ses épaules en errant dans les rues. La neige venait juste de commencer à tomber, c'était le milieu de la nuit, pourtant en ville c'était aussi agité que quand le soleil était au plus haut. C'était la période de Noël, fin décembre, pourtant la petite fille ne partageait pas la joie des autres enfants. Non, toutes les vacances, elle serait enfermée dans son placard sous l'escalier, la bouche d'aération sur la porte lui permettant d'observer Dudley être recouvert de cadeaux et d'affection. Elle n'y avait pas droit, elle.**

 **Le fait qu'il n'ait pas à travailler pendant les fêtes voulait dire que Vernon buvait plus fréquemment que d'habitude. Malheureusement pour elle, Edith n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison quand il fallait décorer – et il fallait beaucoup de décorations pour que le Noël de Dudley soit parfait – mais quand elle avait fini ses corvées, elle s'échappait en vitesse vers la sécurité des rues enneigées et des nuits glacées.**

 **Sécurité était un mot à prendre avec des pincettes. Edith était assez intelligente pour rester dans les places publiques, les centres commerciaux, les rues éclairées par les lampadaires : l'instinct lui avait apprit que n'importe qui marchant dans la rue dans paraître dangereux pouvait cependant l'être... après tout, si Vernon Dursley pouvait être vu comme respectable par la classe moyenne, alors quelqu'un de plus intelligent et bien plus dangereux pouvait en faire autant.**

 **La petite rouquine se glissa dans une ruelle parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suivie. Heureusement, ce n'était que de la paranoïa passagère – une grand-mère qui ressemblait à Petunia allait faire ses courses avec ses enfants, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Edith en se demandant si l'enfant était seule.**

 **La ruelle connectait deux rues fréquentées entourant la place où se baladait Edith. Elle était plutôt bien éclairée, et il n'y avait personne. La petite fille soupira de soulagement et commença à courir vers l'autre côté de la rue-**

 **Edith couina, ses vielles bottes trop grandes glissèrent sur la glace cachée sous la neige. Elle trébucha contre le mur, grimaçant et tentant de retrouver son équilibre, sa respiration laborieuse. « Aie. » Murmura-t-elle. « Saletés de chaussures... »**

 **La nuit calme fut brisée par un horrible bruit de métal crispant.**

 **Edith leva les yeux pour voir une Corvette argentée roula très vite sur la route en face de la ruelle. Des cris effrayés retentirent. Une personne qui traversait la ruelle tenta de sauter hors du chemin de la voiture, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le pare-chocs frappa l'homme sur le ventre et le projeta dans la ruelle avec un crack écœurant, un son qui retentit dans les oreilles d'Edith et envoya un frisson glacial le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les roues de la voiture tournèrent furieusement sur la glace, et après quelques secondes, elle tourna sur la droite et disparut.**

 **La fillette de six ans resta immobile, ses yeux verts écarquillés fixés sur le corps tremblant sur le sol. Les voitures continuaient de rouler sur la route. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant la ruelles sans jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Pendant quelques secondes, elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait imaginé toute la scène... mais le corps ne disparut pas, lui. Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans la ruelle vide.**

 **Enfin, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle avança de quelques pas, puis accéléra, glissant sur la glace jusqu'à atteindre le corps. C'était un adolescent, du sang coulait depuis sa blessure à la tête. Sa poitrine bougeait de manière erratique et émettait un sifflement étrange. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il la regarda. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. L'impact avait fracturé sa cage thoracique et percé un poumon.**

 **Doucement, Edith s'agenouilla près de lui, paralysée par la peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang à un même endroit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était la peur et la douleur dans les yeux de l'adolescent couché au sol. Elle leva les yeux.**

 **Deux hommes passèrent devant l'entrée de la ruelle... ralentirent... et continuèrent à marcher. Ils n'appelèrent pas à l'aide, ne semblèrent même pas déphasés par ce qu'ils avaient vu.**

 **Les yeux d'Edith se remplirent de larmes, qui coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle reporta son attention sur le garçon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle retira son manteau – l'air froid l'enveloppa, mais elle l'ignora, elle était douée pour ignorer ce genre de chose – et le pressa contre son front. Les yeux du garçon s'adoucirent avec quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnut pas, et il parvint à lui offrir un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il leva une main tremblante et toucha sa joue, avant de laisser échapper un dernier souffle coupé. Son bras retomba et il cessa totalement de bouger.**

 **Edith cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Un déni effrayé prit place dans son ventre, son esprit tentant de rejeter ce qu'elle venait de voir... elle lâcha son manteau et secoua gentiment ses épaules. Aucune réponse.**

 **Elle toucha avec hésitation son cou – son professeur de sports leur avait enseigné comment trouver le pouls et les battements du cœur la semaine dernière. Elle ne sentait rien. Aucun battement.**

 **Un sanglot résonna depuis la ruelle, terrifiant tous ceux qui l'entendirent.**

* * *

Edith secoua la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir, un dernier rugissement frustré de la dragonne de Fleur l'avertit que c'était bientôt son tour. _N'y réfléchis pas trop, Edith... ton Retourneur de Temps ne va pas plus loin que trois jours..._ Sa joue semblait humide, elle leva la main et l'essuya rapidement. _Ce souvenir me fais encore pleurer, même après des années... ? Après tout ce que j'ai vu et découvert ? Peut-être devrais-je vraiment me consacrer à l'occlumencie alors... Je dois arriver à ne plus rien ressentir, à être froide..._ Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. _Non, un seul problème à la fois. Un problème de la taille d'un dragon t'attends dehors._

Edith se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense miroir installé dans la tente, s'assurant que la cape en basilic était bien placé sur ses épaules. La mue d'Ama était tout autant durable que les écailles fraiches. Quand on compte le fait que les Basilics sont, après les Dragons et les Nundus, les créatures les plus résistantes du monde, on obtient un parfait bouclier, discret et en apparence inoffensif. Edith avait pu récupérer la mue abandonnée dans la Chambre des Secrets – avec l'accord d'Ama évidemment, la créature enfantine ne refusait jamais rien quand on lui demandait gentiment – et la confia à des professionnels, requérant des armures et des capes.

Le résultat fut indécemment cher – ou l'aurait été, si Edith n'avait pas pu utiliser la pierre philosophale pour s'enrichir au point de devenir aussi riche que Bill Gates – mais en valait largement le prix. Daphne et Flora avaient testé les produits en lançant les sorts de destruction les plus puissants qu'elles connaissaient, y compris celui de démembrement, et ils ne firent même pas une égratignure sur la cape qu'Edith portait actuellement. Elle était aussi ininflammable, mais il était bon de rappeler qu'Edith, elle, ne l'était pas. Ce n'était donc pas parfait, mais c'était cent fois mieux que ce que ça aurait pu être.

Parce que, rappelons-le. Quatorze ans. Épreuves ultra dangereuses réservées aux _adultes_.

L'armure qu'elle portait en-dessous était noire comme l'ébène, les rayons du soleil venant de l'entrée de la tente glissaient sur les écailles presque indiscernables quand elle bougea. La cape arrivait jusqu'à ses chevilles, attachée par des boutons le long de son torse et ouvert en-dessous de sa taille. Edith observa fixement son reflet pendant quelques minutes, avant de sourire calmement et de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête.

« Que le spectacle commence. » Murmura-t-elle.

Si elle devait vraiment participer à ce foutu tournoi, même contre son gré...

… Autant le faire avec classe, pas vrai ?

* * *

« Et la voilà... affrontant le Magyar à pointes, la quatrième championne, Edith Potter ! »

Edith avança dans l'arène, les yeux légèrement écarquillés en apercevant son immense adversaire, bien loin du bébé qu'elle avait sortit du sac. La Magyar à pointes était la plus grosse et la plus colérique des quatre dragonnes emmenées à Poudlard (évidemment, puisque c'était la sienne), et celle-ci la regardait avec un mélange d'indignation face à la situation dans laquelle elle était, et de colère... pour les mêmes raisons évidentes. Elle sortit sa baguette et avança de quelques pas, ses yeux trouvant l'œuf doré brillant placé au milieu d'autres œufs blancs.

La rouquine sourit.

« Que la dernière épreuve... ! » Ludo Bagman était peut-être un idiot, mais il avait du charisme et un grand sens du grandiose. Et si elle remboursait ses dettes et l'engageait pour du divertissement ? « COMMENCE ! »

La dragonne cracha un jet de flammes vers son adversaire... et Edith disparut en un _crack_ sonore, réapparaissant directement derrière la créature, se contentant de fléchir les genoux pour rester debout.

Les gens crièrent et applaudirent. La dragonne grogna et balança sa queue couverte de piquants sur la jeune fille derrière elle, Edith transplana à nouveau, se retrouvant cette fois dans la ligne de vision de la créature, tout près de son nid.

Elle pointa sa baguette et envoya plusieurs puissants sorts de sommeil vers la dragonne. Il en faudrait une douzaine avant qu'ils n'aient le moindre effet, mais ça faisait partie du plan. Edith se pencha sur la droite et disparut alors que la dragonne crachait dans sa direction. C'était un miracle que les stands ne soient pas en train de brûler – Maugrey avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec ça, ce vieux paranoïaque (dit avec une grande affection, être paranoïaque était la seule manière de survivre dans le monde magique).

Nouveaux sorts. Transplanage. La tête de la dragonne commença à s'affaisser, ses yeux dorés troubles alors qu'elle peinait à suivre le rythme de téléportation d'Edith dans l'arène. Elle pouvait entendre ses amis, chacun d'eux, crier et l'applaudir – et pas seulement eux ! Une fois qu'ils furent remis de leur choc en voyant sa nouvelle capacité, les étudiants de Poudlard et plusieurs des autres écoles commencèrent à suivre.

Edith sourit malicieusement et marcha tranquillement vers le nid. L'adrénaline lui donnait une étrange confiance en elle... quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle se sentait tellement bien, mieux que jamais. C'était une sensation _incroyable_ !

Un autre jais de flammes. Transplanage. D'autres sorts. Edith fit un tour sur elle-même et fit une petite danse de la joie avant de s'arrêter et d'observer la dragonne tenter de tenir droite. À chaque téléportation, elle se rapprochait de son objectif.

 _Tu avais raison, Ginny. Il faudra que je me souvienne – aucun plan ne survit au contact avec l'adversaire. On doit toujours improviser et utiliser toutes nos connaissances et aptitudes. Le spectacle te plait-il ?_

D'après les chants et applaudissements de la foule, la réponse était oui.

Elle apparut à quelques centimètres de la dragonne. La foule en folie haleta de concert à son audace.

La dragonne la fusilla du regard, trop épuisée pour cracher du feu, et tenta de la frapper avec ses griffes. Edith réapparut aisément quelques pas sur la droite, leva la main – _sans_ sa baguette, juste pour leur prouver quelque chose, comme droguée à la sensation de pouvoir qu'elle éprouvait – et lança d'autres sorts. La dragonne s'affaissa, puis s'allongea au sol, devenant de plus en plus docile.

« Shhh. » Murmura-t-elle, utilisant la douce voix apaisante réservée pour les élèves de première année. « Tu as subi beaucoup de choses en venant ici. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Reposes-toi, magnifique créature. » Elle tendit la main et toucha son museau, relâchant le plus puissant sort de sommeil qu'elle connaissait.

La dragonne laissa échapper un doux ronronnement – ressemblant de moins en moins à une bête tueuse, et de plus en plus à un chien ou un chat apaisé – ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant. En quelques secondes, elle était endormie. Doucement, Edith caressa son museau avant de se diriger vers le nid, récupérant l'œuf d'or. Elle le leva vers la foule, avant de s'incliner profondément et de transplaner jusqu'à la tente médicale.

Elle n'attendit pas son score. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Même Karkaroff, qui avait l'intention de lui mettre une petite note simplement par méchanceté, fut tellement choqué qu'il lui donna un huit. Elle était arrivé deuxième, juste derrière Fleur.

Les cris effrénés de la foule pouvaient être entendus jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 **Vingt minutes plus tard, tente médicale.**

« Tu sais transplaner, alors ? »

Edith alterna son regard entre un Cedric émerveillé, une Fleur souriant malicieusement et un Viktor impressionné, et offrit aux trois autres champions un sourire de chat ayant attrapé la souris. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi – il n'y a aucun moyen pour un sorcier n'ayant pas atteint sa pleine maturité de combattre ou de soumettre un dragon, alors ma meilleure option était d'abuser de mon talent en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Des sorts de sommeil ! » Rit Fleur. Elle était tellement amusée et impressionnée – Edith avait sans le savoir complété toutes les attentes qu'elle avait pour la Mystérieuse Potter – que son accent français disparut presque quand elle parlait. « Tu aurais du voir le visage des gens, Edith. Tu les avais complètement à ta merci ! »

Cedric fronça les sourcils, inquiet – comme d'habitude. « Tu sais que transplaner est illégal sans une licence, pas vrai ? »

« Si tu es mineur. » Répondit Edith avec un haussement d'épaule négligeant, sans cesser de sourire.

« … Tu _es_ mineure. » Fit remarquer Viktor, confus.

« Pas selon la Coupe de Feu. » Répliqua Edith, sa voix blasée et calme qui poussa Fleur à réprimer un rire. « Selon elle, puisque je dois participer à un Tournoi réservé uniquement aux adultes, je suis reconnue comme telle, au moins pendant toute la durée du Tournoi. Du coup, je suis parfaitement en droit d'utiliser une magie réservée aux adultes pour mes épreuves. »

« … »

Pendant une seconde, Cedric et Viktor la fixèrent sans rien dire. Puis Viktor éclata de rire, un rire puissant et joyeux. Cela sembla atteindre Cedric qui sourit faiblement.

« Si tu deviens avocate un jour. » Commença le Poufsouffle. « J'espère ne jamais me retrouver contre toi au tribunal. »

Edith lui sourit innocemment ; un air qui, immédiatement, accentua sa ressemblance avec Lily Evans-Potter au point de croire voir une jumelle.

« C'est malin. » Acquiesça une nouvelle voix. Edith se tourna vers Maugrey Fol-Œil qui entrait dans la tente, précédent le personnel de Poudlard venu poser les mêmes questions que Cedric. « Très malin. Vous saviez que vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser une magie interdite, et vous avez tourné cette tentative de meurtre flagrante à votre avantage. »

« Monsieur. » Salua Edith. Elle avait un profond respect pour Maugrey ; Susan lui avait souvent parlé de tous ses exploits durant la première guerre et sa carrière d'Auror. Il était puissant et astucieux, elle essayait de trouver un moyen de 'devenir amie' avec lui. Elle espérait trouver un moyen... parce qu'il ferait un ennemi dangereux.

« Vous devriez vous en sortir. » Ajouta Maugrey, pensif. « La faille que vous avez trouvé devrait vous protéger de toute sanction. Ce serait très embarrassant pour Fudge, surtout après le spectacle que vous avez livré devant toute l'école. Une sorcière de quatorze ans, transplanant et utilisant de la magie sans baguette, même limitée. » L'œil artificiel de Maugrey roula en cercle. « Il préférera sans doute vous louer que de tenter de vous attaquer. »

Les lèvres d'Edith se courbèrent et elle réprima un sourire en coin. « Ce... serait une étrange manière d'agir, pour un Ministre. » _Et c'est totalement ce à quoi je m'attends venant de lui, vu comment il a traité Lucius Malfoy et son amour pour Rita Skeeter. Tu avais raison, Flora._

« Ha ! Évidemment, mais c'est la vérité. Préparez-vous à revoir Rita Skeeter dans quelques temps. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne serais pas loin et je la fusillerais du regard pour vous. Une gamine de quatorze ans dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ha ! » Maugrey semblait étonnamment heureux à l'idée qu'elle s'en sorte après avoir enfreint la loi.

« Vos amis sont en train de former une petite armée à l'extérieur. » Intervint l'infirmière Pomfresh, exaspérée. « S'il vous plait, allez les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'entrent et ne mettent le bazar. Sérieusement, personne ne respecte le calme requis dans une infirmerie ? »

« Je demanderais à Hannah. » Répondit Edith avec une touche de sarcasme, Pomfresh sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à _typique de Miss Potter_. Fleur tendit la main vers la rouquine, ses yeux verts malicieux s'éclairant alors qu'elle acceptait l'offre et que les quatre champions allaient rencontrer leurs amis.

Ginny fut la première : elle se précipita vers Edith, et l'attrapa par le bras, souriant comme une folle. « Je le savais ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! »

« C'était GÉNIAL ! » S'écria Colin. « Je suis tellement content d'avoir eu ma caméra, ça va _tellement_ faire le buzz sur Youtube- »

« Colin, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'est le Statut du Secret ? » Intervint Ron, même s'il souriait lui aussi. « Mais je te comprends. C'était tout simplement fantastique, Edith ! »

« Tu l'as endormie ! » Sally s'étouffa dans son rire, frappant Edith dans le dos, faisant grimacer la rouquine. « Tu l'a endormie comme un bébé – _personne_ n'a rien vu venir, même pas les professeurs ! Même Skeeter avait l'air ahurie quand tu as transplané la première fois ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas désartibulée une seule fois. » Ajouta Hannah, particulièrement fière.

« Ça va faire la une de la Gazette. » Sourit Susan. « Tout le monde va en parler pendant des jours. Tu n'as même pas une égratignure ! Même Fleur ne peut pas en dire autant ! » Elle se coupa elle-même, se souvenant que la concernée était juste à côté de la boss. « Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

La française agita la main gracieusement. « Aucun problème. C'est la vérité, après tout. »

Edith traversa la foule du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Natalie MacDonald. La petite fille pâle était à l'arrière, mais la rouquine pouvait sentir qu'elle ne la quittait pas du regard. Son visage était difficile à lire... troublée ? Curieuse ? Le don d'Edith à comprendre les gens lui indiqua que c'était plus de la curiosité... et quelque chose d'autre.

« Charlie va être _tellement_ impressionné ! » Fit remarquer Ginny, ramenant l'attention de la jeune conquérante sur l'instant présent. « Normalement, il faut plus- »

« -D'une douzaine de sorciers entraînés pour soumettre un seul dragon. » Continua Edith, ayant mémorisé les statistiques grâce à Hermione. La jeune Serdaigle sourit avec fierté à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Et tu l'as fait seule ! » Conclut Ginny, sourire aux lèvres.

« J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc. » Répondit Edith, souriant quand la plupart des moldus présents éclatèrent de rire en comprenant la référence.


	33. Chapter 33

**Note de la traductrice : Ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.**

 _italique_ : Pensées

 _« italique »_ : Télépathie

 _ **« Gras italique »**_ : fourchelangue

 **« Gras »** : souvenirs/flashback/répliques de films

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Le Bal de Yule, première partie

« J'adore celle-là ! » Rit Daphne.

Edith s'étrangla, posa son verre sur la table pour fusiller la Serpentard blonde du regard. « N'y penses même pas ! »

« Oh, mais c'est tellement mignon ! »

« On ne lit pas les lettres des fans à table ! » Protesta la Survivante. Daphne l'ignora et s'éclaira la voix. « Je suis prête à te punir, Greengrass ! »

« Alors c'est moi qui vais le lire. » Intervint Flora avec un sourire en coin. « Et je sais que tu as trop besoin de moi en magie sans baguette pour te passer de mon aide même un seul instant. »

« Je peux toujours demander à Hermione. » Grogna Edith.

« Ouais, et ton temps d'apprentissage serait coupé en deux. Sachant à quel point tu es obsédée par l'efficacité et par le fait d'apprendre autant la pratique que la théorie... » Flora laissa sa phrase en suspend, souriant quand la fille-qui-a-survécu murmura une insulte en un français incertain. Dancia ricana tandis que Daphne lisait à haute voix « _– jamais vu ce genre de chose, c'est vraiment incroyable ce que les jeunes peuvent faire aujourd'hui –_ ». Graham se pencha en avant avec un rare sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il observait la jeune fille généralement froide et posée rougir d'une teinte similaire à ses cheveux, Hestia semblait désolée de rire autant, Lillith laissa ses lèvres se relever en un presque-sourire, Blaise semblait avoir envie de lire la prochaine lettre, Tracey était étalée sur la table, les larmes aux yeux, et Ginny se contenta de lever un sourcil à l'apparent embarras d'Edith.

Il s'était passé un peu plus d'un mois depuis la première épreuve, et l'étalage de puissance d'Edith avait clairement eu le résultat qu'elle attendait – les gens la regardaient avec étonnement, impressionnés. Ceux qui supposaient qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une petite fille chanceuse sous la protection de Dumbledore furent forcés de ré-évaluer tout ce qu'ils pensaient, et ceux qui espéraient se servir de son jeune âge pour la manipuler furent pris de court par son initiative.

Dumbledore et les professeurs avaient eu avec elle une discussion concernant son utilisation du transplanage, mais ils durent accepter que le Tournoi la protégeait de toute réprimande. Enfin, Dumbledore dut accepter ce fait – Snape semblait avoir du mal à résister à l'envie de jubiler sur ce que son élève (et fille de sa meilleure amie) était capable de faire, tandis que McGonagall et Flitwick avaient l'air profondément impressionnés.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Comme l'avaient prédit Maugrey et Susan, la couverture médiatique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers redoubla l'attention portée sur la jeune fille – Fudge voulait même mettre l'icône du pays sur le devant de la scène, comme tous bons politiciens égocentriques et pompeux. Distraitement, Edith se demanda si Narcissa _encourageait_ ses tendances – même si la femme n'aimait pas utiliser de pots-de-vins pour résoudre ses problèmes comme le faisait son ex-époux, la séduction était une des formes de persuasion les plus utiles des femmes, et le nom Black résonnait toujours comme la puissance et le pouvoir.

Dancia n'avait sans doute rien dit à sa mère des plans d'Edith, mais Narcissa était plus âgée et plus intelligente que la plupart des adultes qu'elle connaissais. Edith ne doutait pas une seconde que la sorcière connaisse ses plans (ou _pourquoi_ elle comptait les mener à bien). Elle supposait aussi que la mère de son amie était opportuniste sur certains sujets, puisque sa curiosité envers Edith (celle qui vainquit le maître de son époux à seulement 1 an) et son amitié avec Dancia étaient sans doute ses seules raisons de la soutenir. Ce n'était pas grave.

Edith prouverait rapidement qu'elle méritait ce soutien.

Représenter Narcissa à Sirius demanderait sans doute beaucoup de patience, peut-être devrait-elle tenter cet été. Avec Remus, cela aiderait surement à calmer le jeu...

« _… toujours pensé qu'ils devraient enseigner le transplanage en cinquième année, pour les élèves responsables évidement. Il n'est pas nécessaire de retarder l'apprentissage des élèves les plus brillants._ » Termina Daphne avec un ton pompeux. « Ça vient d'une certaine Miss Lamb. »

« Génial. Tu as fini de m'embarrasser ? » Grommela Edith. « Dois-je changer de table ? »

Edith était une des rares élèves qui s'asseyait régulièrement à des tables différentes pendant les repas. Parfois elle jouait la Petite Fille Sage face aux bêtises des jumeaux Weasley tout en discutant avec Ron, Dean et Seamus de la saga Gundam au petit déjeuner ; puis au déjeuner elle s'installait avec Susan, Hannah, Megan, Cedric et Cho (qui mangeait souvent avec son petit ami) alors que la première monologuait sur une affaire qui avait atterrit sur le bureau de sa tante malgré le fait que c'était _clairement_ une idiotie. Puis au dîner, elle se posait à la table des Serdaigle avec Luna, discutant des créatures dont l'existence était encore débattue.

« Oh, mais il _faut_ qu'on se vente ! » Intervint Tracey. « La fausse modestie ne te ressemble pas, Edith. »

« Oh pitié/ je n'aurais jamais pu arriver jusque là sans mes amis. » Répliqua la rouquine, avant de prendre une bouchée de pomme de terre écrasées. « La puissance brute ne vaut rien sans ceux qui poussent à aller plus loin. À s'améliorer. »

Dancia laissa échapper un soupir amusé. « Tu n'es jamais satisfaite de toi-même, Edith. » Remarqua la blonde. « Tu veux toujours en apprendre plus, être capable de plus. Jusqu'où penses-tu que ton corps et ton âme peuvent aller, à rechercher toujours plus d'habilités ? »

Edith y réfléchit un moment, se demandant à quoi Dancia pensait. L'héritière Malfoy n'était pas du genre à se perdre en digressions philosophiques ; leur lente mais constante ascension vers le pouvoir commençait-elle à l'effrayer ? « Je suppose que je finirais par le découvrir, un de ces jours, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Dancia hocha la tête, les yeux distants. « Oui. »

« Alors, pourquoi la liste de sortie pour les vacances n'a pas encore été affichée à votre avis ? » Demanda Blaise, perplexe. Il rentrait tous les ans pendant les fêtes pour voir sa mère et ses frères. « Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été mise aussi tard dans l'année. »

« Les professeurs sont peut-être distraits. » Supposa Hestia. Elle aussi aimait rentrer chez elle et passer du temps avec sa tante.

« Ou alors ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Tournoi. » Répliqua Ginny, passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Percy a dit quelque chose à propos d'un 'Évènement d'Hiver' quand on est rentré du désastre de la Coupe du Monde. Il était particulièrement cachottier sur ce sujet. »

« Ah, il est ce _genre_ là, hein ? » Ricana Blaise.

« Ouaip. » Marmonna Ginny, grognant vers son assiette. « Percy traite son travaille comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. À croire que c'est _lui_ le Ministre et pas Fudge. »

Edith prit une note mentale : quand elle aurait conquit le Ministère, elle rétrograderait Percy jusqu'en bas de l'échelle, au service de régulation de chaudrons. Ou peut-être ferait-elle de lui l'Ambassadeur de la communauté d'Antarctique. Par pour toujours, bien sûr. Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait revu ses priorités. _Rien n'est plus énervant qu'un pion qui se pense roi du plateau._

« Je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore organiser. » Soupira Hestia, avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Oh ! Et si c'était un bal ? Ce serait tellement bien ! Je n'ai pas participé à un bal depuis des _années_... »

Flora fit semblant de vomir à cette pensée, obtenant un regard de reproche à la fois de sa jumelle et de Tracey. Edith, elle, était pensive. « C'est tout à fait possible... je suppose qu'un événement formel comme un bal irait de pair avec quelque chose d'aussi prestigieux que le Tournoi. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui se fiche de ce genre de stupidité. » S'écria Flora avec joie.

« Je n'ai pas dis... » Edith se mit à _rougir_ , ce qui était absurde en soit, mais l'idée d'un bal comme dans les films lui fit soudain réaliser quelque chose. « En fait, le truc c'est que... _je ne sais pas danser_. » Elle sortit rapidement les mots, espérant que personne ne les comprenne.

Hestia, cependant, s'éclaira et frappa ses mains ensemble. « Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, boss. » La Serpentard blonde utilisait de plus en plus de termes moldus, en particulier le 'boss' utilisé à l'origine par Sally pour désigner Edith, avec une aise rarement vue chez quelqu'un de son _rang_. « Parvati, Lavande et moi pouvons t'apprendre ! »

« Assures-toi que c'est bien un bal avant de t'exciter. » Répliqua Edith, priant silencieusement que les filles se soient trompées sur le sujet.

* * *

« Un bal ? »

Edith jeta un regard vide au professeur Snape, qui semblait aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée des 'Festivités du Bal de Yule'. « Je doute sincèrement que vous ayez besoin que je me répète. » Ajouta l'homme, sa voix plus sèche que d'habitude. « À moins que vous n'espériez que je plaisante, ce qui est un signe que les jumeaux Weasley ont glissé quelque chose dans votre repas. »

« … D'après vous, que se passerait-il si je n'y allais pas ? » Demanda piteusement Edith.

« Oh, vous irez. » Répondit Snape, même s'il y avait une note de sympathie dans sa voix. « Les professeurs et les autres écoles n'accepterons pas de ne pas vous y voir. Ce serait une insulte. »

« Mais les champions légitimes y seraient ! J'ai été forcée par un abruti qui veut ma mort ! »

« Malgré tout, vous avez participé à la première épreuve et attiré beaucoup d'attention. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ vous permettre de ne pas y aller, même si vous n'avez aucune envie de le faire. » Soupira Snape. « Il y a plus. Vous devez être accompagnée d'un partenaire pour ouvrir la danse. »

Edith le fixa d'un regard vide. « Un partenaire ? »

« N'ayez pas l'air aussi choquée ! Je vous recommande cependant de choisir quelqu'un de votre âge. »

« … Oui monsieur. Merci monsieur. »

« Oh, ne me remerciez pas tout de suite. » Dit Snape d'un ton suggérant qu'il voulait se plonger dans le whisky pur feu avant la nuit. Si elle était plus âgée, Edith le rejoindrait volontiers. « Je vous suggère de vous y mettre, Miss Potter. Surtout si vous ne savez pas danser. »

« … Vous savez danser, professeur ? »

« Allez-vous-en. » Répéta Snape, un air irrité passant sur son visage. Edith se força à sourire, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Tristan aboya et la rejoignit ; elle caressa sa fourrure et laissa échapper un vrai sourire.

 _« Qui va se voir rattrapé par la malchance cette fois-ci ? »_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que la malchance a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »

 _« Quand tu fais cette tête, Edith, quelqu'un s'apprête à passer une très mauvaise journée. »_

« Oh, je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ça de mauvaise journée...en tout cas, pas cette fois. » Edith sourit. « En fait, je pense que ce sera super marrant de vous leur tête. »

* * *

 **La bibliothèque.**

« Alors c'est bien un bal ?! Je le savais ! »

« Ouais. » Edith traversa le cercle formé par ses amis et s'assit dans la chaise inoccupée à côté de Ginny, le groupe consistait actuellement de Megan, Sally, Susan, Ron, Hermione, Hestia, Astoria et les jumelles Patil. Le reste de leurs amis vaquaient à leurs propres occupations, les laissant discuter de cette nouvelles révélations. « Et je vais devoir ouvrir le bal avec les autres champions. J'ai de la chance, pas vrai ? Je dois me trouver une robe. »

« Je connais plusieurs endroits où tu peux en commander. » Annonça Parvati. « D'après mon expérience, ils sont plutôt doués et livrent dans un temps correcte. »

« Merci, Pav. »

Edith tourna son attention vers Ginny. « Mais le simple fait que je _doive_ y aller ne veux pas dire que je vais les laisser mener la danse. Et pour bien leur faire comprendre qui est le chef... Ginny, tu te sentirais d'être ma partenaire de danse ? Je suis obligée d'en avoir un pour l'ouverture. »

Ginny couina et rougit, avant de regarder d'un air béat la Survivante. « M- _moi_ ? »

« Oui, toi ! » Sourit Edith. « Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de la robe ; je me chargerais de l'acheter. »

« M-mais les gens ne vont pas _parler_ si tu me choisis ? » Balbutia Ginny. « Les gens te fixeront et se demanderont pourquoi, et, et... ! »

« Les gens me fixent quoi que je fasse. » Répliqua Edith, confiante. « Et ils me regardent déjà comme si j'étais une sorte d'article de musée à cause de ce foutu Tournoi. Alors pourquoi ne pas leur offrir quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ? » La plus jeune lui lança un regard étonné. « Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui, évidemment, je pensais simplement- »

« _J'adorerais !_ » S'écria Ginny, avant de rougir d'une teinte semblable à celle de ses cheveux. « Je-je veux dire... d'accord. Je serais ta partenaire. Ça sera marrant, pas vrai ? »

Edith sourit et tapa des mains. « Génial ! Heureusement que tu es d'accord pour m'aider. Flora n'aurait pas été aussi sympa que toi si je lui avais demandé. »

Parvati applaudit. « C'est super bien, les gars ! » Elle tapota son doigt sur sa joue, pensive, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. « Je sais ! Je sais ! J'irais avec Lavande, ce sera un acte de solidarité ! » Elle rougit légèrement, et Padma leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je me demande si Ron acceptera d'y aller avec moi. » Se demanda Padma.

« Peut-être s'il avait quelque chose de moins embarrassant à porter que maman lui envoie par mail. » Suggéra timidement Ginny.

« À nouveau, je m'en occuperais. » Promit Edith. « C'est pas comme si l'argent était un problème pour moi. »

Megan ricana, amusée. Sally sourit sournoisement à sa camarade. « Et si tu allais demander à ton petit ami avant qu'il ne se fasse entourer par ses fangirls ? »

La brune lança un regard mauvais à la née-moldue, et grogna, un peu sur la défensive. « Viktor n'est pas mon petit ami, bon sang ! Par Merlin, tu manges une fois avec quelqu'un avant de lui montrer où sont les manuels avancés et personne ne veut plus te lâcher... ! »

« C'est tellement fantastique ! Les fleurs de l'amour sont en train d'éclore ! » Cria joyeusement Astoria, balançant les bras en l'air comme une pom-pom girl américaine et ignora totalement le regard meurtrier de Megan.

« Je vous parie que Tracey va demander à Blaise de l'accompagner : la manière qu'ils ont d'obséder ensemble sur les runes anciennes... ! » Continua Sally. « Et je vous parie n'importe quoi qu'Hannah va faire la même chose avec Neville – oh ! Ou peut-être que Neville va enfin avoir assez confiance en lui pour l'inviter lui-même ! »

« Et toi, _tu_ as un partenaire ? » Demanda curieusement Edith.

Sally sembla soudain pensive. « Je... n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Je ne sais pas... peut-être que je peux inviter Terry... » Terry Boot était un Serdaigle avec qui Sally s'asseyait souvent en Métamorphose – le garçon qui avait perdu un bras à cause de Touffu. Il était un garçon charmant, mais pas très malin – surtout en matière de filles. « Ou... peut-être... non. Ce n'est rien. »

Edith repensa soudain à quelque chose que Tristan avait dit un an plus tôt, et étouffa difficilement son rire amusé. _Ouais, ça ne se passerait sans doute pas très bien. Les parents de Daphne sont assez novateurs, surtout quand on connait leur statut, mais je doute qu'ils aient l'esprit aussi ouvert... et Sally ne voudrait pas attirer des ennuis à Daphne._ C'était dommage, tout de même, si c'est ce que Sally voulait vraiment... _Les barrière sociales sont plus difficiles à dissoudre que les lois elles-mêmes. Si voir des gens avec certaines caractéristiques peut briser ces barrières... alors les gens commenceront à suivre leur propre voie..._

« Qui vais-je inviter ? » Demanda Hestia, plaintivement. « J'adorerais y aller, mais... »

« Seamus Finnigan. » Annonça brusquement Edith, avant de rire à l'air totalement confus d'Hestia. « Quoi ? Hestia, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il a décidé d'être ton partenaire de potions ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux deux fois, avant que du rouge n'envahisse ses joues. Hermione rit et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son amie. La Serdaigle était contente de ne pas y aller, elle passerait probablement du temps avec Flora à débattre de littératures moldues et magiques.

« Alors, ces magasines, Pav ? » Demanda Edith.

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

Edith observa sa réflexion dans le miroir. Daphne remarqua l'intensité de son observation et leva les yeux au ciel. « Relaxe, Potter. Tu es _sublime_. » Annonça-t-elle tout en passant ses doigts sur le front de son amie/cobaye pour écarter plusieurs mèches rebelles de son visage. Elle était en train de les assembler en une tresse élégante, similaire à celle que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui faire pour les grands évènements.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » Murmura la Survivante.

« Balivernes. C'est simplement une différente part de toi. Une part que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de montrer avant aujourd'hui. »

« Mais je me sens... déconnectée. » Avoua Edith, les points légèrement serrés.

« Les gens normaux appellent ça être nerveux. » Répliqua sèchement Daphne. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être toute seule ce soir. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que Macmillan ne te traite pas bien ? » Demanda Edith, inquiète. Ernie avait apprit à ne pas s'en prendre à elle ou à son 'Cercle', comme la plupart des élèves les appelaient, mais Edith devait bien admettre qu'elle était étonnée qu'il invite Daphne au bal.

« Non, mais je vais quand devoir danser entre mes camarades d'école et de parfaits étrangers, qui vont passer leur temps à regarder les autres avec un mélange d'hostilité et de maladresse. » Soupira la blonde en collant une pichenette derrière la tête de sa leader. Edith grogna alors qu'elle souriait narquoisement. « Tu passe tellement de temps à penser comme une adulte que tu oublies souvent que tu n'en es pas encore une, tu sais. »

« … Mais j'ai toujours pensé comme ça ! »

« Calme-toi, Edith ! » Dit fermement Daphne, terminant d'attacher la queue de la tresse avec un petit ruban doré. « Comme tu nous l'a répété : ça va être _marrant_. » Elle sourit. « Je me demande si Ginny est aussi inquiète et nerveuse que toi. »

« … On dirait que tu connais déjà la réponse. » Nota Edith, penchant la tête pour lancer à la blonde un regard curieux.

« Oh vraiment ? » Daphne sourit innocemment. Trop innocemment. « Allez viens. Tu es une Championne, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrive en retard. »

Edith se leva lentement de sa chaise, les yeux toujours fixés sur le miroir. Elle se reconnaissais à peine. Elle portait une robe tombant jusqu'à ses cheville, d'un violet royal profond avec des ornements argentés. La robe était clairement d'inspiration japonaise, avec un ruban bleu foncé entourant sa taille. Ses boucles d'oreille en forme d'étoile argentées scintillèrent quand elle pencha la tête, un saphir pendait au bout d'un chaine autour de son cou, s'arrêtant au niveau du décolleté de la robe. Elle portait également des gants blancs aux motifs floraux dorés. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de mèches argentées pour l'occasion.

« Quel effet ça fait d'être magnifique ? » Taquina Daphne. La blonde portait une robe dorée arrivant aux genoux avec des volants sur les côtés ; vu son air mi-embarrassé, mi-émerveillé en ouvrant la boite, sa mère avait du la choisir pour elle.

« C'est étrange. » Répondit Edith après un court instant pensif. « Mais tu as raison sur l'heure. Allons-y. »

 _Merci Merlin d'avoir pu convaincre Parvati de ne pas m'acheter de sandales à talons_ , pensa Edith en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle redécorée qui servirait de salle de bal pour la soirée. _Sinon je serais incapable de marcher. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Lavande et elle font pour marcher – et danser – avec de telles chaussures !_

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée du hall, où Ginny l'attendait-

Et s'arrêta net à quelques pas de son amie, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ginny, un peu embarrassée. Elle fit quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent en la présence d'Edith, elle rougit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« N-non, tout va bien. » Parvint à sortir Edith après un moment. Sa gorge était sèche, pour une raison ou pour une autre. « Tu es... eh bien... »

Ginny avait refusé de montrer à son amie la robe qu'elle avait choisi, disant que ce serait une surprise. Et quelle surprise... la petite rouquine portait une robe de bal d'un blanc pur avec des motifs dorés, elle soulignait sa beauté tout en accentuant son côté fragile et innocent... elle montrait aussi que la rousse avait le potentiel de devenir une magnifique jeune femme plus tard. Son collier était un cristal blanc, pas un diamant mais quelque chose de similaire. Elle avait une bague ornée d'un rubis à sa main gauche – un cadeau de Parvati, malgré ses protestations sur le prix du bijoux. Ses cheveux de feu étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

« Tu es très belle. » Sourit doucement Edith. Soudain, le monde sembla ralentir autour d'elle. _Pourquoi ai-je cette boule au ventre en disant cela ?_

« Tu le pense vraiment ? » Demanda Ginny, son rougissement s'intensifiant. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, avant de lever courageusement les yeux vers ceux de son amie/mentor/leader. « Tu es très belle, toi aussi, Edith. »

« Je le pense sincèrement... et merci. »

De la musique leur parvint depuis la Grande Salle. « Salut les filles ! » Appela Cedric, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres. Edith et Ginny sursautèrent, se tournant vers lui. Cho, qui se tenait à son bras, souriait d'une manière semblable aux sourires généralement narquois d'Edith. « C'est à nous. Allez, venez. »

Edith hocha lentement la tête, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de lui offrir sa main. « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait entendu cette réplique dans un film une fois, et la trouvait adéquate.

Ginny posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Edith, et parvint à sourire malgré sa nervosité. « Avec plaisir. »


	34. Note de la traductrice

Note de la traductrice

Bonjour à tous, et avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser de mon absence ces derniers temps. J'ai commencé une nouvelle formation qui me prend pas mal de temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer à la maison, et honnêtement, j'ai un peu perdu le goût de cette fanfiction.

Je l'aime beaucoup, mais l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée, et en plus l'auteur n'a pas posté depuis près d'un an, ça m'a découragé et pour l'instant, je n'ai plus le courage de traduire l'histoire.

Je ne compte pas arrêter cette traduction, je la reprendrais quand j'en aurais le temps et quand (ou plutôt si) l'auteur continue à poster, mais en attendant, j'ai un peu perdu la passion que j'avais pour cette fanfiction.

Je suis désolée si j'ai donné de faux espoirs à mes lecteurs puisque ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je voulais que vous soyez au courant de mon état d'esprit, et de mes raisons pour ne pas avoir posté depuis un moment.

Merci de votre attente, et désolée de vous faire encore patienter.


End file.
